A New Start
by moonandstar331
Summary: Their greatest foe was finally defeated. But darkness still lingers. Will two hearts be able to bind together? And can hapiness even be found in a world so overaught with destruction? The answer can only be found in a new start. Chapter 36 uploaded!
1. Defeat

**This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please try not to be too brutal. I would love any ideas that you guys might have for the story, just send them in with your reviews. I'm trying really hard to make this a good story, so bear with me. Any comments about what I could improve on would be great! I am not super great with punctuation, but I'm doing my best, keep that in mind. Ok I will shut up and let you read now! **

Chapter1- Defeat

Golden eyes swept over the land of destruction that had produced from the long drawn out battle. The wind tugged, pulling and ripping at a crimson kimono. Silver hair was swirling majestically about the figure. Dark red liquid oozed from various cuts on his body. Bruises dotted his muscular body, but it all went unnoticed. None of his pain mattered. All that mattered was that _she_ was safe. His golden eyes met her chocolate orbs. Her raven hair hung around her in a tangled mess, her bangs stuck to her forehead in a mix of sweat and blood. Her uniform was torn and filthy beyond washing. He could see various splotches of red all over her blouse, as well as many on her legs. But there was no fear or pain in her eyes, only a fiery determination. It was then that he knew that it was now or never.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga- his sword that protected all that he held dear, and had saved him from death countless times. He tilted his head slightly and looked up into the face of his sworn enemy. Naraku. The bastard! It was him that was responsible for all of the pain in their lives. He nodded at the girl and she raised her bow towards the enemy that had plagued their lives with misery, anger, betrayal, and sorrow.

"Kagome NOW!" The raven haired girl let her arrow fly in a sacred pink light as it sped towards its target. At the same instant Inuyasha lifted his cherished tetsaiga and let its power flow from the blade in a torrent of energy. Diamonds as sharp as needles flew from tetsaiga. Surrounding the deadly diamonds was a swirling, rippling golden energy. The energy combined with the sacred arrow hit Naraku with a force that was powered ten fold by the combined powers of a priestess and a half demon.

Naraku's face was that of complete shock. As the energy began to rip his body apart all he could do was scream in agony and anger as he was finally destroyed. When the smoke finally cleared nothing was left of the terrible demon known as Naraku.

Kagome dropped her bow, and it fell with a clatter to the ground. _Is it really over? _She thought to herself. There was only one way to find out. Kagome walked over to the spot where Naraku had once been. Now there was only a vast amount of rubble and debris. She scanned the rubble for a moment, before reaching her hand into the pile and withdrawing her proof of Naraku's demise. A single shikon jewel fragment. She placed the fragment into the crack of the nearly complete jewel, making it whole once again. The jewel glowed a faint pink light before fading.

Miroku stared disbelievingly at his right hand. There was nothing there. _Nothing!_ All his life he had been plagued by the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand. One day to be doomed to its terrible fate just like his forefathers. But now he could live! Now he could go on without ever having to worry again. He looked over at the demon slayer who was resting her injuries from the battle. He could live with Sango like he promised her! With that thought in mind, Miroku let out a jubilant laugh, and ran towards Sango, sweeping her up in his arms, and twirling around with her, laughing all the while. "Miroku what has gotten into you!?" Said Sango with a faint blush radiating in her cheeks.

"You my dearest Sango, you!" was Miroku's answer. With that said, he kissed her. Sango was completely taken by surprise, but she kissed back with more passion then she could imagine. When the two finally broke, both their cheeks where red, but they where smiling all the same. But their smiles faded when they looked over at the sad, dejected looking Kagome, who was still holding the whole jewel.

Inuyasha still hade not moved from the spot where he hade slain Naraku. It all seemed like a dream. But was it? Had they really destroyed Naraku? Inuyasha felt someone approach him. He turned, and there she was. Kagome. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. There was sadness deep within them. And he could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Here's the jewel Inuyasha, just what you wanted." She said quietly, while pressing the jewel into his palm. Then without another word, she spun on her heel and withdrew to the far side of the battlefield, where she sat with her back to him. Inuyasha was speechless. But before he could form a thought as to what to say to her, Miroku and Sango approached him.

"You must talk to her Inuyasha." Miroku said in a serious voice. "She believes that you still desire the shikon jewel and to be with Kikyo once again." He finished with a slight hint of remorse etched his voice. A scowl formed on Inuyasha's face, but before he could rebuke the monk, Sango spoke up. "Miroku is right Inuyasha. You must go and speak with Kagome so the two of you can work things out, and figure out what to do. Kagome will most likely want to return to her own time and talking about Kikyo will only make the goodbye harder for her."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened at this, and he let out a low growl of frustration and anger. If Kagome thought that she was going to get away that easily, without hearing him out, then she was dead wrong. Hell would freeze over before he would lose Kagome again.


	2. Unwanted

**Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, and thank you for any reviews and comments you leave, it means a lot to me!**

Chapter 2- Unwanted

Kagome was walking a little ways behind the group. She had a lot on her mind. The group had finally defeated Naraku, after three long years of chasing him, getting caught in his traps…. It was finally over. _But what is there for me here now?_ Kagome thought sadly. _I was needed here as a shard collector, but now that the jewel is complete, there is no reason for me to stay. I am no longer needed nor wanted by him. _Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was walking a little ahead of the group. She could see the faint pink glow coming from the jewel that was tucked safely inside his kimono.

Inuyasha looked up, and noticed that they had nearly reached the village. The village meant the well, and the well meant Kagome… NO! He would not think about that now, he could not bear the thought of her leaving him again, not after all they had been through. His anger peaked at the thought, and his hands closed into a fist, his claws piercing his skin in anger. Droplets of blood dripped from the wound Inuyasha had created in his hand.

Kagome saw this, and her eyes widened slightly." Inuyasha are you all right?" She asked tentatively. "I'M FINE!!" Inuyasha barked angrily, more angrily then he meant to. He spun away from the group, and stomped into the forest. Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears. Sango could tell she was stung by his words and out a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome; Inuyasha is just very confused and angry at the moment. Give him some time to cool down, and then go and talk to him." Kagome nodded numbly. She could understand Inuyasha's feelings, and why he didn't want to be near her. _He probably wants to just make his wish, and then go live with his precious Kikyo. _Kagome thought bitterly. Then here eyes widened at what she just thought. _What kind of person am I? I should be happy for Inuyasha that he finally found peace and happiness, not thinking these awful thoughts!_ Kagome shook her head lightly, and pasted a smile on her face as she walked into Kaede's hut.

Kaede looked up from the stew she had been cooking. "Is it over, have ye defeated the demon Naraku?" Miroku held up his right hand as proof to Kaede. The old priestess gasped, and then smiled. "Congratulations to all of ye. Come and sit down, ye must be tired after the battle, let me dress yer wounds, while ye eat up." Kaede said warmly. Miroku and Sango sat down gratefully. Shippo was already asleep on the futon, the battle having worn his little body out.

It was then that Kaede looked around, and noticed the absence of one group member. "But where is Inuyasha?" The group all looked down, and Kagome stiffened from her place at the doorway. She was looking out at the now darkening sky with a perturbed look on her face.

"Kagome, why don't ye clean up, and have some stew, after all ye must be tired from the battle against Naraku. I have some clothes for you to wear, and you can wash in the near by hot springs." Kagome nodded. "Thank you very much Kaede, I am grateful." Kaede only smiled. "It was nothing child." Kagome gathered her things needed for a bath, the fresh clothes Kaede had given her, and headed out to the hot spring. "I'll be back soon." She said quietly to the group, and then she was gone. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede could only look on sadly as the girl left. "Poor Kagome, I wish there was something we could do." Sango said gloomily. "Only fate will decide what is in store for those two." Kaede said wisely.

As Kagome lowered herself into the steamy water, she let out an inward sigh. It did feel good. The soothing water worked wonders for her sore and aching muscles. She bit back a whimper as the hot water touched her bruises and many cuts all over her body. "These are my souvenirs for defeating Naraku!" Kagome said to herself with a mocking laugh. But the laugh soon died away and was replaced by a frown. "I wonder what Inuyasha will do with the jewel?" Kagome wondered out load. The minute she said that, she regretted it. "I don't need to think about him right now!" She reprimanded herself. To take her mind of it, she began to lather up some soap, and began to scrub at her body in order to somehow scrub away her bruises and cuts. Kagome began to scrub more feverishly as if to scrub away more then her wounds, to scrub away unwanted memories.


	3. For Life or Love?

**What did you think of the last chapter? Ok, great, or bad? Tell me in reviews! Well here is the next one, I will try to update, as long as I get some reviews. I am thinking of a lot of ideas, so prepare yourself. When you read this story, you may realize that is very similar to one of the Inuyasha episodes- Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss. I know, it happened that way. But don't worry, I am making it my own, and it will not turn out like the episode did, not completely anyway! As I was typing I thought of some ideas, and this is just how it played out. Just keep reading and you will see, it is going to turn out different then the episode of course. Just bear with me on this one. Ok, on with the story!**

Chapter 3- For Life or Love

Inuyasha gave a great sigh from his perch in the sacred tree. _Dam it!! Why the hell did I yell at her like that! It's not her fault, she was just concerned for you, and what do you do? You yell in her face, and make her feel like crap. That's a great way for you to express your feelings. I mean you love her don't you? And she obviously cares a lot for you, otherwise why would she stick around? No one's ever treated you with the kindness that she has, except for…_

"Inuyasha." The half demon was interrupted from his battle with his conscious by a voice. He leapt down from his branch. There was a woman with pale, porcelain skin, dark hair that was tied back with a ribbon. She had dark brown eyes that held no emotion. She was dressed in the traditional priestess outfit. A white flowing kimono top, and red hakama pleated pants. She smelled of death and graveyard soil.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha breathed barley above a whisper. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kikyo let out a humorless laugh. "Why Inuyasha, you don't look very happy to see me. Is something troubling you?" Inuyasha let out another sigh. Kikyo's smile was replaced by an ugly scowl.

"It's that reincarnation of me, isn't it? You don't need her Inuyasha. Not when you have me." She crept closer to Inuyasha until she was right up against him. She tilted her head up towards him, her eyes burning into his.

"She's not right for you Inuyasha. You and I are destined to be together in hell. You know it as well as I. Forget about the girl and let me bring you and the jewel to hell with me." Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. "You are right Kikyo, I don't want Kagome. I have always loved you. I will go to hell with you, just as I promised."

Kikyo smiled. "You have made the right choice my love. She kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth. He kissed back. As he was kissing her Inuyasha felt himself grow weaker. But he couldn't stop. _What is this? I feel my energy slipping away. But I can't move. My body won't listen. Kikyo?… What is happening?_

As the kiss progressed, Inuyasha grew paler, and paler, his natural color fading from his cheeks. He felt the jewel pulse and glow under his kimono. _What the!? What is this?! What's up with the jewel? And why do I feel so weak?_ Inuyasha's mind was screaming all of these questions at him, but he could do nothing, for he was frozen in place under Kikyo's kiss.

Around the two, a portal had begun to open. Inuyasha could feel all of the energy and life from the forest being sucked into this portal. Inuyasha felt his and Kikyo's bodies glide towards the portal. _I guess this is it. Ah hell, what have I got to lose? There is nothing and no one here for me, so I might as well go with Kikyo. After all, its not as if someone else where here, wanting to be with me. I can give up my life, and go to hell with Kikyo. No one else could ever love a half demon like me… _"Inuyasha!" A voice had penetrated Inuyasha's thoughts. Someone was calling him. But who? It sounded so far away, kind of muffled. "Inuyasha!" There it was again. It sounded a little closer this time.

Inuyasha began to rouse from his groggy dream like state. "Inuyasha, sleep my love, and come with me to hell." Kikyo's whisper was in his ear. He sighed and leaned against her. He was just about to drift off again, when "INUYASHA!!" He knew that voice. That sent…jasmine and lilac, so intoxicating. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open.

There stood Kagome. She was dressed in a beautiful aqua colored kimono, which was decorated with lily flowers. Her dark, raven tresses blew majestically in her aura. She had an arrow knocked and ready, and it was pointed straight at Kikyo.


	4. Fighting For What's Right

**Hey, and we are back to the story. If those of you who read this story, and know anyone who is a fan of Inuyasha, and you think they would like this story, recommend it to them. I want as many people to read the story as possible, to see what they think.**

Chapter 4- Fighting for What's Right

_Ka... Kagome?_ Inuyasha's mind was still somewhat cloudy. He looked up. It was true, Kagome really was there. _But I thought she had forgotten about me. She really came for me. Does this mean that she could… possibly love me?_

Inuyasha was brought completely out of his trance, with a growl from Kikyo. "You wench! How dare you interfere with mine and Inuyasha's affairs? He has confessed his love for me, and has agreed to come with me to hell. He belongs to _me_. You are no longer wanted, so you might as well go home." With a sweep of her hand towards Inuyasha, the half demon fell back into his trance.

Kagome's eyes widened at this insult. But they soon resolved to a steely glint. "Listen Kikyo, Inuyasha is a free man. He_ belongs_ to no one! He can make his own decisions, without any one else forcing him. You of all people should understand that. You once longed to be an ordinary woman, isn't that right? So why are you doing this?

Kikyo's eyes burned with anger and rage. She left Inuyasha against the tree, and picked up her long bow. She knocked an arrow, and pointed it at Kagome, whose arrow was still raised. "Why don't we make this interesting? Priestess against priestess. We shall see whose power is superior. The winner shall get the prize." Her gaze shifted over to Inuyasha, who was still in a trance.

Now it was Kagome's turn to growl. "Inuyasha is not some kind of prize that you can just win! He is a person with feelings who... But Kagome was cut off, when an arrow whizzed passed her, missing her by inches and hitting the tree behind her. Kagome felt a few strands of her black hair fall off. "That was intentional. Next time I won't miss. So what will it be? Or will you just give up? You are fighting a losing battle anyway." Kikyo had a sick, evil smile plastered on her face. It was a frightening look for the once kind hearted and peaceful priestess.

Kagome was at her wits end. _What can I do? Inuyasha loves Kikyo. If I hurt her, he would never forgive me, and I could never forgive myself. _Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. His eyes where closed, and he wore a peaceful expression on his face. "DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" Kikyo's eyes were blazing, she was breathing heavily, and there was sweat glistening on her forehead. Kagome's head snapped back to Kikyo's face. Her eyes narrowed. _That's weird; I can feel some kind of other aura surrounding Kikyo. But its different somehow. _Kagome searched deep within Kikyo's soul. Something was not right. Kagome felt another presence within Kikyo's soul. _It feels evil, its almost like its, OH! _Kagome gasped, and looked up at Kikyo in horror.

"So you have finally figured out, have you?" Kikyo's voice sounded triumphant. "Your not the real Kikyo, you're an imposter!"

The fake Kikyo smirked. "Very smart girl. I suppose you are not as stupid as you look." Kagome flared up. She could feel her anger reaching her boiling point. She couldn't control it, and with a cry of rage she released all of her pent up feelings.

"I AM NOT STUPID!!" Kagome released her arrow. A blazing pink light surrounded her. All of her energy, her sorrow and anger in an immense wave of energy.

The energy hit Kikyo's body full force. She screamed in agony. Kagome's energy created a blinding light, and she had to shield her eyes. When the light faded Kagome gasped.

Kikyo's clothes fell away, and in her place stood a creature to frightening for words. It was a demon unlike any Kagome had ever seen before. It's skin was a deep midnight black. Red jagged stripes marked its cheeks. Razor sharp claws where at the end of each finger. The demons eyes were also the same color red as the stripes. Long ebony hair fanned out behind the demon. The clothing was one of the strangest things of all.

The clothing the demon adorned was a white, shiny material. It seemed that the material could fade right into thin air itself. Kagome spotted a sword in a sheath hanging at the demons side.

The demon chuckled, a raspy shrieking voice. "Let me introduce myself, I am Mistress Haruka. I have the power to possess demons and humans alike by diving into their souls and taking hold of all their negative feelings. That was how I was able to take control of Kikyo. And in turn, I was able to control Inuyasha from my vantage point."

Kagome gasped in horror and anguish. Haruka laughed at her expression. "Yes, even your half demon friend has fallen under my spell.

"And now your time has come girl! Your death is near, and there is nothing your precious Inuyasha can do!"

Kagome paled. What could she do? Inuyasha was still under a trance, so he was no help at all. _But I can't do this on my own. I need help! I need you Inuyasha!_ Kagome took a small step back as Haruka glided forward to kill her.

**So what did you think? This was my longest chapter yet. I have looked at other fics to see what their format looks like. What I see in a lot of them is single dialogue lines that a character says, followed by another characters line, and then a paragraph. It repeats that way. I don't really write my fics like that. I try to separate into paragraphs, but I don't know how that looks from the reader's view, if it looks ok or not. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please tell other people about it, and leave reviews! Ok bye for now!**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**I can understand if some people do not like this story and if you don't that's fine. But I would like a few more reviews if I am to continue this story. Those of you that review, I thank you. Any way that is all I wanted to say, and on with the story.**

Chapter 5- The Truth Revealed

One golden eye fluttered open. _Ugg, dam my head hurts like hell. What happened to me? And where the hell am I?_ Inuyasha sat up from his place on the ground. He was sitting in a beautiful field of flowers. Magnificent trees surrounded the peaceful meadow. A strange mist hung all around the meadow. Another thing Inuyasha noticed was how quite it was. No birds chirping, no wind, just quite.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, not expecting anyone to answer.

"It is the world between worlds." Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of another voice, his hand already on the hilt of Tetsaiga.

He heard a soft chuckle, and then a figure emerged from the mist. Inuyasha gasped It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo… but I thought… you where… how did you?" For once Inuyasha was at a loss for words. Kikyo merely smiled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you are in a world that is between both the living world, and the world of the dead. This is where lost souls come that have, for some reason been unable to cross over into the netherworld. I have been forced to come here because of Harkura. Some time ago she entered my body, and took control of my soul. She was able to make me do terrible things. Harkura manipulated my feelings, and forced me to hurt you and Kagome. I am not proud of what I did, but Harkura was too powerful, and I quickly succumbed to her."

Inuyasha's face crunched up in deep thought. "But what I don't understand is how Hakura was able to possess you without you knowing."

"Harkura wears a special kimono, it is made out of a rare material, and I know not what it is. It is a light, almost translucent material. But it makes her able to travel through the body and into the soul. She can become invisible. When she is like that, her aura is hard to sense. That is why I was unable to stop her."

"Wait! She goes through people's bodies, and into their souls?!" Inuyasha's face darkened at the thought of that vile creature inside his body.

"Yes, that is correct." Kikyo's eyes remained locked with Inuyasha, as she said this, but he noticed that her eyes wavered a little with her answer.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the look on Kikyo's face. "I'm sorry she manipulated you Kikyo, I should have protected you better."

Kikyo only nodded her head in a declining matter. "No Inuyasha, it is I who should be apologizing to you. I hurt you and Kagome. I was angry, I felt betrayed. Thanks to Naraku, I nearly killed you. And I myself died, because of him. I had harbored these negative feelings long before Harkura came. I only wish that you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. His eyes shimmered slightly. "Kikyo, you don't ever have to worry about Naraku anymore, I killed him."

Kikyo smiled a truly happy smile. "I know Inuyasha, and I thank you for finally freeing me from him. Now there is only one thing left to do, before my soul can finally be free to move on. You and Kagome must defeat Harkura. You two have a strong bond, and insight to each others feelings. That is something that Harkura can never understand."

Inuyasha returned Kikyo's smile with one of his own. "Thank you Kikyo, that means a lot to me."

"It is the truth Inuyasha. Now I believe you have some business to take care of concerning Harkura and a certain priestess named Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded, his face told her that he was ready to battle. "But how do I get out of here Kikyo?"

"Let me take care of that." She leaned forward and kissed him, it was a soft, friendly kiss, one from a friend.

Inuyasha felt himself get drowsy. Everything was fading away into the mist. The last thing he heard was Kikyo's voice.

"Go save your future mate Inuyasha." And then Inuyasha faded away into the oblivion.

**What did you think? I tried a different approach with the dialogue. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I promise to update if I get some reviews.**


	6. Blood Bound

**Thank You So much to all of those who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my story. Keep up the reviews!**

Chapter 6- Blood Bound

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he roused was the absence of Harkura and Kagome. _"Where the hell did they go?"_ Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to get a trace of Kagome's scent. There! It was very faint, but Inuyasha could just make out Kagome's alluring scent, along with Harkura's stink. It felt like it hade been here hours ago. With a growl, he leapt into action, sprinting through the trees, like a phantom shadow in the night.

Kagome scowled. How she had got into this predicament was beyond her. But here she found herself, hands and feet bound, sitting in a damp, disgusting cave with Harkura. When Harkura had walked toward Kagome, she had assumed that she would be dead in a matter of minutes. But surprisingly, Harkura had swooped in, abducted Kagome, and then taken her to this wretched place!

_What does this psycho witch want with me? _Kagome's mind was racing. She had to keep her wits about her, and stay alert if she wished to live. At least until Inuyasha came. Kagome's brow furrowed and her mind began to fill with doubt. _But what if he doesn't come? What if he just takes off, and leaves me here to perish. He has the jewel now, that's what he's wanted all along._

Kagome was jerked rudely from her thoughts by a sharp blow to her side. She gasped in pain.

"Pay attention priestess, I don't want you to have to suffer _too_ much." Harkura chuckled; a somewhat amused expression was playing on her face as she stared at Kagome. It was if she laughed at Kagome's pain. Her claws dripped with Kagome's blood. She slowly raised her hand, all the while keeping her eyes on Kagome. And then, as if taunting her, Harkura licked the blood from her claws.

Kagome shuddered at the sight. Then, as if gaining new determination she straightened up, and fixed Harkura with a glare.

"Just what do you want with me anyway Harkura?" Kagome tried to make her voice sound as brave as possible, but it still came out in a quivering tone.

"Now, now, it will all be known in good time. Just as soon as your little mutt gets here that is."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "His name is Inuyasha, and don't you dare insult him! He is more powerful then you will ever hope to be!" Kagome said the last part a bit louder, her voice filled with pride.

Harkura's smirk vanished, and was replaced by an ugly expression.

"Listen here, you little wench, your lucky that Inuyasha has the jewel now, otherwise you would al ready be dead. The only reason I am keeping you alive is so that Inuyasha will come. I can't have him running away with the jewel, with his tail between his legs if he thinks his woman his dead."

Despite the situation she was in, Kagome's cheeks reddened at Harkura's comment.

"Now, what is keeping that little doggy. Maybe I can give him some motivation." Harkura drew her sword, and ran it across Kagome's chest. There was a spurt of crimson, and a cry of pain.

Kagome lay there, watching her blood flow from her wound, and stain the kimono. She seethed. With as much strength as she could muster she raised her hand towards Harkura and let out a quick burst of energy.

The shock hit Harkura and she screamed in pain. But it was short lived. Harkura countered the attack with her own energy, and as a result was left with only minor injuries.

"You WENCH! Now you must pay!" Harkura poised her hands over Kagome's form. Dark flames started forming in her palms. The flames touched Kagome's skin.

It felt like her chest had been set ablaze! Kagome started screaming in agony. This was torture! She tried to turn away, to get out of the flames path, but it was no use. Just when Kagome thought she would die from the pain, it was lifted.

"That will teach you to play games with me priestess. I can't have you die yet thought, unfortunately. I must wait until that half breed gets here. Then once I obtain the jewel, he can watch you die.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. _No! Inuyasha!_ Kagome pleaded with all her might to Inuyasha for him to come. _Please Inuyasha! _But once again she was awakened form her mind, by a slash to the eye.

Blood dripped from Kagome's left eye, down her cheek. All she could do was pry, and hope to the gods that Inuyasha would come. Her breathing was becoming slower and slower, she could feel the darkness pressing in on her. _I just have to stay awake until Inuyasha comes…_ But it was too much for Kagome to bear, and the darkness consumed her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

A vile scent hit Inuyasha's nose. A scent he _never _wanted to smell. Kagome's blood.

"No! Kagome! Hang on, I'm coming!"

With a burst of energy, Inuyasha sped off toward the direction the scent was coming from. The trees became a blur of brown and green. The scent was becoming stronger. _I must be getting close!_

Then far in the distance, Inuyasha spotted a cave. "There! That's where Harkura's hiding Kagome! I swear, that bitch better not have hurt her, or else there's gonna be hell to pay!"

A victorious look appeared on Inuyasha's face, as he sped toward the cave. With one last burst of energy, he closed the distance between him and the cave.

Inuyasha appeared at the entrance. But before he could say anything, Harkura's voice floated over to him.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Harkura sported a smug look on her face, while staring at the place where the jewel rested in Inuyasha's kimono.

"No, Harkura, I believe _you _have something that belongs to me. Where is Kagome?"

"See for yourself" Harkura swept her hand over, near the rear of the cave. Inuyasha gasped. There was a body, at least it was supposed to be. But it was so mangled, and bloody, Inuyasha couldn't tell. He ran over to it.

"K.. Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was barley above a whisper. He could barley recognize the girl. Her eyes where closed. Her hair was tangled in clumps. Blood leaked from wounds on her chest and face. His heart leapt when, he saw her shallow breathing. _Thank god! She's still alive!_ Then he turned and faced Harkura, a murderous look on his face.

"Get ready to die bitch!" Inuyasha hissed, venom dripping from his words. He pulled tetsaiga from its sheath, the sword instantly transformed into the massive fang.

Harkura showed no signs of fear, she only smiled that wicked smile.

"Silly mutt! If only you knew how futile it is to challenge me. You will not win! I am the mistress of darkness, I have control over all beings! I am the supreme ruler!"

"Yea, yea, quite you're yapping, and let me kill you already!"

Inuyasha backed; up slowly out of the cave. Hakura glided quickly after him. _I don't want Kagome to get injured more than she already is. But how the hell am I gonna beat this bitch? She has to have a weakness. But what! _

He barley hade time to register this thought, when Harkura's blade came crashing down. He raised tetsaiga just in time to block the sword. Sparks clashed from the two powerful blades. Inuyasha found himself dodging and blocking.

Is that all you can do Inuyasha? Jump around, and dodge my attacks? And here I thought you where strong!" Harkura laughed in a mocking tone.

Inuyasha jumped once more out of the deadly blades path. "At this rate, I'll never be able to get a hit in!" Inuyasha leapt backwards. His foot skidded on rubble, and a fell. As a fell backwards, he felt Harkura's sword pierce his left shoulder. _Dam it!! She got me!_

"Hmmm, it seems you are not as powerful after all, seeing as you can so easily be attacked."

Inuyasha's breathing came in short busts, as he felt the pain from his shoulder wound. He laughed bitterly.

"If you think that this little stab is gonna slow me down, then you don't know me at all. I will keep on coming, until you are finished. You will pay for what you did to Kagome!"

With a furious battle cry, and a flourish of movement, Inuyasha slashed at Harkura. He smirked when he saw a trickle of blood run down her cheek.

"Who's the weak one now?"

Harkura growled dangerously. "Keep talking mongrel. The longer you delay, the more your precious Kagome slips away. Soon she will be lost to the spirit world."

Inuyasha's smirk vanished, and was replaced by a worried frown. Seconds later, the frown was gone, and in its place a scowl.

"You're the one that's going to the spirit world Harkura! Say hello to Naraku for me!" And with that Inuyasha launched himself at Harkura, his blade slashing with hers.

_This is ludicrous! I can barley hit her!_ In the middle of his thoughts something Kikyo told him flashed through his mind.

_You and Kagome must defeat Harkura._

CLASH!! Harkura's sword slashed at him. A deep cut formed across his side.

_You two have a strong bond and an insight to each others feelings. That is something that Harkura can never understand._

CLASH!! Inuyasha felt the pain of her blade rip across his left arm, leaving a crimson river in its wake.

_Bond? What did she mean by that? I can't defeat her on my own, I need Kagome's strength too! But she's unconscious! Dam it!!_

Inuyasha was thrown back by the force of Harkura's attack. He slammed into one of the many trees in the surrounding forest, creating a domino affect out of them. Inuyasha felt his body scream in pain. But he would not show weakness.

_I don't want to giver her the satisfaction of seeing me down. But if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna be too weak to go on._

It was then that Inuyasha did something that he had never done in his life. Something that would hurt his pride and ego, but he didn't care anymore. He called for help.

"KAGOME!!! I NEED YOU!!! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN!! PLEASE!! SAVE ME!! Inuyasha's voice rang out over the forest, and echoed in the cave.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You can't defeat me without the bitches help? Its no use anyway, she can't hear you. She is too far gone."

_Boom… boom. _Kagome could feel it in her very bones, her very soul. Her body was pulsing. It was calling out to something, or someone. She was aware that she could hear a voice, but it was faint. _You and Inuyasha must defeat Harkura. You two have a bond that and an insight to each others feelings. _A familiar voice rang in Kagome's mind. _KAGOME!! _A new voice rang her from her dark prison.Her eyes snapped wide open. She knew that voice. It belonged to the person who had captured her heart.

"Inuyasha." She breathed.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome returned his call with her own bellow.

She stood up from her spot in the cave. She winced at the pain she felt in her body. Ignoring the blood, she limped her way to the caves entrance.

"It's no use, Kagome cannot save you! No one can! You are mine for the finishing! I will kill you, and then take the jewel. Stupid half breed! There is _nothing _you can do!!"

Kagome's blood boiled at this demon calling Inuyasha a half breed. With her eyes ablaze she stepped out and revealed herself to Harkura.

"I don't think so Harkura! Inuyasha has me. And it is _you_ who will be finished!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was hoarse. _Thank god you're ok. _Then his head snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed."

But Kagome paid no attention to Inuyasha's warning. She had a determined look on her face. It suddenly clicked. It was all very clear to her now. In order to defeat Harkura, she and Inuyasha must work together using their special bond. She glanced over at Inuyasha's battered and bloody form, and then at her own ruby stained clothes.

"Blood."

It was blood that was needed in order to bring Harkura down. Hers and Inuyasha's. Her eyes darted over to Inuyasha's. They locked. Amber and brown. They understood each other.

"The blood of a half demon and a priestess."

Meanwhile Harkura grew impatient. "There is no way the two of you weaklings can defeat me! I am all powerful!!" I am.. SHUT UP!!!

Inuyasha and Kagome had yelled simultaneously at the female demon. That was the distraction needed to form the plan.

Kagome concentrated her spiritual energy, and formed a bow and arrow out of the energy. She took the tip of the arrow head, and stuck it in her wound, swirling the red liquid all over the tip. When the tip was completely scarlet, she nodded at Inuyasha.

The half demon dragged his claws across his gash. The claws where drenched in his blood. He whipped the claws across tetsaiga, letting the blood marks stain the fang. He returned Kagome's nod with his own.

Kagome knocked her arrow and took aim at Harkura. Inuyasha took aim with tetsaiga.

Harkura had not expected this. Her eyes widened. She knew that they had figured out her one weakness that would kill her. The bond between two who loved each other, and the blood sacrifice from each one to seal it.

"NOOOO!!!" But it was tow late. Kagome released her arrow, surrounded by a blood red light instead of its usual pink. Inuyasha released tetsaiga's energy, this time, a ripping, red energy came spiraling from the fang. The combined energies, each with the blood of two that where bound, hit Harkura full force. It ripped her body apart piece by piece, until there was nothing but dust. The dust blew into the wind and faded into the wind forever.

Kagome's eyelids began to suddenly droop heavily. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was impossible! She just felt so exhausted all of a sudden! She surrendered to the darkness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bounded forward, and caught Kagome before her head hit the ground. He cradled her light form to his chest. Without another thought, Inuyasha sprang from the ground, and headed back to the village.

_Please! Don't you die on me Kagome! I could never forgive myself!_

**Well what do you think? This is by far my longest chapter in the whole story so far.** **6 pages in Microsoft word! Wow that's a lot, for me anyway! But I just had to finish the chapter this way, and it kept going on and on, until I had closure for this one. I hope to make all of my chapters longer then the previous ones, perhaps not this long, but if they are, it's still good. This chapter took me ****forever**** to write, so please review a lot and tell me what you think!! I will update with more reviews. Thank you my readers!!**


	7. Recovering and Realizing

**Ok here we are! What will happen to Kagome?? Read the chapter and find out! Thanks for the great reviews. Feel free to tell any other fans about the story.**

Chapter 7- Recovering and Realizing

Miroku was out stretching his sore body after resting in Kaede's hut.

"Now don't go and strain something, Miroku!" Sango had told him worriedly.

"I don't want you doing something foolish, and hurting yourself again!"

Miroku let a soft smile form on his peaceful face. That Sango, she really worried about him. But deep down, Miroku was glad that Sango said such things to him, it proved that she cared about a thieving monk like him.

Miroku peered out at the murky sky. It had been hours since he had seen Inuyasha or Kagome. If he and Sango had not been so banged up from the battle form Naraku, they would have pursued the two.

_Knowing Inuyasha he is probably off sulking. I will leave him to approach Kagome in his own way._ Miroku let out a chuckle that pierced the quite night. Miroku's violet eyes searched the shadowy landscape, squinting suspiciously, when they fell upon a dark, shadow slowly approaching.

The young monk's eyes widened to the size of saucers, when the shadow appeared in the light. There stood a very bloody, and beat up looking Inuyasha, who was holding an equally battered Kagome. Blood was pooling on the ground, as it dripped from their wounds. Inuyasha slipped, stumbling to the ground, where he lay slumped over.

"LADY KAEDE!! COME QUICK!" Miroku dashed forward, and heaved the unconscious half demon over his shoulders.

"What is it Miroku?" Kaede came running out of the hut, a stricken look displayed on her aged face.

"Ohhh! Quickly, we must get them inside, before they bleed out!" Together Kaede and Miroku carried Inuyasha and Kagome into the hut.

Sango quickly leaped up from her sitting position when she saw the state of Inuyasha and Kagome. She helped Kaede set Kagome on a futon, before speaking.

"Sweet Buddha, what happened to them?"

Miroku looked up, a darkness residing in his eyes. "I don't know Sango. Inuyasha stumbled into the village like this, holding Kagome."

"Could it be the work of a demon?" Sango's voice was quivering, due to her worry for her friends.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know. Look at their wounds. They are so deep. And Kagome's looks like it was created by some kind of sharp object, by the single hole here. Also look at Inuyasha's claws, they are covered in blood."

Sango's face panicked. "You don't think he could have done this do you?"

"I couldn't say."

Kaede cleared her throat, interrupting them. "We must dress their wounds quickly, before they bleed out.

Sango and Miroku nodded, and began to gather the medical supplies that Kagome had conveniently brought from her time. Once they where finished they sat back and watched the two. Bandages covered Inuyasha's chest, and arms. Kagome had her own white bandages covering her chest, face, and other various places on her body.

"Now all we can do is wait, and hope for the best. I only pray that Kagome's medical remedies will do the trick." Kaede replied solemnly.

Suddenly Sango burst into tears. Miroku moved to put his arm over her shoulders. He began to stroke her ebony hair, trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh. There, there Sango, it will be all right. Please don't cry. I hate when you cry."

"I I'm sorry M Miroku. It's j just really hard. Looking at their faces, so pale, and lifeless. I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if…

"You mustn't think like that Sango. We can only pray, and hope that Inuyasha and Kagome will pull through this."

Meanwhile Shippo, who had finally woken, was sobbing in Kaede's lap. Kagome was as close to a mother as the kit had. To lose her would break his heart. And although he didn't admit it out loud, Inuyasha had become like a father figure to Shippo. Even though he picked on him a lot, Inuyasha always protected Shippo. He had grown to respect him.

And so the three humans and the fox demon sat, looking on in silence, except for a sniffle now and then. It was the quietest night, as they watched over their friends, praying for a miracle.

"_Inuyasha…. Inuyasha. Wake up sleepy head." Inuyasha slowly cracked his eyes open. Kikyo's face was peering down at him He was in the same meadow as before. He sat up slowly. 'K Kikyo. What happened?"_

_Kikyo gave him a radiant smile. "You did it! You and Kagome defeated Harkura. I am so very glad. Now my soul ca finally rest in piece." It was then that Inuyasha noticed what Kikyo was wearing. She donned a pure white kimono, dotted with pink cherry blossoms. The lightest of makeup was on her face. Pink eye shadow, a light rouge adorned her cheeks, and her lips where colored. She looked very beautiful._

"_Kikyo, you look…. But Kikyo stopped him with a motion of her hand._

"_There is no need to say anything Inuyasha, you and Kagome have done enough. This attire that I am wearing only proves my utter happiness. I can finally be an ordinary woman, thanks to you. And now Kagome's missing soul can be returned to her at last." Kikyo swept her arm a few feet away from Inuyasha. He followed her gaze. It was Kagome._

_Inuyasha leapt from his spot, and bounded over to the girl. She was still unconscious. Kikyo approached him. She bent down, close to Kagome. Kikyo's body began to glow with a blinding white light._

"_Good bye Inuyasha, take care of her." Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha, before her entire body disappeared into the light. The light shifted into a glowing ball of light, before fading into Kagome's chest._

_Inuyasha stood there, motionless. "Good bye Kikyo." He whispered._

_Suddenly the mist began to obscure Inuyasha's vision. It was surrounding him and Kagome. Inuyasha instinctively grabbed Kagome's hand, before the mist engulfed them both. And then there was nothing._

"Hey! I think he's coming around you guys!"

Inuyasha moaned and cracked one golden eye. Miroku's blurry face was swimming in his vision.

"Miroku, stop moving around, would ya? You're making me dizzy."

"Hahahah! He's awake you guys!" Miroku yelled in a triumphed voice.

"Welcome back Inuyasha." Kaede said, greeting him.

"I'm so glad your ok." Sango said joyfully.

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Miroku answered him.

Inuyasha eyes popped out of there sockets. "A week!?" He chocked out. The half demon was at a loss for words. Never before had he been injured so badly, that he had been unconscious for so long.

Usually it took him a day or two to recover completely, and that's when Kagome nagged at him to rest, so he wouldn't re open his wounds. Inuyasha gasped suddenly.

"Kagome!" The half demon tried to sit up, but Miroku pushed him back down.

"Kagome is perfectly fine Inuyasha. She woke up just a few hours before you did. She went for a walk."

Inuyasha growled. "And you just let her walk out?! She still needs rest! Kagome could be hurt or worse, and you people just went and let her leave!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all had knowing smiles on their faces, though they said nothing. This only further irked Inuyasha.

"And what are you three grinning about?!" With a huff, Inuyasha gathered his clothes, and after putting them on, he snatched up tetsaiga and raced out the door.

Miroku, Sango and Kaede burst out laughing after Inuyasha. They all knew that he deeply cared for Kagome, and they found it funny how Inuyasha tried to hide his feelings from her, but failed miserably by worrying about her constantly.

Inuyasha stomped through the village, his temper still simmering. _How dare they just let her leave like that!! And Kagome is walking around, when she should be resting. Stupid girl!! What was she thinking?!_

Inuyasha stopped in mid rant. He titled his head and sniffed. His favorite scent entered his nose. Kagome. Inuyasha smirked, and with a flying leap he was on the trail to find the girl.

Kagome was staring up at the sacred tree, with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was startled when she heard a noise. She whirled around, her heart racing, poised for attack. But her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw who it was.

"A little jumpy, are you Kagome?" Inuyasha said, chuckling. He moved towards her, and Kagome sighed, and lowered her weapon.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"I was just remembering this tree. It's very important, seeing as it holds so many memories. I'm going to miss it when I go home."

Now it was Inuyasha's heart that stopped beating.

"Home?" He asked, almost sadly.

"Yes, home. Now that Naraku is finished, as well as Harkura, there really is no need for me to stay. And you have the jewel; you can make your wish and become a full demon now." By the time Kagome was finished her chocolate orbs where sparkling with tears. She began to walk away, quickly toward the direction of the well.

"Hey, wait!! Kagome!" Inuyasha sprang into action. And before Kagome had gotten 10 feet from him, he had grabbed her wrist. Kagome was stopped very abruptly by Inuyasha's vice like grip.

She sighed, her voice taking on a more anguished tone. "Inuyasha, _please!_ Don't do this now. I want to go home!" She tried tugging, but it was no use. Inuyasha's hand had enclosed around her wrist, and would not budge.

"Kagome, why are you in such a hurry to leave us?" Inuyasha asked brusquely.

"Why do you think Inuyasha? I'm tired of being reminded every time I look into your eyes. Everywhere I turn there are reminders of her! These signs are telling me that I will never be as good as her! I'm _not_ Kikyo, Inuyasha! I never will be! I just want to be Kagome! But is that ever good enough!? NO! Now there where hot tears streaming down Kagome's pale face, as her body shook with sobs.

Inuyasha's grip slipped from Kagome's wrist, and it fell limply to her side. Seeing her chance at freedom, Kagome sprinted towards the well at full speed.

She almost made it. Key word being _almost._ Kagome say the well in the distance, when her feet where swept out from under her. For one sickening moment, Kagome thought she was going to fall and crack her head open on the hard ground. But instead of the ground she felt something soft and warm. She cracked an eye open, afraid to look.

Inuyasha's golden eyes stared back, intensely into hers. There was a spark of anger, and something else there, as his eyes bore into her own. Inuyasha abruptly sat down on the ground while keeping a tight grip on Kagome, who was in his lap.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yelled, while pounding on his chest with her fists. He caught her small, soft hands in his rough, callused ones, and held them in place.

"Not a chance Kagome. Not until you tell me what you meant." Inuyasha finished with a slight growl.

"How hard is it to get through that thick scull of yours?! You only have room in your heart for one woman Inuyasha, and even if she is dead, we both know who you chose! You will always love her, even if she is no longer in this world! But I'm me! I'm right here; I've been here the whole time! I would never hurt you, or ask you to die for me. And I would _never_ have you change yourself for me. I would trust you, and have faith in you." Kagome was in hysterics by this time.

Inuyasha's eye softened at Kagome's little speech. Kagome used this to her advantage, and once again resumed her sprint to the well. And once again she was stopped by the persistent half demon. This time, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pinned her to a tree, holding her wrists above her head.

"You're wrong Kagome." He said hoarsely.

Kagome looked like she'd been slapped in the face. She started to protest, but stopped when Inuyasha put a clawed finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Yes, I did love Kikyo. But that was a long time ago. She was the first person, besides my mother who showed me kindness. She did not insult or tease me, like all the others did. Kikyo was my first real friend. But her trust in me was weak. Naraku proved that, by pitting us against one another. And even after Kikyo was brought back from the dead, I admit I had mixed feelings about her. But in time I came to realize that I do not love her anymore. I love another woman."

Kagome's eyes welled up with fresh tears at Inuyasha's last sentence.

"But I don't know if she returns the feelings. She keeps sitting me all the time."

Kagome's mouth opened a little, and her tears seemed to freeze on her eyelashes. Inuyasha had a small, hopeful smile on his face. Then he uttered the words Kagome had longed to here.

"I love you, Kagome. Will you become my mate?"

Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha's eyes fell at her silence. His ears dropped slightly. Finally after recovering from shock, Kagome found her voice.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. And yes, I would love to be your mate!" She replied, her voice croaked from her tears.

At her response Inuyasha's eyes lit up. The biggest smile Kagome had ever seen appeared on his face. Then he titled his head towards hers. His lips captured her own in a heart stopping, passionate kiss. Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome's wrists, and her arms fell and rested around Inuyasha's neck. Each one was exploring the other, as if it had been centuries since they had seen each other. Inuyasha's lips where hot and crushing on Kagome's. But she returned his enthusiasm with her own. Inuyasha tangled his claws in Kagome's black roots.

Kagome felt him growl against her lips. When the two finally broke apart, they where breathless and blushing. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, and interlaced his fingers with hers. The two lovers began to walk back towards the village hand in hand.

"Boy, have we got a lot to tell Miroku and Sango!" Kagome said joyfully. Inuyasha just smiled and pulled Kagome closer to him, with no intention of ever letting her go again.

**SO? What do you think? I was gushing when I wrote the kissing scene! I'm a true romantic at heart, so I had to have them get together. It was fate if you ask me! Review so I will know to update! Thanks again, and see you soon.**


	8. Taming the Half Demon's Heart

**You know what I don't get? How some stories on have like a thousand or more reviews! They must be extremely good to get that many. I have read a few myself, and I agree with those reviewers, the story is awesome! But I guess it takes time to build up a lot of reviews on a story. I am thankful for the fans that do review this one. I would love to have that many reviews! That would be cool. But who knows maybe over time, they may build up to that many, depending how long this story is. I am also happy to see the story/ author name on some favorites of a few people. That warms my heart. Anyway enough of me blabbering, I'll shut up and let you read now.**

Chapter 8- Taming the Half – Demon's Heart

"Miroku what are you staring at?" Sango inquired curiously. She followed the monks gaze out the door. What she saw caused a smile to form on her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome where walking toward the hut. Inuyasha had his arm draped on Kagome's waist, holding her close to him. Kagome's eyes where sparkling with joy. And Sango had never seen Inuyasha so happy. Both of their faces held love and happiness.

Miroku's smirk widened further. "Sango, you owe me five yen." He said smugly. Sango's face blanched and she grumbled as she dug through her money pouch to give the monk his money.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally entered the hut and sat around the fire pit. Inuyasha proceeded to try and heat some leftover stew, while Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, making it extremely difficult for the half demon to do anything without blushing profusely.

Sango's eyes met Kagome's. The look in Sango's told Kagome, _you're telling me everything later! _Miroku just sat there, a sly smirk glued on his face.

"So Inuyasha" Miroku began slyly, but he never got to finish, because Inuyasha abruptly bonked him on the head, rendering the poor monk unconscious.

It was at this time that Kaede and Shippo returned from picking herbs. When the old priestess spotted Inuyasha and Kagome, she smiled.

"Ahhh, Inuyasha, I see you have found Kagome. I am glad the two of you returned safely." Her voice portrayed nothing. But there was laughter behind her wrinkled eyes. Shippo however, had no idea what they where talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" The kit said curiously. Sango, Kaede, and Kagome just smiled, abut said nothing. They weren't sure how to explain the situation to the small kitsune, who was still a child. They weren't sure he would understand.

But Inuyasha, being blunt and obvious as always, cut to the chase. "Kagome and I are going to be mates Shippo."

Shippo blinked his eyes rapidly. "Ok." He said simply. Inuyasha nodded his head approvingly at Shippo's answer.

Shippo then hopped over to Kagome, and settled herself into her lap, where she began to stroke his head softly, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Then he turned to look at Inuyasha and asked him something that took him off guard.

"Does this mean you're my new papa now?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the question. But then to everyone's great surprise, his golden orbs softened. He ruffled Shippo's hair affectionately.

"Sure kid. Of course I would have figured you all ready knew the answer to that question. Seeing as you've traveled with us for a long time, you have become like one of my pups."

Shippo nodded, smiling at Inuyasha's answer. He curled up for a nap; bringing his fluffy tail around to cover his little body. He was content, now that he had a mama _and _a papa to care for him.

The stew had finally heated. Inuyasha ladled some into a bowl for Kagome, and handed it to her. Kagome's eyes widened at his gesture. Inuyasha had a response to her sudden surprise.

"You're my mate now Kagome. I can't have you getting sick, or going hungry, you need to keep you're strength up. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, now eat up!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's sudden outward display of affection towards her. _I could get used to this new Inuyasha._ Kagome thought happily, and began to eat her stew with gusto, not realizing how hungry she was. Inuyasha grabbed himself a bowl and began to follow Kagome's lead, by devouring as much stew as he could. Kagome sweat dropped. _Well you can't change everything._

A sudden though struck Kagome, and she put down her bowl slowly. "Inuyasha I just realized something. We are going to have to tell my family about our new, um situation" Kagome said with a red tint to her cheeks. She wasn't quite used to expressing her and Inuyasha's relationship out loud. Inuyasha just grinned devilishly, before wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be there to make a little easier on you. That way you won't have to tell them all by yourself."

Kagome's face broke out into her own grin. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks Inuyasha, that means a lot to me."

Inuyasha just leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear. "That's what mates do for each other." And to his great pleasure, Kagome's cheeks where a flaming red. Inuyasha chuckled to himself, he would never tell her, but he liked getting Kagome embarrassed. He thought she looked quite cute, sitting there, her cheeks glowing.

Inuyasha glanced outside, and was surprised to see the sun setting. Where had the day gone? It seemed like so long ago, that he and Kagome opened up and told each other their feelings. Kagome tried to stifle a yawn, but Inuyasha caught it.

"You've had a long day Kagome. You should really go to sleep."

"But I'm not even tired." Kagome replied, while trying to hide another yawn.

But she couldn't fool Inuyasha, who saw right through her. He fixed her with a reproachful gaze, and she knew that she had lost.

"Nothing doing Kagome. You are still recovering, and you need your rest." Inuyasha replied with a note of finality in his voice. Without another word, he picked up Kagome and carried her over to her sleeping bag, where he tucked her in.

Kagome huffed. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Inuyasha cracked a smirk, before leaning in close to her. "Yes." He said amusingly, while brushing her bangs out of her face.

Kagome gave up then. She let out another yawn. She _really_ was tired. And her sleeping bag was so warm and soft. Around her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede began to retire for the night. Kagome began to drift off. She looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. As if he was reading her mind, Inuyasha stroked her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry I will be right here. You just sleep."

Satisfied with his answer, Kagome drifted off into dreamland. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat up to keep guard over his charges.

"Inuyasha, aren't you tired?" Miroku, who was now conscious, asked.

"Feh, don't be silly monk, it takes a lot to get me tired. I'll be fine, go ahead and sleep."

Miroku nodded and prepared to sleep. Inuyasha stayed up, leaning against the wall, tetsaiga in his lap, never taking his eyes off his number one priority.

66666666666666666666666

Kagome woke up suddenly, her throat parched. After taking a swig of water, she took a look around the hut. Everyone was still asleep. Inuyasha was no where to be found. She looked out the window, based on the little light in the sky, it was nearly dawn. Deciding that she couldn't go back to sleep anyway, and needing to stretch her legs, Kagome went outside.

She began walking nowhere in particular. The mourning breeze ruffled her clothes and made the girl shiver. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her body, Kagome began wishing she had brought a sweater along to keep out the chill.

After walking a good distance, Kagome stopped beside a large tree to rest. She leaned against the tree and stared out to the horizon.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice said, causing Kagome to gasp, and nearly fall over. She had not expected anyone to be out at this hour.

A chuckle traveled down to Kagome, and in a blur of red Inuyasha was standing in front of her, looking quite amused.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome said, grasping her chest.

Inuyasha just smirked before pulling her close and whispering seductively in her ear. "But I _like_ scaring you Kagome."

Kagome flushed, and prepared to scold him, when his lips crushed hers roughly. In seconds Kagome was a mere puddle. She melted against him, letting his hands snake around her waist and lift her off the ground a ways. Inuyasha nipped her bottom lip, causing Kagome to let a small moan. When they where done, Kagome was speechless.

"I thought I might take advantage of the situation." Inuyasha said huskily.

"And now, I'm gonna do it again." Before Kagome knew it, he had gathered her up in his arms and leaped into the tree's branches. After finding a sturdy one, Inuyasha sat down, leaning against the trunk, and deposited Kagome into his lap. Kagome sighed contently, while leaning against Inuyasha's broad chest. The two just sat there for a while, in each other's embrace, enjoying the company.

After a while, the sky started getting lighter. Kagome's eyes opened when light hit her face.

She gasped in delight. The sun was rising in a hue of brilliant pinks, oranges, and reds. As it came up, the sun's rays cast a brilliant golden light on everything it touched.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Just like you." Inuyasha replied, nuzzling her neck.

Kagome turned to face him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back, to steady her so she wouldn't fall. The light hit Kagome's face, making it radiant her beauty. Her dark hair, shined brilliantly in the sun. Her alluring brown eyes looked like there was a hint of gold in them. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Gods she was so beautiful!

He just couldn't stop staring at her. She had this affect on him that no one else did. He would do anything for her. She was his life, his heart, his everything. Kagome caught him staring at her with such a captivated look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked him worriedly.

He shook his head, his silver bangs flapping in his eyes, not trusting his voice to speak. When she only looked more alarmed, he finally spoke.

"It's just that, I can't believe I am so lucky to have someone as good as you. I really don't think I deserve you. When you go away, I can't bear it, I go insane until your back in my presence. You're smile lights up my day. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. You have always been there for me, even when I pushed you away and said horrible things to you, you always returned. Kagome, you picked me up when I was down. You changed me from a wild, selfish person, to someone who cares. Kagome, you tamed my heart."

By the time Inuyasha had finished pouring his heart out to Kagome, his kimono was soaked with her tears. Inuyasha was bewildered.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just saying what I feel."

Kagome shook her head, her tears spilling over.

"No Inuyasha, don't be sorry. I'm crying because I'm happy. No one has ever made me feel so wanted and loved. I had always dreamed that someday you would say those things to me, and now that you have, I just can't believe it. These are tears of joy."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He bent down and took her face in his hands, and kissed away Kagome's tears. His lips brushed softly against her cheeks, gathering each tear. When he pulled back, his lips where glistening with Kagome's tears.

Kagome let out a small giggle at the sight of Inuyasha.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… you look like you're wearing lip gloss."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was clueless as to what Kagome was talking about.

"Kagome, what's lip gloss?"

Kagome just laughed.

"Here let me fix it." She fell forward and touched her lips to his. They where so incredibly warm! Inuyasha, was surprised by Kagome's sudden actions, but none the less, returned her affections. When they broke, the sun had fully risen, bathing the landscape in golden light.

After a while, Inuyasha stretched. He would have loved to stay there like that all day, with Kagome, but they had to get back. Today they where going through the well to visit Kagome's family, and tell them their "news". While thinking of the well, Inuyasha's mind wondered to the jewel, which he hadn't thought about in a while. The whole reason Kagome and him where able to go back and forth between the well, was because of the jewels powers. If the well where to close, Kagome would be heartbroken. Inuyasha shook his head, ridding those thoughts from his mind. He would think about that later.

"Come on Kagome, we should get back." Inuyasha's voice roused Kagome, who was dozing peacefully.

"Huh, what, yea… ok." Kagome was a bit incoherent, considering she just woke up.

Inuyasha smirked. "Told you, you needed more sleep."

Kagome gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. Inuyasha feigned mock injury, and promptly fell from the tree. Kagome heard him land on the ground with a thump. He lay there with his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Who will save me now? Perhaps I could call on the mighty Koga to come and rescue me." Kagome said slyly.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He glared up at Kagome from the ground. She stared back at him, a teasing smile on her face. Inuyasha let out a small growl.

"Yea, maybe I should just leave you up there for the birds to peck at." He said teasingly.

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows threateningly.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. Inuyasha couldn't resist. He cracked a smile. Soon he couldn't contain his laughter, and it came bubbling out. Soon his laughter was joined by Kagome's, and the two where holding their sides, and wiping away tears.

Inuyasha held up a finger. He motioned for Kagome to come to him. In response Kagome launched herself from the tree. Her body fell through air for a split second before Inuyasha caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned up at him. He growled lowly.

"Come on my mate, let's go."

**Ta da! That's it for this chapter. Not bad if I do say so myself. I liked the ideas I came up with. If any if you have ideas, please let me know. Review, review, review! See you in the next chapter!!**


	9. Through the Well

**I am really happy that I am able to update as often as I can. I'm not sure that I will be able to, once I start college. We will see how it goes. It also depends on if people still want me to keep going with the story, if not then I don't know. So far, everyone has liked it.**

Chapter 9- Through the Well

"Oh my goodness! Kagome!" Sango screamed with delight. Kagome had just told her what happened between her and Inuyasha, not that Sango couldn't tell from looking at them. But Sango was Kagome's best friends, so she had to know the details. The two girls where sitting near the well, waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to show up. Kagome had packed her backpack, intending to re-stock with supplies when they went to her time.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Gushed Sango. Kagome just blushed, a smile on her lips.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you and Miroku? I remember that kiss after Naraku."

Sango turned red. "Well nothing has happened since then. But on the plus side, he hasn't tried to grope me yet."

"That is good." Kagome said, agreeing.

They began to giggle amongst themselves, when Inuyasha and Miroku approached.

"Now ladies, whatever would you be laughing about? It's not me I presume?" Miroku said, trying to be innocent.

Kagome and Sango just burst out laughing.

"What? Was it something I said?" Miroku was clueless to their laughter.

Inuyasha however and very keen ears, and had heard everything.

"They were talking about you monk, and how you need to hurry up and woo Sango."

Miroku looked sick. There was a pink tinge to the monk's cheeks, and he found his staff very interesting.

Inuyasha grinned, Kagome giggled, while Sango just blushed more than ever. He motioned to Kagome.

"We better go and get this over with."

Kagome glared at him.

"I'm just as nervous as you are mister. What is my mother going to think, I come home mated to a half demon that lives 500 years in the past. And I should just walk up and tell her that we just defeated two of the most powerful demons, and now we have the sacred jewel, which is just a myth in my time. Oh yea that should go over very well!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Actually we aren't _officially_ mated yet, until I mark you." Inuyasha stated, ignoring Kagome's little outburst.

If it was possible for Kagome to get any redder she did. Now Sango and Miroku where laughing at their friends embarrassment.

"See you guys in a few weeks! Bye!"

Inuyasha just sighed, picked up Kagome and jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed them, and they left feudal Japan behind, and entered present day Tokyo.

Inuyasha popped his head out of the well, his white ears swiveling this way and that, his nose sniffing the air warily. When he saw that all was safe, he hauled Kagome out of the well. They climbed out of the well house, and started to make their way towards the shrine.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly Inuyasha, is that really necessary. I told you there are no demons in my time."

Inuyasha wheeled around to face her, and fixed her with a scowl.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you safe. You're only my mate after all! But why should I worry if something happens to you. Remember the soul piper and that spirit? You could have died! But no, don't listen to me!"

Kagome frowned. "You're right Inuyasha. I'm sorry. You're only looking out for my well being, and I'm not considering your feelings, and being selfish."

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't be sorry. And you're _not_ selfish. If there's a selfish one, it's me, for wanting to keep you all to myself." He said this last part, and stepped closer to her, tempting her with his eyes. He nibbled her ear, causing her to sigh and fall against him. When she managed to compose herself, Kagome reluctantly pushed Inuyasha away. He whined in protest.

"Inuyasha, my family is 30 feet away! And I don't want their first impression of my mate to be someone who only wants to get in my pants!"

"But you're not wearing pants."

Kagome sighed, slightly frustrated.

"And besides, that never stopped me form coming in you're room all those times." Inuyasha said slyly.

"We weren't together then. It was purely friendship." Kagome told him pointedly.

"Well, it's not just _friendship _anymore, is it?"

Kagome grabbed his hands and dragged him towards the house. Inuyasha was just smirking the whole way, letting himself be dragged by the girl.

"Mom, Souta, gramps, I'm home! Kagome called.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Ms. Higurashi's voice filtered through the room. She came hurrying in the room.

"Oh Kagome! It's so good to see you! I'm glad your home!" Ms. Higurashi gushed. She hugged Kagome, and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I'm glad to see you! She greeted him warmly. Inuyasha was surprised when she hugged him, but returned the hug. This woman, he sensed was warm and caring. _Now I know where Kagome got it from._

"It's great to see you again Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha said politely.

"Please, just call me Miya." Ms. Higurashi said fondly.

"Well you two must be hungry. How about I fix you something to eat." Without another word, she dashed to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Inuyasha sighed, picked up Kagome's bag and shuffled upstairs. Kagome followed him. When they got to her room, and the door was safely closed, she rounded on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we have to tell her now. I don't like keeping secrets from my mother. I feel bad!"

Inuyasha snickered. "Don't worry about it Kagome, we will tell her soon enough. In fact I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out all ready."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You don't think… how could she already know?"

"It seems to me, that your mother is a pretty smart woman. She could figure it out just by watching us and how we react."

Kagome sighed. "I guess your right."

Inuyasha took this moment to catch her off guard. He pounced on her, pushing her on the bed. Then he got right down close to her face.

"Of course I'm right."

He started kissing her stomach, and was working his way up to her face. He got all the way to her neck. His hot kisses sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She buried her head into Inuyasha's hair and inhaled his scent. It was an earthy smell. Like pine and water. Kagome loved his smell. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Inuyasha gave Kagome's neck a lick, and to his satisfaction he felt her go limp beneath him. She clutched his kimono in anticipation, urging him to go on. He was just about to continue, when Miya's call interrupted them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! The food is ready!"

With a disappointed groan, Inuyasha rolled off Kagome, and fell on the floor. Kagome heard a thump. She turned and got off the bed, and stood on Inuyasha's back.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Inuyasha got to?" She asked playfully.

Inuyasha growled and quickly rolled over into his back, causing Kagome to slip and fall on top of him, where he held her in place.

"You're lucky you're so cute, or else I would have to punish you for that." He told her gruffly.

"Ohhh, I'm sooooo scared!" Kagome said, mockingly.

"You better be scared!" Inuyasha began to chase her around the room. Kagome managed to dodge him, before escaping out into the hall, and running down the stairs. Inuyasha came charging down after her. Kagome skidded into the kitchen and hid behind her mother.

"Mom! Help me, Inuyasha's after me!"

Inuyasha came barging into the kitchen, a mischievous grin on his face.

"There you are! Ohhhh Kagome! Come here!" Inuyasha said in a playful singsong voice.

"Now, now. Why don't we all settle down, and have some lunch." Miya said, as if seeing her daughter chased around by a half demon was a normal thing. Kagome and Inuyasha obeyed her and immediately sat down.

"Wow mom, everything looks great!" Kagome praised her mother.

"Why thank you dear. You two eat up, don't be shy!"

Inuyasha was practically drooling. He had never seen so much delicious food in his life. There was rice balls, soup, omelets, RAMEN, grilled salmon, sushi, dumplings, pickled radish, tofu, and much more!

He began to dig in with gusto, only slowing down with a look from Kagome. Her stare said _Try not to inhale the food!_

An hour later, Inuyasha sat back, extremely full and satisfied. Miya started to clear away the dishes. Kagome started to get up to help.

"Now Kagome, you just got back. You just sit and rest dear, and let me take care of the dishes." Miya said cheerfully.

Kagome sat and started eyeing Inuyasha, who wasn't paying attention. Kagome gave him a swift kick under the table.

"Ow! Kagome what the!" Inuyasha started to complain, but then he saw Kagome's eyes. They moved from Miya to him and back again. _Oh!_ Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm, mom there is something that Inuyasha and I need to discuss with you."

"What is it Kagome?" Miya asked, turning to face them.

"Well you see the thing is….. that is…. Inuyasha…I… we. "You and Inuyasha are together now. Is that what you are trying to say Kagome?" Miya said.

"H how did you know?" Kagome asked, amazed.

Miya just smiled. "A mother knows these things dear. As soon as you and Inuyasha entered the house, I knew you where together. I could see it on your faces, how happy each of you were. Of course I knew for a long time that you and Inuyasha were fated to be together, it was just a matter of time."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome smugly as if to say: _I told you so! _Kagome was sputtering.

"So your not angry then?"

"Angry! Why should I be? My daughter has found someone that she loves and trusts with all her heart. And I know how deeply Inuyasha cares for you. I know he will take good care of you. What kind of mother would I be if I was not happy for you?"

"But you don't think I'm too young?" Kagome ventured.

"You're 19 years old Kagome, almost 20. You are plenty old enough to make your own decisions. I just trust that you will be responsible when making decisions. Just remember that for every action you make, there is a consequence from that action. You have known Inuyasha for a long time, and I have seen the good in his heart. He is willing to protect you with his life. He will make a good husband."

"Actually, in demon courtships, Kagome is considered my mate." Inuyasha said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Mates?" Miya blinked.

"Mates are kind of what a husband and wife are. Except that I will mark Kagome, and she would mark me. That means that no one else can touch her. All demons would now she is mine, and I am hers. Also because of the mark, Kagome's longevity would slow down. She will not age as quickly as a normal human."

"Oh I see, well I suppose if that's how demons do it then I guess my daughter would be no exception, seeing as she is going to be your mate." Miya did not even bat an eye to Inuyasha's explanation of mates.

"Now what about grandchildren?" Miya asked.

Kagome blushed fire truck red. "_Mom_! We aren't that far along yet!" She was not expecting to have such an intimate conversation with her mother.

"What? I was just asking. It's perfectly normal to wonder if your daughter is going to be a mother soon. Just keep me posted ok?"

"Ok mom." Kagome grumbled.

"Great! Now you too must be tired. Why don't you go up and rest. How long were you planning on staying?"

"Two weeks.' Kagome answered.

"Oh good! You will get a chance to relax and show Inuyasha the city." Miya shrilled happily.

Kagome nodded, and left the table, Inuyasha following suite.

Kagome let herself into her room, and collapsed on the bed.

"Ohhh, I'm tired! I could use a nap." She said while yawning. She was about to nod off, when she felt large hands on her back. They began to rub and kneed her muscles, working out the kinks.

"That feels good, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled her head smashed into her pillow.

Inuyasha let out a throaty chuckle, and continued his work. He concentrated on un knotting Kagome's muscles. He could feel her back tense with tiny spasms every now and then, and found himself feeling bad for all those times he pushed her without rest. _And all for the stupid jewel, I was so selfish. I don't even want the jewel anymore. I have Kagome; she is all I ever wanted and more! Dam, how could I be so blind!? _Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for being so insensitive.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, where did you learn how to do this?" Kagome asked in wonder.

Inuyasha just smiled. When he was finally done, Kagome was nearly asleep.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Hmmm?" She answered, half asleep.

Inuyasha decided to let her sleep. He climbed into the tiny bed with her. He adjusted himself as best he could, before lying still. As he lay there he realized how peaceful Kagome's time really was. There was no wars, no demons to slay. He didn't have to worry about being prejudiced here. He could just relax, with Kagome. With that though it mind, Inuyasha drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

8888888888888888888888888

"INUYASHA'S HERE!?"

Inuyasha groaned, and cracked one golden eye open. Warm chocolate eyes blinked back at him. He smiled before pulling Kagome's face to his. His lips found hers, and he pulled her closer against him. Kagome giggled against his lips.

"I take it you had a good nap then?"

"Yea I did. What's with all the noise? Who's yelling?"

Kagome smiled. "Souta. He just got back, and found out you're here."

Inuyasha sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I was hoping we could have more time… alone." Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes portraying what he really meant."

Kagome blushed, but held strong. "Not here, in my family's house. We will have plenty of time when we get back."

Inuyasha pouted, but Kagome ignored it.

"Now come, one we have to get down there and greet Souta and gramps."

She made to scoot Inuyasha off the bed, but he wouldn't budge. She looked at him mock angrily. He just grinned back at her teasingly. It was then that Kagome decided to play dirty. She reached up, and started rubbing the tips of his ears. She grinned, when he started purring contently. Her hand reached around behind his back, and she began to scratch it in long, slow motions. Inuyasha fell against her with a groan. Then she got right up in his face. When she was inches away from his lips, she pulled back suddenly, much to Inuyasha's disappointment. His eyes narrowed, suddenly realizing what Kagome was up to.

"You played dirty." He accused her.

Kagome just grinned. "Sometimes trickery is necessary in order to achieve the required results."

"My little trickster." He growled roughly.

"Yep." And then she promptly shoved him off the bed. This caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. She stepped over him, but he grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Just wait until next time. I'll get you!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's empty threat. Inuyasha saw this and growled.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then I'll prove it to you." Inuyasha tackled Kagome, and pulled her to the ground.

"And now I will have my revenge!" He cackled. He began to tickle Kagome unmercifully.

"Ahahaha! Inuyasha! Please stop… Ahahahaha… Kagome gasped between shrieks of laughter.

Inuyasha finally took pity on her and let her up. He pulled her up from the ground, and they left the room and headed downstairs to greet the rest of the Higurashi family.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Souta spotted Inuyasha and came charging into the half demon, hugging him fiercely.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha greeted, while ruffling the boys hair.

"How long are you staying for, Inuyasha?" Souta asked his eyes wide in adoration.

"Two weeks." Inuyasha answered.

"WOW! That's so cool! I can teach you how to play soccer; we can play video games, and go to the park, and… "Souta dear, I think Inuyasha is here to spend some time with Kagome." Miya said, interrupting the boy.

Souta's face fell. "Oh." He said dejectedly.

Inuyasha felt bad, and took pity on the kid. "I'm sure I can find time for you to teach me those video game things, Souta."

"Really? Wow, thanks a lot Inuyasha that would be great!" Souta said.

"No problem kid. Say! You're getting pretty tall now! How old are you?" Inuyasha asked in fascination.

"I'm twelve!" Souta answered proudly.

"Wow, almost a man!" Inuyasha said impressively.

Kagome's heart swelled with love and pride at Inuyasha's statement to Souta. _That's so cute! Souta adores Inuyasha and spending some time with him will make his day!_

Just then, Kagome and Souta's grandfather entered the room. "Kagome! I am glad to see you have returned safely! And you brought Inuyasha too, what a surprise!" Grandpa said cheerfully; glad to see his granddaughter was home again.

"Hi gramps!" Kagome said, hugging him.

"Well, know that you are all here, I guess now is as good as time as any to tell you." Kagome said happily.

"Tell us what Kagome?" Grandpa asked, confused.

"Inuyasha and I are mates." Kagome said simply.

Both grandpa and Souta's eyes popped out of their sockets. Their jaws dropped to the floor. They sputtered like fish out of water, neither being able to say anything audible. Luckily Miya appeared at that time.

"Dinner is ready." She announced.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome took the chance to leave, and went to the kitchen. While Souta and grandpa still stood there, mouths agape. Miya grabbed each of them by there collars and dragged them into the kitchen.

"Come on you two, its dinnertime." She said cheerfully.

It was somewhere throughout dinner, that Souta and grandpa came to their senses.

"So, Is Inuyasha is going to be part of the family now? That's awesome!" Souta was happy that his favorite hero was now going to be his brother in law. It was grandpa that still needed some convincing.

"So you and my granddaughter have admitted your feelings. Can I trust that you will take good care of her, and never hurt her?" Grandpa asked Inuyasha, eyeing him scrupulously.

"I love Kagome with everything in me. I will protect her with my life. I would never dream of hurting her. I look forward to spending the rest of my life and more, with Kagome." Inuyasha addressed grandpa seriously, while pulling Kagome close to him.

Grandpa looked at him for a minute, searching him for doubt. When he found none, he nodded and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Well the, welcome to the family my boy, good to have you here at last." He said, smiling warmly.

Inuyasha felt warmth spread throughout his entire body. This family accepted him without question. They did not judge or shun him based on his appearance. He felt a smile form on his face at the thought.

After dinner, Inuyasha kept his word to Souta, and the two played a few video games. It was mostly Souta winning, while trying to teach Inuyasha how the buttons worked. Kagome sat on the couch, content to watch them play. Inuyasha glanced out the window a while later, and gasped when he saw how dark it was. The time had flown by! He turned to Kagome, and found her asleep on the couch. That's when he decided to call it a day.

"I think I'm gonna turn in, Souta." Inuyasha told him.

"All right, good night Inuyasha, see you in the morning!" Souta said.

"Good night kid."

Inuyasha stooped and gathered Kagome into his arms, holding her close to his chest. He carried her upstairs, and laid her down on her bed. _Now what where those sleeping clothes that she wore? _Inuyasha had seen Kagome wear some different clothes when she was sleeping. He searched through her drawers. He was not sure, so he made do with some soft, yellow, cotton pants with kitties on them, and a mismatched baby blue shirt that said 'Do not disturb'.

After dressing her, he tucked her under the covers, before sliding in beside her. She stirred a little in her sleep. Inuyasha brushed her bangs from her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered. He was just about to drift off himself, when he heard it.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled, before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

**Done with this chapter. I did not realize how long it was, before looking over and seeing the page number. Its 10 pgs on Microsoft word! Oh well, It doesn't matter, its good for you fans of the stories, no one likes a super short chapter! Please review, and I will update!**


	10. Modern Day Madness

**All right, let's see what Inuyasha thinks of modern day Japan! This is going to be interesting! It has been a little while since I have update, usually I have time to update the next day, but lately I have been busy. At least I'm not like some who don't update for months, and pretty soon, it's been a year!**

Chapter 10- Modern Day Madness

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully, if you could call involuntary twitching every few minutes peaceful. But what can you expect? He lived in a world where he could be attacked at any moment. To be in such a place, full of serenity and solitude was a change for the half demon.

Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep. He wore a peaceful expression on his face. But sadly his serene slumber was about to be interrupted. In 3, 2, 1 RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Inuyasha shot up like a rocket, both hands locked on tetsaiga, ready to pull it out, should there be any danger. He had been awoken quite suddenly, by a loud ringing noise. But he sensed no danger, only an irksome ringing. He whipped his head around the room, trying to find the source of the irritating noise. When suddenly the ringing stopped. Inuyasha's head snapped to the end table beside the bed. A graceful hand was protruding from under the covers and had pressed a button on a strange device and made it stop. This thing was round with numbers going all the way around. It seemed to be ticking quietly now.

The covers where thrown back to reveal a very rumpled looking Kagome. Inuyasha went over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said serenely.

"Kagome, what the _hell_ was that thing?!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's antics. "That, Inuyasha, was an alarm clock."

"Alarm clock?"

"It's a device that wakes people up from sleeping. I used it to get up on time for school and other important events."

"Why did you have it go off like that today? You don't have to go to this school place anymore." _Thank god! I always hated it when she left me and went to that stupid place. _Inuyasha thought this last part to himself.

Kagome sat up and stretched. She turned and looked at Inuyasha warmly.

"I set the alarm clock, because we are going shopping today." She answered him happily, with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Inuyasha arched a dark brow. He had only been shopping with Kagome once before, and he had ended up carrying all the bags._ There was no way in hell that he was doing that again, not in a million years! She is not getting me to..! _Inuyasha had just caught site of Kagome. Her eyes where pleading in the classic puppy dog pout. Her lip stuck out just so, that if Inuyasha were not trying to resist her, he would have thought it was cute. _Ah crap! I hate it when she uses that on me!_

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome got right up close to him, her hands clasped out in front of her in a pleading gesture. Inuyasha felt his hard resolve crumble. How could he say no? If he did, he knew that she would be disappointed. And he hated to make her unhappy. Now that he finally had Kagome, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep her with him. Including the dreaded shopping.

"Feh. Fine we will go shopping. But don't think that I'm going to carry all the…" But Inuyasha was cut off with a squeal from Kagome, as she launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome said contentedly.

Despite himself, Inuyasha smiled. His heart swelled. He had made her happy. And that was all that really mattered. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her petite frame against his broad one, returning the hug. Kagome pulled back from him gently. Then she leaned in close to his ear.

"And I promise I will make it up to you later." She whispered coyly.

This statement resulted in a very happy Inuyasha who was smirking wolfishly at Kagome's promise.

He leaned in to kiss her, but ended up kissing air, when he realized that Kagome had already left the room, and gone to the bathroom to freshen up. Inuyasha just sighed, and sat back to watch her get ready. His eyes followed Kagome as she ran around the room grabbing various things. Then she rushed back to the bathroom once again, and closed the door with a snap.

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. She had been in their forever! _What could she possibly doing that could take so…" _The thoughts died away as Kagome appeared before him.

She was dressed in dark washed jeans that fit her every curve. She had on a black form fitting shirt with a daring neckline that showed a little cleavage. The shirt fell to one side, exposing a pale shoulder. Her bangs where curled a little to fill out her forehead. The ends of her hair were curled softly as well. Her dark hair shined with a beautiful, glossy sheen. Her eyes where done up with some charcoal eye shadow. Black eyeliner adorned her eyelids. Her eyelashes where done up with mascara. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the light. A small amount of blush was on her cheeks. There was a light gloss on her lips. Small silver hoop earrings hung from her lobes. On her feet where strappy black sandals.

Inuyasha's mouth opened in a small o. His eyes widened. He had never seen Kagome look so gorgeous! All he could do was stare at her, and try not to drool.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid of what he would say about her appearance.

Inuyasha dashed over to Kagome and kissed her fiercely. He could taste her glossy lips on his. Strawberry. Mmmm. His hand crept up Kagome's shirt a ways, and he felt her toned stomach. He drug his claws gently across her stomach. He felt Kagome shiver against him. Finally he broke away, and left Kagome slightly out of breath, and very pink in the face.

"Does that answer you're question?" He said croakily. His eyes were alive with energy, bright and never wavering from Kagome's chocolate orbs.

Kagome nodded numbly. Just then, Miya's voice floated from downstairs.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! It's breakfast time!"

Inuyasha's eyes brightened at the sound of food. Kagome just smiled and headed downstairs, her half demon in hot pursuit.

Inuyasha ogled at all the food displayed on the table. It looked just as good as lunch had! There was bread, fried eggs, miso soup, rice, cooked fish, and yogurt. Inuyasha sat down and started in on the food, while Kagome was little more graceful in her eating, and ate a slower pace.

"Mom, I was thinking of taking Inuyasha shopping today." Kagome said, bringing the subject up with her mother.

"That sounds wonderful dear! Take my credit card and buy whatever you need. I know Inuyasha will need some clothes in order to blend in to this time." Miya said cheerfully.

Kagome was shocked. She did not expect her mother to offer up her credit card for their shopping needs.

"Are you sure mom? Aren't you worried that we could run up the bill?" Kagome asked her mother uncertainly.

Miya just laughed. "I will take care of everything honey. No, don't worry about it dear, I know that you will be responsible. Now you and Inuyasha go and have a good time." Miya said with a wink.

Kagome blinked rapidly. "O ok then mom, if you're sure."

Miya nodded confidently, and then tended to the cleanup of the breakfast dishes.

Kagome grabbed her purse and a hat for Inuyasha. She crammed it on his head, much to his protest.

"Sorry Inuyasha. But it's the only way you can go out in public." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms in a defiant matter, but didn't press the hat issue any further.

"Bye mom!" Kagome called to her mother as she and Inuyasha headed out the door.

Miya just smiled and waved, before going back to the dishes.

Once outside Kagome was on a mission, she dashed down the steps of the Higurashi shrine and began looking up and down the busy streets. She had a determined look in her eye, and Inuyasha wondered what she was doing.

"Uhhhh Kagome what are you… "AH HAH! There it is!" Kagome said in triumphal, appearing not to have heard Inuyasha at all. She grabbed on to Inuyasha and dragged him across the street towards a long metal looking demon that made ferocious roaring sounds and admitted a foul smelling smoke.

By now Inuyasha was growling at the thing, his upper lip quivering angrily. Kagome began to approach the front of the beast, when suddenly its jaws opened up with a rush off air. Inuyasha jumped, and snatched Kagome toward him protectively.

"Don't go near it Kagome! It's some kind of demon!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes flaring angrily.

But Kagome just turned to him, her face held no trace of terror like Inuyasha had expected. Instead she looked downright amused.

"Inuyasha, this is a bus. It's a way of transportation. This is how we can get across long distances in a short amount of time. I told you, you don't need to worry about any demons here."

Inuyasha relaxed a little, and then crossed his arms in a pout.

"Hmp, we don't need to take this bus thing. I could have just carried you, and we would get there a lot faster."

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "And how would that look? A man leaping from roof top to roof top, carrying a girl on his back. People would freak out if they saw that."

Inuyasha's ears dropped in disappointment. But he had to admit, she was right. The last thing he needed was a bunch of people looking at him. He didn't need any of that unwanted attention. So her grudgingly followed Kagome into the bus, and took a seat next to her. He took a look around, there where all sorts of people on the bus. There where some business men who were deep in conversation, an old woman carrying her groceries, a mother and her two young children, and some girls who looked to be Kagome's age.

Inuyasha's head turned in all different directions, taking in each new scent. The smell of the woman's vegetables she purchased, the businessmen's heavy cologne, the putrid smoke pouring from the exhaust pipe, as well as many other scents mixed together. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mixture of all the different smells. He was still looking around somewhat anxiously, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Kagome.

"Hey, calm down ok? It's just a bus. I know that this is new for you but you will get used to it." She rubbed his shoulder soothingly, making Inuyasha forget all about the strange scents. Kagome held his hand, and Inuyasha intertwined his fingers with hers.

After about fifteen minutes on the bus, the contraption started to slow down, and then finally gave a small lurch, before shuttering to a stop.

"This is our stop!" Kagome said cheerfully. She got up from her seat and walked down the aisle and down the steps to the street. Inuyasha followed, glad to be off the bus.

"Ok, here we are in the downtown shopping district! First we need to find you some proper clothes to wear. Harajuku usually sells some trendy clothes."

Kagome took off towards a large store with large store with bright, trendy clothing wearing mannequins advertised in the window. When they entered the store, an older man greeted them.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Harajuku. How may I help you?" The man asked after bowing slightly to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome bowed respectively to the man, while Inuyasha just stood there, completely aloof. Her eyes narrowed at him, before he got the message, and did a hasty bow towards the man.

"Um, yes my boyfriend here, needs to be measured for some new clothes." Kagome told the man politely.

The man scrutinized Inuyasha, before letting out a hearty laugh. "Yes, you are right miss, it would seem that your boyfriend dresses as if he is living in another era."

"Yes, how funny is that?" Kagome laughed nervously along with the man.

"Could you take his measurements so that he can get some new clothes?" Kagome asked the man.

"But of course. If you would step over here sir, I will take you're measurements." The man, said addressing Inuyasha.

After an assuring nod from Kagome, Inuyasha stepped hesitantly toward the man.

"Now if you would please spread your arms out to the side sir." The man said, while whipping out a tape measure. He measured Inuyasha's chest, arms, and sides. Then he moved down and measured the width and length of Inuyasha's legs, earning a slight growl from the half demon, who was uncomfortable at having a stranger so close to him. When he got to Inuyasha's feet, he frowned.

"The boy wears no shoes?" He said, confused.

"Um, yes where he's from… they don't believe in shoes." Kagome said in a rush, hoping the man would believe her.

The man simply shrugged and continued his measuring. "You learn something new every day I suppose."

After a few more measurements, the man stood up. After stowing the tape measure in his pocket he turned to face Kagome.

"You're boyfriend takes a size 38 in jeans and a large in shirts. His shoe size is a 9. Is there anything else I can do for you, please ask."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you very much sir. I appreciate this." She said gratefully.

The man smiled. "Not at all, it is my pleasure to help. You two have fun now." And with that the man turned and shuffled towards the back of the store, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get you some clothes."

Kagome lead him around the store, showing him the different kinds of clothes, and letting him decide what to try on.

Inuyasha scrunched up his face in concentration. He was looking at the racks of jeans. There where so many different types. Dark wash, faded, black, khaki. Finally Inuyasha decided to try on a dark washed, faded, and black pair of jeans. Then he headed over to the shirt section. His mouth fell agape at all the shirts.

Next were the shoes. Inuyasha grabbed a pair of white Adidas with black laces, some red and white checkered Vans, and some Gotcha flip flops.

Last were the shirts. There where shelves and wracks that held all types of shirts imaginable. Long sleeved, short sleeved colored, screen tees, and more! Inuyasha was not sure what to get. After looking for a minute, he grabbed one of each. His arms overloaded with clothing, he tottered along after Kagome towards the men's dressing room.

After shoving Inuyasha into the cramped closet sized room, Kagome sat back and waited for him to emerge. She heard many thumps and a curse or two escaped the half demons lips.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok in there?" Kagome called through the door.

"Kagome, how in the _hell _do you put these things on?" Inuyasha growled, sounding muffled.

"Hang on Inuyasha; I'll go get the clerk to help you." Kagome said assuring him, before rushing off to find the clerk.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Inuyasha ground out sarcastically, but no one heard him.

Less than a minute later Kagome returned with the clerk who had helped them earlier.

"My boyfriend needs some assistance sir. Could you help him?" Kagome asked the man.

"Of course miss." The clerk answered Kagome. Then he entered the dressing room, and closed the door.

A few bumps and thumps later, and a few growls from Inuyasha, the door finally opened again. There stood a very rumpled looking clerk, and a scowling Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened at the site of Inuyasha, and she felt her cheeks redden. There he stood in dark slightly faded jeans, a red tee shirt that had the Quicksilver logo on it in big scrawling letters; underneath he wore a long sleeved white shirt. The shirt hugged his chest, outstanding his toned muscles. Instead of bare feet, Inuyasha was wearing the white Adidas. His silver hair complemented magnificently with the shirt.

Kagome gasped. _He looks so hot in modern clothes!_ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha stood there, fidgeting nervously. _She can't possibly like this stuff! _Inuyasha wondered to himself, while looking down skeptically at his new outfit. When he ventured a look at Kagome he was surprised to see her mouth hanging open, and her eyes shining excitedly.

"Ehh, Kagome, you don't actually like this do you?" Inuyasha asked her uncertainly. The words had barley left his lips, when Kagome dashed over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think you look great." She said happily.

Inuyasha smiled. He had not expected this. She liked the clothes. He sighed and looped an arm around the small of her back.

He looked down at her, his topaz eyes burning into her russet ones. Without saying a word, their eyes portrayed what they both desired. Each other. They continued staring at each other for a minute. Then Kagome spoke.

"We should get the rest of your clothes, and check out." She said softly, never breaking eye contact with her lover.

"Yea." Inuyasha agreed his voice raspy.

They paid for the items and then walked out of the store. Feeling bad about making Inuyasha carrying all the bags last time, Kagome attempted to carry the two big bulging shopping bags. They had only gone a few blocks, but Kagome was straining to carry the heavy bags. A puff of air escaped her lips, as she tried to adjust the bags in her grip. A small stream of perspiration was forming on her forehead.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly, and snatched the bags from Kagome's grasp, carrying them easily in one hand as if they weighed nothing. He kept on walking, but was mumbling under his breath as he continued on. Kagome caught what he said, and smiled.

"Feh. Silly girl. Thinks I'd make her carry the bags. What was she thinking?!"

Kagome stood there for a second, when Inuyasha's bark broke her out of her trance.

"Oi Kagome! You coming or what?"

Kagome dashed forward to catch up with Inuyasha, and grabbed his other hand. He felt her hand wrap around his, and a smile tugged at his lips.

After crossing the street and walking a few more blocks, Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Could you wait her a minute? I have to check something."

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

"I promise I will only be a minute. I'll be right back." Kagome told Inuyasha reassuringly.

He nodded, reluctant to let her leave his side. She smiled, and then disappeared into a store. True to her word, she emerged a few minutes later, shoving something Inuyasha couldn't quite see into her purse.

"Kagome, where did you go?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome made a point of looking at her watch when Inuyasha questioned her.

"Oh look at the time, it's nearly noon already! You must be starving! Let's go get something to eat!" She said hastily. Ignoring Inuyasha's gaze, she started off down the street, mumbling something about a great ramen shop. Inuyasha decided to let the subject drop for now. He would question Kagome about it later.

He followed the girl as she led him down the street to a quaint little Raman shop on the corner. A bell jangled when they entered the café. Elevator music was flowing from an old fashioned juke box in the corner. An elderly couple was enjoying there lunch together.

"What would you like to eat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, startling him from his focused gaze.

He glanced at the menu. Bright, colorful pictures dotted the screen, along with descriptions of the scrumptious looking food. In the end Inuyasha decided on some beef flavored ramen and Kagome got the vegetable. They sat at a table to wait for their food.

About twenty minutes later a young looking waitress arrived with the food. She set Kagome's tray haphazardly in front of her. Then she turned her sparkling eyes on Inuyasha.

"Here you go cutie. I fixed it special for you." She cooed at Inuyasha. He just stared at her blankly, his eyes crinkled in confusion. He did not notice Kagome's eyes staring intently on the waitress as she turned and left. Inuyasha shrugged just assumed the girl was being nice. He dug into his ramen without a care. Slowly, Kagome started to eat too.

After paying for lunch, the two took a stroll down the street. Inuyasha had his arm draped loosely around Kagome's waist as they sauntered along. Inuyasha was busy looking at all of the different sites in the city, but a high pitched giggle caught him off guard.

His head snapped to the left, across the street where a group of girls stood. The same ones that where on the bus in fact. They where looking at him. More like staring. Why where they staring? They all had grins plastered to there faces, and the leader made alluring movements with her eyes towards him. He felt Kagome go rigid beside him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock when he finally realized what they where up to. The waitress too! They where hitting on him! His eyes narrowed at the thought, and he scowled at the girls. Then he tightened his hold on Kagome, pulling her closer to him, holding her protectively. And all the while smirking at the group of girls. The leader frowned angrily, flounced her hair and stalked off, her gaggle of girls following close behind.

"Hmp! Stupid women! They can't see that I already have a mate! Trying to hit on me like I'm some kind of whore! And right in front of my mate too! How _dare _they even think that I would disgrace you like that! It's an insult!"

Inuyasha was still grumbling to himself, when he felt Kagome's soft lips brush his cheek. He fell quite suddenly.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said quietly, her cheeks rosy.

"Anytime Kagome." He replied.

They walked around for a while more, and before they could blink, the sun was beginning to set. Twilight was falling over the city. The streets began to slowly empty as everyone retired to their houses for the night. Lights began to flicker on as the city's night life came out.

Kagome yawned. It had been a long day, and she was tired. Her bed sounded really good right now, so warm, and with Inuyasha… "Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She had dozed off standing up! Inuyasha was peering down at her, his eyes flooded with concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm yawn fine, Inuyasha, just tired is all." Kagome answered him.

Inuyasha huffed. "Well why didn't you say so? If you let me carry you, we could be home in a jiffy, way faster then that bus contraption."

Kagome shook her head, wobbling slightly from exhaustion. "No, no. We can't do that. Someone might see us, and then what? No, let's just take the bus. It won't be that long."

Inuyasha fixed her with his signature 'don't argue with me' face.

"Listen Kagome, its sundown. Its dark no one will see us. You're tired. Just let me carry you and it will be way faster."

Kagome hesitated. She _was _really tired from all of the running around and shopping. And it _was_ dark. The chances of someone seeing Inuyasha where slim.

_Oh what the heck!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Ok Inuyasha, you win. I will let you carry me home." Kagome told the stubborn half demon.

Inuyasha smirked at his victory, and then stooped to let Kagome climb on his back. After adjusting his hold on the bags and securing Kagome, he turned.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I ever will be."

Inuyasha took that as a yes, and jetted off into the night. He leapt over rooftops and fences, darting gracefully here and there.

The landscape flew by in Kagome's eyes, and the dip and sway of Inuyasha's delicate movements was making her drowsy. It felt like Kagome had fallen asleep for a mere second, when Inuyasha was shaking her gently.

"Kagome, we're here."

"Already?" Kagome replied groggily.

Inuyasha smirked. "I told you I was fast."

He carried her up to her room, where he laid her gracefully down on her bed. Inuyasha left the room for a moment. When he was gone, Kagome peeked an eye open. After making sure that he left, she grabbed her purse and dashed into the bathroom.

Inuyasha returned, only to find an empty bed and no Kagome. _Now where could she have snuck off to?_ Inuyasha thought to himself, although he wasn't truly worried. He could tell from her scent that Kagome was close by. Just then his sensitive ears picked up the squeak of a door opening. Inuyasha turned his head towards the doorway and nearly had a heart attack.

There stood Kagome. _His_ Kagome, in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. She was wearing a push up, black lacey braw, silky black panties, along with a black see through slip, with a slit down the front. The attire showed off her incredibly toned and sexy body. Her breasts where bountiful, and her but looked so cute!

She walked over to him, her hips swaying ever so slightly. When she got close enough, she kneeled down until she was right in front of him.

"So what do you think of _my_ new outfit?" She said suggestively.

Inuyasha's response was to push her down on the bed and proceed to kiss every inch of her body.

"Those other girls. Kiss. They don't do anything for me. Kiss. They bat their eyelashes and wiggle their hips. Kiss. But they don't interest me at all. Kiss. I'd _much _rather ravish you."

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha stopped kissing.

"Hey! No laughing!" He told her playfully.

He opened his mouth slightly and dragged his fangs across her stomach, shoulders, and neck, earning a shiver of delight from Kagome.

"Don't think that you can have all the fun." Kagome told him, gasping.

"Oh and you think you can do better?" Inuyasha asked, challenging her.

Kagome nodded, and then wiggled her way out from under him. She began to massage the tips of his ears ever so slowly. A purr came deep within Inuyasha's chest, and arose in his throat. She took it a little farther by nibbling on the tips. Inuyasha moaned in delight at this.

"Kagome… Kagome. You have to stop, or I won't be able to control myself. And I don't think it's a good idea in your family's home." Inuyasha said desperately.

Kagome nodded and stopped. Inuyasha grinned down at her, before crushing his lips on hers. He loved the taste of her lips, so sweet and soft. After another twenty minutes, Inuyasha relaxed with Kagome held protectively in his warm embrace. All he could hear was her heartbeat, and the sound of her shallow breathing. It was the most captivating sound in the world to him. Her heartbeat. And to have her so close to him, set Inuyasha's mind at ease. Just when he thought that she had fallen asleep, a whisper reached his ears through the darkness.

"I promised I would make it up to you."

**That's chapter 10. How was it? I boosted the rating up to M because of certain scenes in this chapter. Let me know your opinions in the reviews. Please recommend it to any fans who may like it. Thanks again!**


	11. Bath Time

**Here we are again. I'm a little disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter. I was expecting a little more. Oh well, I thank sesshi's gurl for reviewing.**** Also I'm just putting out a fair warning for those who will read this. There may be future lemons in this chapter and maybe throughout the story. Those of you that feel uncomfortable about it, I suggest you not read it. Normally I don't write these kinds of things, but I decided to take a chance and see how I fair.**** If I myself feel uncomfortable writing this, then I will stop and improvise with something else.**

Chapter 11- Bath Time

_Why the hell is it so bright in here?! _Inuyashagroaned as one eye opened to a slit and glared daggers at the accursed sun that was streaming through the window. He pulled the comforter over his head, trying to block out the annoying light. He heard a soft giggle. He turned, and saw two coffee colored eyes staring at him in the semi darkness of under the comforter.

"Rise and shine my love." A melodic voice rang out.

Inuyasha just grinned, his fangs glinting in the shadows. He reached forward, pulling Kagome closer to him. He gave her bottom lip an affectionate nip, causing her to fall completely limp against him.

"Good morning to you, my mate." He whispered to her.

She smiled before moving to get out of bed, much to Inuyasha's disappointment. He sat there as Kagome went to the bathroom to take a shower. He would much rather have stayed in bed all day and had some more 'fun' with Kagome, but sadly that was not an option. Kagome stuck her head in the doorway.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Inuyasha's face was blank at her obvious statement.

"Want to join me?"

He froze, his eyes drifting upwards to hers, where there was a playful glint in them. Maybe he would get his wish after all. He stood up and followed her into the bathroom. After shutting and locking the door, she promptly stripped her already scantily clothing.

Inuyasha could only gape in silence. Kagome looked so _sexy_. His eyes roamed up and down her body. Her legs where tan and well built from all those miles of hiking. And there it was between them, the promise land!! Her stomach was flat and extremely toned. Her breasts where a beautiful creamy white, and the perfect size to hold. Inuyasha took his chance and cupped one of them in his hands, stroking it gently. She smiled softly at his loving gesture, and brought her slender arms around his neck to kiss him. He brought an arm down and ran his claws along her back, giving the kiss his own fiery passion. When they broke apart, she grinned up at him.

"You're turn."

Inuyasha smirked, before peeling off the tight fitting modern day clothes. Now it was Kagome's turn to drool. Inuyasha's entire body was extremely well built. His arms and legs where very muscular, and he had rock hard six pack abs! Kagome's eyes floated down towards Inuyasha's legs. There it was, peaking out at her, somewhat hopefully! Kagome's cheeks flushed. She side stepped Inuyasha and turned on the shower. After waiting a minute for the water to heat up, she stepped into the hot spray, beckoning Inuyasha to follow. He gladly did.

Kagome stood under the hot water, letting it cascade down on her, soothing her sore muscles. She felt arms wrap around her, and turned into Inuyasha. His eyes roamed her body, which was now glistening with water droplets. Her hair hung down in wet tangles, but to Inuyasha she never looked more beautiful. He stepped under the hot stream of water, pressing his body towards hers, until she was up against the wall. He took her chin in his clawed hands and brought it up to meet his lips. They kissed under the water's steamy downpour. Inuyasha's lips explored Kagome's hot, wet ones. His hands ran up and down her slick, wet body. Kagome ran her hands through his tousled, hair. After several long minutes spent in each other's arms, Kagome broke away from Inuyasha.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this forever, there is only a limited supply of hot water, and we need to save some for the rest of my family."

Inuyasha growled disappointingly. Kagome shared his disappointment, and tried to cheer him up.

"You can help me wash up." She told him seductively.

Inuyasha's eyes became a light, with Kagome's plan. He nodded, and she turned away, gathering some soap and a loofah. After showing him how to work it, she sat back and let him scrub away at her back. He started off gently, at first, but after a while of just moving the loofah up and down her back he decided to get creative. He began to move in the loofah in small circles, while simultaneously dragging his claws along her back. He grinned when he heard Kagome give a relaxing sigh. After a few minutes of scrubbing her back, Kagome turned around to face him.

"How are you so good at this kind of thing?" She asked him, impressed.

Inuyasha just smirked. "I can get pretty creative when I want to." He told her proudly, and then twirled his fingers, motioning her to turn back around. She smiled softly, and obeyed. He looked around the tub and spotted some bottles sitting on the edge. He picked one up and looked at it curiously.

"Kagome, what's this?" He asked her.

"It's shampoo. You put it in your hair." She answered him without turning around.

Inuyasha obviously took it the wrong way and misunderstood. His face wrinkled in revulsion.

"Ewe that is _disgusting_! Why on earth would you put _that_ in your hair?

"Inuyasha it's called sham_poo_ because that name means to massage. You lather it up and rub it in your hair to clean it."

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. "Oh." Was all he said. Then he retaliated.

"Well that's just stupid. Why would you call it that? Why can't it just be called hair soap or something?" Inuyasha asked disdainfully.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know Inuyasha, it's just how it is."

Inuyasha heard the exasperation in her voice, and let it drop. He opened the bottle and sniffed. It smelled like lavender. Kagome instructed him to pour a small amount in his hands. He did, and then buried his hands in her roots and began to massage them, lathering her locks in soap.

"Mmm. Inuyasha that feels good." Kagome mumbled. She titled her head back into Inuyasha's hands, and let him continue massaging her scalp. After a few minutes of deep massaging, Kagome dipped her head into the jet stream of water, letting it rinse out her hair.

"Next step is conditioning."

This time Inuyasha knew what to do. He picked up the other and after a nod from Kagome he lathered some up in his hands and repeated the process. He was amazed at what the stuff did to Kagome's hair. His claws ran straight through it without snagging once! This amazing hair soap stuff was making her hair tangle free.

After rinsing the conditioner from her hair, Kagome turned back to him.

"I believe you have some washing to finish up." She told him teasingly.

Inuyasha smirked, and pretended to be angry. "I'll give you a washing!" He told her.

He grabbed the loofah and lathered it up with soap, and then he grabbed Kagome and began to wash her front. He took his time on each breast, massaging gently, before moving down to her stomach, her sacred place, and then all the way down to her toes. Once finished he slowly rolled his body upward, grinning like a maniac the whole time. Kagome returned his grin, before snatching the loofah out of his hands.

"It's my turn to wash you." She told him softly.

He sat back in the same position Kagome had been, and let her scrub him. Inuyasha was surprised at how sensual this felt. He found that he enjoyed it very much. After Kagome finished scrubbing him, she moved on to washing his hair. She found that she needed a bit more shampoo, seeing as his hair was so long and thick. There was just so much of it! When she got to his ears she very gently washed them. His ears twitched slightly when she touched them. Inuyasha's eyes closed lazily, and he purred contently. After finally soaping up all of Inuyasha's hair, Kagome moved him in order to rinse.

Inuyasha was amazed. No wonder Kagome's hair was always so soft and shiny! She had these hair soaps to clean it. He began to understand why she and Sango always liked to go the hot springs. This felt really good! He was able to sit and relax, letting the hot water soothe him. And Kagome was there, washing him. That was something Inuyasha had never imagined would happen! After Kagome was all finished, he watched her rub some slick, white stuff on her legs, and then take a short plastic thing and run it along the stuff. He watched her, curious as to what she was doing. She caught him staring, but smiled. After finishing one leg and rinsing the white stuff off, she grabbed his hand and placed on her leg. Inuyasha gasped. It was smooth as silk!

"It's called shaving." She told him.

He nodded, before bending down with a smirk, and kissing her leg. He moved up her leg in small, soft kisses, all the way up to her hip. He felt Kagome's body tremble, and his smirk widened. Oh yea. He was good. After successfully making Kagome putty in his hands, Inuyasha backed off to let her finish shaving. Now that he knew about shaving, he was going to enjoy the prospect of Kagome's legs a whole lot more!

Kagome finally finished, she stowed the shaving cream and razor away, before meeting Inuyasha's gaze.

"Hey there stranger." She said softly.

"Hey there." He replied back, before slamming his body into hers, his lips on hers. His hands encircled her body, holding her in a protective embrace. His tongue lightly traced her upper lip, begging for entrance. She complied. The two explored the others mouth, gently and cautiously. In the midst of their sizzling kiss, there was one thing that cut it short. The water ran cold.

Kagome's eyes snapped open in surprise. The water was getting colder, and fast! She broke away from Inuyasha hurriedly.

"Oh my god! That's cold!" She shrilled.

Kagome who had been standing in front of Inuyasha, blocking him from most of the spray chose this time to move. The cold water hit Inuyasha full force in the face.

"Holy shit, that's dam cold!! He screeched loudly.

The two began to hop about in order to get out of the freezing water's path. They both jumped out of the tub, and not realizing the absence of a rug, began to slip and slide all over the tile floor. Eventually they both ended up on the floor. It was quite a site to be seen, Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor, Kagome on top of him, both of them stark naked.

It was suddenly that Kagome began to laugh; it began to fill her up and shook her body. Soon Inuyasha was laughing along with her. There they where, lying naked on the bathroom floor, laughing. After a while the laughter died down. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, and he placed his arms in front of her, holding her to him. She tilted her head back and stared into his golden eyes. He stared back, a calm, comforting silence enveloped them.

Kagome placed her head against his chest. "Well, at least we're clean now."

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. Even though I usually don't write like this, I think I did a pretty good job**.** I pictured this scene in my head, and I thought it was cut****e**** and romantic. Please, review a lot.**** Any feedback I get is great for me.**


	12. Hair Dryers, Hagglers,& Half Demons

**Ok! Now that bath time is over, what will Inuyasha and Kagome do next? If any of you have ideas for the story, feel free to put them in along with your review. Thank You so much!**

Chapter 12- Hair Dryers, Hagglers, and Half Demons

Kagome blushed. She couldn't help it. Just moments ago she and Inuyasha had been… very intimate! When the two had finally pulled themselves from the bathroom floor, their sides were hurting they had laughed so hard. They where no in Kagome's room, drying off.

Kagome had a fluffy, pink towel wrapped around her body, and was combing through her wet, tangled hair when Inuyasha appeared. He wore a deep scowl. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha was also sporting a pink towel around his waist. His scowl only deepened at Kagome's laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I think it is." Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

Inuyasha let out a feral growl, before leaping at Kagome, who stumbled back, startled. Then he began to tickle her.

"Hey! That's not fair! You play dirty, Inuyasha!" Kagome said in between shrieks of laughter.

She was laughing so hard, and moving around so much, that her towel slipped off her body. Inuyasha's eyes followed the towel as it dropped to the floor. They swiveled from the towel back up to Kagome's face.

"Oops." He said mockingly.

Blood rose to Kagome's cheeks as she blushed again. But then her eyes took on a hard glint.

"You did that on purpose!" She said her hands placed on her hips in a way that made her seem motherly.

Inuyasha just smirked at her, his eyes dancing playfully. Kagome saw this and had an idea.

"So! You want to play like that?" She asked him, her own smirk forming on her ruby lips. She turned behind her and grabbed the cordless hair dryer that was laying there, and turned it on, blowing the hot gust of air in Inuyasha's face, making his bangs puff up and blow wildly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly, he hadn't expected her to do that! Oh, it was on!! This meant war!

His eyes swept the room looking for something to use as a weapon. He spotted a hand held fan sitting on Kagome's desk. He had seen her use it several times in order to keep her face cool in the hot weather. He snatched it up and turned the switch to the highest level. Cold hair came gusting out from the rapidly spinning blades. He aimed the fan at Kagome, causing her ebony hair to fly up wildly. She squealed and ducked out of the way.

Kagome retaliated by darting behind Inuyasha and aiming the hair dryer directly under his hair. The results where comical. Inuyasha's silver hair blew up, fanning around him in the artificial hot wind. Kagome giggled madly at the site of Inuyasha.

"You're going to get it now!" Inuyasha threatened, and began to chase her around the room, blowing the fan at her the whole time. Kagome screamed and did a vertical 360, causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks at her abrupt movement. She blew the hair dryer at him and ruffled his hair messily before running off again.

Inuyasha stood there. His head in a frizz. How did she do it? This woman she brought him so much joy and laughter. She taught him to have fun and smile, because life is very precious, and you will never know when the next day could be your last.

"Ohhhh Inuyasha!" Kagome called in a playfully, challenging voice. Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. He smirked before dashing towards her again, a cackle escaping his lips.

"Come here, Kagome!" He said manically.

Miya Higurashi was not sure what to think. There was a lot of ruckus coming from her daughter's room. Along with shrieks of laughter, a few cackles, and a thump or two. She stopped a moment beside the door and listened curiously.

"Hey! You can't just shove it anywhere you want! That's not part of the game!"

"I can stick it wherever the hell I want!"

"Well it's so cold! And you waved it right in front of my face!"

"Deal with it! You stuck yours in my hair and its dam hot!"

"Ok fine! Just keep a handle on it! I don't want you to break it."

"I know how to keep a handle on it! I'm not stupid for god's sake Woman thinks I can't keep a handle on it!"

Miya blinked rapidly, before shrugging and continued on downstairs.

When Inuyasha and Kagome both appeared downstairs a short while later, their hair in a ruffled, frizzy mess, Miya just smiled like it was nothing, and went back to wiping the counter down.

Kagome dropped into a chair at the table, Inuyasha accompanying her left. The two had small smiles on their faces, and kept looking at each other, laughter in their eyes.

"So mom, what's for breakfast?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Actually I thought we could go out for breakfast, since it is Saturday, and we have not done it in a long time. I was thinking we could go to IHOP, Inuyasha has never been, and it would be nice." Miya replied.

Kagome's face brightened. "Oh wow! That sounds great mom!"

Miya nodded, still smiling. "We just have to get Souta and grandpa, and then we can go."

Kagome nodded. "I'll get them mom."

She left the kitchen, and Inuyasha heard her calling her brother and grandfather. A few moments later Souta and grandpa appeared, arguing about something.

"I beat you at chess gramps!"

"No, you could hardly surpass me, 6th year chess champion!"

The two argued for another moment, before being interrupted by Miya clearing her throat.

"We're all her now, so let's get going shall we?"

They all nodded obediently and followed after the middle aged woman.

After exiting the Higurashi shrine they all piled into a taxi, much to Inuyasha's disgruntlement. Miya told the driver where to go. After traveling for about fifteen minutes, turning down a street here and there the cab rounded a corner and there was IHOP, sitting on a corner across from a jeweler.

Inuyasha stared curiously at the building, with all sorts of glittering rocks in the window. A young woman came flying out of the shop, her face glowing happily and her eyes streaming with tears. A man had his arm around her, and was smiling down at something that the woman was brandishing on her hand extravagantly. Inuyasha wanted to get a better look at them, but a voice floated over to him.

"Inuyasha?" It was Miya. "We are here, are you coming?" She asked him softly.

Inuyasha nodded, and clambered out of the taxi. He thought he saw something flash in Miya's eyes, but dismissed it as his imagination.

Once inside the restaurant, a hostess greeted them, and led them to a booth. After handing them some menus, she walked away to let them decide what to eat.

Inuyasha stared at the menus, an inquisitive look plastered on his face.

"Kagome what is this stuff?" Inuyasha asked her while pointing to the pictures on the menu which he was holding upside down.

A sympathetic smile formed on Kagome's face, as she flipped the menu around to the correct way.

"Those are pancakes." She answered him.

"What the hell is a pancake?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused.

"A pancake is a flatbread prepared from a sweet batter and fried up to eat. You put syrup on it, and some people put fruit on it like strawberries or blueberries." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha was still a little confused, but decided to try this pancake thingy. The waitress came back with orange juice and tea, and then they all ordered.

Miya had the ham and cheese omelet with a side of hash browns. Grandpa had the senior citizen special: porridge and prunes. Souta got the happy face pancake with sausage. Kagome chose the short buttermilk stack, and Inuyasha finally decided on strawberry smothered pancakes with whipped cream.

The group talked for a while, passing time until the food arrived. Inuyasha's mouth was salivating at the smell coming from the delicious looking dishes. After each person's order was in front of them, they all began to eat.

Inuyasha was not sure, but as far as he could tell, Inuyasha's mouth was in heaven. He had never tasted anything like this before! It was light and fluffy, with sweet strawberries on it, a creamy whipped topping, and drizzled on top was maple syrup. He could not get enough of the stuff, and shoveled bite after bite into his mouth.

Despite Inuyasha's eating mannerisms, Kagome smiled. She was glad that he liked it. It was not often that Inuyasha took to her modern day foods, except for ramen. She watched him gobble his meal in record time. He saw her looking and stopped mid scarf, a piece of pancake hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" He asked her.

Kagome shook her head, still smiling faintly. "Nothing."

Inuyasha eyed her a few seconds, before shrugging and going back to his food.

After the food was finished and everyone was full and patting their stomachs did they get up to leave. Miya had very graciously paid for the whole breakfast. When Kagome tried to protest she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Kagome this is what mother's do." Miya told her daughter.

Kagome just nodded and thanked her mother for the meal.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to use the restroom. Kagome announced, before disappearing to the ladies room.

Miya took Inuyasha aside, before turning to him. "I saw you looking at the jeweler's Inuyasha." She said with a tender smile on her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't thought she saw him looking.

"You have already explained to me the way that demons court one another. In human culture it is similar in that way, except that instead of marking your beloved, you give them a ring. The ring is the symbol of your bond, and it is how others will know that that person is taken. When a man gives a woman a ring, he is proclaiming his love for her. The man asks the woman to marry him and if she says yes, they will begin their life together. You with me so far?"

Inuyasha nodded numbly. He had not really heard a whole lot about the rituals of human mating. But surely no stupid ring could protect Kagome from other males! His mark above all would drive them away!

"I'm sure that this would mean a lot to Kagome. It would make her very happy to know that she could have a traditional wedding, just like she's always dreamed of since she was a little girl." Miya explained to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face softened. If it made Kagome happy, he would do it. There was just one problem.

"All right I will do it. For Kagome." Inuyasha said.

A warm smile broke out on Miya's face, and she hugged Inuyasha.

"Wonderful! And may I say, welcome to the family Inuyasha."

The half demon smiled, and hugged her back.

"I'm back!" Kagome called as she wondered over to them.

"What where you two hugging for?" She asked them curiously.

"I was just thanking Inuyasha for being so understanding about our culture." Miya said to her daughter.

Kagome looked suspicious, but let it drop.

"Well we had better be going." Miya said, and ushered all of them outside.

The whole ride home Inuyasha was pondering what Miya had said to him. He _did_ want to make Kagome happy. He just was not sure how to go about getting this ring. He had no money to buy it with. What was he to do?

Once they were back at the shrine, Souta went out to play some soccer, grandpa sat down to read his paper, and Miya began to sweep the grounds. Kagome stated that she was feeling tired, and decided to go upstairs and take a nap. Inuyasha followed her up to her room.

She lay down on her bed, looking up at him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked him softly.

"You've told me a few times. But it never hurts to say it again." Inuyasha said jokingly.

Kagome smiled, before settling back into her pillows.

"I love you more than you'll know." Inuyasha told her, while brushing some bangs out of her eyes.

This seemed to calm Kagome, because she relaxed more, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Inuyasha could hear her peaceful, even breathing.

He kissed her forehead, before standing up. He secured the cap on his head, before leaping out her window and down into the shrine. He began sniffing, trying to make out the specific scent of that jewelry store.

"Ahh hah! There it is!" He cried out before dashing down the steps in a blur.

Miya saw him, and only smiled, while continuing to sweep the grounds.

Inuyasha ignored the strange stares of people as he sniffed the air around him. He knew it had to be around here somewhere… there! Inuyasha spotted the quaint jewelers store across the street. Not even bothering to use a crosswalk, he dodged cars and darted up to the building.

As he walked in, Inuyasha's eyes widened in wonder at all of the sparkly rings glittering in their cases. There were so many! How was he to find the perfect one for Kagome? And better yet, how was he to pay for it?

"May I help you sir?" A voice asked him.

Inuyasha turned and saw a man behind one of the counters.

"Yes, I am here to pick out a ring for my mate, I mean my wife." Inuyasha told the man in a rush.'

The man blinked at Inuyasha before answering. "Well do you have a specific kind of ring that you want?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it has to be perfect, at whatever the cost." Inuyasha said.

"Well then, perhaps you should take a look at our more exquisite rings. They are only for those who can afford the best." The man told Inuyasha, while leading him into another room.

Inuyasha gaped at the rings in the cases, they were so beautiful! Compared to the ones in the first room, these were grand looking! He took his time, going along each case, looking at each ring. At the very end of a case he stopped. This ring. It was the one.

The ring was silver gold, it had an elegant band with vines wrapping around it. In between each vine was a diamond. Were the vines met was the most breathtaking diamond Inuyasha had ever seen! It sparkled with shine and magnificence.

"This is the one." Inuyasha told the man.

The man nodded, and removed the ring from its glass case.

"Would you like to have something engraved on the ring sir?" The clerk asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was thoughtful for a moment.

"My soul mate." Inuyasha stated firmly.

The man nodded. "I will engrave this for you sir, and because we are slow today, it should be ready by this afternoon. When you return you can pay for the ring." He said.

Inuyasha gulped. He still hadn't that of how to pay for the ring. But he nodded a yes to the man anyway.

"Thank You very much for shopping at Rumiko's Jeweler sir." The man started to say, but Inuyasha was already out the door.

He headed back to the shrine, still prodding his mind over his payment problem. When he finally got back, he had to sneak quietly into Kagome's room so not to wake her. He was lucky, because as soon as he sat down, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" He asked her gently.

Kagome sat up on her bed and stretched her arms in a stretch.

"Yea, I did actually. I feel more rested. Of course I wouldn't have been so tire, if I hadn't exerted myself so much this morning." Kagome told Inuyasha pointedly but teasingly.

Inuyasha just grinned and leaned closer.

"You want to _exert_ yourself again?" He asked, his eyebrows waggling in a Miroku like way.

Kagome blushed, but pushed him away playfully.

"You wish."

Inuyasha just grinned some more. "How can I control myself when such a beautiful woman is sitting her right in front of me?" H asked her.

But Kagome stood firm this time.

"I want to wait until we go back before we mate." She told him in a serious tone.

Inuyasha sighed. Sure he was disappointed. Here he was lusting after his beautiful soon to be mate and she declined. Oh well, he would wait. For her. Dam her. She was his one and only weakness.

Kagome got up from the bed, and took Inuyasha's hand and lead him out of the room, kissing it the whole way.

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch, Kagome beside him. She turned on the TV, flipping through the channels lazily.

"Ohhh I love this show!" She said excitedly.

Inuyasha glanced at the TV, to see a title floating in from the side. 'The O.C' it read. He snorted humans and their foolishness. But he sat back to watch anyway, after all he had time to kill.

2 hours later.

"No! Ryan you jerk! How could you do that to Marissa?" Inuyasha growled at the television in anger.

Kagome could not help but laugh.

Inuyasha turned to her. "What's so funny?" He asked gruffly.

Kagome stifled another laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that, I'd never thought you would get into this stuff. You have to admit it's kind of funny."

Inuyasha just looked at her in disbelief. "There is nothing funny about a man leaving his beloved, and going off with another woman! That is betrayal to their love! Does he not even care about Marissa's feelings? He really hurt her, the insensitive asshole! It is completely and utterly… Inuyasha stopped dead, and stared at Kagome, finally realizing what he said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yea." Kagome said a melancholy smile on her lips.

Inuyasha reached over and pulled Kagome into his embrace.

"Kagome I was an arrogant, insensitive jerk back then. I'm sorry I hurt you. You know now that I would never do that intentionally right? I love you."

Kagome nodded, and returned the hug.

"I know Inuyasha. I know."

After the last episode ended, they heaved themselves up from the coach and walked into the kitchen.

Once there they found Miya, who had come in from sweeping and was sitting at the table drinking tea. Inuyasha saw her and began to eye her meaningfully. She finally caught his eye and saw what he meant.

"Inuyasha I was wondering if you could go out and pick up some rice from the store? I'm afraid we are all out. I was going to use it for lunch." Miya said.

"Sure, I'll go. I'll just be a little while. Be back soon Kagome." Inuyasha said, before heading out.

Once he had left, Kagome wheeled around to her mother. "How did you get him to listen to you like that? I could never get him to do that!" She told her mom, clearly impressed.

Miya just smiled. "You never know dear. Love changes everything." And then she went back to sipping her tea.

66666666666666666666666666

Inuyasha gulped as he walked back to Rumiko's. How in the seven hells was he to pay for this? Maybe he could beat the stuffing out of the guy until he gave in. No, no that wouldn't work. Maybe he could work for the guy until the ring was paid off. Inuyasha was not sure what he was going to do, but he walked up to the counter anyway.

"Welcome back sir. You're ring is ready, just as you requested." The man told Inuyasha, while holding a small black box.

The total comes to 25,000 yen sir." The men stated.

Inuyasha sighed. The time had come to face the truth. "Well the truth is, that I actually don't have the money." Inuyasha said quietly.

The man held the box tighter to his chest. "I am very sorry sir. Then I cannot sell you this ring, if you cannot pay for it."

This is the part that Inuyasha had dreaded. Well what could he do? He had nothing valuable to sell or trade to the man. He froze. Maybe that was not true.

"Wait! I have a deal for you old man." He told the clerk, who looked back at him skeptically.

Inuyasha reached down and pulled tetsaiga from the waistband of his jeans. He pulled the rusty sword from its sheath and showed it to the man.

"This sword is my most prized possession. I will sell it to you for the ring." Inuyasha told the man.

The jeweler clerk eyed the sword. He just happened to collect ancient swords as a hobby of his. He had spent many a pretty penny on the grand weapons, lots from the feudal era. He traveled far to obtain these great treasures.

The man's eyes widened as he got a closer look at the sword this boy was holding. This sword must have been centuries old! Its craftsmanship was unlike anything he had ever seen. People would pay a lot for this! And this boy was offering it, all for a ring. The man looked from the sword to Inuyasha. At last he set the sword down.

"You have a deal my boy."

Inuyasha grinned and shook the man's offering hand, closing the deal.

"Here you are." The man said handing Inuyasha the box containing the ring.

"A deals a deal." Inuyasha stated, and handed over his tetsaiga to the man.

**Ok that's that chapter! I stayed up until midnight writing this one, the ideas just kept coming to me! Leave reviews and I will update! Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Princesses,Knights,& Demons Oh My!

**Ok last time we left Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha had given up his beloved tetsaiga, all for ****an**** engagement ring! What a guy!**** Let's see what will happen next, today in the adventures of Inuyasha and Kagome- two star crossed lovers who came from different words. Wow! That sounded like an introduction to a TV show. Oh well, on with the story!**

Chapter 13- Princesses, Knights, and Demon's Oh My!

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he watched Kagome sleep peacefully. _She must have fallen asleep waiting up for me._He dug the small black box out of his pocket. Opening the box, he stared at the beautiful ring. It sparkled and glinted in the light. He had given up tetsaiga for her, to make her happy.

Tetsaiga had been his fighting companion for a long time. It had gotten through those moments when things looked bleak. Just when he thought he would not have been able to make it, a renewed strength would overtake him and tetsaiga would save his life again. Time after time, that sword had kept him and his friends alive when they thought all was lost. He had thought that tetsaiga was all he needed in order to win his battles. A man is only as good as his weapon. But over time he learned that he was wrong. His friends had become his life. To protect them was his duty. He had learned to have faith in them, and depend on them. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, they had all helped him in some way, and they had all showed him kindness.

Shippo's father had been slain by the thunder brothers, and he was all alone. When he had met Inuyasha and Kagome, he had been a mischievous prankster, and had stolen the jewel shards, trying to gain power to defeat his foes. But Inuyasha had helped him kill the thunder brothers. After that, Shippo had joined them, adopting Kagome as a surrogate mother, and now he considered Inuyasha a father figure. His heart swelled with pride at the memory of the fox assuming him as a father. The kid may have been annoying as all hell, but he had a good judge of character, and a pure heart.

Miroku had been a thieving, perverted monk who was trying to find a woman stupid enough to bear his child. He was cursed with the wind tunnel in his right hand thanks to Naraku, and would one day be sucked into the void. He wanted an heir to carry on his name, should he die. He joined the crew and tried to keep his hands off of Kagome. Once Sango entered the picture, he found a new bottom to grope. It took a long while, but the pervert had lost most of his bad habits. Thanks to Sango, who showed him what it was like to love and be truly loved by another.

Sango had been deceived by Naraku, thinking Inuyasha had killed her kin. Inuyasha had to show her who the real culprit was. Sango had taken some time to convince, but once she was she joined the team, and had become a powerful ally. She and the monk fell for each other, (He didn't see that one coming!) Now it was just a matter of time before they settled down.

And of course Kagome, she had been there from the beginning. Inuyasha thought that he needed no one. He had been a loner, afraid to let anyone in since the tragedy of him and Kikyo. But Kagome showed him what it was like to trust. To love. Inuyasha was snapped out of his reminiscing by her stirring. He quickly shoved the box back into his pocket as Kagome sat up slowly, her eyes blinking sleepily, and then swiveling around to rest on him.

"How long was I out?" She murmured her voice still groggy.

"About 2 hours."

Kagome's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Inuyasha just gave her his signature smirk, but did not say anything.

"What?" Kagome asked him robustly. She squinted her eyes as she stared at him, trying to act stern. She was determined to wipe that cocky grin off of his face.

The dog eared half demon just chuckled throatily, while moving to sit on the bed and pulling a flustered Kagome into his lap. He held her close for an affectionate moment before answering.

"You're cute when you're trying to act angry." He whispered to her, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to blush. She managed to retaliate by reaching up and tweaking one of his ears playfully, causing him to freeze and look down at her, his eyes narrowing. Her response was to just grin back at him.

"Touché." He admitted.

Kagome managed to detangle herself from his grasp, and headed over to her mirror and began to brush out her long silky hair. Inuyasha came to stand behind her, grasping her around the waist and burying his nose in her hair.

Despite having a half demon buried in her hair, Kagome continued to brush it, although it was becoming increasingly difficult due to Inuyasha getting in the way. After another few seconds of brushing, Kagome finally put done the brush with a sigh. She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked in the same manner she had earlier.

She just gave him a small, content smile. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. What else was there to do in this time period?

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha shrugged once more. Kagome must have took that as a yes, because she grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, looking bored as Kagome riffled through the movies they had. Just when he didn't think he could take anymore waiting, Kagome's voice rang out.

"Ahh hah! I haven't seen this one in ages!"

Inuyasha peered at her inquisitively. She had emerged from the enormous pile of DVDs, holding a single case, smiling victoriously.

Inuyasha looked at the cover. A beautiful woman donning a crown was on the cover. She appeared in a smaller picture with a man, who was holding a sword. The words _The Princess Bride_took up the rest of the cover. Kagome popped the DVD into the player and then cuddled up with Inuyasha to watch the flick. Inuyasha subconsciously pulled her closer.

A ways into the film, Inuyasha felt Kagome press close to him as she let out a small shutter.

"Oh I just hate this part!" She stated about the climbing of the cliffs of Insanity. She covered her eyes and buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned to blink at her.

"Kagome what is so scary about climbing up a cliff? You have faced way worse in my era." He said trying to console her.

Kagome shook her head vigorously, which was still buried in his shoulder. "I just hate heights is all!"

"Why? You travel with me enough, and I leap from tree to tree and up mountains and without a rope to hold me too."

"But I always felt safe with you."

He turned to look at her, a look of utter disbelieve on his face. The tip of her face emerged, and wavering, brown eyes starred back at him.

"Really?" He asked, still unsure of the answer he would hear.

"Yes, really." She replied softly.

He did not know why, but this comment made warmth spread through his whole body from his fingers to his toes. He found himself grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome watched him stare off into space, a mad grin plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She said waving a hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his daze.

When he finally came to, he grabbed her hand so suddenly, she was startled. He brought it to his lips and began to plant soft kisses on it. He moved up her arm, to her neck, and finally to her face, where he kissed her lips with as much passion as he could muster.

When he was done, Kagome was breathless and blushing. "What was that for?" She asked, although she did not mind one bit.

"Just for being you." Thank you for being more than I ever deserved." Came his soft answer.

Kagome gave a small gasp of surprise before replying. "You're welcome." They turned back to finish watching the movie.

When the credit's finally rolled across the screen, Kagome's eyes sparkled majestically.

"That was so romantic!" She swooned dramatically. Inuyasha nodded.

"I guess the sword fight was all right."

Kagome took this as his way of saying he enjoyed the movie. She got up from the couch, stretching her arms over her head. After returning the disk to its case and restoring all of the DVDs to their proper place she turned to face the lounging dog eared demon.

"What do you want to do now?

Inuyasha was about to reply when the phone rang. Kagome got up and went to the kitchen to answer it. Inuyasha stayed on the couch listening.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?!"

Oh Eri, hi!"

"Are you sure you should be out of bed? How are you're bunions doing?"

Kagome made a face and blushed, swearing to herself that she would beat gramps down for making up such embarrassing illnesses.

"Actually I am perfectly healthy now, but thanks for asking."

"Oh well then how about going out tonight? The girls and haven't seen you in ages, and we wanted to go to that new dance club, Atsui Shimi. So how about it Kagome? Hojo even said he would be there it should be a lot of fun!"

"Err, I don't know…

"Please!!"

Inuyasha was beyond confused now. Who was Kagome talking to? And what are bunions? All he knew was that that Hoho guy was somehow involved. And that was all it took to irk him. He sat with his ears swiveled towards the kitchen and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"It sounds great Eri, it's just that…. well you know that guy you met a while back at my house when we were having tea?"

"You mean that over possessive, two timing boyfriend of yours with the weird hair and eyes?

Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"I thought you finally broke up with him?"

"The thing is that we are still together, and he is here right now."

Silence….

"Oh well that's ok! Why don't you bring him along, and then we can all catch up."

"Well…

"And Hojo will be there, and you have not talked to him in forever Kagome! The poor guy is going to think you hate him!"

Kagome visibly slumped.

"I don't want Hojo to hate me!"

"Well then go out then you deserve to have some fun after all, you have been sick for a long time!"

"I know it's just that, but before Kagome could even finish her sentence Inuyasha came bounding into the kitchen. Snatching the phone from Kagome's grasp he barked into the receiver.

"Hey, this is Kagome's boyfriend, and you can bet she and I will be there, just name the time and place!"

"Atsui Shimi's, 8:00."

"Done!"

And with that he slammed the receiver down so forcefully that the phone nearly fell off the wall hinge. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"What!?"

"Nothing. It's just I've seen you so assertive with my friends before."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff. "Well it's about time your friends knew who I really am! And that Hoho better not come near you are else he will find himself missing an arm!" Inuyasha threatened with a growl.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Don't hurt Hojo Inuyasha! He is my friend! And besides I don't even like him like that."

"Hmp, well I'm going to make sure that he gets it straight!"

Then Kagome did something unexpected that caused Inuyasha's ranting to come to an abrupt halt. She leaned up until she was inches from his face.

"You know you're the only one for me right Inuyasha?" She said softly, batting her eyes for emphasis on the starry eyed look.

Inuyasha just smirked, before pulling her to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, his amber eyes burned into her brown ones.

"You think you're so innocent." It was more of a statement then an accusation.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Who says I'm always the innocent one?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "I'm the one who is always saving you from some disaster or another." He scoffed at her.

"That's because you're my savior, Inuyasha. My knight in shining armor. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He smiled. He took her chin in his hand and brought her face close to his. After kissing her softly he spoke.

"Neither would I Kagome, neither would I."

Kagome giggled quietly and blushed at Inuyasha's response.

After releasing her Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

"I just have one question, Kagome."

"What is it?"

"What the hell is Atsui Shimi?!"

**Sorry it took a while to update. I have been ****busy**** with school and have not had a lot of time. Anyway, as I was writing this I was thinking to myself- do the people seem to be in character? I know that sometimes someone may write something and they make the characters say things that they ****would**** never say, or they make them**** way out of character. But then again the author can write whatever they want, but sometimes it can get to be too much. I would like your opinion on this in the review. ****Anyway, please review I want to know how you think the story is coming along and also any ideas. Thanks again!**


	14. Trouble at the Club

**I'm so glad ****that I have some time now to write out some chapters.**** I'm wondering what happened to my reviewers, all I have gotten lately is one review per chapter, I thank that person for reviewing though, I really appreciate it!! What is going on with the rest of you?****What happened to more reviews?****PLEASE- I think that this is a pretty good story and I would like to share it with whoever is interested.****Anyway**** h****ope everyone is enjoying the story.**** There is some language in this chapter, not that there hasn't been any in the last chapters, but if you don't like cussing, then skip over it.**** Let's see what Inuyasha thinks of the night clubs! **

Chapter 14- Trouble at the Club

Kagome suppressed a giggle. She could just imagine Inuyasha amongst all the other young adults dancing in the flashy dance club called Atsui Shimi. Inuyasha's impatient growl broke her of her amusing thoughts.

"Well?!"

"Atsui Shimy is a dance club, Inuyasha. Young adults got there to hang out, eat, drink, and dance."

Inuyasha looked skeptical. "Dance?"

Kagome nodded vigorously.

Inuyasha leaned up against the wall. "You humans have the most bizarre lives. You would _never_catch me doing something so foolish!" He crossed his arms, signaling a note of finality.

Kagome's head drooped slightly. Inuyasha noticed and immediately regretted his brash outburst.

"But, I said we would go, so we will be there." He told her more softly this time.

A small smile formed on Kagome's face. Inuyasha could be brash and hot tempered, but he always tried to make up for it somehow.

She happened to glance at the clock. It read 7:00. She gasped they had to be there in an hour!

"Come on we have to get ready." And with that she dashed upstairs in record speed, Inuyasha loping after her.

Kagome riffled through her closets, trying to find a suitable outfit for the club. Finally she decided, after grabbing the clothes she dashed into the bathroom but not before telling Inuyasha that his clothes were in the dresser.

This time he knew what to do. After shedding his present clothes Inuyasha proceeded to put on the outfit. After getting dressed he sat down to once again wait for Kagome. When she finally emerged a half an hour later, he was speechless to say the least.

Kagome wore a black, ruffled mini skirt that showed a lot of leg, but not in a slutty way, a silky red halter top that showed a small amount of cleavage, and black high heels. She had her hair curled at the ends. Her makeup was done up with deep red eye shadow, black mascara and a little eyeliner. Her lips were glistening with shiny gloss, and her cheeks were pinched pink. She wore a silver chain with the letter K on the end.

Inuyasha swept her up in his arms and twirled her around. After dipping her low, his nose found its way to the crook of her neck. That smell, it was so enthralling! He could not get enough of that wonderful scent!

Kagome giggled. "I take it you like my perfume."

Inuyasha was busy sniffing her, but he managed to raise his head.

"Perfume?" He said questioningly.

"Girls put on a type of spray to make them smell good. They have cologne for guys as well. My perfume is called Ralph Lauren Hot."

Inuyasha nipped her neck affectionately. "Well you look hot that's for sure." He purred.

Kagome took this chance to look him over. He wore a white dress shirt with elegant silver stripes going down it, dark black jeans, and black dress shoes. The shirt complimented his silver hair, and the pants really made his amber eyes stand out brilliantly! A black head scarf covered his ears, and somehow made him look all the hotter.

Kagome whistled. "I like your outfit too. You clean up pretty good."

Inuyasha smiled, before taking her hand.

"You too Kagome. You too."

They walked hand in hand out of the house. After riding the bus, (Inuyasha tried not to kill it this time), they arrived at an enormous building with a bright neon sign that said Atsui Shimi. A huge line of people were waiting to get in. A vast bouncer was standing by the entrance letting people through the red velvet rope, and stopping anyone he thought was trying to weasel their way in.

"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!" A voice called out.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards the voice. They saw Ayumi standing in line amongst the other people. Kagome dashed over to her friend.

"Ayumi! How are you?" Kagome asked, while giving her friend a hug.

Ayumi hugged back. "I'm fine, and so glad that you are feeling better. I have not seen you in such a long time. I missed you Kagome!"

"Me too! There is so much to catch up on!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ayumi scanned Kagome's outfit. "Wow Kagome! You look so beautiful! I love the outfit!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Ayumi. And look at you! You look gorgeous!"

Ayumi had matured greatly over the years, being the most mature one of the group, not counting Kagome. Her face had lost that complete innocent look. Her cheek bones were a little more prominent on her face. Her dark eyes sparkled merrily. She was wearing a yellow, sparkly tank top and white gaucho pants. She wore cute yellow flip flops with heels. Her hair had grown more over the years and went down past her shoulders; it was in pretty waves with a half pony tail. Her makeup was done very simple with brown mascara and light yellow shadow. Her lips were a natural beautiful red.

Inuyasha stood there observing Kagome and her friend.

"Oh I almost forgot! Inuyasha you remember Ayumi? Ayumi, this is Inuyasha my boyfriend." Kagome said, introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Ayumi said politely, while grasping Inuyasha's hand in a firm shake.

Inuyasha was a little confused with the gesture, but after a meaningful glance from Kagome, he shook her hand.

"You too Ayumi." Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled, so he knew he had done well. He had a good feeling about Ayumi. Inuyasha was an excellent judge of character, and he could tell that she was a genially nice person.

After waiting their turn in line, the three finally made it up to the entrance. The bouncer stood waiting, his bulging arms crossed over his massive chest. He had so much muscle that you could see it straining against his black shirt. He squinted down at them.

"You got something for me?" His voice boomed deeply.

"Oh yes!" Ayumi cried with a sudden realization. She dug through her purse for a moment before pulling out three laminated passes. The bouncer checked them before waving them through the entrance.

"Wow Ayumi, you got us VIP passes!? How did you manage that?!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Eri knows a friend who is close with the owner, and was able to pull some strings and get us these passes." Ayumi explained to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, clearly thrilled to be at one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo, while Inuyasha just followed along in her wake, looking around curiously, his ears twitching under his bandana at all of the new and unfamiliar sounds.

They walked through the hallway and came out into a large room that was flashing with black and strobe colored lights. Speakers were placed around the room, all of the blasting music so loud, that Inuyasha clasped his hands over his already covered ears, as if to further block the noise from damaging his sensitive ears. A million different smells hit his nose at once. Sweat, alcohol, and lots of that perfume stuff Kagome had told him about. Gods this place smelled like a wolf's den when they are in heat! Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the bombardment of scents all clogging his nose. Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his arm. He turned, and Kagome was there smiling reassuringly at him.

"I know this seems a little overwhelming, but just relax. You will get used to it."

Inuyasha's lips turned upward into the smallest smile. Kagome gave his hand a small squeeze, as if to further comfort him.

"Just be yourself. Except, you know don't kill anyone. Ok?" Kagome told him.

His eyes narrowed at her, but she just held a teasing grin on her face. He returned the squeeze she gave him with his own, as if to tell her he would try to behave himself, but with a little more restraint.

Kagome's eyes scanned the clubs interior. There was a huge flat tiled area that was set up for dancing. There were platforms scattered throughout the floor, in case anyone felt like dancing for a crowd. There was a stage at the front of the floor. A brand new, state of the art stereo system was set up. A DJ was behind, looking through his endless supply of music.

There was a banister that separated the dance floor from the bar. A long table with stools sat along the back. There were also quaint rod iron tables throughout the bar area. Kagome's eyes swept further along and spotted a lounge area. Sleek leather couches were set up in the nook. There were also some comfortable looking loveseats. She could not see the rest, but it looked like the club went further back, probably to a game room. There also looked like there was an upstairs, but for what purposes, Kagome did not know.

"Kagome?"

Her head shot up at the mention of her name. Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Ayumi said the others are waiting for us."

"Oh, right. Well let's go!" Kagome exclaimed. She followed Ayumi, while Inuyasha looked at her, a trace of concern laced in his eyes, before trailing after her.

They made their way towards the bar side of the room, weaving in and out of the dancers who were grinding to the music. A body brushed up against Inuyasha, and he bounced back in alarm. It was a girl with long black hair, way too much makeup, dressed in a slutty white tube top, a too short skirt, and white hooker boots.

"Hey sexy!" She slurred to Inuyasha, obviously very drunk.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust at her beer breath. She was way too close for his liking!!

Why don't you come with me and we can have some _real_ fun?" She said seductively to him, practically throwing herself on him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in further alarm. He was about to let some snide remark out, when an arm came down on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Kagome.

She gave the drunken slut her own look of disdain. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's go get some drinks." She told him.

To Inuyasha's great pleasure, the skank's smile dropped. "Oh, you didn't tell me you already had someone. Well I bet she can't give you as good of time as I can!"

At this remark, Kagome's eyes narrowed to small slits. "And how would you know if I can or not? You have probably been with so many drunken guys; you don't even know what a good time is. All you know is that you will be flashing yourself to some wasted idiot, who probably won't even remember your name in the morning."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at Kagome's outrageous speech. Meanwhile the ho just scowled before stomping off in a tissy fit. Kagome just smirked in satisfaction. Inuyasha turned to her in fascination, his mouth still agape.

"Inuyasha's your going to catch flies if you keep doing that."

The hanyou closed his mouth with a snap.

"Wow, Kagome I didn't know you had it in you." Inuyasha said to her, clearly impressed by her actions towards the slut.

Kagome just smiled, and slipped her hand in Inuyasha's before continuing their walk to the bar.

Inuyasha smiled as he mused to himself about the girl. _Dam, I'm __so__ glad she's mine!__ She brings so much meaning to my life. I don't know what I would do without her. She sure stands out that's for sure!!_

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha? Hello? Anyone home?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

The half demon snapped out of his thoughts. They were at a table in the bar. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he saw everyone staring at him.

"Inuyasha, you remember Yuka and Eri?" Kagome directed to him, gesturing at her two other friends.

Amber eyes swept over the two girls. Eri's eyes seemed to have taken a golden hue to them. She wore an elegant black, long sleeved top, a yellow skirt that went to her knees, and black ballet flats. Her hair style had not changed much, it was still quite short, not even touching her shoulders, but she no longer wore the childish yellow head band. Instead her bangs were held out of her face by glittering hair clips.

Yuka on the other hand had let her pixy hair grow longer. Now it reached her shoulders in layers. But tonight she had it swept back in a classy, low pony tail. She wore an indigo tube top, with magenta straps protruding from underneath, in case the blouse were to 'accidently' slip. Her legs were clad in tight black pants, and on her feet were blue high heels that showed a little toe.

It was then that Inuyasha caught caught site of a third form sitting at the table. He visibly stiffened as he caught whose scent it was. It was_ that boy. That Hoho or Hobo or whatever the hell his name is!_ Unknown to everyone else who could not read his emotions, Inuyasha was seething on the inside. His basic male instinct told him that this human was challenging what was his. If Kagome had not given him a pointed poke to the ribs, he might let Hojo know who he was dealing with!

It was then that the boy stood up. He had defiantly grown taller! He was only an inch or two shorter then Inuyasha! He lost the boyish bowl hair cut, and let his hair grow a little wilder. It now went down a little passed his ears. But height was not all that had grown on Hojo. He had lost his scrawny arms and gained some visible muscles! He wore a black muscle shirt and dark baggy jeans. Black shoes donned his feet. _Hmp! He is still no match for me!__Heck even the wimp__ wolf__could__ take this guy down!_ Inuyasha was having fun fantasizing himself stomp on Hojo and taunt him on how much weaker than him he was.

"Hojo! It's so good to see you again!" Kagome cried, while embracing Hojo.

_Oh hell no!!! She did not__ just do that!!!_Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome as she hugged Hojo. His eyes met Hojo's and he hardened them into a glare.

_You better back the fuck off runt!!_ Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to tell Hojo to back off, but he decided to stick with glaring at him instead.

When Hojo returned Kagome's hug, Inuyasha nearly lost his cool. Before he could go over there and rip Kagome from his arms, and then decapitate Hojo, Kagome broke the embrace and was at his side once again. She grabbed his hand causing all thoughts of slaughtering Hojo to dissipate.

"Hojo, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome said, introducing the two formally.

Hojo stepped up and held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake. "Inuyasha, it's great to finally meet you." Hojo said, very gentleman like.

Inuyasha grasped his hand, and tried not to crush it. Tried being the key word. He did succeed in making Hojo wince uncomfortably and that was good enough for him!

"You to Hojo." Inuyasha replied as politely as it was possible for someone like him.

"Hey how about I order us all some drinks?" Ayumi suggested to the group. They all nodded and murmured that that sounded like a good idea.

Ayumi ordered a diet coke for herself. Yuki chose orange crush, Eri an iced tea, Kagome ordered herself and Inuyasha virgin strawberry dackeries, and Hojo ordered a beer- he was twenty- one now and could have alcohol. The group got their drinks and sat down at a table.

Inuyasha took a sip of the pink, frothy stuff. Mmmmm! It was the best thing he had had since ramen! It had a really sweet taste as well as something else, but Inuyasha couldn't decipher the taste. All he knew was that the stuff was good, and began slurping it down quickly, making loud slurping sounds with the straw.

Kagome stopped sipping her drink to look at him. He was slurping away and did not notice her until she cleared her throat. He stopped and turned to her, the straw hanging out of his mouth, a few drips of the pink drink plopped onto the table.

"What?" He had that clueless look on his face like he had no idea that what he was doing was considered bad manners; after all he is from five hundred years in the past.

"Could you try to control yourself just a little?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha just fehed. "Hey it's not my fault! This stuff is really good! Can I have some more?"

Kagome sighed. "Ok. But only one more! After that I'm cutting you off!" She went to the counter to order another, while Inuyasha continued to slurp his drink.

By the time Kagome had returned, Inuyasha had finished his drink, and dove into the next one eagerly. Kagome just shook her head, and sipped her drink. She had not even finished her first drink, and he was already half way through his second! Oh well at least he found something he likes.

"Kagome. Hiccup. These are reeeealy good! You should hiccup get another one!"

Kagome slowly turned to Inuyasha. He was swaying slightly and his eyes held a dazed look.

_They wouldn't!_ Kagome thought to herself.

She leaned in and sniffed Inuyasha's drink, before taking a small sip. She slapped her hand to her forehead in disbelief confirming her suspicions.

Inuyasha's drink was not a virgin. It had alcohol in it. The bartender had obviously thought Inuyasha looked old enough to drink and had made an alcoholic drink instead. Not that Kagome completely blamed the man, after all Inuyasha being a half demon, it made him look older to humans. Despite the situation Kagome giggled to herself. Little did they know that Inuyasha really was older, technically he was around seventy or so, counting the fifty years he was pinned to the tree, plus the age he looked. When Kagome had met him, he looked about seventeen or so. Four years later, that would put him around twenty one or so in human years.

"Kagome?" She turned, and was surprised to see Hojo standing there.

"Oh Hojo, I did not see you standing there." Kagome said a polite smile on her face.

Hojo took a look at the tipsy Inuyasha before turning back to Kagome.

"Listen Kagome, I know you have a boyfriend, but I have not seen you in such a long time, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance? Just as friends of course!" Hojo stood there, waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome had a startled look on her face. She had not expected Hojo to ask her that. She looked from Hojo's hopeful face to Inuyasha's dazed one.

"Well…

"I promise Kagome, it would just be as friends, nothing more!" Hojo reassured her.

"Ok Hojo." Kagome complied.

Hojo's smile brightened and he lead her down to the dance floor. Inuyasha barley noticed them leave his eyes were bleary and glazed over.

Kagome's heart thudded nervously as Hojo wrapped his arms very low around her waist. He began to bump and sway to the music, Kagome dancing half heartedly along with him. Suddenly the music began to slow, and the lights dimmed. People all around began pairing up and slow dancing.

Hojo drew Kagome closer to him. Kagome visibly sweat dropped. How could she get away from Hojo without seeming rude? Before she could think of what to say Hojo pulled her closer so that her head was forced to rest against his shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad that we are able to catch up. I haven't seen you in so long. I really missed you."

Kagome picked her head up from Hojo's shoulder and glanced into his eyes, a small blush formed on her cheeks. She pulled away from Hojo's embrace.

"Listen Hojo, I'm very flattered, but I have a boyfriend now. Thank you for the dance." She started to step away, Hojo's arms still draped limply on her waist.

Hojo's perky smile fell into a frown. "Oh. You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry Hojo. I know there is someone out there for you. I'm sure you will find her someday." Kagome said, trying to console him.

Hojo's smile hardened and his grip on Kagome's waist tightened significantly. "No." He told her in a dead quite voice, sounding unfamiliar for his usually chipper tone. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"I chased you around for years, always being the gentlemen. I visited you _every single _time you were sick, always bearing gifts. I dropped hints, but you always turned me down." His eyes hardened to a shadowy glint.

"Well now I'm not taking no for an answer." His hand enclosed around Kagome's wrist. At first Kagome had been shocked at Hojo's sudden outburst, but now she was fuming. She turned her fiery glare on Hojo, and attempted to wrench her hand out of his grasp. But to no avail. To further her rage, Hojo smiled cockily.

"Now now Kagome. We mustn't be coy. Come with me and you and I can get to know each other a little better."

And to Kagome's further annoyance, he began to lead her through the crowd of people. When she caught site of where they were headed, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. She took a breath and gathered all of her courage and stopped abruptly.

Hojo looked at her stubborn face, his eyes taking on a look of dark amusement. He began to forcefully push her through the crowd, and try as she might she could not escape.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Oi! Hello in there!! HEY!"

Inuyasha's vision cleared and he awoke from his stupor to Ayumi snapping her fingers in his face.

"Uhhh. I'm never drinking again. I feel like Kagome sat me a thousand times." Ayumi was staring at him with a disturbed look on her face.

"Uhh I mean, oh never mind!" Inuyasha growled as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked Ayumi.

"Yea, Hojo took her out on the dance floor a while ago." Ayumi answered him.

"WHAT?!!" Inuyasha jumped up, toppling his chair over and causing many people to stare at him.

"Yea, he was dancing with Kagome, and then they went somewhere, I'm not sure where."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened to a lethal gaze. His hands balled into fists and he growled menacingly. He tilted his head and began to sniff the air, trying to catch Kagome's scent. Dam it was hard with all the stinking people in the room!

Inuyasha growled lowly to himself, his fangs glinting pearly white in the disco light.

Inuyasha was going human hunting!And Hojo was a dead man!!!

**Oh no ****what's**** going to happen to Kagome? And what about Hojo?! Can he withstand the wrath of an enraged half demon?**** I would love it if more people reviewed. Lately it has only been one review per chapter. How is that supposed to make me feel? Anyway, please review and I will update.**


	15. Dangerous Situation

**What will Hojo do?****And what about our hero Inuyasha?! Will he get to her in time? And what about the ring?!**** Ok for those of you who like Hojo, do not be offende****d by what you are about to read.**** If you don't want to read this because you like Hojo then don't read. ****But this is a good ****story;**** I would not want to miss out on not reading. ****This is my story and this is how I am portraying the characters.**** I have nothing against Hojo.**** The plot only gets thicker, so be prepared!**** Keep reviewing and reading to find out! I have all these ideas crammed in my brain just waiting to burst out! But I can only type so much! Just keep on reading and your questions will be answered eventually. ****This is rated M for these kinds of chapters. If you do not like**** possible**** rape**** and language**** or things like that then do not read.**** You have been warned!**

Chapter 15- Dangerous Situation

This was the place Kagome had feared. And now she was at the very place that she detested with a person she did not want to be with. Especially in this situation! Kagome was on the upper floor of the club. Hojo had dragged her up a long winding spiral stay case of stairs. He had shoved into a room at the end of a hallway. And now Kagome found herself standing in front of a king sized bed in a hotel looking room. She finally realized with a cold trickle of fright what the upper floors purpose was for. Hojo was standing there in front of her, his arms crossed, a sick smirk contorted on his face. He seemed to be waiting for something. And Kagome knew all too well what it was.

Kagome's chocolate eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to conjure up an idea as to how she was going to get herself out of this predicament. After about ten seconds she realized that the only way out of the room was either the window or the door. Hojo was standing near the door and he could catch her if she tried to escape. Kagome glanced at the window. It was a two story drop to the hard pavement below. No way was she going to become another splatter on the concrete!

A menacing chuckle caused her eyes to float back to Hojo. The look in his eyes told her that he knew what she was up to, and that she had no chance!

"Dam!" Kagome cursed quietly to herself at Hojo's sick amusement of her situation of being trapped.

"Oh come now Kagome! A beautiful girl like yourself does not need to be cursing! It's bad etiquette!" Hojo teased mockingly.

Kagome's eyes darkened to near black in her anger. "Don't you _dare_ patronize me you bastard!" Kagome hissed at him in fury.

Hojo's eyes darkened to a vicious look. "Now Kagome, such language is unacceptable to me. Naughty girls who use such language must be punished." And with that his sick smile grew wider as he advanced towards her.

Kagome's instincts kicked in and she quickly slapped Hojo across the face to prevent from getting any closer. His eyes widened in outrage.

"You bitch!" He snarled before smacking her. Kagome toppled onto the bed from the force of the blow. She held a hand to her burning cheek. She could feel a bruise forming. Hojo advanced onto the bed, and managed to pin Kagome beneath him. His hulking hands reaching, grasping for her clothes.

Kagome was thrashing and squirming in an attempt to get free from under Hojo's body weight. She tried to shove his hands away, but he just laughed before pinning her hands down as well. Kagome who had loss the use of her hands resulted her to kick her legs wildly. This only caused Hojo to chuckle again as he stared at her futile attempt at trying to escape.

"Keep on kicking Kagome! I like it rough!" Hojo told her, the lust clearly visible in his eyes.

Ok so kicking was not working, so Kagome resorted to the next idea that came to her mind. She spit in his face.

Hojo froze before growling out loud, and continuing with his work. His hands found their way up Kagome's shirt as he stroked her breasts. He shuttered softly to himself. Then he bent his head forward and began to plant kisses along Kagome's neck. By this time fear had filled Kagome's entire being. She had tried every option she had thought of and nothing had worked. She had become numb. She whimpered quietly at Hojo's touch. But although her body was useless at the moment, her mind was not. Inside her head, she was screaming._ Inuyasha!! Please help me!! _ She pleaded with all her might.

Inuyasha's head snapped in a new direction, sniffing the air trying to identify Kagome's scent among the hundreds of other people in the club. People kept bumping into him as he swerved through the crowd of dancers. Finally he got fed up, and with a loud growl he had sent people scattering, and now had his own personal circle of space.

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction. Now that he had made those humans back off it was time to find Kagome! But where the hell was she? There were so many humans in this dam place it was hard to catch Kagome's special scent. Correction, Kagome and Hojo's. Of course once he found Hojo, Inuyasha was going to introduce him to his claws! Inuyasha resumed his sniffing. After a few minutes of sniffing around he grew impatient. He grabbed the nearest human, which happened to be a young man. He raised the man up by his shirt.

"Where is Kagome?!" He growled threateningly in the man's face.

The poor man was so scared by Inuyasha's actions he could not stop shaking.

"Hey, I don't know any Kagome man! Maybe you should check at the bar." He replied, with a jerk of thumb over his shoulder at the bar behind him. Inuyasha just scowled before dropping the poor man none too gently and proceeding to the bar.

Once at the counter Inuyasha interrogated an elderly bartender in her sixties. "Do you know where Kagome is?!" He snarled at the woman.

"Oh sorry sweetie, we don't have a drink called Kagome. You might want to try the bar down the street. They have a lot of variety." The withered bartender trilled at Inuyasha in a nasally voice.

Inuyasha ground his teeth in frustration and tried to avoid ripping the woman's throat out and feeding it to her due to her incompetence. He stomped off in another effort to search for Kagome.

Hojo's hand came closer and closer, until it had grasped her black skirt and tugged it almost tantalizingly slowly off of Kagome's hips. He licked his lips in anticipation as he leered at Kagome's silky black panties.

The entire time Kagome was dead silent. But now she could hold back her voice no longer. "Hojo please. You do not want to do this! I have a boyfriend, and he won't be very happy when he finds out what you're doing!"

Hojo just scoffed. "Like I care about what he thinks!"

He began to caress Kagome's cheek. Then he leaned in closely. "Besides it's not like he is ever going to find out. I won't tell him. And I know you won't tell him right Kagome?" Hojo whispered to her, a malicious glint in his eyes.

By this time Kagome's fury had outweighed her fear and she let it loose on Hojo. She slammed her head into his with all the force she could muster, leaving herself with a pounding headache. But she had achieved the desired results. Hojo had reeled back in pain and was currently holding his forehead in immense pain.

A sentence tore from his throat, his voice filling the room in a loud shout. "DAM YOU YOU STUPID BITCH!!"

Kagome seized the opportunity and quickly yanked up her skirt before making an attempt to escape. But not before she felt Hojo's fist connect with her head. She saw stars as his hand slammed forcefully into the back of her head. It tangled in the roots of her hair, and Kagome felt herself being yanked painfully by the hair to the ground.

She fell on her side and let out a gasp of pain as Hojo's shoe slammed into her rib cage. Kagome felt the breath leave her lungs as the wind was knocked from her. A mangled cough escaped her mouth as she tried to breath. Suddenly an idea popped into Kagome's head. Her miko powers! In a desperate attempt Kagome raised her hands up towards Hojo and focused all of her energy.

She was rewarded with a small burst of energy that succeeded in throwing Hojo off his feet and onto the bed. Unfortunately Kagome's energy had run out and she could produce no more power.

Hojo shook his head trying to rid himself of the pain. His eyes locked onto Kagome's and he began to stride towards her. Kagome saw this and scrambled to her feet and dashed out of Hojo's way just as he made a dive for her.

But Hojo miss calculated the force of his leap and ended up tumbling towards the door where he landed on his back with a resounding thump. When his vision cleared Hojo felt the door slam open and bang the side of his head. He found himself staring into two burning amber eyes. Hojo heard an inhuman growl before he was lifted unceremoniously from the ground. He found himself dangerously close to those eyes. They held many emotions, but the one Hojo could decipher best was rage. They filled those eyes up as they bore into Hojo's.

"You're dead." Came a rough voice. This voice pierced Hojo's ego, and despite himself he began to struggle against the hands that held him. Big mistake. He felt a razor sharp pain slice his side. Then he was aware of being airborne as he felt the floor leave him and he went sailing through the air and landed with a crash on the other side of the room.

Now Hojo had been dazed from his tumble earlier so this second ride left him very dizzy and disoriented. He looked up to fully view his attacker and saw luscious silver hair topped by twitching dog ears.

Inuyasha was bearing down on him, his fangs jutting out from his mouth in a threatening matter. His ears were twitching madly as his eyes burned into Hojo.

The man felt that needle sharp pain again as Inuyasha plunged his claws into his chest and raked them across. Hojo screamed in agony. Over his own scream he heard Inuyasha's yell.

"You deserve every cut I inflict on you for what you did to her!! You BASTARD!!!" Inuyasha's voice took on a rough edge as he said this last part.

Inuyasha was about to go again when a strangled cry stopped him.

"STOP!!"

It was Kagome. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her body was shacking uncontrollably. Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched Inuyasha and Hojo. Inuyasha had froze, his claws inches from Hojo's throat. His eyes darted to Kagome.

"Please. Inuyasha no more. I can't take it anymore."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed from Hojo to Kagome. Kagome's eyes seemed to be pleading with Inuyasha.

"Please. I don't want to see anymore." Her voice cracked.

Inuyasha's orbs softened and he slowly lowered his claws away from Hojo.

"You're a lucky bastard." He whispered to the nearly unconscious Hojo.

He stood from his position before running to Kagome and scooping her up into his strong arms. She began to sob uncontrollably, her cries racking her entire frame. She pressed her forehead against Inuyasha's and let the convulsions roll onto his body.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the trembling woman and held her close to him. For every time she pressed her forehead against his he stroked her back soothingly. His eyes peered into her leaky, blood shot ones. Somehow those eyes seemed to tell Kagome what Inuyasha could not. That she would be ok. He would protect her with his life, so no one could ever hurt her like this again.

After getting a secure hold on Kagome, Inuyasha crossed the room and headed out the door, leaving a bloody and unconscious Hojo sprawled on the floor. It would not be until hours later that Hojo would be found by the security night guard. He was mumbling to himself about dog eared vampires. He was taken to an institution and was deemed "mentally ill". He would spend the remainder of his life in a white padded room talking to himself.

**I thought that this seemed like a good place to stop. What did you think? Too intense? Personally I was not going to have Kagome get raped, that was out of the question! I made Hojo an evil jerk who really wanted Kagome. Too bad she is already taken! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write. Please review and give me any ideas! Thank you for reading and reviewing!! **


	16. Dirty Confessions

**It has been a while since I last updated. What happened to all you reviewers? It may take me a while sometimes, but I will update eventually. Anyway, send me messages and or reviews of any ideas you may have. **** And remember keep checking in, and ****keep ****checking in****and reviewing****!!! It will help me know that all of you are still interested. **

Chapter 16- Dirty Confessions

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him as he weaved his way between the dancing crowds, heading for the exit. The ebony haired woman was still trembling slightly as she fingered Inuyasha's shirt in her hands.

Inuyasha walked right past Kagome's friends, much to their confusion.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" Ayumi questioned, in a genially concerned voice. Her eyes floated from Inuyasha's stony expression to Kagome's trembling one.

"We're leaving." Came Inuyasha's abrupt reply. He began to continue towards the exit when Yuka's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where is Hojo?"

Without turning around Inuyasha answered her question. "He won't be joining you." Then he continued on at a brisk pace, leaving three very confused girls behind.

When they finally made it out of the club. Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath of air, glad to finally be out of that stuffy building. His eyes scanned the dark midnight sky. The moon was full and casted a milky white glow upon the earth below. Brilliant twinkles dotted the stratosphere, creating a gorgeous view of the heavens. Inuyasha noticed the dark incoming thunder clouds that were starting to block the moon and obscure his view of the stars. Not wanting to get caught in the rain, he kept up his vigorous stride, all the while holding Kagome close to him.

There seemed to be no buses or taxies around, so Inuyasha had to rely on his nose to get them back to the shrine. He had been there so many times, he could find it blindfolded.

A chilling wind blew through, causing Kagome to shiver and press closer to his body for warmth. It was times like these that Inuyasha missed his fire rat kimono. It would have kept Kagome warm from the biting wind. He tried to make do by wrapping his arms more securely around her, as if to shield her from the harsh wind that seemed to taunt them as they walked onward.

If it wasn't for Kagome's current condition Inuyasha would have took off sprinting full speed to the shrine. But Kagome was already shivering, and Inuyasha did not want the high speeds of the wind to affect her anymore than they already where. Yes, his running would only make her condition worsen, and he didn't want that. So Inuyasha stuck to walking.

After walking for about six blocks, Inuyasha was broken from his stride by a scratchy voice.

"You can put me down. My legs aren't broken."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who's eye's had stopped watering, and were now very red. Her nose had also turned red from all the sniffling she had done. Inuyasha noted how pale her face looked in the cold. Her lips trembled slightly from the chill.

After giving her the once over, Inuyasha's eye's hardened stubbornly. Instead of putting her down, as she had requested, his arms held her closer to him tightly. He continued walking as if he had never heard her.

Kagome was at first confused as to why Inuyasha did not put her down. Had he not heard her?

"Inuyasha?" She questioned timidly. "Did you hear me?"

There was still no answer. Now Kagome began to get annoyed at being ignored. She gave a good poke to his arm.

"Hey! I said you could put me down! You don't have to ignore me! Didn't you hear what I said?" But Kagome's word's faded away as Inuyasha cut her off.

"Yes I heard you! But I have no intention of ever putting you down Kagome!" Inuyasha growled angrily, his molten eyes burning into hers, portraying exactly how he felt at that moment. Angry. Angry at those so called friends of hers that didn't seem to give a dam, except for Ayumi. Angry for those people who gave him that weird drink that made his head hurt and his eyes blur. Angry at Kagome for going with that bastard when he did not trust him. But most of all angry at himself for not protecting Kagome better.

But all Kagome saw was a stubborn hanyou who was not budging. She fixed him with her most furious glare.

"Inuyasha! I am perfectly fine! You don't need to treat me as if I am so fragile I will break!" Kagome chided him.

Inuyasha's narrowed at Kagome's remark, but besides that he did not say anything.

Kagome, angry at being ignored, began to struggle in an attempt to get down. She managed to get her feet on the ground before Inuyasha rounded on her in his gravelly voice.

"Well apparently I do Kagome! Do you not remember?! He almost took you!! If I had been a couple of seconds later, he would have succeeded!" He said this last part his voice fading into silence. His form towered over her shorter one.

A low rumble of thunder announced the arrival of the storm. Dark, ominous clouds were upon them. Thick, heavy rain drops began to fall in earnest as the clouds let go of their load. Neither one noticed as they stared at the other, through the oncoming downpour.

Suddenly Inuyasha stepped toward Kagome, placing his broad hands on her shoulders and giving them a little shake.

"Do you know how close I came to loosing you?! It was more of an angry statement then an actually question.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Kagome."

Kagome's heart ached at his words. She felt her entire body weaken, a reminder at what had happened to her at the club. Inuyasha had only been trying to protect her, by taking her away. And she went off on him! All because he was worried about her! _Girl you have got to stop being so hot headed!_ She scolded herself. She smiled inwardly; she probably got that short temper from him.

Kagome looked up through the mist and rain to see Inuyasha's silhouette standing a few feet away. By now, the rain was falling so heavily that Kagome could only see a few feet in front of her. She took a step toward the figure in front of her. But the slick pavement caused her foot to skid out from under her. She started flailing, trying desperately to regain her balance. Suddenly out of the rain, she felt a hand grasp her arm firmly. But it was too late. Kagome ended up falling anyway, and bringing Inuyasha down with her.

Kagome felt her body slam against the pavement. Luckily her fall was cushioned somewhat by the layer of mud that had formed on the ground. Although the mud didn't do much good and Kagome knew she would have a bruise. She raised her had slowly only to meet two golden eyes peeking out from behind a layer of dark, sticky mud. The sight made Kagome crack a smile. A small chuckle bubbled from her tongue.

Inuyasha peeled himself off the squishy mud ridden ground, ignoring Kagome's amusement. He took in her appearance and tried to suppress his own laughter. Mud was caked all down Kagome's side. Her shirt was nearly soaked through from the rain, and her bare legs were filthy from the grim. Her arms sported various trails of mud, and her hands where stained dark from the ooze. Splotches of caked mud dotted her face.

Another chortle burst from Kagome, and Inuyasha crossed his arms sternly, trying to look menacing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her pointedly.

Kagome suppressed her giggles long enough to reply.

"You're face! It's _covered_ in mud!" Kagome was grinning fiercely at him, as if waiting to see what her answer would result in.

Inuyasha raised a hand to his face, feeling the mud squish between his claws. Then he did something Kagome was not expecting. He gathered a handful of mud and threw it at her. He smirked when he heard the resounding slap of muck against a body and Kagome's gasp of disbelief.

Before Kagome could retaliate with a mudslinging of her own, Inuyasha was upon her. She gasped, startled as his body collided with hers, sopping wet and sticky. His mouth crushed hers in a wet and desperate kiss. Kagome pushed all of her emotions into that kiss. Her hands clutched at his shirt in a determined attempt to be ever closer to his body. His hand pushed into the small of her back, forcing her deeper into the kiss. He let his fangs tear across her lips tantalizingly slow. She tasted his mouth and his scent. It was a musky scent, filled with the scent of the trees and fresh rain, and his own spicy scent that made him unique. Rain fell all around; saturating the couple, but neither cared. All they saw was each other as they expressed their love through a kiss in the rain.

When they finally broke the kiss they both had traces of mud speared on their faces from the other's body. Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms once more and dashed for shelter from the rain. Through the rain and mist Inuyasha spotted an enormous sakura tree that was being buffeted by the storm's wind. Seeing it as the best option for now, Inuyasha streaked to the tree/s base. The tree did very little to shelter them, but Inuyasha thought it better than nothing. He leaned Kagome against the base, his body protecting her from most of the elements.

He leaned in closer until he was pressed up against her. His arms encircled her body and pulled her into a hug. As he hugged her tightly a whisper fell from his lips.

"I have a confession to make. I was afraid."

Kagome raised her head to stare into his eyes. She started to speak, but was cut off by Inuyasha's claw to her lips.

"I wasn't finished. I was so afraid when I could not find you. I thought something had happened and that you where hurt or worse. I was extremely lucky I got to you when I did or else… " Inuyasha's head dipped low, and his ragged, wet bangs fell into his eyes.

Kagome's heart was thudding so heavily against her chest, she thought it might escape! Her eye's searched Inuyasha's face; she couldn't see his eyes clearly as they were covered by his bangs and pointed downward in a submissive way. She was so shocked at his sudden confession. Inuyasha was as tough as they come. He didn't show his feelings easily and for him to admit that he was afraid was a big statement! Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to flick up to hers. For a long time they just stared into each other's eyes. Amber and brown collided in a hidden world of unsaid feelings and words.

Kagome felt Inuyasha grab her hand and heard words spill from his lips.

"I don't ever want to go through something like that again. I want to be there for you no matter what. I want us to grow old together side by side."

Inuyasha began to dig through his pocket, and produced the black box. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to tear up instantly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began.

"Kagome, you have always been by my side since the beginning. You accepted me as I am without any doubt. You never lost faith in me even when all others did. You wouldn't have me changed for anything in the world. You have showed me more kindness then I sometimes deserve. You have had the patience to put up with me over the years. I know I already asked you to be my mate, but I want to be official in human courtships as well."

Here Inuyasha paused and steadied his breath. Kagome sat stock still as he opened the small box, where the glittering ring sat shining in the grim darkness of the storm.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Kagome Higurashi- will you marry me?"

The world seemed to stop spinning as Inuyasha popped the question. A second seemed like an eternity to him as he awaited Kagome's response. He looked at her to see that she had been crying. Hot tears mingled with the rain as they streamed down her face. Finally Kagome composed herself enough to answer him.

"Yes of course I will!" Kagome cried blissfully. She threw her arms around him in a joyous hug. When she broke the embrace Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger. Tear streaks still lingered on her face.

"I love you more than you will know." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha locked eyes with hers. "Believe me Kagome, you have shown me how much you have loved me every single day since the beginning. I think it's my turn to repay you the favor."

His lips brushed against hers in a blazing kiss. Her body met the bark of the tree as he leaned in close, hovering above her. His hair fell around her in a current, plunging her into a silver waterfall. After pulling away he grinned down at her.

"I love you too." He intertwined his hand with hers, maneuvering her in the process so that he was now sitting against the tree's base and she nestled in his lap.

For the longest time the two just sat there under the tree, the earth's elements raging around them. They each pressed against each other; their body's providing comfort to the other. An aura of serenity surrounded them as they sat their soaking each other up. It was as if the weather had no affect on them. All they felt was the other's presence. There in their place of peace and tranquility all was calm, like the eye of the storm.

** I was tearing up just writing this chapter!! ****I**** really need feedback**** so I can get better and use any ideas you may have****. Also I have an important question for all of you. Do you know how I can get my story submitted to a community in fanfiction.n****et?**** I really want to put it in there, but I don't know how. I want more people to view the story if possible. If any of you know a community or someone who owns one PLEASE contact me by review or email. It would mean a lot! Thank You!**


	17. Marked Under the Stars

**Ok here is a warning for this chapt****er. There is lemon hinting. So just for reference, I am writing this warning. Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 17- Marked Under the Stars

It was a long time before either of them moved from the safety and comfort of the other's embrace. When Kagome finally opened her eyes she gasped in wonder. The storm had finally passed, and the sky was dotted with millions of brilliant stars. The moon was hanging; its brilliant illuminate light took up the sky as it cast its glow down below.

Kagome clambered out of Inuyasha's lap and left the shelter of the tree. She stared around, taking in the appearance of what the storm had done to the landscape. The aftermath was actually quite beautiful! The rain had coated the grass in fine dew that sparkled majestically in the moonlight. Kagome titled her head up to gaze at the heavens. The site was breathtaking. Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. A whisper flew out from the darkness.

"Enjoying the view?"

Kagome grinned to herself and leaned further into the source of warmth. She smiled.

"You know star gazing is fun and all, but it's a lot better when you're with someone." She turned to face him, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

His amber eyes twinkled mischievously and his fangs jutted below his lips in an impish grin that seemed to fit him all too well.

"What are you suggesting?" Came the humorous reply from the half demon.

Kagome was about to reply that she wanted him to star gaze with her, but then an idea gripped her thoughts. So instead she pulled abruptly away from Inuyasha and began to wander through the sparkling glades. Inuyasha was completely taken off guard at her sudden mood change. It didn't take our half demon long to come to his senses and then bound after Kagome, who had strolled a few yards away. Kagome smiled to herself, as she heard Inuyasha's approach. But before she could say anything she felt gravity turn on her as she was pulled to the ground.

"Just where do you think you're going?" His gravelly voice whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered but not from the cold or the wet grass to which she was now sprawled upon. Large hands had enveloped her as she lay there on the dew laden grass. She felt herself being moved as she was turned to finally stare into two searing golden eyes. Those eyes. She could stare into them forever, and never get tired of looking.

Kagome felt claws softly stroking her cheek. Inuyasha had crept closer and was now inches away from her face. She could take it no longer and pressed her lips to his. A warm, blazing heat spread from her lips and filled her entire body. Kissing him was the most amazing feeling in the world. She found herself wanting more and she pressed against him.

Inuyasha leaned back, allowing Kagome to fall on top of him. His arms gripped the small of her back holding her to him. The blazing kiss exploded into a flood of dozens of tender kisses. Kagome's lustrous black hair became tangled with Inuyasha's silver locks. His fangs found their way to her lips and he nibbled delicately on them, earning a soft moan from the girl astride him. Inuyasha felt Kagome shudder, and he pulled her closer. Kagome's hands fumbled with Inuyasha's shirt until they were inside, stroking his bare chest. She moved them until they were behind, on his back gripping his shoulders tightly. Inuyasha had pushed up her silken shirt and was placing intense kisses on her stomach. He moved his way, dragging his fangs along the way. His mouth found its way to her neck and he kissed it affectionately.

Their foreheads pressed against each other, both of them panting slightly. Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes bore into his eyes, a slight look of uncertainty in them.

"I will only do this if you are ready. I don't want to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with. I can always wait until you are feeling more ready." Inuyasha's eyes stared back into hers, a softness layered in them.

Kagome saw the sincerity in those eyes and her uncertainty faded away. Her chestnut eyes took on a different look. She looked him in the eyes, her head giving a small nod indicating that she was ready. He returned her nod with one of his own. Kagome let Inuyasha remove her shirt. He gazed in awe at the beauty of her body. His gaze was put on halt as Kagome lowered herself further onto him. She suckled his bottom lip, a low growl rippled in Inuyasha's chest, causing his chest to vibrate pleasantly. He smirked up at Kagome who gave him a warm smile.

"Who says you get to have all the fun huh?" Kagome whispered to him seductively. She tweaked his ear playfully, earning another growl. She stared down at him, a teasing smile on her face. Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked. So she wanted to tease? Well two could play at that game! He maneuvered quickly and flipped Kagome, so that she was now pinned underneath him, and he on top. She squirmed, trying to make an escape, but he pinned her arms above her head. He leaned down so he was inches away.

"Who's having fun now?" He whispered his signature smirk on his lips. He bent down and traced his fangs along her lips, biting them gently. He trailed down until he was on her neck. Kagome's entire body was on fire, a pleasant heat was emitting from her lower abdomen. Inuyasha's fangs hesitated on her neck. But Kagome quelled his doubt with her answer.

"I want you now Inuyasha." She replied softly. He needed no other permission and slowly bit into her. He felt her buck and she let a soft scream. When his fangs submerged from her skin, there were a few droplets of blood on them. It also trickled from the mark he had just given Kagome. He leaned back, staring into her eyes.

"I have marked you. Now you must do the same to me." He told her. There was no hesitation in her actions as she brought his neck close to her mouth. She bit him as hard as she could in the same spot. She felt her teeth puncture the skin. After a few seconds, she withdrew. There on his neck was the same mark that donned her own. She felt Inuyasha's lips on hers as he dragged his fangs across her lips, enjoying the shudder he received. When they finally broke, Inuyasha spoke.

"We are mates, now and forever. You are mine, now other demon nor human can touch you."

Kagome smiled lovingly at him. "Yes Inuyasha I am yours and you are mine. You don't know how long I have wanted to say that." She replied with happiness in her voice.

Inuyasha smiled a true smile. "Actually I think I do. Probably as long as I've wanted to say it." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's eyes widened, but Inuyasha went on. "Kagome I have loved you for such a long time. I was just so afraid that you would reject me like almost everyone else has in my life. I'm so glad that you accepted me. You have made trust again. Thanks to you I can have a life. And for that, I thank you Kagome.'

By now Kagome's eyes were glistening with tears. A few spilled over. "Oh Inuyasha!" She breathed, before throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her into him. He breathed in her scent, realizing a contended sigh.

When they parted they just stared at one another. Each of them felt the love radiating off the other. Kagome glanced at the sky.

"Well so much for star gazing." She said with a giggle. Inuyasha smiled and stood up from the ground, pulling her up he brought her close and planted a scorching kiss on her lips.

"This was _much_ better then star gazing.' He said teasingly. Kagome nodded, shivering against the freezing wind. Considering she was topless, she had not realized how cold the weather was until she was actually standing full out in it.

Inuyasha noticed her shiver, and helped her into her shirt. He picked her up and proceeded to sprint to the shrine. There were no buses running at this hour, so he had no other choice, and besides he wanted to get Kagome home and out of this weather as fast as possible.

When they finally arrived, Kagome was shivering violently in his arms. He quickly bounded up to the roof, and opened her window letting both of them into her room. After placing Kagome on the bed her proceeded to rummage through her dresser until her found what he hoped were her pajamas. Several minutes later Kagome was dressed in a lime green flannel pj shirt with stars on it and dark blue miss matched silk bottoms.

Inuyasha managed to find his kimono tucked away in the drawers, courtesy of Miya. After gratefully shedding the modern day clothing he donned his hakama pants. He tucked Kagome under the covers before draping his robe over her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Thanks." She replied softly. Inuyasha just stroked her head softly, before getting into bead with her. Kagome pressed her body closer to his bare chest, craving the warmth that was there. Inuyasha buried his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying the enthralling scent that greeted him, now mingled with his own scent.

"My mate." He mumbled into her neck.

Kagome giggled at his touch. "My mate." She repeated. She was just about to drift off when a sparkling light caught her eye. She sat up and stared out the window just as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" She exclaimed. "Quick make a wish!" She closed her eyes.

Inuyasha turned slowly to look at her. He took her chin in his hand, causing her to open her eyes and stare at him.

"I don't need to. I have everything I could ever wish for right here." He told her. He cupped her face in one hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, welcoming the warmth. Inuyasha could feel his eyes getting drowsy. He closed his eyes and self consciously pulled his mate closer. Darkness closed in and sleep finally claimed him.

**Inuyasha has finally taken Kagome as his mate, the long awaited chapter! Personally I thought it was romantic, considering I wrote it. I am thinking of having them return to the feudal era soon. I am contemplating having them get married there. What do you guys think? Should Inuyasha and Kagome marry in the feudal era?**** Also what about Miroku and Sango? I am going to through in something with them too! What do you think I should do? Let ****me know! Thank you so much for the re****views!**


	18. Return to the Past

Chapter 18- Return to the Past

Sunlight streamed through white sheer curtains and onto two sleeping occupants. Two dog ears poked out from under the down comforter and began to swivel at every angle, trying to grasp every sound that penetrated the new day. A soft giggle came from beneath the blankets. A soft growl followed suit.

Then in a flourish the covers were thrown back, and there sat a giggling Kagome and a much disheveled looking Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were sparkling and they held the laughter that her mouth could not. Inuyasha turned to stare at Kagome and ask what she was laughing at, but as soon as he did she busted into a new round of chortles.

Inuyasha's beautiful silver hair was in fuzzy disarray. Whereas it usually hung in sleek waves down his back, it was instead sticking out at odd angles everywhere. There were tangled knots dotted here and there down his silver mane. Kagome suppressed another giggle.

"What were you up to last night?" She asked jokingly.

Inuyasha growled. "The same thing you were." He replied with a devious smirk, before nipping the spot where he had marked her. She stiffened unexpectedly as his fangs grazed her neck, causing him to pull back and look at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. It's just a little tender that's all." She replied in answer to his look of confusion.

Inuyasha's molten orbs took on a softer hue, and he grasped her hand. "Don't be sorry. I should have known to be more careful." This time he lowered his mouth to her neck and very softly brushed his lips on the mark.

"Better?"

She nodded, a small smile of gratitude gracing her lips. "Thank you."

"Does yours hurt?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Nah, I'm tougher than that." He replied cockily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his smug look. A smirk formed as she leaned toward him. "Good. Then you won't mind if I do this." And she placed her mouth over his mark and sucked on it. Hard.

She looked up, hoping to see a sign of emotion or feeling from her mate, and pouted when he just smirked at her, his expression clearly saying: "Hah! It takes a lot more than that to get to me!"

Inuyasha's smirk widened when he saw Kagome's defeated pout. He roughly pulled her closely to him until she was right up against his chest, her head tilted upward into his. His hand cupped her chin, forcing her face closer.

"My turn." He growled haughtily.

It was as if an explosion of heat flowed from his lips as he kissed her. His lips yearned for every inch of her skin. His kisses left blazing spots wherever they touched. Inuyasha pushed her down upon the mattress and descended upon her, a devilish smirk on his face, and light dancing in his eyes. He shoved her shirt up impatiently and ripped his fangs into her side, dragging them along her rib cage and down to her hips.

Kagome gasped in pleasure as she felt her arousal. Inuyasha smirked, his fangs jutting out. "Who says I can't get to you huh?" He sucked and nibbled her ear lobe. To Inuyasha's great pleasure, Kagome went limp at his touch. Suddenly she turned the tables on him and sat up abruptly, startling the hanyou. She began planting kisses all over his chest until she finally reached his lips. Two sets of lips met in a fiery touch. Inuyasha's tongue slid out cautiously and traced Kagome's lips, begging for entrance. She gladly complied. The two tongues battled around, seeking dominance over the other. They were both very gentle, exploring each other's mouths in what can only be described as a passionate French kiss. Inuyasha was just about to consider removing Kagome's clothes when they were interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Breakfast is ready!" Miya's chipper call came floating into the room, interrupting the two.

"Dam!" Inuyasha growled, with disappointment etched in his rough voice. Kagome smiled, before coming close.

"Don't worry. We will have plenty of time to catch up when we get back." She smiled an all knowing gleam in her eyes. She flashed her ring in his face and bared her neck and the mark to him. "Besides look where this ring got me." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha grabbed her and bit her lip, tracing it once more with his tongue. "Yea, look _who_ that ring got you." He said, between his hot kisses.

Kagome's eyes lit up with happiness at the idea that his engagement ring had landed her the half demon of her dreams. Reluctantly she pulled away, needing to dress.

Inuyasha although disappointed at the sudden lack of passion, calmed down slightly at Kagome's prospect for later. The two lovers began to primp and smooth their hair in an effort to look presentable and not give Miya any suspicious ideas.

Kagome stripped her pajamas, much to Inuyasha's delight. She slipped on a white strapless lacy braw (Inuyasha was trying not to drool), a form fitting white t shirt, and dark wash jeans. Inuyasha just donned his kimono once again. After watching Kagome brush her hair, and grudgingly let her brush his own, they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning you two! How was your night?" Miya asked them as she placed a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Well mom, I've got some big news actually! Kagome said with a happy sparkle in her eyes.

She showed them the mark on her neck first. "Inuyasha and I have become mates."

Miya was smiling from ear to ear, while both Sota and grandpa just sat there with blank, confused expressions on their faces.

"Mates means that Inuyasha and Kagome are married in demon courtship." Miya explained to the two stupefied men.

"Ohhhh." Was all they said.

"Wait there is still more." Kagome went on, her face glowing in happiness, and her smile growing. She held up her left hand, exposing the ring to her family.

"Oh my goodness Kagome! I am so happy for you dear!" Squealed Miya as she ran to hug her daughter. While hugging Kagome, Miya gave Inuyasha a knowing smile and a wink. He winked back. After the two women parted Miya ushered them into a chair and urged them to eat up.

"So have you thought about where you would like to have the wedding?" Miya asked a ways through breakfast.

Kagome stopped midway through her egg. She exchanged a look with Inuyasha. After setting down her chopsticks she turned to fully face her mother.

"Well mom, Inuyasha and I have thought this over together and we have decided to hold the ceremony in the feudal era. It is where Inuyasha grew up, and it's a special place to the both of us. I know you're disappointed, but it's what we both have agreed on." Kagome stole a glance at her mother's face, expecting a defeated expression to be there, but was surprised when her mother placed her teacup down with a small smile.

"Well then if I cannot be present at my own daughter's wedding, then I expect there to be lots of pictures taken." Miya said before exiting the kitchen. She returned moments later with a sleek, silver digital camera in her palm. She handed it to Kagome.

"I wish I could be there." She told Kagome, a sadness entering her aged eyes.

Kagome through herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. Both women had tears glistening in their eyes as they embraced one another. The men were smart enough to know that this was not the time to interrupt them.

When they broke away both women had tears rolling down their cheeks. Miya was the first to compose herself, and after handing Kagome a handkerchief, she brightened up.

"Well this is no time to be sad. After all you're getting married. This is something that should be celebrated." Miya placed a comforting arm on Kagome's shoulder, and beamed at her daughter.

"Just make sure and take lots of pictures, I want to see them when you return." Miya added.

"I will mom, don't you worry." Kagome reassured her mother.

After the emotional incident breakfast pretty much returned to normal. Inuyasha spilled half his ramen, grandpa choked on an egg, and Sota broke his plate after rushing to perform the Heimlich maneuver on his grandfather. Needless to say it was an average morning.

After breakfast Kagome packed her belongings. She and Inuyasha headed out to the well house. Her family followed suit. They stopped in front of the entrance, Kagome turned to look at her family. She knew that this was hard for them, seeing her go like this, not knowing when they would see her again. After many hugs and tearful promises of return, Kagome entered the well house with Inuyasha in toe. After one final glance at her family, Kagome raised a feeble hand farewell. Then she took the plunge. The familiar feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed her as blue light engulfed her and Inuyasha as they sped through the timeline.

When she finally felt the ground beneath her feet, Kagome turned and glanced at Inuyasha. Her eyes told him what her voice clearly could not. Inuyasha saw her feelings of sadness for her family on the other side. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will be all right."

Kagome smiled at his kind gesture while giving his hand a squeeze, an action that told him she was grateful that he was there to comfort her.

Inuyasha gathered his mate into his arms, and with one mighty bound they had cleared the top of the well and landed on solid ground.

Kagome took in a deep whiff of air, enjoying the fresh clean smell this era always had. The sun was shining beautifully, and the brilliant blue sky was dotted with fluffy, white clouds. Spring had arrived. Those two weeks had flown by, and Kagome was glad to be back in the place she had come to cherish.

Inuyasha took in his own breath of fresh air, glad to be rid of the smog ridden, loud time that was modern day Japan. He was finally home. And he had found his mate, one to share his home with. That alone would satisfy him for a lifetime. He slipped his hand into Kagome's, and together they set off for the village.

**Ok and I'm deciding to end the chapter here. I think it's a good place to close. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to tie the knot soon, I just have to build up enough so that it can transition smoothly into the event. Miroku and Sango are finally coming back into the picture. I had focused a lot on Inuyasha and Kagome, because the story is primarily about them, but now I am going to add some more characters in. I am possibly going to have Miroku and Sango get married as w****ell. I think it would be a good for the stories development. What do you think? What other ideas should this story include? Let me know.**


	19. Connections Made

**For those of ****you**** who have been wondering about ****Miroku**** and Sango, wonder no more! They make their ****renentrence**** in this chapter, and they have a lot of catching up to do! Here it is chapter 19 I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 19- Connections Made

"I'm afraid that an ominous cloud hangs over your house good sir, and if you do not have it exercised immediately then it may grow to be an immense problem."

The farmer's brow creased with worry and irritation. He had been having a splendid day until this monk showed up claiming his house was plagued by some ominous cloud. And the day had been going so well too! He had got up at dawn, his wife had a nice hot bowl of rice ready, and then it was off to the fields. After tilling until about high noon, he had decided to return home to refill his grumbling stomach. He was a few paces away from his simple hut when out of nowhere this monk came dashing up to him babbling about evil spirits and clouds of doom.

He looked the man up and down, taking in his appearance. He was a young looking to be a monk that was for certain. He appeared to be around twenty one years of age. He had intense blue eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. His dark obsidian hair was tied back out of the way in a miniscule ponytail. The young man carried a golden staff with him, and had fixed the farmer with such a serious gaze; he had a feeling that if he did not reply he might find his home in shambles!

"How much is this going to cost me?" The farmer questioned the monk.

A spark seemed to ignite in the monks eyes. He placed a hand on the old farmer's shoulder. "I assure my good man, I charge a reasonable fee. It will only cost you about twenty yen for my exercising method."

The farmer's jaw dropped. Thirty yen! That was quite steep, especially for a working farmer like himself! But if he did not pay the monk then his house would surely be cursed! He could just hear his wife now. "Why didn't you pay the monk? Now we are to be cursed by this wretched poltergeist!"

The farmer shuddered thinking what his wife would say to him. He dug through his pockets and was just about to hand the monk his money, when a raspy voice rang out.

"Still up to your old tricks eh Miroku?"

Suddenly the young monk blanched visibly. A half demon in a crimson kimono came walking up the dirt path, a black haired maiden at his side.

The old farmer was confused now, and scratched his head wondering what this half demon had to do with the monk he was paying.

The dog eared man and his woman appeared beside the monk. He had called the monk Miroku. The woman turned to the farmer, a kind expression bestowed her lovely face.

"There's no need to worry. Your house is fine. You can go back to work now."

The farmer looked warily from the sweating monk to the smirking half demon. Somehow he knew that the young woman spoke the truth, and he headed down the path his pick in hand, mumbling about strange people and deceiving monks.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku, a full blown smirk on his face. He crossed his arms, while Miroku just rubbed the back of his head nervously. But it was Kagome who spoke first.

"Miroku, you're still trying to trick people out of their money. I'd thought those days of petty thievery were over for you?"

Miroku just raised his hands in mock defense. "Now Kagome, you of all people should know by now that I'm just a simple monk who is trying to make an honest living. And if people aren't smart enough to figure me out, then I cannot be held accountable for that." Miroku finished his little speech, a pleading look in his cerulean eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "An honest living huh? Since when have you ever tried to make a decent living without robbing people of their money?"

Miroku was about to reply with a witty comeback, when he caught site of the mark on Inuyasha's neck. His own sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Well I have my reasons, just as you have yours."Miroku replied with amusement laid in his voice. His head gave a small pointed jerk towards the mark on the dog eared half demon.

A rosy colored tint enflamed both Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks as they realized what Miroku discovered.

"That's none of your business monk!" Inuyasha hissed with a growl, coming dangerously close to Miroku.

The monk backed off wisely a few steps. "No need for violence Inuyasha. But I must ask how was it? I myself have never witnessed the mating ritual between a demon and his mate."

If it was possible, the two lover's turned as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Miroku had to duck in order to avoid Inuyasha's fist.

"Well I don't see you and Sango getting cozy!" Inuyasha quipped back. Miroku's smile vanished.

"What's been going on with you and Sango?" Kagome asked attentively.

Miroku sighed. "She has been distant from me ever since you two left."

Kagome watched Miroku carefully. His eyes lacked their usual mischievous spark, and on the whole, his demeanor seemed downtrodden.

"Well maybe it's time you went and did something about it. Sango won't wait forever, you know. If you want her, then you're going to have to go get her yourself, and stop laying around feeling sorry for yourself!" Surprisingly it was Inuyasha's who provided Miroku with the solution, both to his and Kagome's surprise.

Kagome's eyes had widened in shock at her mates outright suggestion. Inuyasha saw her staring, her eyes in disbelief.

"What?"

"It's just that I never thought you'd be the one to be so assertive about something like this." Kagome answered him.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well somebody had to! If you want something, you have to go get it! Look at me! I wanted something bad enough and I got it!" He said with his eyes pointed at Kagome, who blushed.

Kagome stepped toward him until she was right up in his face. She licked her lips deliberately. "I know. You wanted me bad enough and it looks like you're wish came true. I like that you're so assertive about the things that you want." And she pressed her body closer to him, resulting in a blushing hanyou.

"Uhem." The two lovers were interrupted by the intentional cough of Miroku. They both jumped away, their faces as red as tomatoes.

Inuyasha growled. "What are you still doing her monk?!" He spat. "Go and get your woman!"

Miroku turned abruptly and started for the village, his intentions set. Once Inuyasha was sure he was gone, he turned back to Kagome, his eyes dancing with lust. "Now where were we?" He didn't let Kagome answer as his lips demanded hers in a ravenous kiss.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sango I found some!" Shippo's voice rang out in the peaceful meadow.

The demon slayer smiled softly, while brushing her long raven tresses behind her ears.

"Good job Shippo! I know that these medical herbs will be helpful to Kaede, and I'm thankful for your help."

Shippo's emerald eyes sparkled in the midday sun. He had grown over the past few years, and was no longer as small as he once was. He was now half as tall as Sango, coming up to her chest. He still wore the green pants and vest, but he had lost the childish bow that resided in his red hair. His tail had grown a tad bit longer, and was sleeker then the bushy form it had been when he was young. Being twelve years of age, Shippo had also gained some maturity as well; he no longer played pranks, but instead devoted his time to being as helpful to the group as he could. That isn't to say his childish side did not appear every once in a while, after all he is a fox, and they are a mischievous bunch!

Sango remained as strong and powerful as ever. Her long, lean body remained in top shape for demon slaying. She had taken lately to letting her hair down; instead of in the low ponytail it was usually in. Kilala brushed by her mistress lovingly, and Sango gave her a gentle pat before resuming her herb hunt.

Unbeknownst to the herb pickers, Miroku had been watching from the bushes. His eyes lingered on Sango's beautiful form. Her long, luscious hair shining in the sun. Miroku's eyes roamed her body, and came to rest on her bottom. He mentally slapped himself.

_What __were__ you thinking hentai!? You know that Sango is much more than that!__ She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. So smart, and strong.__ That kiss we shared after Naraku… that __promise__ I made all those years ago. Does she still want to?__ There's only one way to find out!_

Miroku stopped thinking to himself a moment to make his way out of the bushed and into the meadow towards Sango.

Sango was busy plucking herbs from the earth and did not hear Miroku's approach until he was right up behind her.

"Hello Sango." He said quietly, but Sango had been unprepared for a visitor and jumped slightly, whirling around in a defensive pose. She dropped her herb basket in haste. But her features softened slightly when she saw it was Miroku.

"Oh. Miroku, it's you. I'm sorry I lashed out like that." Sango apologized to the monk.

Miroku held up a hand. "There is no need to apologize Sango. You where only protecting yourself. It is perfectly natural to in times such as these. And I should not have sneaked up on you like I did. For that, _I _apologize."

A pink hue rose to Sango's cheeks. Miroku bent down and retrieved her basket. He held it out for her to take, and for an instant their hands brushed. Both blushed slightly at the contact.

Sango took a step backwards, cradling her basket in both hands.

"Miroku... but he interrupted before she could continue. "No Sango. Let me get this out. I have always been a lecher; it was how I was raised. But some years ago, I met this amazing woman who made me want to stop lusting after every woman I saw. But I had a curse, and I needed to have an heir in order for my legacy to live on. In order for my curse not to overtake me, I needed to defeat a despicable villain named Naraku. But before he was defeated I made a woman a special promise. He was finally defeated. Do you remember the promise Sango?"

By now, crystal tears were leaking down Sango's angelic face. Her body was racking silently with sobs. Her hands were trembling so badly, she could barely keep hold of the basket.

"Oh Miroku…But, Miroku silenced her with a look. "I have only ever loved one woman, Sango. There is only one that I wish to give my heart and soul to. I would spend the rest of life with her and her only. And she is standing in front of me." Miroku's voice faded away into the silence of the meadow.

There was no sound. Only the breath hitching silence captivated in the meadow as two people stared at one another. A man and a woman. Suddenly a thump was heard as an herb basket was dropped to the ground and rolled a few feet.

Sango ran into Miroku's arms, and let him sweep her up in his arms and spun her around. Sango was still crying, but now there was a beautiful smile on her face. He wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. Then he drew Sango close to him, tilting her chin upwards. His lips captured hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Sango ran her hands through his hair, and for once Miroku's hands did not stray downward, instead they placed themselves on the small of her back. In response to that Sango deepened the kiss, her lips hot and sweet against Miroku's.

Miroku gladly complied with Sango's demanding gesture by pressing slightly against Sango's back, causing her to lean into him further. The weight caused the two to fall to the ground. Miroku caught Sango, before she could slam into him. He gently lowered her on top of him before he resumed the exploration of her wonderful lips.

"I love you." He said to her.

Sango' smile grew, and her eyes where alight with happiness. "I love you too." She replied back.

Two sets of eyes watched from the bushes. One was a piercing green, the other a fiery red. A voice chuckled. "Well it's about time!" A tiny meow responded.

"You're right Kilala, it took them long enough!" Shippo replied, a smirk on his still boyish face.

**What did you think? I know that there was a request for a lemon, so I am planning on posting that in a future chapter. Mean while it looks Miroku and Sango are finally together. I was thinking if they get married I might set up a double wedding? What do you think? Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango have a double wedding? Or should they each have their own individual one? Let me know please.**


	20. A Lover's Actions

**This chapter gets a little sensual, so if ****your**** not comfortable no pressure to read. Besides that I think personally that it is deep, meaningful chapter, not wanting to toot my own horn but that's my own opinion. It involves two character's expressing themselves in a beautiful way. Ok I'm not going to give it all away, so just read please!**

Chapter 20- A Lover's Actions

Hot breath warmed her as impatient fangs ripped at her delectable, milky skin, taking irresistible pleasure at the sound of her hitched breathing and cries of contentment. Claws tore at clothing, needing to feel skin against skin. How he wanted….. needed to feel her hot naked skin writhing beneath him. But he would have to wait. Unfortunately.

Inuyasha sat up, panting slightly, his kimono slightly ajar fluttering in the breeze reveling his muscular chest. His golden orbs burned into her brown ones. Both knew what the other wanted. But their desires where going to have to wait until after the marriage ceremony. As much as he wanted to, Inuyasha knew that taking Kagome now, would be frowned upon by most of the society, and he did not want to give them any more reason to loath him.

Inuyasha gazed longingly at the sliver of stomach that peaked out from Kagome's ruffled shirt. A clawed hand reached down and pushed the shirt farther up her abdomen. Hot kisses soon followed along with a fanged mouth taking claim over what was rightfully his. Inuyasha's mouth explored every inch of Kagome's stomach, a fang would prick here, and a tongue would lick there.

Kagome smiled up at him from her current position, she would have loved to have him continue his pleasurable assault on her body, but the day was passing them by, and they had to make it to the village before any suspicions arose.

She shifted her body in order to move out from under Inuyasha, but as luck would have it, he would not budge.

"Inuyasha. We have to go. The others are going to worry."

A low, frustrated growl was heard. "Let them worry! I'm perfectly content staying right here." And he brought his mouth to suck and bite her chin, making it _extremely_ hard for Kagome to keep her will power in check. She brought her hands up to gently push him away.

"What? You don't want me?" Came the hurt reply.

Kagome chuckled. "Of course I do love. But don't forget we have to plan the ceremony first."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a disappointed pout.

Kagome leaned in close. Her hot breath tickled his sensitive ears. "After that you can have me all you want."

This made Inuyasha grin, his fangs glinting in the late afternoon sun. He pulled Kagome up from the ground, and after giving her one last steaming kiss, he grabbed her hand and headed to the village.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kaede was stirring a pot of rice over the fire pit, when she happened a glance outside. What she saw caused her aged face to turn up in a smile. Ahhh love. It was an amazing concept. Able to sneak up on you when you least expected it, and it left you breathless as if you had just come up from a long swim in the river. True love can be cruel at times, but looking outside Kaede also saw how gentle and precious it was.

Coming up the main dirt path where four people; their silhouettes basked in the glow of the dusk provided by the setting sun. The four where separated into couples, their whole group filling the small dirt road.

Miroku had his hand draped around Sango's waist, holding her loosely to him. Sango's face still sported a nice rosy pink color, while Miroku was smiling, a brilliant gleam set in his blue eyes.

Inuyasha's hand was intertwined with Kagome's, whose head rested on his shoulder. Both woman's face where glowing with pure bliss, and the men where grinning from ear to ear, sparks in their eyes. Kaede shook her head, a smile still on her face. It sure took them long enough. The old priestess began to dish the rice into bowels in preparation for the group.

Sango was the first to come through the archway, a starry eyed look plastered on her face. Miroku came in next and sat next to Sango, placing his hand on her cheek he stroked it lovingly. Sango just blushed profusely.

Kagome came in next; a happy smile clearly explained that she was glad for her friend. Inuyasha just crossed his arms in a smug smirk, eyeing Miroku. His smirk seemed to say: "What where _you _up to?!" Although he had a pretty good idea what they had been up to, probably something similar to what he and Kagome had been doing.

Kagome handed him a bowl, and kneeled by the fire, basking in its warmth. He sat beside her, drawing her close to him. Inuyasha was just about to raise his chopsticks to his lips when a sudden thought struck him. His expert eyes swept the room, missing two demon members that were not there.

"Where are Shippo and Kilala?" He asked no one in particular.

Sango's eyes widened in realization of their absence. She was just about to answer when a small gust of wind blew through the hut, and two blurs skidded to a halt by the fire. The blurs materialized into Shippo and Kilala. Both where panting. Shippo had a few twigs and leaves tangled in his tangerine colored hair. Kilala's fur appeared to be ruffled.

Inuyasha's eyes squinted suspiciously. "Where have you two been?"

Shippo finally stopped painting to rack his brains for a good lie. "Um we got bored of picking herbs and decided to go for a walk. When we realized it was getting late, we ran straight back here. I swear."

Inuyasha could tell he was lying, but decided not to push the subject. He had enough on his plate already, and did not need this at the moment.

He motioned for Shippo and Kilala to sit down. "Come and eat before it's all gone." The young fox boy rushed to grab a bowel, before planting his rump down next to Inuyasha. He proceeded to gobble down the hot steamed rice. Shippo was so transfixed on filling his growling stomach, that he hardly noticed when Inuyasha reached down and gently plucked a clump of dirt ridden leaves from his hair, before ruffling his head affectionately. But Kagome did notice. Her eyes softened, and she felt her heart twinge. _He's so attentive! He looks out for Shippo like he is his own, which he practically is, all things considering. _

It was then that Kagome remembered the news that she had to share with her friends. She cleared her throat, signaling she wanted everyone's attention. The group stopped their idle chit chat and turned to look at her.

"Everybody, we have wonderful news!" She held up her hand, showing the ring, earning gasps of delight and cheers of joy.

Sango got up and immediately hugged Kagome. "I am so happy for you Kagome! Congratulations!" Kagome spoke, the joy radiating in her tone.

Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand, congratulating him. "You finally got up the courage eh?" He asked the half demon with a gleam in his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. "And why haven't you plucked up the courage yet? At least I asked!" He crossed his arms, a victorious smile on his face. Miroku just sweat dropped.

Kaede congratulated the couple on their engagement. "Will ye two be planning a wedding soon?" She asked them.

Kagome nodded vigorously. They had discussed it earlier and had decided to have the wedding two new moons from then. The young miko stepped toward the older one. "Kaede I was hoping that you would do the honors at the ceremony?" Kagome asked.

Kaede's wrinkled face broke into a warm smile, she took Kagome's hands. "I would be glad to child."

In the background Shippo was letting off a small display of fireworks as a celebration. All the while he was hopping up and down, hooting and hollering, until a gruff Inuyasha told him to settle down.

After many congratulations, hugs, and pats on the back the excitement began to dwindle much like the fire. Shippo began to get sleepy eyed, and soon retired to his own futon; he no longer needed to sleep with Kagome. That was Inuyasha's job.

Kaede shuffled to her own bed. Kilala curled up next to the dying fire. Inuyasha draped his haroi over himself and his mate while stroking her bangs gently.

That left Miroku and Sango. Miroku graciously offered the single futon to Sango. After contemplating for a moment, Sango hesitantly climbed in. Miroku tucked the blanket over her and proceeded to lean back against the wall and tried to sleep. But after a few moments of unsuccessfulness he heard the ruffle of blankets, and the shifting of weight on a futon. In the semi darkness of the fires still glowing embers he saw a silhouette approach him quietly.

"Miroku?' A quite whisper ventured. The monk's eyes fluttered open. It was Sango.

"Yes Sango? Is something wrong?" He asked her, a trace of worry in his voice.

Sango's silhouette bobbed her head in a no. Silence continued.

"Then what is it?" He asked her softly.

In response, Sango grabbed his hand gently, much to his great surprise. He let himself be lead over to the futon. After Sango got in, he climbed in, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She buried her face into his kimono, while he just drew small, soothing circles on her back. The body warmth between the two bodies warmed both occupants. No words where needed, as both people basked in the contentment and safety of the other.

Sango was just about to drift into the realms of sleep, when she felt soft lips on hers. She barley heard the whisper. "I love you Sango. Good night."

Sango fell asleep with a smile on her face. And so did Miroku. Both people had finally admitted their long pent up feelings for each other, and it felt great! They fell asleep in each other's arms, finally glad to have their emotions brought to the surface.

And so it was, in that hut- humans and demons alike slept on through the night, safe in the arms of their true love.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The beautiful melody of a songbird penetrated two elfin like pointed ears. Brilliant green eyes shot open to greet the morning. Shippo sat up and yawned, showing off his fangs, whilst scratching his head. A tiny meow confirmed that Kilala was the only other one up. Shippo began to tip toe quietly through the array of futons, whose occupants where still asleep. He and Kilala where half way to the door when a rough voice penetrated his mission.

"Where are you two going?" It was Inuyasha. He was still laying down, but his golden eyes were staring straight at Shippo, and his ears where twitching both seeming to expect an answer from the young fox.

Shippo grinned. "Outside. Kilala and I want to go explore outside for a bit."

Inuyasha stared at him, as if to verify that he was being truthful before nodding in approval. "Just don't be gone too long."

Shippo nodded before dashing outside, Kilala hot on his heels. He shook his head slightly. A small laugh penetrated his silence. He looked down to see that Kagome was awake. She was smiling up at him.

"What?"

She giggled while tweaking his ears playfully. "Oh Inuyasha, you're just so good with him." She praised.

Inuyasha blushed at the compliment. "Hey, I don't want him to go out there and get himself caught in a trap and be hurt."

Kagome smiled further. Inuyasha had matured greatly over the years, especially since they had mated. He seemed to take more charge of Shippo, like his father. He no longer beat him like in his teenager years. It warmed Kagome's heart to know that Shippo had a mother and a father both looking out for him.

She yawned before making to get up, only to realize she couldn't Or rather, someone was preventing her from moving from her place in bed. She sighed, a small smile still on her face. Turning towards Inuyasha, she raised her eyebrows at him, asking him a wordless question.

The half demon smirked widely, enjoying seeing his mate in this situation.

"Inuyasha. I have to get up."

Nothing. Kagome tried once again to rise from her position, but Inuyasha's arms where clasped firmly around her. Kagome let out a sigh of exasperation, signaling her surrender to her mate.

A low chuckle rumbled from deep in Inuyasha's throat. He pulled Kagome close, her back to him, resting his chin resting gently on her head.

"Mine." He whispered, his warmth breath causing her black fringe to rustle. Kagome shifted so her body was now facing towards him. She gently traced his mark with her index finger.

"Mine." She breathed. Inuyasha slowly nodded before kissing her. His warm lips covered hers, soft and gentle. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, knowing this was a weakness of hers. He ran a hand through her long, ebony hair. Legs became entangled pleasantly in a red haroi.

There were a few moments of satisfying silence, before an amusing voice shattered it.

"I see you two are having a good time."

Inuyasha poked his head over Kagome's to see Miroku laying there, a smirk etched in his features. His eyes danced with laughter, and he arched a questioning brow.

Kagome blushed at the process of being caught in such an intimate position, but Inuyasha just gave Miroku a fanged grin.

"And my dear monk, what about you?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Miroku just wrapped his arms around Sango's sleeping form. He winked at Inuyasha. The half demon just shook his head, still grinning.

It was then that Sango began to stir. She opened her deep brown eyes sleepily. Azure eyes blinked back at her.

"Good morning." Miroku said softly.

Sango blushed, remembering last night's events. "Good morning." She replied. She sat up and tried to smooth her hair as best she could.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Miroku asked her.

Sango nodded. Miroku stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her easily up from the futon. They left the hut, leaving behind a smiling Kagome and a smug Inuyasha.

"I'm sure they will have fun." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Kagome gasped and punched him playfully in the arm.

He pretended to be stern and growled at her, his molten eyes narrowed. Her own eyes widened in mock fear.

"Oh no! What will I do now? Who will help me?" She replied over dramatically.

Inuyasha just smirked evilly before pressing his entire body on top of hers, pinning her down.

"No one can save you. You're all mine." He bent down and ran his fangs along her neck, just below the mark.

Kagome shivered. But a soft reply came from her frame. "That's all right. You have me right where you want me."

Inuyasha raised his head slightly from his pleasurable torture of his mate. An eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

But Kagome just laughed softly at his confusion. She leaned up toward him capturing his lips in a surprising kiss. Inuyasha inhaled her wonderful scent, while he continued to communicate his feelings through his lips. His hands wondered down her side.

Kagome felt a slight draft, as her shirt was slowly pushed up. Claws gently scrapped her side. She heard herself moan through the kiss, but he didn't stop. His claws traced her abdomen, and toyed with the waistband of her jeans. They were impatient hands who didn't want to wait.

The fumbling of a button and clumsy claws. The sound of a zipper being drawn slowly, slowly down.

Lacy pink panties greeted his sight. He grinned. Just another quick pull and he'd see her dark bloom of womanhood. A claw slipped between the delicate fabric and tickled the smooth skin found there in a teasing manner. But another hand stopped his search.

Inuyasha looked up to meet Kagome's look. That look. It told him that he couldn't have what he so greatly desired. Dam! He sighed in defeat. Kagome's soft hand tilted his chin towards hers.

"I know." She said softly, as if to confirm what he was feeling. "I want to. But we have to wait until after the ceremony."

Inuyasha growled in disappointment. Truly he didn't give a _dam_ about the circumstances. And if it wasn't for his better judgment he would have taken Kagome long ago. Dam his conscious!! Why the hell did he have to be such a good guy?! His demon nature was telling him to do it now! Dam it all!! Inuyasha huffed in a simmering defeat.

This was going to be a long two months.

**Comments? This one got a little lemony, but not full. Don't worry the full blown lemon is on its way, just keep on tuning in. I thought this chapter took a deep sensual look at the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome. I truly enjoyed writing this one, as I do with all my chapters. But this one involved a very intimate situation for ****which**** I believed I gave it just the right spark. Inuyasha loves Kagome so much that he is willing to wait until they are fully married. Personally I think that that is amazing, and I would be happy if any guy did that. I want to make it special and that is why I am holding off until they marry. So for those of you who are impatient, just hang on and keep reading! The next chapter involves Miroku and Sango. Just where did they go?! Thanks a lot for reading!**


	21. The Lecher and the Slayer

Chapter 21- The Lecher and the Slayer

Sango knelt by the stream and splashed the cool, crisp water onto her face. After rubbing most of the grubbiness she stood up, feeling more awake. Miroku had waited patiently while she washed her face. Water droplets beaded in her hair sparkled like crystals in the sunlight. He could only stare at her radiant beauty. A soft breeze tickled Sango's hair as it teased and pulled at her long silky strands. She got up from her stoop by the stream and began to stroll along the border of the tree lined forest, her hands gently brushing the trees leafy branches.

Miroku followed a few feet behind, just watching her. Sango. The only woman who ever made him feel truly loved. Oh sure he had a good time with those other woman. The princesses, headmen's daughter's, lonely widows. But Sango was different. She made him want to repent for his thievery and wicked lechery. Those other woman only wanted him for his holy power or just for a quick one night stand in order to fulfill their sexual desires. Sango accepted him for who he was, pervert and all. He snuck a glance at her, only to realize she had been staring at him, and quickly looked away her cheeks aflame.

Miroku smiled gently. He walked toward the demon slayer. He reached down and grasped her hand, causing Sango to jump slightly. The monk turned her gently toward him, until she was facing him completely. There was a prolonged silence. And Sango started to think that it was a bad thing, and began to pull away. But Miroku would have none of that.

"Wait Sango." His voice caused her to freeze. It had a tone she had never heard in him before. She slowly turned back. Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones. She seemed to be searching for something in the depths of those sapphire orbs. For another long moment, neither spoke. They just stared. Brown and blue, like the elements earth and water. Both could be mortal enemies to the other, but when used properly they could make a formidable team. Finally the silence was broken by Miroku's calm voice.

"I saw you staring at Kagome's ring." It was statement that made Sango's heart skip a bit.

"Yes, it is a beautiful ring. I am very happy for both Kagome and Inuyasha."

Miroku persisted. "Something is still troubling you."

Sango toyed with the sleeve her kimono self consciously. "Why would you think something is troubling me?"

"I can tell by your behavior." Miroku stated simply.

Sango flushed slightly, not realizing that he had actually been paying close attention to her.

"Are you going to tell me what it is? Or do I have to guess?"

Sango shifted nervously from what foot to the other, trying to contemplate how to tell Miroku about her problem. She mentally cursed herself for being so naïve about the whole situation. _It's Miroku for god's sake! You should be able to tell him, after all the things we have been through just recently! You're acting so childish!!_ _What's the worst he can do? Laugh? He would laugh and then we would move on from this foolish__ matter._

Miroku noticed the visible change in Sango's emotions as she mentally berated herself.

"Sango?" He questioned her calmly, while placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder. The woman visibly snapped out of her mental conversation with her conscious.

"Ok." She mumbled, causing Miroku to focus intently on what she was saying.

"I was a little jealous of Kagome's ring." Came her mumbled reply.

Miroku was shocked to say the least. He had thought that she was going to say that she made a terrible mistake with him and break it off! Sango's answer perturbed so greatly that he began to laugh out loud much to Sango's confusion and anger.

" What?!" Came her infuriated reply. She was confused and annoyed as to why he had started laughing at her answer and wanted to make him understand. Did he think her ridiculous? Did he want to leave her?! This thought caused Sango to go stark still, her eyes watering at the thought.

Miroku noticed and immediately his laughter ceased. "I'm sorry Sango. I thought that you were going to tell me it was not working out. Your answer just surprised me is all. I was not expecting it."

Sango's eyes widened to the sizes of saucers. But Miroku continued on in his pleasant voice. "So why were you jealous?"

Sango became self conscious once again, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I selfishly wished that I could have a ring that beautiful. But it was a tactless thought that I should not fill my head with. I guess I just wanted to have a symbol of love like she had. It was stupid. I am grateful for what I do have, and could not ask for anything more. It just overwhelmed me. I know I should not be worrying about foolish things such as a piece of fine jewelry." She finished, and glanced at Miroku, afraid to see his reaction.

Surprisingly he was perfectly calm, almost thoughtful! He rubbed his smooth chin as he concentrated intensely. Finally when Sango thought he would never speak, he did.

"You're wrong Sango." Her eyes snapped up to his. "A woman like you deserves every bit of happiness that comes her way. You have suffered so much throughout life, joy seems to be the only proper remedy for it. It is perfectly natural for you to crave a symbol of love and companionship, such as that ring."

Sango gaped at him, her eyes wide in utter skepticism. Miroku seemed to ignore her amazed expression and continued on.

" Do you recognize this place Sango?" The question caused her to look around, gazing at the crystal clear stream, the grassy hill that overlooked it all, the trees surrounding the tranquil place. Suddenly realization hit her full force, causing her to raise a hand to her mouth. Could it really be _that_ place? Did he remember? It was a few years ago, but there was no mistaking it. This was the exact place!

Miroku chuckled lightly at her sudden shock. He intended to fulfill his promise this time. He plunged a hand inside his deep indigo robes. When his hand emerged he was holding something small and gold that glinted in the bright sunlight.

Sango was speechless. It was a ring. "I purchased it after we defeated Naraku." He explained. Miroku bent down until he was on one knee. He took Sango's left hand, and after kissing it softly he took a deep breath and began.

"Sango for as long as I have remembered I have always been a lecher. I spent a fair amount of time sleeping my way through life, and through woman. I wanted to have an heir so that my legacy could live in case I should die. But then I met you. You who are so beautiful, strong, and brave. You made me want to give all that up. You have taught me so many valuable and important lessons, Sango, which I shall never forget. We fought are way through many battles, and I was so glad that you where one of my allies. We had a lot of close calls, and every time I was always so afraid that you would not make it. That thought alone made me want to throw all my bad habits away. But sadly I kept going with my horrific mannerisms, much to your sadness and distain. It took me quite a while, but I finally realized. I want only one woman, and she deserves all the bliss that the world has to offer."

Miroku paused to clear his throat. "I may not be the best candidate for riches or other worldly splendors, but I would love you all the same. I would stay truthful to you for always."

There was a dramatic pause. And then the words flowed from Miroku's tongue in a near whisper.

" I asked you a question last time. You said yes then. Well what about now? I actually have a ring this time. Will you take me as your husband Sango? Will you marry me?"

The world seemed to stop turning and the very fabric of time seemed to freeze. A second seemed like an eternity to the young monk.

Tears where flowing hard and fast like a waterfall down Sango's cheeks. But she did not make a sound. Silent sobs racked her frame. Her body was shaking so uncontrollably that Miroku could not read her expression, least of all if she answered him.

Finally Sango managed to stop her bodies shaking long enough to nod her head. A single syllable uttered from her lips.

"Yes."

Miroku would have kissed Naraku he was so happy. An enormous grin spilled out across his handsome features. He took the ring and slipped it onto Sango's finger. The ring itself was an exquisite beauty! It was a brilliant gold, and engraved into the band where two shiny sapphire pearls of magnificent quality! They caught the sunlight making them stand out further. In between the pearls sat a precisely cut diamond that sparkled with brilliance and shine.

After putting it on her finger he stood up slowly. He took her face in his hands gently. "I may have been a lecher, but I will always be your hentai." He breathed quietly. Then he brought her face closer and tasted her sweet lips. His hands trailed through her long hair, getting tangled in the black web. Sango brought her arms around to rest on his broad shoulders. Miroku's hands untangled themselves from her hair, and lifted her lean body off the ground. Sango wrapped her legs gingerly around Miroku's waist in order to steady herself.

The couple swayed momentarily, and then becoming used to the balance, all the while their lips never parted more than an inch or so. Sango felt her back collide with the sturdy trunk of a tree, but she did not care. Miroku's warm body pressed in close to hers, his eyes staring down into her wavering ones. His mouth came down upon hers once again, this time he was more assertive. A tongue slipped daintily, tasting her lips. A moan was heard. A contented sigh. Sango reached up behind Miroku's head and playfully yanked his ponytail. He grinned down at her, before grabbing the hand that enclosed his hair. He brought his mouth to it and began to nibble and suck at her fingertips in a sensual way. Sango shuddered before falling against him in pure bliss.

Sango closed her eyes in pure delight and pleasure, only to have them shoot open at the touch of Miroku's mouth. He had found his way to her neck and was now sucking on it vigorously. The demon slayer felt his warm tongue suck and toy at the sensitive skin on her neck.

Miroku smirked when he saw the blood rise to the surface. He leaned back to admire his work. A red blotch had appeared on Sango's neck. It was his own mark in a sense. A hicky on a human's neck usually meant that they were involved romantically with someone. Sango's hicky meant that she was Miroku's woman.

Sango blinked up at him, happiness threatened to flood from her russet irises. She buried her head into his shoulder and let him rub her back gently. A peaceful stillness settled over the content couple.

Sango was enjoying the comfortable position she was in, when suddenly she felt an all too familiar feeling on her backside. She blushed a deep shade of crimson. Couldn't he just once _control_ himself? She looked up at Miroku, a steely glint set in her eyes. Miroku saw that look and immediately gulped. He knew what followed that look. Usually it was him holding his stinging cheek and Sango stomping off. Husband or no husband he knew he had annoyed the hell out of her. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain of her hand across his cheek to come, but miraculously it never did. He cautiously opened his eyes when he felt another hand clasp his own. He looked at Sango. She was smirking! She raised his hand from her bottom and slowly brought up to rest on her shoulder. Miroku was in complete shock! Never, ever had this happened before! And Sango just kept on grinning like she had earlier. With Miroku she was learning to take the good with the bad. And his wandering hand along her backside was just one of those things that she would have to grow accustomed to throughout their life together. She leaned forward and kissed him softy. The surprised monk had just enough sense to kiss her back. Sango giggled against his lips. I guess some things would never change!

**And so ends the magical engagement of our lecherous monk and demon slayer. What do you think of it?**** Reply and let me know.**** Don't forget that Inuyasha still has possession of the jewel. I have a few ideas of what wish he should make on it, but what do you people think he should do? And also his ****tetsaiga**** is still missing! How will he get it back! Keep checking and posting your ideas and thoughts. Thank you!!**


	22. Fox Hunting

**I thought I would switch it up, and through in a little twist here just to see what happens. ****Let's**** see the mighty Inuyasha get a little worried shall we? Our favorite fox and feline have disappeared. What's Inuyasha to do? Read and see. Please tell me if you enjoyed it, and I will keep those comments in mind for further chapters.**

Chapter 22- Fox Hunting

Inuyasha growled. And for the fourth time in the last quarter of an hour he clicked his claws nervously on the hut's tatami mat covered floor. It had been exactly forty -three minutes since he had last seen Shippo and Kilala. Where in the blazes could they have wondered off too?! Inuyasha had specifically told them not to be gone very long. And forty-three minutes constituted as a long time in his eyes! Forty- four now! The irritated half demon looked up at the sound of someone approaching the thick mat that served as a door of sorts wavered. It was Miroku and Sango. Sango's face was all aglow with happiness and Miroku…. Well Miroku was smirking like he had made out like there was no tomorrow! Inuyasha snorted. No doubt what _they_ had been up to!

He went back to his impatient tapping. Every now and then his golden eyes would flick to the doorway and seeing nothing they would narrow into slits of increasing exasperation. A soft hand penetrated his simmering disposition. Kagome's hand rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. A soft growl played on his lips as he took her hand in his own. _What in the hell could be taking them so dam long?! He knows not to wonder off!! Foolish fox child!_ Inuyasha's irritation was growing, not to mention his hidden worry that was kept locked away deep in his soul. That something had possibly happened to the young fox boy and the feline. That thought alone made the stern half demon's heart race.

Forty- five minutes. Inuyasha snapped. "That is it!" He growled loudly, startling everyone. He got up from his cross legged position, breathing heavily.

"They have been gone long enough!" He ground out, his fist shaking. His ears atop his silver mane twitched in annoyance. He was sick and tired of waiting around, and he was going out to look for the imprudent child and the demon cat. He stormed out of the doorway, intent on catching the foxes' scent.

"Wait Inuyasha." A voice froze him in his tracks. He spun around in a whirling fury ready to bark a foul 'What!' But the words died in his throat. There stood Sango dressed in her demon slayer battle armor hiraikotsu at the ready, Miroku next to her staff in hand, and last of all Kagome her quiver strapped firmly to her back stocked with arrows, and a bow gripped in her fist. They all held determined looks on their faces.

"Don't forget. Shippo and Kilala are our family too." Sango reminded him.

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "We should divide into teams and search the region. Sango, you and Miroku take the southern region, Kagome and I will go west. If you don't find them there then we will meet back up here and search the others." His face was stretched taught with determination, daring anyone to disagree with him. No one did.

Once Kagome boarded his back he bounded off in a red streak toward the west, Miroku and Sango began their trek to the south.

Inuyasha's eyes set into an unwavering stare as he streaked past the trees, leaping over fallen trunks and craggy boulders. _Dam__ it__Shippo__ you had better be all right!_ Inuyasha thought, trying not to worry too much, as he swiftly bounded his way through the woods. But he did worry. And Shippo wasn't all right.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_How do I get myself into these unbelievable situations!_ Shippo asked himself as he backed up another step, his back meeting a crumbling cliff wall. The young fox was currently staring down a hulking muscle bound wolf demon. At least he thought it was a wolf. Shippo wasn't exactly sure, seeing as this particular wolf had two horns producing out of its fur mated forehead. He had never seen a wolf with horns before, and judging by the look of this one, he never wanted to again! The wolf had dark, somewhat shaggy russet fur, and a long swishing tail. Its fangs jutted out massively beyond its muzzle as it growled menacingly at the young fox. Sheer, white claws as sharp as glass donned the wolf's paws. Emerald eyes glared out from the pointed face. Shippo could see the wild emotion in those eyes. It screamed: hunger.

Now Shippo was an intelligent young demon, but he was still young none the less. And being young he tended to act rashly and on spur of the moment decisions, which tended to land him in trouble. Much like what he was currently staring practically nose to nose with. The tangerine haired fox turned to his fellow demon companion.

"Kilala… Shippo breathed, intending to tell her to run, but the small feline was growling menacingly at the carnivorous wolf. Then in a blast of heat searing flames, Kilala transformed into her larger form. But even in her larger state, she still only came up to the shoulder of the enormous wolf demon. Her large pearly fangs glinted in the sky high sunlight. A threatening growl erupted from deep in her throat as she glared down the wolf.

Shippo thought the wolf was about to pounce and readied his body to avoid it. But surprisingly the wolf let out a feral, animal like laugh, the unfamiliar sound was so rough and it heart Shippo's ears. Then he did something that just about made Shippo faint. He spoke.

"You amuse me little fox. You and your feline friend have wondered into my liar so helplessly lost, and yet the little kitty thinks that she has a chance against me." The wolf's voice was like crushing gravel, and it sounded even more menacing then Shippo would have imagined. But the strange part was that the wolf's mouth did not move when he spoke. Not a single inch, nor a quiver of his whiskers. It was if the wolf's thoughts projected out and could be heard. Shippo had never in his life come across a demon that could speak using his thoughts like that. But never the less this demon looked immensely threatening and ravenous so Shippo had to devise a plan that would keep him and Kilala alive.

_I have to keep coo, keep him talking until Kilala and I have a chance to make a run for it!_ Shippo thought, his mind racing to think of a plausible way to get out of this.

"H how did you come by those horns?" Shippo asked, trying to sound brave. Although he was scared, he was also curious of how the wolf had obtained horns attached to his head.

The demon chuckled heartily, his laugh causing Shippo to shrink back against the cliff walls, as if he could melt into the rock itself.

"You're a curious lad aren't you?" He growled out, a vicious like smirk on his muzzle. But he continued on despite Shippo's expression of attempted bravery.

"I was born with these horns, seeing as I am half wolf demon, half vampire demon."

The wolf intentionally ignored Shippo's look of horror and went on with his speech.

"They were the result of my father being a wolf and my mother a vampire. As was my father's gene more dominant I was born in this form as a wolf." He explained, dragging his razor claws in the dusty earth.

"But I received my mother's eternal thirst for blood, which is why I must seek out new prey every few days to keep the hunger at bay. You caught me on one of my last night; I have not fulfilled my yearning in nearly five days. And I'm _famished_." His fangs glittered in the late afternoon sun.

Shippo took a fleeting sweep to his surroundings. Tall, dark trees surrounded the small clearing they were in, and to Shippo they looked like they were pressing in closer, as if trying to trap him in this enclosed space with this hazardous wolf demon. Their branches looked like long spindly arms, ready to reach out and grab him should he try to run. The cliff his back was currently pressed against seemed like his only means of escape. But looking up he saw that it was pure slanted rock, with no handholds to grab hold of. It would be getting dark soon; they only had a few precious hours left until the sun went down. After that…Shippo shook his head forcefully, trying to rid his brain of those thoughts.

He didn't have time to even think of ducking as the wolf launched himself off his forepaws and directly at him. Shippo squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be quick and painless. But nothing came. He cracked a bottle green iris open, half afraid half curious.

Kilala had jumped in front of him and was wrestling nosily with the despicable beast. Growls and scuffling where heard as Kilala and the vamp wolf wrestled around, butting heads and swiping claws.

Shippo heard a terrible hiss as the wolf landed a massive paw to Kilala's head, sending her slamming to the ground. The young kit gasped as the feline shakily stood up, a dark stain clearly spreading on her forehead. The blood sucking wolf advanced toward Kilala, his tongue lolling out of his mouth hungrily. Kilala backed up a few feet, growling in an aggressive manner. The feline jumped and took flight, evading the wolf by inches. But what she had not counted on was the beast's incredible ability to jump great heights. He took a colossal leap, and managed to catch his claws on the underside of Kilala's stomach. Shippo watched as she fell bodily to the ground and did not stir again.

_I have to do something! I can't just sit back and watch Kilala get hurt!_ Shippo screamed at himself. Gathering up all his courage and power he ran at a full out sprint towards the horned wolf. When he was about two feet away he thrust his hands out and summoned his magic. "FOX FIRE!!" A burst of electric blue flames shot from Shippo's hands and enveloped the wolf. Although Shippo's power had grown since his time as a young kit, it was not nearly enough to bring down the terrible demon. He watched in horror as the wolf shook his massive body vigorously, and Shippo's fire was extinguished. The most damage it had done to the powerful vamp wolf was cause his fur to smoke slightly.

The fanged wolf's eyes seem to smirk at Shippo. Then the fox heard his voice again, this time it sounded somewhat smug.

"Is that the best you have? My turn." And Shippo watched in alarm as the wolf opened his mouth wide. A pitch black, swirling ball of energy began to form in the wolf's jaws. He drew back and hurled it from his mouth. Shippo barley saw the blast coming, and had just enough time to dive out of the way before it hit. He covered his head instinctively as the ball of dark energy smashed into the earth, creating a vast explosion that caused rocks and other debris to rain down upon them.

When the dust finally cleared, did Shippo dare to lift up his head. The wolf's silhouette appeared amongst the settling dust. _How is this guy so powerful?!_ Shippo asked his mind, as if expecting a logical answer to pop up and explain everything, which of course it didn't. He slowly dragged his dusty body out from under the debris. After brushing a few clouds of dust from his clothes, he looked at the horizon. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the glint of the sun, Shipp gasped. The sun was setting. In another few minutes it would be down, and the inky blackness of night would be upon them.

As if reading his mind, the wolf chuckled menacingly. "Yes little one, the sun is almost set. And with darkness cloaked among us, I will be in my natural element, and thus my full power."

Shippo's mouth fell agape. _Full Power?! You mean this is not his top form?!_ _ Well he is part vampire, so I guess the night makes him stronger._The young fox nearly fainted from shock.

A growl from behind the wolf made Shippo to glance towards the source of the noise. It was Kilala. She stood bloody, battered, and shaking, but standing. The wolf leered at her as if she were some kind of toy he had decided he was bored with and wanted to break. Kilala was no fun to play with any longer, so he would dispose of her like any other useless toy.

Shippo's eyes narrowed into hard slits. This mangy wolf had some nerve! He was going after Shippo's friend! And that was unacceptable. He felt his still immature body begin to shake with anger. He could feel it spreading, a white hot, sweltering rage that filled his entire being. He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest, painting and sweating. _What is this? This power I feel.. __Consuming__ me…_ It burned Shippo's insides. A monster with burning razor claws ripping at his chest. It wanted out. _Now_. He just wanted a release from it._ Burning… ripping…. Please….. __No__ more__… chest on fire… going to die….__JUST LET ME DIE! _ And then he felt it slip from his conscious and his world went red.

The wolf whipped his head around as his nose caught scent of a dramatic change in the fox boy's power. His eyes widened in surprise. A powerful red aura was radiating from this fox demon. His orange colored hair fell into his eyes, blocking them from view. Then from within the curtain of orange, the wolf saw it. Two crimson glowing eyes. A feral growl rippled from Shippo's body. His small fangs had grown longer. His smallish hands had grown sharp claws and his tail grew long and wild.

_What is this?! This power? It can't possibly come from that weakling fox?! He was no match for me!_ _What has changed?_ The wolf stood in disbelief, trying to figure out how his meal had gotten so powerful so quickly. Before he could get a chance to obliterate the measly fox there was a flash of red. The wolf growled as he felt a burning in his left front paw. He looked down to inspect it. A gash about five inches wide stretched across the dark fur. Dark liquid used from the wound, as the wolf absentmindedly licked it to keep the blood from leaking out. The blood seemed to restore him slightly and he straightened up, his head swiveling around, searching.

"Looking for me?"

The beast snapped his head at the sound of the voice. It was that idiotic fox child. But he was different somehow… this power… raw power coming from him… it was so sudden and the leap from his level of strength was so astonishing. Then as if a bright light bulb went off in the night beast's mind as he realized where the power had initiated from.

"So, you're body has reacted of its own accord and transformed your blood to that which is similar to a demon's true form."

The wolf sauntered slowly toward Shippo, who backed up growling loudly. A cruel laughter crashed through Shippo's ears once again. That laughter…so taunting… make it stop. There was a rushing sound in his ears, as he felt the beast within him howl. That cretin was laughing at him, and he would pay! A growl tore from Shippo's lips as he launched himself at the wolf, intending to hurt him for his seemingly indifferent characteristics.

Closer… closer… almost there…. He would hurt him….tear his flesh… make him hurt. SLAP! Shippo felt an enormous paw collide with his torso as he was thrown back several feet. The force of the blow sent him tumbling against the rough earth. His body finally came to a rest when he slammed into one of the trees planted at the edge of the clearing.

The first thing that Shippo was aware of when he came to was how much his body ached. It felt like he had been running for days on end. His chest burned, and his breathing was shallow and wheezy. "Ugg, what happened to me?" Shippo wondered aloud. A chilling laughter caused him to freeze. His head slowly turned and he came face to face with the vamp wolf.

Surprisingly the wolf was sitting calmly a foot away from where Shippo lay. The darkness of night enveloped them as the sun had gone down. The moon was out and cast its illuminated shaft of light down on the creature. Softly his voice penetrated through Shippo's pain.

"Stupid fox. You think that you could have defeated me with such raw, uncontrollable power? With absolutely no idea what you were doing? I admit I underestimated you. But no more. I am through playing your little games."

He padded closer, until he was right up against Shippo. The fox wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of the wolf's breath. It smelled like the awful stink of blood, metallic and rotting.

The beast continued on, as if he had not noticed Shippo's visible gag at the smell. "I am actually glad that that little fall did not kill you." He leaned in close, until his muzzle was right next to Shippo's ear. "I prefer my prey alive. I like the taste of _fresh_ blood. The beating pulse of live prey makes it so much more fun."

Shippo stiffened, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. A smirk coiled its way onto the horned animal's face as he saw Shippo's visible change in emotion. Excellent. Fear accelerated the flow of blood, making the taste more irresistible.

His fangs came deadly close to Shippo's neck. "Do you fear my pain little one?" He whispered quietly. The fox squeezed his eyes shut tight, muttering a prayer to himself. The wolf lowered his fangs, the points resting on Shippo's fragile neck. The wolf did not expect his prey to answer. They never did, so he was shocked when he heard a new voice ring out from between the trees.

"You will fear _my_ pain if you don't get you're filthy mouth away from my pup."

The wolf's head snapped up, searching wildly for the new voice that had interrupted his nearly successful hunt.

Silver hair blowing in the cold night air, crimson kimono billowing and snapping, golden eyes blazing with a fury never before seen, and claws curled into fists stood Inuyasha. His eyes fixated on the demon that had the audacity to touch _his_ pup. One look from the half demon and even the most formidable foes would turn tale and run. No one wanted to be under his gaze when he looked like that. A fire burned in those eyes, so hot that it seemed to scorch anything in its path. And the vamp wolf was the first target on the list.

The beast looked around as he sensed other auras surrounding him. Kagome stood a few feet away from Inuyasha, her bow knocked with a readied arrow. Rage filled her usually happy brown orbs. An electrifying power was radiating off her in waves. The wolf's ears flicked irksomely as he felt the spark of her power zap at them.

Directly across the circular meadow stood Sango her hiraikotsu aimed. Fire blazed in her eyes as well, when she saw the state of Shippo and Kilala. Her lip had thinned into a tight, angry line as she glared at the demon.

Beside her was a monk. His blue eyes also held the same intense anger as the rest. His eyebrows knitted together in a seething furrow.

If the wolf did not know before, he knew now. He was dead. He had messed with these people's family. That was a big mistake. And now he would pay dearly.

Now just because the demon knew his odds were slim, it doesn't mean that he necessarily obeyed the clear warning that the half demon and humans were giving him. It clearly stated: back off. But instead of doing so, he did something extremely foolish. He pressed his fangs harder against Shippo's neck.

In a flash the demon was tackled and swept off his paws. He went tumbling, rolling four times before he was slammed forcefully to the hard ground. Inuyasha had a foot planted on his stomach and pressed hard. The half demon's eyes were laden over with an indescribable, undistinguishable rage.

Inuyasha leaned in close, his fangs glittering in a snarl. "You're first mistake was thinking you could ever mess with _my_ family."

In a flash of crimson Inuyasha had swiped his claws over the wolf's dark stomach. Blood spurted in a dark wave. The wolf howled in pain, but Inuyasha just looked at him in disgust. He turned away from the bleeding disgrace.

"Kagome its you're turn now." He called out to his mate. The miko nodded seriously. After Inuyasha had bounded out of the way, she let her arrow fly. It whizzed in a brilliant pink light and landed next to the wolf's body, imbedding itself into the earth. As soon as the arrow collided with the ground it released Kagome's spiritual powers, sending electrical shocks all throughout the wolf's body. A shrieking scream penetrated from the bowls of the beast. But miraculously he still lived. His fur was scorched black and burnt, there was a deep gash across his stomach, but he still lived.

Sango stepped forward, a steely glint deep in her eyes. She heaved hiraikotsu with a mighty swing. The weapon began spinning toward the demon at incredible speeds. True to her aim, Sango's weapon struck the wolf in the lower left leg. A sickening crack was heard as a leg was broken.

The wolf was now painting very heavily, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth in his effort to stay alive. His left leg was bent at an odd angle, sticking out, the bone could be seen producing from beneath his fur.

Miroku gathered a sutra in his hand and flung it at the demon. The scripture hit the demon square in the chest, sending a powerful spark surging through the demon's body.

No one would have thought that all this would have without a doubt killed the demon. No, that honor was saved specifically for Inuyasha.

The golden eyes, silver eared hybrid leaped down until he was inches away from the demon's face. His claws rested right over the beasts black heart.

"Do you fear my pain?" He whispered darkly.

The wolf's jet green eyes widened in fear. A slash of claws, and he was no more. Blood pooled from the massive, fatal wound that Inuyasha had inflicted on him when he stabbed his heart. Inuyasha's claws were stained ruby and he wiped them on his kimono to rid them of some of the foul liquid. He stood up. With a scowl he spit on the carcass.

" I guess you did." The half demon answered.

He turned away to see Kagome tending to Shippo's wounds. She placed her hands over his shallow breathing form and a glow erupted from them. A few minutes Shippo was able to stand, somewhat shakily. Kagome supported him with her arm.

Across the way Sango was kneeling over the still form of Kilala. The feline did not stir when Sango tried to rouse her. Tears began to form in the demon slayers eyes as she shook Kilala harder. Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Shippo saw the scene and immediately his own eyes began to water. Kilala had given her life for him! And he had dragged her here to this dangerous place. The fox felt his heart sink.

A tiny meow broke the silence. Sango looked up in shock from Miroku's shoulder. Kilala's red eyes cracked open a centimeter to stare at her mistress. Her breathing was shallow, but there.

"Kagome come quick!" Sango called to her friend urgently.

Kagome obeyed and hurried over. Kneeling by the feline, Kagome held her palms over her body. Summoning up all her strength Kagome managed to heal Kilala to a decent enough state. The rest, her body would have to do on its own.

Sango was hysterical. "Oh thank you Kagome!" She flung herself at her friend in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much."

Kagome smiled. "You are so very welcome Sango. I was glad to be able to help."

Shippo jumped over to Kilala, hugging her tightly. The feline purred contently at the attention.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the scene played out before him. Then they immediately narrowed at the remembrance of what he must do tonight.

He approached the group. "Let's go home." He said.

The group all agreed and got up, anxious to get back to the village and into a warm bed. Sango carried the small formed Kilala, Miroku beside her. Inuyasha carried Kagome once again, and Shippo ran beside him.

The trip back to the village seemed a lot quicker than the young fox realized. He recognized some land marks as they sprinted their way back to the village. He did not realize how far he had actually strayed and immediately felt guilty.

When they were about a half mile from the village, Inuyasha had them halt in a small clearing. The group stopped staring at him, curious as to why he had made them stop this far from the village.

Inuyasha set Kagome down. He turned to his mate. "You guys go on." He said softly. Kagome's eyes looked at him her eyes scrunched in confusion.

His voice hardened slightly. "I have to teach my _pup_ a lesson."

Kagome immediately understood and her expression softened. She, Sango, and Miroku retreated, making the trek back to the village, leaving Inuyasha alone with Shippo.

Shippo gulped nervously as the rest of the group left him alone with his adopted papa. His heart sank in shame and he awaited his fate.

**What do you think? It's a new twist in the chapter. Shippo running off and ****disobeying**** his "papas" wishes.**** I thought the ending to this chapter reminded me greatly of The Lion King- when Mufasa wants to talk alone with Simba. I'm not sure what I have planned for the next chapter. If you have any ideas please send them in. I'm trying to portray Inuyasha as being the responsible father who must deal with his disobedient son. Knowing him, he won't be afraid to take a firm hand. ****Anyway****, thanks for reading, I really appreciate any advice or comments you guys may have**

**P.S**-**Here is the ****URL**** for the picture of the wolf demon, if ****you're**** interested in seeing w****here I got my description from. It is an awesome picture!!**** http://i110. **


	23. A Heart to Heart

**Mild corporal punishment in this chapter. If you do not approve then do not read.**** Those who do read, keep in mind it is not made out to be abuse, but mainly a lesson ****used with**** love. Thanks.**

Chapter 23- A Heart to Heart

Shippo felt a heavy blanket of guilt mingled with a sense of dread envelop him as he stood, facing Inuyasha, who had his back turned away from him. The fox shivered slightly in the cool night breeze. The moon had risen in the endless sky, bestowing a shadowy, milky light upon them.

His tail twitched nervously as he watched Inuyasha. Shippo's nose was greeted with the abundant wave of emotions that came rolling off of Inuyasha's person in waves, crashing themselves over his senses, seemingly expressing their disappointment in him.

Shippo's ears drooped in shame and guilt. He could look back and remember when Inuyasha was a brash, angry young man, who would frequently vent his anger out on Shippo in loud, angry verbal lashings. Placing a hand absentmindedly on his head, Shippo also recalled how Inuyasha would usually get his message through to him with several bobs to the head.

But this…… this was different, Shippo knew. Inuyasha had grown up quite a lot in the last few years. He (for the most part), had learned to control his violent temper and physical actions. Shippo almost preferred the angry Inuyasha over the disappointed Inuyasha. Yes. The disappointed Inuyasha was too much for Shippo to bear.

A sudden sound caused him to look up. Inuyasha had stalked over to a nearby trickling stream and had begun to wash his hands vigorously in the moonlit water. Loud splashing penetrated the tensioned silence that had fallen over the clearing. Then as suddenly as the splashing had started, it stopped.

Shippo nearly flinched when Inuyasha's rough voice finally spoke.

"Shippo. Come here."

Shippo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and slowly, padded his way over to the red robed figure. It seemed to take an eternity for Shippo to cross the small distance between him and Inuyasha. But unfortunately, he finally did, and came to rest beside him, his head tilted towards the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Shippo." There it was again. His voice, calling him, demanding his attention. But Shippo did not want to face him. Inuyasha and all his fury and wrath. Shippo shivered involuntarily.

Inuyasha growled slightly at being pointedly ignored, when he knew that Shippo had heard him.

"Shippo! Look at me."

The young fox demon's head snapped up from the ground to look into his molten eyes. Those eyes held so many different emotions, all bubbling just below the surface. Anger, disappointment, worry, relieve. Inuyasha's eyes burned into Shippo, making the fox wish the ground would open up and swallow him, so that he could escape that stare.

Shippo dropped his head from the intense gaze and back to the ground. He felt his chest heave with emotion. His cheeks burned with humiliation. He could not bear to look into those eyes again. Those eyes that held such intense feelings directed toward him!

Shippo heard a sigh, and stiffened when he felt two clawed fingers grip his chin and turn his face. Inuyasha stared at the young fox whose chin he held, forcing his face to look at him. This kid reminded him so much of himself when he was that age. Rambunkshish at times, brash and quick to jump to conclusions, tough, and fiercely loyal.

When Inuyasha had spotted Shippo nearly in the wolf's jaws, his heart had skipped a beat. To think that he had almost lost him. All he could think about was Shippo getting hurt. What was he thinking?! Straying so far away, specifically when he was told not too! At this Inuyasha's mouth hardened into a thin line.

He sat down on a nearby boulder that was close to the stream, his hands still gripping Shippo's chin. He turned to look at the fox child.

"Shippo what did you think you were doing?!" He asked him, his voice half angry half curious.

Shippo flinched again at the harsh tone.

His mouth felt as dry as the earth, he wiggled his tongue around, trying to find the right words.

"I-I," Shippo stammered, trying to get the words out. Inuyasha cut him off with a harsh rebuke.

"I told you not to be gone so long! You _knew_ not to wonder so far without more protection!"

I-but- Kilala" Shippo fumbled over his words.

Inuyasha growled angrily. "That's not the point! You went too far out, and dragged Kilala with you! Both of you where hurt! What if I had not gotten there in time?! Don't you have enough common sense in that head of yours to stop and think before you act?! God dammit Shippo, what if I was too late?! What if-" But Inuyasha had to stop himself. He took a deep breath, placing his hand against his chest, the other still encasing Shippo's chin. After calming himself down he turned to Shippo, who's eyes where quivering.

"I- I'm sorry Inuyasha.' He stammered out.

Inuyasha fixed him with a frustrated gaze. "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough Shippo. I think what you need is something more than a scolding to get you to behave yourself." And with this Inuyasha tightened his grip meaningfully whilst his eyes held a momentous look.

Suddenly Shippo realized what Inuyasha was talking about. He began to panic.

"No! No, you can't! Inuyasha! Not that!" He began to tug frantically at his captor, trying to escape. But it was useless, and Shippo remained rooted, in Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha sighed, always hating this part. He remember from his own childhood, when his mother had used her own firm hand a few times to keep him in line. He had never forgotten after that, always promising to be good afterwards. Inuyasha softly brought a hand around to rest gently on Shippo's back, to keep him from running away.

By now Shippo's heart was beating wildly. He was twelve! Not completely a teenager yet, but not a complete child either! Sure Inuyasha had bobbed him over the head a few times when he was younger, but never a spanking!

"Look Inuyasha, I promise I will never disobey you again. I promise! Just- don't spank me."

A sliver of sympathy passed through Inuyasha's orbs. Oh the promises he had made to his mother, saying anything to get out of his punishment. His mother had not been lenient about that, and neither was he, as much as he hated doing it, he knew that Shippo needed this in order to see how much worry he had caused and how much danger he had put himself in.

He drew Shippo closer to him, trying to calm the kit down.

"Shippo, do you know why I am going to punish you?" Inuyasha asked quietly, taking a different approach.

Shippo sniffed, despite his age. "Because I disobeyed you, and worried you and the others. I put myself in danger, as well as Kilala."

Inuyasha nodded. "And do you think that maybe this spanking will help you to remember to behave and to think before you act?"

Another wet sniffle, Shippo wiped his nose hastily. His head moved in the tinniest of nods.

Inuyasha smiled, in spite of what he was about to do. In a way, he was proud of Shippo for admitting his mistake, and owning up to his punishment. He encircled his hands around Shippo's form and lifted him easily from the ground. He placed the kit over his lap, positioning him so his bottom was a direct target. He placed a hand firmly in the small of Shippo's back, to keep him there. He felt Shippo grasp his kimono and hold his breath in dreaded anticipation.

Inuyasha looked down at the quivering young fox. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He raised his hand high and brought it down upon Shippo's bottom with a thunderous smack.

Shippo stiffened as he felt the hand collide with his vulnerable bottom. Inuyasha's hand was very large, and covered nearly Shippo's entire bottom. It was only the first smack and already Shippo felt the sting. His hakama provided little protection from Inuyasha's hand. He felt Inuyasha's hand leave his buttocks, only to slam down a few seconds later. Shippo bit the inside of his cheek tightly.

Again and again Inuyasha's hand descended upon Shippo's backside. By the sixth smack Shippo was squirming uncomfortably. Inuyasha's hand alternated between each cheek, also making sure to cover the back of Shippo's thighs and his sit spot. At one point Shippo tried to cover his bottom to protect it, only to have them smacked away.

"None of that. Unless you would like me to remove your pants."

Shippo immediately put his hands back, afraid that Inuyasha would come through with his threat. The spanking hurt enough already! Inuyasha continued on, his hand flying over Shippo's bottom expertly. By now Shippo felt the heat rise in his bottom tremendously. The sting was all over, and he yearned to rub his bottom! He knew that it was probably pink if not red by now.

"Now you know not to disobey me like that Shippo", Inuyasha said in between smacks. At this point Shippo was wiggling tremendously and began to kick his legs slightly. His chest was heaving uncontrollably. I just hurt so badly! Shippo felt hot tears run down his cheeks, from the pain he was suffering and also from the pain he knew he caused Inuyasha. He had worried him so much, Shippo knew that now.

Inuyasha's hand smacked his behind once more, causing Shippo to gasp aloud. "Will you do something like this again Shippo?" He asked him.

"N-No! I promise I will be good!' Shippo cried.

"And will you apologize to the others for making them worry so?"

"Y- Yes I will! I will! I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Shippo wailed over his lap.

"All right then," Inuyasha concluded, with one last solid smack. Shippo just cried, hanging there over Inuyasha's lap. His bottom had been soundly smacked, and he had deserved it. He was just so glad it was finally over, and oh so sorry.

He felt Inuyasha's hand gently lean him up to sit on his lap. Shippo immediately buried his head in Inuyasha's kimono, muttering sorry over and over again. Inuyasha hugged him close while stroking his tangerine hair soothingly.

"There there." He soothed. "You are forgiven, it is all over now."

Even though Shippo's bottom was burning terribly at this moment, as he cried it out in Inuyasha's kimono, a sudden feeling gripped him. Instead of feeling scared or angry due to his punishment. He felt something else. A warmth that had nothing to do with his bottom spread thought his being. And Shippo knew what it was. It was love. He felt truly loved after his spanking. And it was out of love that he was spanked, not anger or hatred. As he sat there, Inuyasha stroking his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back, Shippo felt honestly and really loved by the half demon. And Shippo loved him too.

He poked his head from the red folds of Inuyasha's kimono. Golden eyes stared back at his watery green ones. Now Shippo saw the other emotion in their depths. It was love. Inuyasha reached down and gently wiped Shippo's tears away.

Shippo took a shuttering breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I love you-_oto__usan."_

Inuyasha froze. He felt his heart beat quicken. Shippo had called him father. Inuyasha felt moisture on his own cheeks. But he ignored it and hugged Shippo tightly to him. His arms held Shippo protectively to him as he contemplated what he had just said.

Shippo had been the first one, besides Kagome to join the group. He was young, and he had lost his mother and father to the thunder brothers. In a way Inuyasha had always looked out for him, like his own pup.

_Well I did call him my pup. And he is, rightfully so!__ I would do anything to protect him. He is my son, my pup! And I- am his father._

Inuyasha pulled Shippo closer. He bent down so that he was close to his ear.

"I love you to- my son." He whispered.

Shippo thought that his heart was going to explode! He had never felt so safe, and loved before. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck, and stared up into the face of his savior.

"Otou." Shippo uttered quietly, before burying his face once again. He liked that word. It meant he had someone to love him, someone to call family. And Shippo liked that.

A deep, soothing growl began to vibrate from Inuyasha's chest, soothing Shippo. He had always enjoyed this part of Inuyasha. Somehow that growl comforted him, it told him that nothing would hurt him, and that he would be ok.

Shippo gripped tighter to Inuyasha's warm body, trying to shield his body from the chilly night air. A rustle of fabric entered his ears, and suddenly a felt much warmer, as the chill was lifted.

Inuyasha tucked his kimono securely around the kit. He smiled fondly down at him. Shippo snuggled closer.

"Ready to go home my child?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Shippo nodded, suddenly feeling very warm and drowsy. He felt Inuyasha lift him easily. After gathering the fox into his arms Inuyasha set off dashing through the shadowy, moonlit night.

In a matter of minutes they had reached the village. A dim light penetrated Shippo's eyelids and he opened them, looking around in a slight fog. He realized that they were standing in front of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha set him down gently.

Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes. Inuyasha gave him a slight push towards the door.

"Remember what you must say." He reminded him gently.

Shippo nodded. He pulled back the heavy mat that covered the doorway. Instantly a wave of light, sound, and smells greeted him.

The room was light pleasantly with the glow of a roaring fire that crackled merrily in the center. Kagome seemed to be stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious. Shippo's mouth watered. He hadn't had breakfast, and he was famished! But before he could eat he knew what he had to do.

He approached Kagome, who saw him, her eyes softening.

"Shippo, there you are, I was wondering where you and Inuyasha had got to." She said warmly.

Shippo gulped. Kagome being one of the kindest people he knew made this all the much more difficult. But Shippo knew he had disappointed her to, even if she was not showing it directly.

"Kagome- I came to apologize to you. I didn't mean to make you worry. I know that what I did was extremely foolish and I am sorry that I put myself and others in danger. I'm really sorry." Shippo said this last part in a whisper.

Kagome felt her heart go out to the guy. She knew that he was truly sorry based on his sincere apology. She pulled Shippo into a warm embrace.

"Apology accepted kiddo. I'm just so glad you're safe."

Shippo hugged her back, basking in the warmth. A slight cough interrupted his warm hug. Inuyasha stood at the door, his arms crossed, and a knowing look on his face.

Shippo quickly got the message and left Kagome's arms to go apologize to the rest of the group.

Sango was equally satisfied with Shippo's apology, and he earned another hug. Miroku smiled in understanding at the young kit- he himself had gotten in trouble quite a few times in his youth. A hug and a fond ruffle to the hair had Shippo back in the good graces of all the human members of the group. Now there was just one left.

Shippo slowly approached Kilala, his hands clasped behind his back. The small feline was resting on a mat. Most of her wounds had been healed. But Shippo noted with a pang of guilt that there were some scars left behind.

"Oh Kilala- I owe you the biggest apology of them all. I'm the one who dragged you into that mess. I never should have wondered so far into unfamiliar territory. You got hurt because of my stupid mistakes. And for that I am truly sorry. I hope that one day you can find in your heart to forgive me." Shippo said. He looked at the ground, feeling his eyes well up.

A soft meow caused Shippo to look up. Kilala had stood. She leaned and licked Shippo's cheek softly. She rubbed against him, purring slightly. Shippo took this as her accepting his apology, and he smiled gratefully. He threw his arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Kilala, thank you! I'm so sorry about all this! I promise never to make such a foolish decision again!"

Kilala just purred contently, satisfied with his answer.

After finally apologizing to everyone Shippo ran over to the fire, where Kagome handed him a bowl of delicious stew. He started eating it gratefully.

"So Shippo- what did you and Inuyasha talk about?" Kagome inquired him.

Shippo automatically blushed. But luckily before he had to answer Inuyasha came to his rescue.

"Kagome, let's just say that Shippo and I had a littler heart to heart. And he won't be pulling any stunts like that again. _Right?_" Inuyasha tapped Shippo's bottom meaningfully.

The young demon blushed further and nodded, before vaguely rubbing his sore bum.

Inuyasha smirked at Shippo, before giving him a sly wink. Shippo's face lit up, and he winked back. Yes sir, things between him and Inuyasha had sure changed over the years. Their relationship had improved by far compared to when they first met. They had formed a bond between each other. And neither would have wanted it any other way.

**I think that Inuyasha and Shippo can form a strong ****connection****, much more that the show ever depicted. I enjoyed making them form a bond between each other, I think that Shippo's punishment was something that drew them closer together. You don't see the love between these ****two, which**** is why I decided to write a chapter such as this one.**** You begin to see that Inuyasha**** truly cares about Shippo's well being and wants what's best for him. I ****have never written a story involving any corporal punishment, and I felt like this portrayed Inuyasha's love for Shippo and the need to protect him and act as a father. Please comment on what you thought if I should continue like this or if you have any ideas or questions please put them in a review. Thank You!**


	24. The Endless Night

**Here is chapter 24 for your reading and imagining pleasure. Just a quick warning, there is a slight lemon near the end, so if your uncomfortable with that then do not read. I say slight, because ****it's**** not completely ****full on- obviously. But for those who are questioning the reality of a lemon chapter, your day will come. I am planning that for after the wedding. **

Chapter 24- The Endless Night

Try as he might Shippo could not will himself to stay awake, and found his eyelids becoming droopy. He rubbed them in a useless attempt to stay alert. The room was pleasantly warm and glowed with the fires embers. Shippo's stomach was full and satisfied and he longed to slip into the sweet succumb of slumber.

A large yawn escaped his lips. Not going unnoticed by Inuyasha who gave him that parental look that clearly said: "_Someone_ needs to be asleep." The hanyou stood up from his usual against the wall and approached the sleepy fox.

Stooping down to his level his amber eyes stared into the bottle green sleepy eyes of his charge.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He asked him. The question sounded to Shippo like an order that elders used to trick kids by disguising it in the form of a question so as not to get the kid all riled up about being told what to do. But Shippo was no fool in that sense. But he still tried the age old approach that most youngsters did. He protested.

"But I'm not even tired! And it's not that late!" Shippo wanted to stay up a little longer, despite his body's need for sleep. He wanted to see what everyone was talking about, to be a part of the conversation.

Inuyasha gave him 'the look' witch immediately silenced the protesting child.

"Nothing doing. You've had a very rough day, and you need your sleep. I won't have you exhausted tomorrow due to you not receiving the proper rest." The voice had a note of rough finality in it, daring Shippo to argue further, and the fox sensed this and was smart enough not to push his otou any further. But that still didn't mean that he couldn't tease.

"But you get to stay up later! And you fought that terrible demon! That must have taken _a lot_ out of you! Aren't you _exhausted_?" Shippo blinked up at Inuyasha, a cheeky smile plastered on his face when he saw the hanyou's face harden at his mischievous tone.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed an arm over his chest. Boy that brat had a lot of nerve! Two could play this game! An almost evil chuckle sprang from his throat.

"Oh I'm never too tired to deal with cheeky brats, especially if I have to deliver my own personal message to get the point _across_." Inuyasha stated while flexing his hand pointedly, a knowing look in his eyes as he stared at Shippo, who stiffened.

Oh no, that was not happening again. Inuyasha's hand had gotten quite the workout across Shippo's behind. The boy had enough pain in his rear in order to avoid provoking 'the hand of doom' he fearfully called it. He did not want to irritate the hand's wrath twice in the same day, and cause his poor bottom more distress. And so the mischievous fox obeyed his father and begrudgingly went to sleep. Inuyasha smirked victoriously. If nothing else, the threat had helped to get him to obey.

Shippo retired to his futon, taking care to lie on his stomach, not caring to feel the lingering sting in his rear. A blanket was drawn up over his body and came to rest on his chin. The fox turned on his side to stare at two molten eyes. Inuyasha gently ruffled the kits hair.

A stubborn pout played on the child's face. "But what are _you_ going to do while I'm asleep?" He asked in a voice that seemed to demand a satisfactory answer as to what would be going on while the boy slept. He didn't want to miss out on anything worth seeing.

Inuyasha patted the boy's back gently. "Why I'll be watching over you of course." He said with a little smirk, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shippo had not expected this, and his young face flushed. "Oh" Was all he mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes danced with laughter at the kids antics. What did he think? That the whole village was going to hold a grand festival just as soon as he fell asleep?

He chuckled softly. "Silly pup. You won't be missing out on anything exciting."

Shippo seemed to finally come to the realization that nothing amazing or spectacular would occur should he close his eyes. He lay back down against the cushiony bed. The futon was extremely comfy and warm too. Shippo felt his eyelids droop further. When he could no longer keep them open, his world entered a sleepy darkness. His senses were starting to fade, but not before he heard a faint whisper.

"I love you my pup."

But before Shippo could mutter that he loved him too, he was asleep.

Inuyasha smiled fondly at the sound asleep fox demon. He heard someone quietly approach and turned to see Kagome. Giving his mate a tender kiss, he draped an arm around her as she sat down next to him.

Kagome stroked Shippo's bangs gently. Despite what he had been through that day, the boy had a peaceful smile on his face as he slumbered away. Kagome sighed contently before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"So. What exactly did you two discuss?" She asked him.

Inuyasha looked at her, knowing that this time she would expect a reasonable answer.

Inuyasha sighed. I talked to him about how reckless he had been today, worrying everyone, and putting himself and Kilala in danger."

Kagome nodded. "I expected that to occur. Anything else?"

Another sigh. "I spanked him."

Inuyasha expected a gasp. He expected her to chastise him or yell at him for being violent towards Shippo. What he was not expecting was exactly what she said.

"Well he did disobey. He deliberately went out somewhere he knew he was not aloud, and he was gone for more time then he knew was allotted. He needed to know his actions as well as the consequences that come with them. I think you did the right thing."

Inuyasha gaped at his mate in disbelief. "Since when are you ok with me hitting him? When I used to bob him on the head I would get sat all the time."

Kagome smirked. "For one, you hitting him on the head was you losing your temper and resorting to useless violence. Two- Shippo was a small child then who was testing his boundaries with you and three: I believe that when punishing a child one must never do it out of anger. That is a senseless way that will only cause the child permanent damage not just physically but possibly mentally. I know now that you will control your temper before ever laying a hand on Shippo."

Inuyasha was speechless. Here was this woman who had complete trust in faith in him not to lose his head and beat the pants off of a cheeky fox when he was misbehaving.

"Woman, you are amazing you are." He breathed.

Her smirk widened. "Besides if you ever did strike a hand to Shippo in pure rage, you know what would happen." She said coyly, while twirling his rosary around a finger.

Inuyasha nodded. It had been a long time since she had released the s- word on him. He was thankful he had done nothing yet to cause her to.

Kagome got up from her sitting position and floated across the hut and out the door. Inuyasha took it as his signal to follow her. Once outside he trapped her against the hut's wall.

Leaning in close he whispered "Well then I better not do anything that would _rouse_ you."

Kagome had no time to respond to his dirty remark as Inuyasha slammed his mouth to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into his mouth- enticing him. He grabbed her body roughly and pressed it against his pelvic region.

Kagome giggled "I see you have missed me."

Inuyasha's response was to take her hand and place it on the bulge in his pants. He grinned wickedly.

"Oh yea, I've missed you."

Kagome sighed and leaned into him. "Well then I guess we will just have to start planning this wedding, seeing as you are having an extremely hard time keeping yourself under control."

Inuyasha nodded his fangs glittering in the moonlit.

Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Did you notice Sango's ring?"

Inuyasha smirked. "The monk finally got the guts to ask her huh?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "I bet it was because Sango kept ogling your ring, and the monk realized he had no time left and had to make a move or risk her losing interest."

Kagome gasped her face flushing. "Inuyasha!" She chastised him.

The dog eared man just shrugged his shoulders. "What? He had to do it sometime. Otherwise who knows? Sango could just….

"Leave?" Kagome finished for him.

He nodded.

Kagome shook her head, disagreeing with him. "No. Those two belong with each other; I don't think they could be with anyone else."

Inuyasha smirked at her optimistic answer. "Kind of like you and I?" He asked.

She blushed at his attempt at being romantic.

"Yea, like that." She replied before hugging him. When the broke the embraced she continued.

"So… I was thinking if it's all right with Miroku and Sango, maybe we could have a double wedding?" She risked a glance at her mate, wondering what he would say.

Inuyasha wore a pondering expression. He put a hand to his chin, and scrunched his eyebrows together, preoccupied with Kagome's proposal.

Finally he answered. "Yea I guess that would be all right."

Kagome's face brightened. She kissed him. "Great! Now all we have to do is prepare the guest list, find suitable attire for everyone, find a priest, prepare the food, and get the flowers…

As Kagome rattled on and on, Inuyasha realized that Miya had been right. Kagome had always wanted a traditional wedding. While a wedding in the feudal era didn't necessarily scream traditional, it was good enough. But dam she could talk! I wonder if she'd figured out that he wasn't listening?

"Inuyasha."

_Hell she looks hot!_

Inuyasha?"

_I would take her right here, if everyone was not five feet away. Dam I'm horny! And hungry, I wonder if she will cook me some ramen…._

"INUYASHA!!"

The half demon snapped out of his naughty thoughts to see Kagome starring at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you say something Kagome?"

The girl looked thunderstruck. "Did you hear a single word said?"

"Umm yea something about food and uhhh food?" Inuyasha concluded lamely.

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples to try and force down the fast approaching migraine. Also resisting the urge to scream her lungs out, she took a deep breath.

"We first have to prepare a guest list, so decide whom you would like to invite." She said.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "There is no one I would like to invite, and besides I don't know a whole lot of people who would come anyway."

Kagome arched a brow. "What about your brother?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over. "Are you insane?! I wouldn't invite that bastard; he might decapitate you or worse!"

Kagome sighed once more. "You're being over dramatic. Sesshomaru seems to have changed over the years. He cares for Rin, which shows he had compassion. And he did help us with Naraku. I think that you should at least try. What is the worst that could happen?"

Inuyasha scoffed looking skeptical. So Kagome tried a different approach.

"Hey, it's not like he is going to take tetsaiga, he has his own sword."

Inuyasha visibly paled. Kagome squinted at him in concern.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked.

"Umm yea I- I'm fine." Inuyasha stammered.

That was odd. Inuyasha _never_ stammered. Kagome glanced at his waist. It was then that she put two and two together. She had wondered why Inuyasha chose to fought the vampire wolf demon using only his claws. And why he had paled so suddenly when she mentioned tetsaiga. She could not believe she did not notice sooner!

"Inuyasha." She said slowly. "Where is your tetsaiga?"

Inuyasha looked anywhere but in her eyes.

"Inuyasha….

For the first time since she had known him, Kagome saw Inuyasha sweat under pressure._ He never caves! What is going on?!_

Finally he spoke. His voice was so low, Kagome had to strain her ears and lean in closer in order to hear.

"UmmIkindofsolditinordertobuyyouyourring."

Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, speak up please."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"I sold the tetsaiga to a jeweler in your time in order to buy you that ring." He said, waving a hand at the glittering band on her finger.

There was a heavy silence. It was so thick and defining; Inuyasha thought that he would drown in it. He wished Kagome would say something, anything, but her face held an unreadable expression. When he thought he would die in the unbearable silence, she spoke.

"Y- You did that for me?"

He nodded solemnly.

And then she was there in a blur, hugging him tightly. And crying… he could smell the salt radiating from her. He placed his arms around her back and held her close for a moment.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

From within his kimono, came her muffled reply. "Because that is the most thoughtful thing that anyone has ever done for me. You gave up your prized possession, just so I could have a ring. Why?" She asked, peering up at him.

He took her chin in his hands and after kissing her he answered. "Because you are worth it."

Kagome froze. He had given up his treasured sword that suppressed his demon nature as well as protected those he loved. All for her. It had saved her so many times. Suddenly she reared back and landed a solid punch to his arm.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" He spat.

Kagome huffed. "For giving up your only source of protection. Idiot! What if that demon had been too much for you? What if your demon nature resurfaced?!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff and mumbled to himself.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"I said I wouldn't let that happen!" Inuyasha ground out.

Kagome did not look convinced. "But what _if_ it did?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Well then I would have you to protect me… from myself."

Kagome's eyes softened. She drew closer to him.

"I know that you would never let me lose control." He assured her.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest. Leaning up, she pressed her forehead against his.

"All things aside, I'm glad that you did it anyway." She told him.

Inuyasha smirked. "Woman. You confuse the hell out of me."

Kagome smiled. "Good, I like to keep it that way."

Inuyasha looked taken aback, so she grabbed his hand.

"Now what to do about that tetsaiga of yours." She thought out loud.

Inuyasha's mind twanged with a fraction of doubt. He had sold his sword to the jeweler in Kagome's time. The man had mentioned the name of the shop. What was it? Urikimo? Romiku? Rumiko's! That was it!

"Keh, the man said the name was Rumiko." He told Kagome.

The woman had a finger on her chin, her eyes thoughtful. Rumiko? Hmmm, this would take some careful planning and thought. Inuyasha needed his sword back, but how to get it?

"Maybe we could return to my time and strike a bargain with the man." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha raised a brow in cynical amusement. "And say what? I already struck a deal with the man, a sword for the ring. I don't think he would go back on it Kagome."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in exasperation. "Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

Inuyasha chuckled at her little outburst, which only fed her fury more.

"What?!"

He just drew close to her slipping a hand in her shirt, running his claws across her stomach. "Nothing. Did you know that your temper turns me on?"

Blood rose to Kagome's cheeks, making her face boil.

"No." Was her mumbled reply. But he could see her shiver and lean in to his touch.

Then Inuyasha did something very unlike him. He gently pushed her away. Kagome gasped at his unusual behavior. She watched as he circled her, every now and then brushing very close. A whoosh of warm breath on her neck. A nibble to an ear lobe, but nothing else. The motions were quick and deliberate. He never strayed to close, just enough to leave her tingling and yearning for more.

Kagome growled, realizing what he was up to. "Teaser." She hissed at him.

Inuyasha's eyes danced with mirth. "Yea? And what are you going to do about it?" He challenged her.

Brown eyes flared up at the prospect of a challenge. She smiled at him. "Just you wait and see."

Inuyasha was skeptical at her promise, but he let it drop anyway. Kagome came and laced her fingers with his.

"Now how to get your sword back, I think I have an idea, but first we explain the wedding situation to Miroku and Sango." Kagome announced.

Inuyasha grumbled but followed her back into the hut all the same.

"I think that's a fantastic idea Kagome!" Sango exclaimed to the miko after the idea had been proposed to the other couple.

"Great!" Kagome gushed.

Miroku nodded sagely. "The idea of a double wedding can save funds in the long run, and this way we won't have to worry about spending extra money on futile things."

Sango's eyebrows rose at her fiancée's extremely positive agreement to a double wedding.

"Probably glad that he doesn't have to pay for it all by himself." Mumbled the demon slayer.

Miroku turned toward her. "What was that Sango my love?" He chirped in an annoyingly happy way.

"Nothing." Replied Sango.

But Miroku was not entirely satisfied. He leaned in and began kissing her neck in earnest, despite her immense blushing.

"Are you sure?" He asked her in a whisper. Sango shivered. Dam it! How did the monk do this to her. He had this affect on her, and he knew it! With one single action he had made her completely unable to function, and that disturbed Sango greatly.

With great difficulty she managed to nod. Miroku smiled, knowing he had won their little argument for now. And by argument he meant seeing who could cause the other to become a puddle of mush first. Miroku one, Sango zip

"I know that this must be extremely fascinating for you two, but we have a bigger problem on our hands right now." Inuyasha replied, interrupting the couples canoodling.

Miroku and Sango stopped their "argument" and turned to look at the half demon.

"Before we host this wedding, there is one important thing that must be recovered first." Inuyasha continued on, building up the curiosity of his captive audience.

_I wonder what it could be?_ Sango thought to herself. _ I do hope Inuyasha __hasn't__ gone __off and done something sadistic and rash __like claim that he must find some concealed treasure of some sort before he is to be wed. Dear gods that would be a doozey of a journey! I don't think I could handle one of those at the moment!_

Miroku's thoughts on the other hand were a little different. _Inuyasha you sly dog! So he wants to obtain some "items" before his wedding night, well I think I might know someone who could be of service. I never knew that Inuyasha would turn out to be such a__ kinky guy. Well you learn something new __every day__ I suppose!_

Inuyasha however was staring at his audience's faces and he found it quite unnerving. Sango looked like she might faint, and Miroku had his signature perverted grin slapped on his face.

The demi man growled. "Get your mind out of the gutter monk! I'm not talking about _those_ kinds of items!"

Miroku immediately sharpened up and feigned a look of innocence. Inuyasha sighed, trying to get a hold on his patience. Kagome's gentle smile of encouragement was what really urged him to go on.

"I need to recover the tetsiaga.' He said at last.

It was as if all amusement had vanished from the room. Both Miroku and Sango turned to look at him, serious expressions on their faces.

Sango was the first to speak. "Are you telling me you _lost_ the tetsiaga?"

Inuyasha reddened. "No! I just…. traded it is all." But when he saw the suspicious expressions he rushed on.

"Look! I bargained with a man who sells precious jewels and I got him to trade the tetsiaga for Kagome's ring." Inuyasha blushed again; having to admit out loud that he traded his most prized possession for a ring was entirely different then just saying it to Kagome.

Sango had gone all misty eyed and was murmuring about how romantic and noble that was of Inuyasha. Miroku had a look of complete disbelief on his face. Then out of nowhere Sango's expression hardened and she gave Miroku a slap to the shoulder.

"Ow! Sango, what did I do?" Miroku said, while grazing his shoulder, a look of confusion crossed his features. He had absolutely no clue as to what he could have possibly done. He hadn't done anything perverted in the last few hours. So what could she be hitting him for?

"How come you never did that?!" She had her hands on her hips, and expectant look in her eyes.

Miroku recovered from the blow to his ego before replying. "Well please forgive me Sango for not slicing off my right hand in order to present you with an engagement ring. But seeing at the time there was a hole in my hand, it made it extremely difficult to not _die_ in the process." Miroku raised a brow at Sango, waiting for her rebuttal.

But Sango had gone all watery eyed again, and this time she threw herself into Miroku's arms.

"Oh Miroku you're right! I was being selfish and foolhardy! I'm sorry!" She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her head comfortingly and murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

"Geeze, what is up with everyone today? Is it that time of the month or something?" Inuyasha blurted out, ruining the moment. Kagome slapped his arm for a second time that night.

"Gah! What is up with you woman, and your slapping today?!" He questioned Kagome, with a frown.

"Your ruined their moment." Kagome said simply while gesturing at Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a scowl. "Well forgive me for being such an insensitive jerk." He spat sarcastically.

A cute smile formed on Kagome's lips when she caught site of his expression. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed his nose. "That's ok. You're my insensitive jerk." She told him, pleased to see him blush. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground. Placing a kiss on her forehead he smirked at her.

"And you're my impertinent wench." He shot back, his smirk widening at the flare in her eyes and the rosy tint in her cheeks.

"Hey insensitive jerk and impertinent wench!" Miroku called out teasingly, making both said people jump and blush further.

"What do you say we continue our chat in the morning, when we are all better rested?" Offered the monk.

Everyone agreed that going to bed was the best idea. The dying fire cast a shadowy light upon the walls of the hut as its occupants went about their nightly rituals.

Miroku and Sango climbed into their futon. The monk held her close to him in a protective and loving embrace. Sango sighed contently, happy to be with her man and snuggled closer. Soon peaceful breathing could be heard coming from the two humans across the way. That sound signaled that they had settled into sleeps lovely embrace.

Inuyasha had settled into his own futon, his amber eyes flicking across the room as he watched Kagome flutter back and forth. Hi ears twitched impatiently as he waited for his mate to finish her routine. The minutes seemed to drag by at a snail's pace for the hanyou. He observed Kagome tidy up the dishes from supper, brush her teeth, stoke the fire, and check on Shippo.

Finally the impatient half demon could stand it no longer. When Kagome was close enough he reached out an arm and snatched her swiftly from the ground and onto the futon, where she promptly landed on top of him. Not that Inuyasha didn't mind, Kagome just _happened_ to be in the middle of undressing when he had grabbed her, and was now lying on top of him without a shirt on. Her bountiful breasts seemed to tantalize him from their safe perches in her bra.

Inuyasha smirked. He could fix that. And in one swift slash of his claws, he had slashed the strap that held Kagome's bra together. With a sinful smile Inuyasha watched as her breasts came sliding down in an avalanche of smooth skin to hang above him. Kagome blushed a split second before growling lowly at her mate.

"Inuyasha that was my favorite bra!" She hissed, no eyeing the shredded black ribbons warily.

The dog eared man just reached up to stroke her breasts, not noticing the seething look his mate was giving him.

"I prefer to do without those bra contraptions. It's _much_ more fun in the long run. Besides bras get in the way of important things." He stated matter of factly.

Kagome was skeptical and still a bit ticked at him for ruining her bra. But despite that she humored him.

"And what prey tell is so important that you had to ruin my bra?" She asked him, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with excitement as he leaned up towards her. His fangs grazed her nipples, nipping and biting at the tender flesh. He heard Kagome stiffen and suppress a moan. It would not sit well to awaken their friends and be found in such an intimate not to mention embarrassing situation! His tongue slithered out and gently licked her nipple, tasting her skin.

Whatever Kagome had been planning to say was lost in that one solitary action. Inuyasha had left her speechless. He may not have had to utter a single syllable, but in Kagome's case Inuyasha's mouth did all the talking in a matter of speaking.

Kagome grinned down at the teething half demon before descending upon him. Her mouth tackled his in a courageous, sensual battle to see who would emerge the victor. Inuyasha won, not to Kagome's surprise. His lips dominated hers as tongue and fang overpowered her mouth in a rough dominance.

Inuyasha switched tactics and began to plant heated kisses all along Kagome's chest, burying his nose with in her crevice. He smiled when he heard Kagome gasp. His own smirk formed as he felt the intense heat build in his groin. After a few more moments of prolonged pleasure, Kagome rolled off of him, her brow glistening.

Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes all aglow. "So do you still think me shredding your bra was a bad idea?"

Kagome did not answer, and Inuyasha knew he had won. She snuggled closer to his warmth. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to him.

Then in a daring move, Kagome leaned over and planted her lips on his. Giving it everything she had as she explored his warm lips with her own. She sucked his bottom lip, teasing him mercilessly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt her passion through the kiss. Yes, his lady had a way of getting back at him in her own personal form of revenge. But Inuyasha relished the way she took charge; it excited him like nothing else had! He pulled her close, feeling her hot skin against him. His claws dug into her bare back, pricking her skin in a way that tortured Kagome to no end.

Mean while from across the hut, in a small side chamber, Kaede laid stock still on her futon. Based on the current position of her friends, and the way they were carrying on, the old priestess concluded to herself that it was going to be a hell of a long night!

**Long chapter, this one. I was trying to find a decent way to end it, I hope you enjoyed it. Keep tuning in for I will be updating as soon as possible.** **Inuyasha still has to somehow get his tetsaiga back. That will be interesting! Who will come to the wedding? Imagine Sesshomaru, that would be a site to see! I'm also thinking of adding other familiar characters to that future chapter**. **Please send in any ideas or questions you may have with your review. Thank you for supporting my story once again.**


	25. Testing Boundaries

**A song that inspired the theme of this chapter: "No Air" By Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.**** And I am terribly sorry that I took so long in reposting! I usually am better about that; I have just been busy with classes and such things.**** I would like to thank mraestalyn for her help in this chapter1 Thank you to all that are supportive and helpful!**** Anyway, I'll try not to be so delayed next time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25- Testing Boundaries

Violet eyes danced with laughter as they currently watched two sleeping figures. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the futon, Kagome's head planted securely on his chest. Silver and black hairs were tangled in a tousled wave. Two sets of legs intertwined one another in such a way that it was difficult to tell whose leg was whose.

Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome as he held her close, even in sleep. The blanket had been drawn up just enough so that it covered Kagome's breasts, preserving her modesty.

Miroku smirked, trying to suppress his amusement at the site of the half demon and his mate in such a torrid position. The monk raised a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. An amused snort flew from his lips. Unfortunately this was all it took for Inuyasha to awaken. Two amber eyes opened, welcoming the day. Personally Inuyasha enjoyed the night. It gave him ample opportunity to make full use of his benefits with a certain black haired miko.

Inuyasha turned his head slowly, taking in his surroundings. Then he caught sight of Miroku who still possessed an amused smirk upon finding his friend so deeply embedded in such an enticing predicament with his woman.

"Not a word." He growled to Miroku.

The indigo wearing monk took a good long look at his half demon friend. Inuyasha's hair was ruffled from the nights events, his neck sported a few red marks, Miroku could only guess what from. His kimono was very wrinkled as if it had been grasped securely or been laid upon.

Miroku smirked, eyeing his friend gleefully. "Of course, my dear friend." He agreed, his eyes laughing mercilessly at Inuyasha's blushing cheeks and furious scowl.

It was at that exact moment that Kagome chose to arise. Her coal rimmed orbs fluttered open. She sat up slowly. After catching site of Miroku's gleeful face she instantly blushed as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Kagome was so entranced with Miroku that she did not notice the blanket that was conspicuously wrapped around her bosoms start to slip… That is until she felt a large hand grasp the blanket securely to her chest.

She turned to see Inuyasha's hand holding the blanket to her breasts. There was a faint pink to his cheeks, but he still glared daggers at Miroku.

Kagome placed a hand on top of Inuyasha's, and squeezed it gently. The hanyou took this as a signal from her that she was all right, and he gently let go of the blanket.

She gracefully arose from the futon, covering her half naked body with the blanket and proceeded to grab a kimono that had been laid out for her by Kaede and disappeared into the other room to change. Inuyasha's eyes followed her every movement until she left his sight.

Once she was gone his eyes snapped back to Miroku who was smiling coyly.

"Don't even _think_ about it monk!" He said severely, his face livid.

Miroku just chuckled. "I wouldn't even dream about it Inuyasha. Besides I have my own woman to think about."

Inuyasha seemed to take this as a reassurance that he would not try to peak at his mate and he nodded stiffly.

Miroku changed the subject, not wanting to further irritate his half demon friend.

It was then that Shippo entered the room, his young face bright and refreshed looking. He had obviously gotten some much needed rest.

The kit trotted over to his outou and Miroku. He planted his rump close to Inuyasha and turned to his adopted father.

"So we have to find the lost tetsaiga huh papa?" He asked Inuyasha, his brilliant, sparkling eyes blinking up into his outou's golden ones. The kid never was one to beat around the bush.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly at his pup's questioning tone. I guess word had traveled fast to the young kit. He reached down and placed a hand softly on Shippo's head.

" My tetsaiga is not lost Shippo." He said with a smirk. "I sold it to purchase Kagome's wedding ring." He told the kit, deciding to tell him the truth, not wanting to place tension on his new found relationship with his son.

Shippo's face crinkled up as he brooded over Inuyasha's answer. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, the fox's brilliant eyes lit up in an illuminating look. He leaned gently against Inuyasha, resting his head on the half demon's shoulder.

"I think that's really nice outou." He praised his papa as he hugged him affectionately, a happy smile on his face.

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least at Shippo's abrupt and loving actions, but was pleased none the less. These feelings coming from Shippo were still new to him, so Inuyasha just went with his instinct.

Shippo's was startled out of his warm gesture as he felt the gentle prick of claws gently rake his back in a soothing manner. Inuyasha ran his claws across the young kits back in a wordless gesture of love.

Shippo closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his papa's claws on his back. The motion seemed to portray the feelings that Inuyasha felt for him. After a few moments of content silence, Shippo's eyes flickered open, almost as if awakening from a deep sleep. He sat up slowly, Inuyasha's hand still supporting his back.

He turned to look at his outou, a childish grin on his face. "Can I go outside?"

Inuyasha thought about it momentarily, before nodding silently. The fox's eyes shined brightly at his outou's approval. Inuyasha's claws left Shippo's small back, releasing him from the protective embrace. Shippo eased himself up, before trotting across the hut and out the door.

"Just be back before breakfast is served!" He yelled at the kit, who was already long gone from the hut. Inuyasha did not need a repeat of what happened the last time Shippo failed to obey. He shuddered inwardly, trying to rid his mind of the atrocious memory.

"Hasty pup." Inuyasha muttered fondly to himself. He looked up, catching site of Miroku's smiling eyes, and upturned lips.

"What?" He questioned the monk with apparent indifference.

Miroku's violet orbs only shined further, their dark pools expressing his amusement at the hanyou's fatherly actions. The monk knew his friend was trying to put up an act, although it was useless to try and hide it.

"I have watched you mature, my friend. It was not too long ago that you would have acted differently towards Shippo. Now you have claimed him as your own. I must say, I am proud of the man you have become Inuyasha." Miroku praised.

The monk watched his dog eared friend flush from the comment. Miroku smirked. Inuyasha certainly had matured in the monk's eyes. He no longer was the angry, self hating, violent person that Miroku had encountered all those years ago.

The hanyou blushed at Miroku's comment, before shoving his hands into his sleeves, trying to avert his eyes to anywhere but the monk's smug face and twinkling eyes.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of someone moving cumbersomely in the next room. The rustle of parchment could be heard, and a few moments later Kagome appeared with an armload of fine cream colored paper. She stumbled across the room before finally collapsing next to her mate, the paper falling to a crinkling heap in her lap.

"What is all that for?" Inquired Inuyasha. He arched a dark brow while eyeing the mass of paper that was spilling from Kagome's lap and onto the floor.

"Have you got it all then Kagome?" Sango's voice penetrated the room as she walked in, an assortment of various size brushes and ink bottles loaded in her arms. She proceeded to dump them on the floor next to the parchment.

Inuyasha and Miroku's head swiveled to and fro as they watched the two women.

"Yes I found them Sango." Kagome answered her friend. "And I see you have found the brushes and ink, excellent! Now we can get started."

Sango smiled softly as she began to unscrew the bottles of ink, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Kagome placed her palms across the aging parchment, trying to flatten the stubborn paper that refused to lay flat and kept rolling up.

Inuyasha and Miroku just stared blankly as the two women began to busy themselves with their tasks.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing?" Miroku asked them, his hand sweeping across the array of parchment and ink.

"We are making the invitations for the wedding." Sango replied before going back to her ink.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other; each man had the same look in their eyes. _Oh this __should __be good._

"And just when where you planning on telling us about it? Hmm?" Inuyasha quipped, his face inches from Kagome's, his golden eyes fixed in a demanding gaze as he stared her down.

The miko continued to intentionally ignore him as she concentrated on the parchment. She dipped a brush into one of the many ink bottles and began to write on the yellowing page. This only further irked the half demon and he gave a low growl to his mate, expressing his displeasure. He hated being ignored.

Finally Kagome sighed before turning her head to stare exasperatedly at him. She knew he was annoyed by her deliberate indifference towards him but that did not excuse the fact that he was acting like an immature jerk with no sense of patience what so ever. He possessed barley a thread of patience at the moment, and insisted on picking a fight with her!

The words slipped from Kagome's lips before she could stop them. "Inuyasha, keep your pants on."

The crinkling of parchment stopped. The swish of brushes in ink bottles ceased. No one dared to breathe. The hut was completely silent.

Kagome knew that he was pissed by the way she heard him draw a short breath. His body went rigid, and she saw his claws grip the floor, scraping away the feeble wood that lay there. She stared into his black pupils, surrounded by that brilliant band of gold. It was there that she saw it, his emotions bubbling at the surface, yearning to break free from their confinement. And the gates where crumbling quickly.

It took all of Inuyasha's control not to explode right there. _How could she just_… _and right out loud too! Does the woman have no sense!! I mean the audacity of it all! She just blurts out a comment like that without even thinking!!_ With every ounce of patience in him he spoke to his mate through clenched teeth.

"Kagome, could I see you outside?"

The black haired priestess sighed, before rising and following the stiff half demon out the door.

As soon as the two left the room it was if a massive breath that had been held was finally released. Both Miroku and Sango visibly slumped.

"They have got to learn to stop baiting each other like that!" Sango exclaimed out loud.

Miroku nodded before turning to his fiancée. "So what do you think they are _really_ doing?" He questioned her, a perverted grin on his face.

Sango scowled at her man before shaking her head and continuing her work.

Miroku continued to smile. "Oh come on Sango, you can't say you weren't thinking about it as well!"

The demon slayer chose to stay silent.

Once outside, and far enough away from the hut, Inuyasha's simmering anger finally exploded.

"What is your problem?!" He yelled at her, seething.

Kagome turned to him, her tawny eyes flaring up at his outburst.

"Me?! I'm perfectly fine, just trying to start the announcements for _our_ wedding!" She quipped back at him.

Inuyasha bristled at her tone. "What?! You think I don't care about the ceremony, because if that's what you think then you have…. He strayed off in a simmering rage.

"No!! I just am tired of you trying to pick fights with me at every turn! I was trying to get some work done, and you insisted on interrupting me and acting like a juvenile because I wouldn't come to your attention right that second!!" She had drawn herself up to nearly his height, her eyes blazing into his. They were practically nose to nose, although Kagome had to stand on her tip toes in order to make her tirade fully effective. Her nostrils where flaring uncontrollably as she panted slightly after her little outbreak.

Inuyasha was slightly shocked at his mates' interpretation of him. A shadow passed over his face as he glared her down.

"Y, you have no idea what you're talking about!! He screeched at her, his voice rough. He clenched his fists in anger. His eyebrows where furrowed as his face portrayed his obvious irritation.

Kagome backed up, a hand on her hip. "What? Is it because of that comment I made?! Oh come on Inuyasha, I was teasing you!" Kagome shot back at him.

The hanyou's expression did not change, and Kagome sighed mentally, pushing back the migraine that was threatening to form in her temples.

"It's not just that!!" He spat at her.

Kagome's glare looked cynical. "Well then what else was it?" She asked, slightly more calmly.

"It's just the fact that you pointedly ignored me! And then you got in my face, basically telling me to shut up…..

"I _did not_ tell you to shut up!!" Kagome hissed.

"You did!! And all because I was just curious about why I was not told about the announcements."

"It was the way you went about it though! You got all worked up over something that really is not even that big of a deal!"

Kagome was tired of his irrational conclusions and his constant ability to go completely overboard with the tiniest things. He could take a miniscule situation and blow it way out of proportion!

She was on a roll now! It was his entire fault for getting her fired up in the first place! "Really Inuyasha… sometimes you can act so immature. If you had just taken the time to calm down and collect your thoughts none of this would have happened….

But by now the hanyou had heard enough, and now only wished for her to end her bothersome yammering. Her constant chattering was beginning to put him on edge.

"Kagome…. He tried, but she was still going, as if she had not heard him at all.

It was then that said girl was cut short of her tirade by a pair of hot, forceful lips colliding with her own. Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to a tree, his lips continuing their rampage of her supple skin.

"When are you going to learn to shut up woman?" He mumbled against her ruby mouth.

His sudden and unexpected action had caught her completely off guard, and she found herself at his mercy as he dominated her mouth.

Inuyasha found his way to the crease in her lips, and as the passage parted slightly, he was greeted to the delectable taste of the inside of her mouth. Their tongues battled one another, each one teasing… testing the boundaries.

Kagome felt him withdraw gently and graze his fangs gently along her lips. He bit down gently on her bottom lip, nibbling while simultaneously licking. His hands reached around to scratch her back, his claws creating a nice, even rhythm along her spine.

"Inu…..Yasha…" Breathed Kagome into his collarbone. She bit down gently on his neck, tasting his hot skin. The half demon growled lowly, his inner beast expressing the pleasure that she gave him.

"Does this mean that you have finally came to your senses and calmed down?" Kagome whispered against him.

His only response was to pull her closer. His tongue slithered out, licking her mark tenderly. This time she did not stiffen, and Inuyasha guessed that it had fully healed and no longer caused her any pain. After several long moments spent holding her against his chest he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that I let my temper get the best of me." He whispered. He was still very angry, only this time his fury was directed towards himself for lashing out at the one he loved._ Kagome…. I love you__ so much, and I only want you to have the best…. But if I'm the one that is keeping you from what you rightly deserve…_

"You deserve so much more then what I can provide for you." He told her, his golden eyes staring not at her, but rather beyond at some unseen object. "I just…. want you to be happy… and if I can't give you even that…. He trailed off leaving the sentence open ended.

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing! She quickly withdrew herself from his warm chest. "Don't you even _dare _think that!" She scolded him severely, staring him straight in the eyes. He shifted his eyes uncomfortably from her searing gaze.

Kagome was determined to have his complete attention, so she grabbed onto his two fore locks and tugged hard. This certainly surprised Inuyasha, who wasn't expecting it and was immediately pulled forward to stare into her unwavering eyes.

"I chose you and only you! I could have chosen to stay in my time, but I chose to be here, with you. I have fought by your side through the years, and never once have I regretted a moment of it. We have gone through good and bad times and so we will in the future. I am your mate, lover, and future wife! And if you even think for a _moment_ that I would consider even the possibility of abandoning you then"…. She trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"All I want is for you to have all the happiness that you deserve." He croaked, his eyes burning into hers. She stared back into those pools of amber, they seemed to never end, stretching on for what seemed an eternity._ So that's it…. He thinks that he is not worthy of me._

Kagome's eyes softened, the burning gaze reducing to a low simmer. "I'm marrying you, and that makes me the happiest woman on this earth. To spend the rest of my life with you…. That is my only wish. And for the longest time, I hoped and prayed that you would love as much as I love you. You're like my air. I can't live without you." She whispered to him.

She wrapped her arms around his muscular form, hugging him tightly. He returned her loving embrace, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent. His hand reached up slowly to stroke her black tresses.

"So no more beating yourself up ok?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything, but she knew and took this as his way of saying he would try to keep his self loathing issue under control.

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She sighed in contentment, feeling safe and secure within his grasp. Kagome felt his body move slightly, and was startled when a clawed hand came to grip her chin.

She found herself once again staring into those eyes. She didn't know how, but whenever she looked into those golden orbs, she found herself pouring her soul out. It was as if she could hide nothing from him… One glance and she found herself unable to lie.

Inuyasha sensed her restlessness. "What is it my love?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling her face. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to shift her gaze elsewhere. But he wouldn't have it.

"Kagome…. His voice beckoned her…. Calling her…. His gaze trapped her eyes, making her unable to look elsewhere.

Inuyasha looked into her beautiful brown eyes, so full of fire and passion. He questioned her once more. "Kagome. What's wrong?"

Kagome let out an inward breath. Licking her lips in preparation she forced herself to say what she had been holding in.

"I just want you to be able to live a normal, happy life. Without having to experience all that hatred and misery that you had in your childhood. I don't want you to have to go through that alone."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in shock. He took her hands in his.

"Kagome, I won't have to go through that alone again. Because, I'll have you. With you by my side, I'll never feel lonely. You saved me Kagome, and I'll be eternally grateful."

The miko's eyes where sparkling with tears. "Oh Inuyasha." She whispered hoarsely. She rested her head on his shoulder and relished the comfort of his strong arms around her. All was quiet for a moment as the couple held one another, each acting as the silent guardian for the other.

A sudden snap of a twig and rustle of the bushes caused the two lovers to break apart and stare over at the source of the noise.

"Who's there?! Come out!" Inuyasha commanded in a rough voice, his golden eyes flashing.

The leafy green bush rustled once more before being parted slowly. Shippo emerged from the undergrowth, a slight coloring in his cheeks, and his eyes downcast.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out, addressing the young fox.

He didn't answer her, and keeping his eyes low he mumbled incoherently. But Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up.

"I'm interrupting something, so I'll just go and leave you two it." He muttered his lips barley moving. He began to back up, intent on leaving them alone, but Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"Wait just a minute pup."

Shippo froze, his brilliant green eyes finally leaving the ground to stare into Inuyasha's. The hanyou looked into those eyes, so full of hope. A small smile tugged at his lips as he observed Shippo.

Leaving Kagome's side, he padded over to his ward. Bending down a bit, he got eye level with the kit.

"You weren't interrupting anything Shippo. And don't be afraid to come closer to us. We are your family." Inuyasha placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder gently. The fox child blushed further before burying his face into Inuyasha's red clad form.

"Sorry." He said into the soft red fabric. Shippo felt Inuyasha bring him out of his warm, red haven. Sharp golden eyes bore into him.

"You listen here! Don't you _ever_ be sorry for something like that. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! All right?" He stared his child down.

"Ok" Came the soft reply. Shippo looked up again, to see Inuyasha smiling. A small smile formed on his own lips.

Inuyasha ruffled his hair affectionately.

Shippo chose this time to speak up. "So what are we going to do now outou?" He asked. The kit was bored. He had explored all there was to see in his allotted boundaries and now he sought something new to do.

Inuyasha smirked slightly. Grasping his pup's hand, he lead him over to Kagome. The black haired beauty hugged her adopted son before taking his other hand.

"Shippo? How would you feel about helping write a few wedding announcements?" He asked.

Shippo perked up, glad to help with something as important as his outou's big day. He nodded vigorously.

Inuyasha smiled and returned with his own nod. Wrapping his other arm around Kagome, the three made their way between the trees, leaving a serene countryside in their wake.

** Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please tell me if you have any. Once again, terribly sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it**** for you readers**


	26. Painful Promises

**Hello again! I am glad I have some time to post yet another chapter. School has been in the way, so I am excited that a three day weekend is here! Have fun reading and I**** would**** appreciate any feedback.**

Chapter 26- Painful Promises

Once back at the hut, things went quite smoothly. Inuyasha was on his best behavior, and even suggested ideas to add to the announcements. Miroku on the other hand was having some particular trouble controlling his actions, especially when Sango was hunched over some parchment, her curvy backside taunting the monk. He just could not catch a break.

Shippo sat off to the side, sprawled out on his stomach, observing the entire scene. Kilala sat near him, purring contently. The kit watched bemusedly as his parents along with Miroku and Sango tried to put their heads together to create a decent wedding announcement. He would never understand adults, really. They spent all this time agonizing over how what to write and how to write it. In Shippo's opinion they were putting too much thought into it. But what did he know? He was still a kid.

"All right, how does this sound?" Sango said aloud after finishing with a flourish. She picked up the aged paper and cleared her throat, requiring everyone's attention. When the chatter had ceased, she took a small breath before beginning.

_You__r__ presence is here by requested at the conjoining of two couples._

_A ceremony wi__ll be held in order to bond together Inuyasha and Kagome _

_Miroku the monk and Sango of the demon slayers._

_The ceremony will be held in two months time__ in the Inuyasha forest beneath the __Goshinboku._

_We would greatly appreciate your__ attendance at this blessed event.__ Hope to see you in the near future._

Sango finished reading and looked up hopefully at the group. Miroku was smiling proudly at his soon to be wife. Kagome's eyes were alight and her own smile filled her young face. Inuyasha was smirking, his eyes crinkled in an amused sort of way. He was the first one to say anything.

"It works for me." He said with a shrug. Kagome leaned up against him. "Me too, Sango, I think that it sounds wonderful."

The demon slayer's cheeks reddened and she shuffled the paper from hand to hand self consciously. She turned to look at Miroku.

"What do you think Miroku?" She asked. "Because if it's not good enough we could always forget it and go with someone else's idea." Miroku reached forward, placing his hands on her shoulder firmly.

"Sango, I think it sounds fine. Obviously everyone else does too. It seems like this is the one we have all decided on." He gave her a pleasant smile. After a moment of consideration she allowed a small smile.

"Well ok, as long as everyone has agreed." She concluded shyly. They all did.

"Well then, now that that's settled all we have to do is make more and then send them out." Kagome said brightly.

Everyone slumped. Writing could be tedious work, and no one was ready to jump on that task just yet.

"Come now, you guys. If we all work together, it can be accomplished without too much effort." Kagome urged them.

Inuyasha eyed his mate. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him. "Only you could get excited over something as monotonous as writing Kagome." He told her.

The miko frowned slightly. But she could see what he was getting at. The feudal era did not possess pens or pencils that made writing easier. And forget trying to explain the concept of a laptop to them! They still had to write every letter using a brush and ink. And they were not something one could go out and purchase cheaply. In this time, brushes and ink where a luxury that only some could afford, mostly the wealthy. Yes, she could see where that could be tiresome. She herself quite enjoyed writing, but then again she had automatic pencil sharpeners standing by. Whereas here if you ran out of ink or your brush wore out, you were out of luck.

Kagome cupped her chin in her hand as she reflected on what to next. For now the writing was at a halt, until everyone dug up the effort to produce some more announcements. And then there still was the whole tetsaiga issue…. Kagome's eyes widened with sudden realization. She had nearly forgotten about Inuyasha's sword, still stuck in her own era in the hands of a sword collector mo doubt! Well that was an issue she could address!

She stood up determinedly, her midnight hair falling down her back in tumbling waves.

"Inuyasha."

The half demon's ears perked and he turned his head towards his mate.

"There is still the matter of your tetsaiga at hand." She reminded him.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. If there was one thing that he was serious about, it was his sword. He admitted selling it may not have been the best idea at the time. But it had been for Kagome, and she was worth the loss. Unfortunately he had not anticipated her finding out about it, and now that she had she was hell bent on getting the sword back.

Golden eyes smiled as Inuyasha swelled with pride. His mate was just about as stubborn and determined as he was which made it hard for him to refuse her requests at times. But in the end, she was what made him thankful. And that was all that truly mattered.

The red robed man stood up beside his mate. He gave her a subtle nod that signaled he was ready to embark to her time.

Sango and Miroku followed them out to the well to see them off.

"While you are gone, we will try to get some more announcements finished." Sango promised.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Thank you Sango! That would mean a great deal to me, and I really appreciate it."

The demon slayer smiled while dipping her head in a nod.

Inuyasha approached Miroku. "Keep an eye on the village while we are gone would you?" He told the monk.

Violet eyes flickered. "Consider it done my friend." He confirmed.

Shippo lagged back behind the group. Inuyasha's eyes did a sweeping search until he caught site of the kit. He swept toward the fox, who didn't look up when he approached.

Crouching down to his level Inuyasha tilted Shippo's head where he was met with a pair of somber green irises.

"You know it will only be for a short while, Shippo." He promised.

The fox boy nodded, but his eyes deceived his fake exterior motive. The boy was obviously trying to put on a brave face, and it was not working very effectively.

"But you just got back!" Shippo protested weakly. He had not got a chance to really help with the announcements, seeing as Sango had come up with the idea so quickly. And then the whole matter of his outou's tetsaiga emerged. All of it had left Shippo in a mixture of confusion and doubt. He did not want his papa to leave now. Not when he just returned.

Inuyasha sighed. There was no getting around it. The kid was a part of his life now, as his pup, and Inuyasha found himself becoming increasingly closer to him. The fact that he had to leave his son behind, tugged at his heart strings. It pained him to see his pup in such distress.

Reaching out a clawed hand, he enveloped Shippo in a hug. The kit let out an inward breath as he inhaled his outou's unique scent. Knowing he might not see him for some time, Shippo buried his nose in the soft red fabric, capturing the scent and feel of the crimson robe and silver locks. After he was sure it was permanently etched in his brain, only then did Shippo withdraw his face from the red folds.

Soft lips caressed Shippo's brow as Inuyasha kissed his son's forehead. This gesture seemed to tell him that everything would be all right. He would survive. Barley.

He couldn't help it. As he sniffed hastily, trying to hide his obvious feelings of sorrow. When he was very young, his parents were taken from him and he was left to fend for himself all alone in the cruel world. And now, he had finally regained a family. For the first time since his parents where alive, Shippo genially felt loved and taken care of. To have his new parents leave him made his heart ache. Even though he was twelve years old, much too old to be sniveling like an incompetent child! But it still wasn't fair.

Rushing into Kagome's arms, he allowed her to stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort and reassurance. "I'll miss you." He mumbled.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome breathed, hugging him closer. When he finally pulled away, her hands rested gently on his shoulders.

She stood up; Shippo stepped back a few feet as they readied to make their decent into the well.

"We will be back. You have my word." Inuyasha promised him. His golden eyes penetrated Shippo's and he knew that they would return.

Sango came up and placed her hands on Shippo's head. "Don't worry, we will be fine. Shippo is in good hands."

Kagome smiled. She knew that Miroku and Sango would care for Shippo like their own child. After all, he had become like family to them as well.

The miko placed a foot on the edge of the well, Inuyasha following suite. She turned one last time to look at her friends.

Miroku stood with an arm draped around Sango. The demon slayer had her hands resting gently on Shippo's head, soothing him. Looking at them she cleared the worry that clogged her mind. Everything would be fine.

"Take care! And return safely to us!" Miroku told them.

Kagome nodded. She turned to Inuyasha. He nodded. They interlaced fingers before launching themselves into the bone eater's well. In a flash of brilliant blue light they were gone.

"Well we might as well try to get some more announcements finished." Miroku concluded. Shippo knew he was trying to fill up the awkward silence that had taken place.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Miroku." Sango chimed in. "Shippo, would you like to help?" Her brown eyes filled with a warm kindness blinked at Shippo. The fox nodded.

"Great!" Sango exclaimed. With a sweep of her colorful skirt, she had turned and was on her way back to the village, Miroku's arms linked with her own.

Shippo glanced once more at the well. Seeing no furry ears pop out of it, his heart sank a little. But he turned none the less to follow Miroku and Sango back to the village.

The afternoon sun warmed Shippo's back pleasantly. It made him think of his outo's soothing, rough voice that always seemed to calm him. As he retreated Shippo remembered his papa's promise. He had given Shippo his word that he would return. That thought alone lifted his spirit slightly. The corners of his mouth turned up.

His papa never broke a promise.

**Here is the closing of yet another chapter, this one shorter ****than**** most- it is leading up to the thickening plot. As always a writer appreciates some reviews, so please feel free to send in your ideas, thoughts, compliments, anything at all. Much ****obliged**


	27. Retrieval of a Legend

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.You became the light on the dark side of me.Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large andThe light that you shine can be seen.Baby,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

"Kiss From A Rose" by Seal.

**This song inspired me throughout this ****chapter;**** it is very powerful and beautiful. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 27- Retrieval of a Legend

The natural pungent smell wafted into Inuyasha's nostrils, announcing to the half demon that they had entered modern day Tokyo some five hundred years in the future. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He could smell the contaminated fumes that plagued Kagome's era like a persistent shroud. Inuyasha much preferred his own world, were there were no filthy clouds of toxic smoke or noisy contraptions to smother him with. There was lush greenery for miles on end. Unlike Kagome's time, which consisted of consistent, dull grey buildings that obstructed the endless sky from view. It made Inuyasha feel trapped, as if there was no way out amongst the soaring concrete towers that seemed to enclose him. Being here without his tetsaiga made him feel even more vulnerable. And he hated it.

Knowing he could not avoid the inevitable, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and after securing her in his arms he leapt from the well's dank depths emerging in the shadowy well house. With a forceful push, Inuyasha heaved open the door and was bombarded with a blinding light as the sun hit his amber eyes full force, making them gleam. The heavy blaring of traffic filled his sensitive ears, and he pinned them to his head in an effort to shut out the irksome noise. He could feel a headache coming on from the sudden barrage of sounds and smells. Inuyasha prayed to Buddha that they would find his tetsaiga swiftly and soon return to the quite of his era.

Looking over at Kagome caused his annoyed thoughts to be shoved to the back of his mind. She had a joyful smile on her lips, and her face was positively glowing. It did not take Inuyasha long to figure out that his mate was happy to be back in her era for a change.

_She probably misses her family._ Inuyasha pondered._ After all it's not like she gets to see them every day._ At this notion, his heart twanged with guilt. _I've kept her away for so long at __times, no wonder she is so overjoyed to return. Whenever she came back to rest or to __spend time with her family__ I always __barged in ranti__ng about how the jewel shards w__ere far more important. I woudn't even stand to reason, all I cared about was finding the shards and defeating Naraku.__I've__ been such a fool__ This time the wish will not be mine to make, I won't taint the jewel once more with that selfish desire I once had.__ And now we are here once again on account of my actions. If I had not been so hasty to please Kagome, none of this would have happened. I would still have the tetsaiga__ and we would not be in this predicament!_

Inuyasha shifted as he felt two arms ensnare his waist, hugging him in a tender embrace. Kagome laid her head on his back. Their bond let the other know what the other was feeling.

"Inuyasha. I know that you feel helpless without the tetsaiga, but I promise we will find a way to get it back." Kagome reassured him. Inuyasha bowed his head, while grasping her hand expressing his own gratitude to her through his touch.

"You are too optimistic Kagome." He told her in a clipped tone, though he gave her hand a subtle squeeze.

The said miko raised her cheek from his warm back and brought it to rest gently on his shoulder.

"The tetsaiga is not all that has been bothering you." She said, her voice taking on that all knowing quality to it. After knowing him for so many years, she had come to notice the delicate changes in his demeanor and attitude that let her know something was off.

Inuyasha shifted slightly before turning slowly to look at her. His amber eyes reflected am immense hidden guilt that he kept locked away, covered up by his violent outbursts and gruff reassurance that nothing was troubling him.

He reached a hand into the folds of his kimono, where the whole sacred jewel resided. Withdrawing the pink orb, he grasped in tightly in his fist.

"This has been the cause of it all. Everything we have ever fought for. Every hope and dream has rested on the completion of the sacred jewel." He broke off, looking away.

"And now that it is finally complete, I'm not even sure if what I desired from the jewel is what I long for any more." He unclenched his palm to stare at the round sphere about the size of a large grape.

A hand enclosed around the jewel and it began to glow faintly. Inuyasha raised his to meet Kagome's gaze. Her eyes held a look of understanding. The brown orbs did not judge him.

"You know that I will stand by you, whatever decision you chose to make." She reassured him.

He nodded. But his conscious was still doubtful. He had spent the majority of his lifetime alone, always running, always hiding from those accusing eyes, angry words, and painful fists. Who was to say that she wouldn't get tired of him and simply move on? His eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

Inuyasha's eyes widened unexpectedly when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him and press her body into his broad chest. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, taking comfort in his safety.

Without a second thought Inuyasha brought his arms around and placed them on Kagome's lower back, pushing her further into him. All was still for a moment.

When Kagome leaned back to look at him, he gave her one of his rare smiles. Her chocolate eyes twinkled happily as the corners of her own mouth twitched. Taking the hand that held the jewel she gently guided it up to his chest.

"I know that you will make your decision when you are ready." She whispered softly. But for now, I know that you will keep the jewel safe. Right here." She tapped his chest with her thumb and forefinger. Still grasping his hand she slipped it into the folds of his kimono. Her hand withdrew from the jewels hiding spot.

Inuyasha slowly took his own hand out of his crimson robe. The jewel was tucked safely inside once more.

Kagome smiled and kissed his hand tenderly before interlacing it with hers once again. She began to walk towards the shrine, Inuyasha trailing by her side.

Sliding the door open, Kagome entered the Higurashi home, Inuyasha padding in after her, still thoughtful.

"Hello?" Kagome's soft voice rang throughout the house. "Anyone home?" She asked the house.

"Kagome?" A faint voice answered.

The black haired girl perked up as she heard a familiar voice.

A minute later, Miya appeared around the corner, cleaning products in hand, and a yellow bandanna covering her short pixie cut.

"Mom!" Kagome cried out cheerfully, making a bee line for her mother's arms.

Miya promptly set down the cleaning solutions and gave her daughter a much needed hug.

When the stepped away from each other, Miya's kind face was smiling and Kagome was grinning happily.

"Inuyasha, how good to see you! Now don't be shy, get into these arms!" Miya playfully directed the half demon, beckoning him towards her.

Inuyasha shifted humbly from foot to foot before making his way over to Kagome's mother. When he was within reach Miya reached out and grasped him in a gentle hug. Inuyasha stood still for a moment, still unfamiliar with others showing him kindness, but after a while he became comfortable. Raising his arms he placed them gently on Miya's shoulder blades.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Miya asked him. "Pretty soon it will be like second nature to you."

Inuyasha nodded and Miya patted him good naturedly on the back.

"Now, what brings you two here?" She said clasping her hands together. "You got married all ready?" She asked a sparkle in her eyes.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed ten shades of red.

"Mama, no!" Kagome hissed, while waving her hand in the air as though to try and banish that idea from her mother's mind.

Miya chuckled. "Ok well, if you haven't tied the knot yet, then what is your reason for returning so quickly?"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. This did nothing to suede Miya, who after a moment of staring at the two lovers, decided to save them the trouble of explaining.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Inuyasha's sword would it?" She asked.

It was if all the air had been sucked from the room. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at Miya as if she had just kissed Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, honey, close your mouth, we are not a goldfish." Miya told her daughter.

Kagome immediately closed her hanging jaw with a snap.

"How did you know about the tetsaiga?" Inuyasha prompted her.

Miya went about putting her cleaning bottles away as she told them. "Well I was puzzled at first as to how Inuyasha was able to purchase Kagome's ring, when he obviously had no money of his own. I couldn't imagine him working for the man, which just seemed so unlike him, slaving away on the streets of Tokyo. And I know that he is above thievery. But after he returned I noticed his sword that always hung so faithfully by his side was missing. I thought that was a little peculiar. And then when Kagome showed us the ring, I put two and two together."

Kagome held an astonished look as her mother finished explaining the situation to her.

"But, I don't understand, you figured all that out, and even noticed that the tetsaiga was missing. How could you, when I didn't even notice?!"

Miya smiled fondly. "Oh sweet heart, I'm the mother, it's my job. It comes with the description." She said cheerfully.

Kagome was baffled to say the least. She found it a bit unnerving that her mother had managed to come to the conclusion so quickly. She managed to compose herself and decided that it was just how her mother was. She let it drop.

"So, what do you plan to do to get this fabled sword back, hm?" Miya continued on.

"We plan to visit the jewelry store where Inuyasha made the exchange, to see if maybe we can persuade the man to change his mind." Kagome explained.

Miya nodded with understanding. "Of course, both of you be careful now. I'll have dinner waiting when you return." She said with a warm smile.

Kagome hugged her mother with gratitude. "Thanks' mom, you're the best."

Miya stroked her daughter's hair tenderly. "Of course darling. And you will be careful won't you?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "We will, I promise."

Miya smiled. "I just can't help but worry you know, it's another part of being a mother."

She suddenly turned to Inuyasha. "And you be careful too Inuyasha. I can't have my future son- in law rushing off and getting injured."

Inuyasha felt his heart go out to the woman. Then he did something very unlike him. He reached out and hugged her. It felt right somehow. Her comforting words and warm embrace put him somewhat at ease. She reminded him of his own mother.

Stepping back, a clawed hand still on her back he smiled at her. "Don't worry; your daughter is in good hands." He reassured her.

Miya blinked. Then smiling warmly she stepped towards him. "I know she is Inuyasha. But I want my son to be safe too." She reminded him.

Inuyasha's golden eyes poured into her brown ones, they were so much like Kagome's. For this woman to accept him without a doubt and to call him her son, it touched something embedded deep within Inuyasha's heart.

"I will." He told her.

This was enough for Miya, who nodded. Wiping her eyes with her apron she looked up at them. "Oh dear, just look at the site of me! You two had better get going! Don't want to be slowed down by a silly woman like me! Go on now!" She admonished them gently.

Kagome grasped her mother's hand soothingly. Inuyasha patted her shoulder in condolence.

Her kimono fluttered about her feet as Kagome gathered up her bow and quiver of arrows. At first she had been reluctant to take it, especially now that they were in her own time, where demons were unlikely to appear. But Inuyasha had been adamant about it, and reminded her of the soul piper who had appeared years ago. Kagome shook her head knowing that he would never let her forget that incident. But she did what he said and took her weapon anyway. "Better safe than sorry." He had told her. And Kagome had to admit, he was right to take precautions.

As they rushed out the door Kagome crammed a baseball cap onto Inuyasha's head.

"Damn, I hate this infernal thing!" Inuyasha complained as they hurried down the many steps of the shrine and into the bustling streets of modern Tokyo.

Kagome just smiled at her mate. "Better to be safe than sorry." She said with a wink.

Inuyasha just growled.

They weaved their way in and out amongst the clusters of people. Kagome tried not to notice the odd stares she and Inuyasha were receiving. It was not every day that you see a man with long silver hair, strange golden eyes accompanying a girl with a bow, both in feudal looking attire.

Once at the bus stop, they waited for it to arrive to escort them across town. Once on, Kagome quickly found them sits and they sat, Inuyasha giving off warning growls to anyone who got to close.

After many stops the bus came to a screeching halt to their destination. Kagome rose from the sweaty seat and shuffled up the aisle and out the door, Inuyasha hot on her heels.

"It should be around her somewhere." Kagome said a hand cupped above her eyes so as to shield them from the penetrating sunshine.

The bus pulled away from the curb with a grunt of its engine and a loud gust of exhaust.

"There it is!" Kagome pointed across the street. They waited for the crosswalk to let them proceed. Once the white walk symbol appeared on the electric box, they hastened across the large boulevard. Inuyasha bit back a growl at the rumbling, and shuddering of the cars lined up at the light. A backwards hat wearing, rebellious owner of a blazing yellow Mercedes thought it would be funny to reve his engine. Inuyasha nearly lost it. Kagome had to grab his arm and practically drag him the rest of the way. The punk owner of the glitzy car should count himself lucky. Had Kagome been any slower, and the kid would have had a totaled car on his hands. And the last thing Kagome needed was a lawsuit.

Once across the street, Inuyasha calmed down considerably. Kagome let her arm drop from her grip on him. Staring up at the building they faced, Kagome was puzzled.

"Is this it?" She asked her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

The building in front of them looked like it had been condemned. The windows were boarded up and the door was covered in an assortment of chains, all with very sturdy locks on them. The shop screamed foreclosed.

"Inuyasha, are you sure this is the place?" Kagome asked once more.

She turned to look at him, and found him with his face smashed into the concrete, his nose working at a furious pace.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh yea, this is the place all right! But the strange part is that I smell traces of a demon here." He murmured as he continued to root around on the filthy streets.

"Demon?" Kagome looked up, her spine prickling uncomfortably.

"Yea." Inuyasha confirmed. "And the scent is not that old either."

"Well, we should definitely take a look in there to see if anything is out of the ordinary." Kagome decided. She started for the store window.

Standing on tip toe she tried to peek over the sturdy boards that covered the majority of the window. Craning her neck, she could see nothing past the solid oak boards that prevented her from seeing into the store.

"Woaaah!" Kagome felt her feet leave the ground as she was lifted up to the top of the window. Inuyasha kept a firm grip on her legs as he held her up, giving her the boost she needed. Peering over the tops of the wooden planks she looked into the store. Darkness cloaked the entire room, prohibiting Kagome from making anything out.

"It's no use, I can't see anything. It's too dark in there." Kagome concluded, her face still pressed into the glass pane.

"Ok. Now that we have confirmed that you can't see anything. Can you get down now?" Inuyasha asked, his arms still steadying her, should she lose her balance.

Kagome examined her mate from her perch. "Why? Is the mighty Inuyasha getting tired?" She teased a playful grin on her lips.

The half demon quirked an eyebrow at his mates mischievous mood. "Oh, I'll give you mighty!" He threatened. And with a surge of strength he had thrown her into the air and watched with satisfaction as her face paled and she gasped. Gravity took control and she fell back down to earth and into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

"What was that you were saying about me getting tired?" He whispered to her as she clung to his robe, a mixture of shock and fear on her face.

It took Kagome a moment to compose herself and when she did she punched Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"Jerk!" She huffed at him.

"I try." Came his reply.

Kagome crossed her arms in annoyance. He really could be so childish sometimes.

"Would you mind putting me down now?" She asked.

"Nah, I kind of like you right here. I'll think I'll keep you here for a while." He said with an impish smile while jiggling her playfully.

Kagome felt bristly heat work its way up from her abdomen and to her cheeks.

"Yea, yea. You can keep me her all day, but if you do that then we'll never find out what went on here." She looked up at him.

Inuyasha pondered. She had a point. He _did_ want to get his sword back. But Kagome felt so nice and snug in his arms. Unfortunately the latter lost on this one. He reluctantly set Kagome on her feet.

"Now how to get in?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"That's easy." Inuyasha proclaimed, before round house kicking the boarded window. In an explosion of timber and glass, the window was no more. Now there was only a gaping hole.

Inuyasha leapt through the newly made entrance. Turning toward the opening he reached out and grasped Kagome, pulling her up the wall and through the opening, being careful not to let her get cut by the jagged pieces of glass.

Now that she was finally inside, Kagome took a good look around, taking in the site of the store. It was shocking to say the least. The fine crystal cases that had held the jewelry had been smashed to bits. Glass and debris littered the grime ridden floor. All the fine jewelry that once filled the cases were gone. Only a few mediocre diamonds were left, cast aside on the dark floor, their value obviously not worth enough. They sent of sporadic sparkles in the blackness of the room. The once brilliant and warm jewelry store was now dark and dingy. Utterly deserted and desolate looking, it made Kagome's skin prickle uncomfortably. Just the thought of someone or something doing this much damage made Kagome shudder. She tightened her hold on her bow, trying to control her pounding heart.

"Keep your guard up Kagome." Inuyasha warned her ominously. "There's something in here."

**And that is the end of this chapter. It took me a while to further develop the plot of the story, so as to keep it fresh, and the readers reading. I am influenced a lot by the music that I listen to, one song in particular that motivated me was "Kiss ****from****a**** Rose" by Seal. A very good song in my opinion, I recommend giving it a listen. Comments are welcomed and ****encouraged**


	28. An Imposter's Icy Cruelty

**Hey there everyone! Here is chapter 28- I hope I haven't made you gone too crazy from the long wait! I have been incredibly busy with midterms for college, and was grateful when I finally received some time to myself to type this baby out! Hope the wait was worth it for you!**

Chapter 28-An Imposter's Icy Cruelty

Kagome tried to calm her shaking hands as she held the bow in a slippery grasp. She could literally hear her heart thumping in her chest. The room was eerily quiet. Kagome's eyes swept over every inch of the room, her miko powers extending out, trying to catch a sliver of demonic aura. She could sense it, lurking just beyond the light, the malicious impression that plagued the room, overwhelming her senses. She felt suffocated. 

Kagome's head whipped around at the sudden crash that broke the unnatural silence. She saw Inuyasha spring from the ground in an acrobatic display, flipping through the air, his arms flung out, claws slashing in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

The half demon landed by her side and straightened out. A small trickle of blood snaked from the cut on the corner of his mouth. He lifted a hand and wiped it away quickly. His nose and ears were now on full alert as they scoured the place for any hints that would give the demons hiding place away.

In exactly the same spot where Inuyasha had been standing, the concrete looked like it had been torn away from the very foundation of the building. A large crater had dented the cement, cracks littered the whole, scattering with an explosion of hundreds of miniscule lines fixed within the floor as the solid material crumbled. Kagome grimaced. Whoever they were dealing with knew what they were doing.

Inuyasha let out a ferocious growl. "Whoever the hell you are, you can stop playing games with me! Why don't you come out and show yourself, instead of hiding in the shadows?"

Inuyasha's bellow apparently fell on deaf ears, because the room remained silent. Kagome took in a shallow breath, her chest rattling. It seemed as if they would remain in the dreadful silence for ever, when out of the darkness echoed a deep chuckle. The sinister laughter bounced off the bare walls of the gutted building. It filled Kagome's ears, and pounded in her head.

"I was wondering when you would make your journey back to my humble establishment, Inuyasha." The voice was deep and rough, and very human sounding, which was odd.

Inuyasha's head snapped to the opposite of the room. That voice… it sounded so familiar, where had he heard it? Kagome's spiritual powers were spiraling; trying to sense the exact location of where the enemy lay in hiding. 

The sound of expensive shoes clicking upon the concrete floor filled the room. Inuyasha and Kagome stared up at the north corner of the room, where darkness cloaked like a heavy blanket, giving no view of what lay just beneath the shaft of black.

A figure slowly emerged from the gloomy shadows. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and utter disbelieve. It was the shop keeper, the one he had handed his tetsaiga over to in exchange for the ring, the one who had seemed so helpful and kind. The half demon's head was spinning at this newly discovered thought.

The man continued to walk forward, almost at a casual stroll. He was dressed in a formal suite, a black jacket accompanied by a white under shirt and a silk tie. A jacket was buttoned over the shirt He wore dress pants and his shoes were buffed and polished to a gleaming shine. The man had a black mustache which he continually twirled into a bushy knot with his large hands. A small patch of thinning black hair littered the man's head, leaving the rest of it shiny and bare. His face held an odd expression, somewhere between a smile and a smirk. It was if he had no idea that he created the powerful crater by which Inuyasha had so nearly dodged. He stopped a few feet away from where they stood. 

"And to think, I was beginning to believe that you would not show up, but alas my worries have been squandered, because there you stand. And, you have brought your lovely fiancée I assume." He gestured towards Kagome with a grand sweep of his arm, as if she was a fine piece of jewelry he was showing to a greedy millionaire customer. 

"Let's cut the small talk shall we?" Inuyasha said I fairly even town, though Kagome could tell he was struggling to maintain his temper. 

"Now, now no need to be rude. I was merely including your fiancée in the matter; after all it would be quite impolite of me not to address her. What kind of salesman would I be?" He asked aloud. And all the while his voice radiated a warm pleasantness, to which Kagome found to be very unnerving. 

"Listen here you conniving bastard! Inuyasha ground out through gashing teeth. His patient was already wearing very thin, and this man was putting a strain on it with his indifferent tone and eccentric behavior. 

Inuyasha bit back a gasp as he realized that the man no longer was standing where he once had been. The spot was vacant, where he had been only seconds before. Instead there was only dark, must, stank nothingness. 

_Dam he is fast!_ Inuyasha admitted to himself.

"Well that was very inappropriate, I must say." The voice rang out, in a reprimanding tone, as if to scold them. Inuyasha whirled his head about wildly, trying to decipher where he had vanished to. 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she searched for the man's unusual aura. How had he disappeared so quickly!

A subtle breath of air tickled the back of her neck, making the hairs stand on end. Kagome's heart nearly stopped. "Here I am." A voice hushed against her clammy neck. And before Kagome could even think of screaming, before she could muster the energy to use her powers, she felt him snatch her. And then a loud roaring filled her ears, blocking out all other sound. She felt cold wind bombard her face as if she were in a raging storm. The room blurred, and Kagome felt her eyes water uncomfortably at the freezing wind that seemed to slam against her. 

Inuyasha felt his stomach clench in unruly knots. His head snapped to the spot Kagome had been, but she was not there. Instead all that remained was a quivering patch of air, floating in the atmosphere. It almost looked like it was a physical material that Inuyasha could touch. But when he swiped a claw through it, it fell right through. The air floating there was extremely frigid. 

_What the hell was that! _Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"My, aren't we the slowpoke?" The velvety voice echoed throughout the room. The sound was magnified as it bounced off the concrete walls, and boomed in Inuyasha's ears. 

He swiveled the furry white tips on his head, trying to get a frequency of where they might be. There it was! Craning his head around him angled it at an angle in the upper corner of the building. Jagged pieces of concrete and debris where piled up into a massive mound, several feet high. There perched on the tip, he was, Kagome grasped in front of him. 

"Let her go, you insolate swine!" Inuyasha spat, his eyes blazing. This man was taunting him, and using his mate to do his bidding. That did not sit well with Inuyasha at all. 

"Now that I have your attention, let me introduce myself properly." He said serenely. He gave a short bow, bending Kagome uncomfortably with him. She clenched her jaw, but otherwise she was silent. He spoke as if he scarcely noticed her discomfort. "I am Yamashi."

Inuyasha's jaw twitched, showing his displeasure with the man. "I have no time for formal introductions. Release my mate and perhaps this won't turn ugly."

It was if Yamashi was unfazed by Inuyasha's threat. He continued to stare down the half demon, his dark eyes never wavering.

"Now Inuyasha you know that that's not how this works. After all, if I let your mate go, I wouldn't have any leverage over you now would I?" Yamashi spoke to him in a patient tone as if explaining it to a small child. 

Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, suppressing the urge to send the man to hell for touching Kagome. But she was held in front of him, and attacking now would risk her being hurt and that was unacceptable. 

"Let's talk business shall we?" Yamashi's smooth voice crooned. 

"Keh, you want me to talk business with you?" Inuyasha asked scornfully. He stepped forward a few paces. "You crossed the line when you took my mate. Forget business, you will be lucky to be alive by the time I'm finished."

Yamashi's face remained perfectly passive. "Oh I wouldn't be so worried about something as insignificant as fighting Inuyasha, especially when you lack your precious tetsaiga."

This seemed to strike a nerve in Inuyasha, and he let out a deep growl, his golden eyes darkening.

"My my, I hope I haven't offended you. But after all it was you who gave me your sword in the first place. So pardon me if I seem to be a little reluctant to engage in battle." 

"At the time I had no other options and I gave up my sword as a last resort!" Inuyasha barked at Yamashi.

The suited man smiled, while still keeping a firm grasp on Kagome. "Well that was a bad decision on your part then. It is not my fault that you chose to give up your fabled sword for a pretty rock." Yamashi gestured at Kagome's hand, where the glittering ring lay on her elegant finger. 

A shadow passed over Inuyasha's eyes as he stared at Yamashi. All the while the man observed the half demon in his stewing rage, an almost childlike gaze on his face. Inuyasha had absolutely no idea as to why this man who gave off the aura of demon was looking so passively at him. All he knew was that he had crossed the very thin line that held Inuyasha's patients in check. There was no going back now. 

_Why in the seven hells is he so dam calm! Its unnerving how completely at ease he is. And what is Kagome's purpose! If he so much as lays a hand on her, I will not control myself._

A battle raged on inside Inuyasha's mind, his conscious almost pushing him to the breaking point. There, deep within his being, it stirred. The beast. His inner monster, clawing at his insides, desperate for a release from its fleshy bound prison. Fire burned in Inuyasha's chest, making him clench his eyes shut to wait out the struggle. He could not keep up this calm demeanor much longer.

Yamashi's cool gaze scoured Inuyasha, watching his inner battle with an indifferent iciness.

"What appears to be the matter? You seem tense Inuyasha." Yamashi called out, stating the obvious to the seething dog man.

Inuyasha sunk his fangs into his bottom lip, trying to keep his inner demon at bay. Without the tetsaiga, he was more prone to transforming. And with no means of reversing the transformation, 

he would become a carnivorous beast, intent on killing every living thing in his way. Including Kagome.

_NO! That is unacceptable! I WILL NOT stoop to that kind of means! If it ever comes to that situation I would rather be killed than kill my mate. No. She will remain safe._

Inuyasha kept reassuring his mind that nothing would happen, but anxiety still left nagging traces in his head, nibbling, biting, dragging its imaginary nails along the inner walls of his very soul, taunting him, and making him weak. 

_It has to be now._ He decided. Or else, he might lose himself in his own madness. He tensed his body, physically preparing himself. On the outside he looked like a strong built, merciless opponent. On the inside his walls were crumbling down much like the desolate room they now stood in. 

He locked eyes with Kagome for a split second; he hoped that he could make her comprehend what he wanted in that short glance. And then he launched himself, propelling from the rock hard gravel, bits of rock cascading from his assault. A small cloud of dust rose up from the friction at which he had jumped. He flew like a fiery bird towards Yamashi and Kagome, all the while praying that she would know what to do.

Seconds before Inuyasha was upon them, Kagome landed a swift elbow into Yamashi's broad chest, catching him off guard and causing him to momentarily release her. The miko ducked just as Inuyasha collided in a blur of red and silver against Yamashi, sending him skidding back a few feet due to the momentum. The sound of crunching gravel could be heard as something heavy slammed into the concrete wall. An enormous dust cloud erupted as falling rocks broke off from the gray barrier and plummeted towards the ground, breaking into rubble upon impact. 

Holding his sleeve over his face so though as to protect his windpipe from the chocking haze that had enveloped the area, Inuyasha peered through the dust, squinting at the spot where Yamashi would be once his vision returned. 

The dust finally settled, and Inuyasha stared fixated on the dent that had appeared on the wall. Yamashi was not there. 

Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha scanned the room, trying to detect movement, or a flaring aura, anything that would give Yamashi away. 

Kagome's senses where tingling as she fanned out, her powers searching for Yamashi's specific aura that plagued the room. 

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Inuyasha's anxious voice sounded in her ears.

"I'm uninjured." She reassured him, her senses still scanning wildly for aura. They locked eyes once more.

The room was deathly still once more. Where had Yamashi disappeared too so quickly? Kagome had no doubts that this man was a demon, but what was his purpose for being here- owning a jewelry store? The miko's brow crumpled in confusion. She picked her way cautiously about the room, her senses on high alert for anything suspicious. Her ring caught the rays of limited light that poured through the broken window and into the darkness. Kagome admired her ring momentarily, mentally noting that it was what caused them to return here in order to retrieve the tetsaiga. Shaking her head trying to banish those thoughts, she forced herself to focus on the here and now. 

Kagome stopped dead as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. The room had taken on a sudden icy chill. Kagome watched as a puff of white spoke escaped her mouth, and faded into the rapidly chilling atmosphere. She shivered, and was glad she still was clothed in her kimono its long material covered nearly all of her skin, protecting it from the cold better then modern clothing would have.

_It's spring, why the sudden abrupt change in weather. How odd._ Kagome inquired. And it was then that she noticed. And her blood ran as cold as the air surrounding her. Ice was forming on every structure and surface in the room. It formed on every boulder, collected on the broken counters, frosted over the glittering glass pieces and created icicles on the jutting rocks. Taking a quick glance towards the window, Kagome noted that the shadow the sun's rays had cast were slowly being eaten away by the unforgiving ice. The outside remained the same, the warm sunshine shining brightly down on Tokyo. Only the inside was beginning to look like winter.

The obvious solution came to Kagome like a smack in the face. It was Yamashi. He was causing this frosty weather. Kagome flinched as she felt something small and cold penetrate her skin. She tilted a head back, staring up at flurries of snowflakes that fluttered down from the ceiling, where dark, angry storm clouds had formed.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to ignore the cold that had evaded her kimono and seeped into her skin. She focused on the source of energy that was creating this blizzard. After several minutes, Kagome opened her eyes, a triumphed look glazed in them. She had found Yamashi once again.

"Inuyasha! He's over there!" She called out to her mate, pointing at a huge pile of over jutting rocks and debris. 

This time the half demon had no hesitation. He sprung from his spot and leapt through the frigid wind, whipping snowflakes out of his line of vision. He was once again met with the cold emptiness of thin air, as Yamashi dodged his attack. As quick as lighting, the weather wielding demon streaked away in a burst of cold air.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt his familiar, foreboding aura surround her in a glacial wind. The snowflakes stung her cheeks as they where propelled by the vicious wind. Her dark hair whipped wildly about as the wind tugged and pulled at it. 

Kagome did her best to put up a front; this was Yamashi's way of toying with her. By manipulating the elements. And then she felt it, his hold on her. The cold grew stronger as his arms encircled her and lifted her effortlessly from the ground. Kagome thrashed and flailed about in his icy grasp, but it was no use, his grip only tightened, letting the cruel ice seep into her skin, chilling her bones. Kagome felt her muscles begin to grow heavy. Her lids began to droop uncontrollably. 

She managed to keep her eyes open in order to see Inuyasha leap towards them with a furious snarl. And then he disappeared from her sight as a massive ball of ice and snow was launched at him, encasing him in a frozen prison. 

No matter how hard she tried Kagome could not fight off Yamashi. The cold began to ebb away as her body started to grow unusually but pleasantly warm. A tingling numbness took over Kagome's being, clouding her in a sleepy binding. And then she went slack against Yamashi.

"There now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Yamashi asked the unconscious miko. And you got to sleep too! How pleasant for you!" He chirped quietly to her. 

"Now we must be heading off my dear. Can't be too much later or else the ice will start to melt." Yamashi gingerly picked up Kagome and swept over to the opposite side of the room in a gust of wind. 

After staring at a specific spot on the wall, his eyes focused intently, Yamashi held his palm out towards it. After a few moments white energy began to gather at his fingertips. After gathering a sufficient amount he propelled the energy at the wall. The white crackling mass slammed into the sturdy wall, and upon contact it began to eat away at the concrete.

Soon a decent size hole had appeared in the almost impenetrable wall. Yamashi walked briskly through it and into the bleak looking abyss that lay beyond.


	29. Into the Abyss

**Grettings all loyal readers of this fic, I know it has been a while since my last update, and for that I am sorry. I have been very busy with school and my normal life, but I always try to fit some time in to write. Here is chapter 29 I hope it lives up to your splendor. **

Chapter 29- Into the Abyss

Cold. That was all he could sense, all he could feel. The ruthless, bitter icy atmosphere he was shrouded in. Wet, cold moisture seeped into his bones as Inuyasha tried to make sense of the current bleak situation he now found himself in.

His golden orbs glinted against the blinding white ice and snow that encased him, like an impenetrable elemental cage. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he felt the pressing wintry air intrude upon his canine senses. The red robed half demon growled lowly to himself. Yamashi had done this. That deceitful demon had conjured up the winter elements and trapped him in this frost bubble. Yamashi had the power to manipulate the elements, that much was certain. And now he had taken Kagome hostage in an attempt to use her as leverage he had so plainly put it, against him. Inuyasha would not have that.

He began to pace his icy dome in an attempt to calm his raging mind and think of a logical plan that would get him out of the cage. After a few minutes of frantic pacing he whirled around and landed a solid punch to the crystallized wall of the dome. He was rewarded with barley a scratch to the shiny, rock hard surface and he now had a throbbing pain in his right hand. Cursing aloud and cradling his aching hand for a moment Inuyasha concluded that physical punches were not going to work.

"If I had my tetsaiga I could just blast my way out!" He snarled to himself, great puffs of air escaping from his lips and dissolved in the arctic air. Inuyasha tapped his claws in frustration against the crystallized wall, the sharp thumping noise made echoed in the small enclosure, reminding the half demon just how trapped he was.

_And to think, I'm here because of a trade. A hasty, thoughtless trade!_ Inuyasha's blood heated as he berated himself for being so hurried. His eyes darkened as he thought of how foolish his decision had been. If he had not been so hast, so willing to trade, if he had thought it out a little better instead of snatching at the first opportunity, he might still have tetsaiga.

"Dam, I am such an idiot." The words echoed back bitterly. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, preparing his fists for another possible physical assault from the hard, punishing walls that kept him there.

Bracing himself, he crouched low, bending his knees in order to give him as much room as possible. Steeling his claws and drawing his strength in a rigid, icy breath Inuyasha leaped from his crouch and straight up to the domes ceiling. Ramming his claws with unthinkable force he broke through the layer of ice and snow.



His hand nearly went numb at the sudden icy blast of snow flurries. But he had gotten this far and he wasn't about to stop now. Clawing his way through the blinding white, Inuyasha felt the snow settle deep in his kimono, weighing him down. He continued burrowing his way up, creating a tunnel amongst the snow. Stretching his arms out, Inuyasha pawed his way through the endless slush, looking for a way to the surface. He could feel it pressing in on him, the thin, cold air forcing him to take shorter, more frequent breaths. He had to find the surface soon, or else drown in this endless, suffocating sea of white. Finally when he thought he could take no more of the smothering cold, and felt he would be trapped in the endless tunnel, he felt his hands break through to the surface.

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself out of his hovel, taking in a grateful breath of air. His hands where tinged red from the cold and he could barley feel them anymore. But it didn't matter. He had made it out. Shaking his body of lingering snowflakes, he took a good look around. It certainly did not look like the place he had been in so recently.

The entire room had been plunged into the dead of winter. Snow blanketed every surface, the soft white powder mounded on the rocks and boulders, making them look icy and dangerous. It clung to the bits of debris, creating unidentifiable objects shrouded in white. What had been left of the jewelry shop was now covered in a thick layer of snow. Shimmering icicles hung from every tip, their razor tips jingling dangerously against one another. Brooding, dark storm clouds swirled unnaturally above it all, creating heavy flakes that floated endlessly toward the ground.

Inuyasha slowly made his way through the snow, plodding through it in a determined attempt to cover ground more quickly. The stubborn snow seemed to slow him down, as it pressed firmly against him as he tried to make his way through. The blizzard had already covered the ground with two feet of snow, making Inuyasha's trek more difficult. If it had not been created as a diversion by the demon that took his mate, Inuyasha would have thought the winter scene looked pretty. But it had been created by a cunning, deviant beast that delighted in mind games, who stolen Kagome away from him. The snow was meant as a distraction, a nuisance, a way to prevent Inuyasha from reaching them. It dulled his senses and made his movements more lethargic. But he would continue his journey, slugging through the cold flurry until he found them.

As he walked slowly through the world of white, Inuyasha's nose was on the lookout for any distinct scent of Yamashi or Kagome, one that would perhaps lead him to where they had disappeared too. It was not as easy as it sounded, for the demons scent was everywhere, covering nearly every crevice in the entire place, making it nearly impossible for Inuyasha to distinguish the freshest one.

All was quiet, as the half man continued to sniff the chilly air, sometimes catching a whiff of something possible, only for it to be a dead end. Inuyasha wanted to scream, to through back his head and curse the heavens for this unfortunate dilemma that seemed so hopeless. He 

wanted to kill Yamashi for what he did, but mostly Inuyasha wanted Kagome. When she wasn't there by his side, he felt uneasy, and doubtful of himself and his capabilities. She calmed his spirit and put his mind at ease.

Continuing on in the numbing mush, he pushed that wretched thought from his mind. First he had to find Kagome. And _then _once she was safe, he could tear Yamashi to pieces. Nodding to himself in confirmation, he went on through the volley of stinging snowflakes.

Inuyasha had wondered the entire room and sniffed every possible nook and cranny without any luck. Just when he was about to take out his frustration on the scenery, he spied something odd. At the far side of the room, against the wall, there was a dark, jagged shape cut out among the concrete. The half demon squinted at it through the sheets of snow that pelted his face.

"Bulls eye." Inuyasha growled in triumph He dashed through the blizzard, trying to ignore the burning flakes that assaulted him mercilessly. Nearing the strange indention in the wall, the half demon began to slow down, skittering the frozen white into the air in a wave of frost. Now that he was closer Inuyasha realized that the dark, mysterious shape was a hole.

_So this is where he's taken her! Well he had better be prepared for the fight of his life!_

Tensing his muscles, so as to ready his body for what lie ahead, Inuyasha leapt through the crude opening in the wall. Blackness swallowed him as he left the winter wonderland and descended into a world of darkness. As he plummeted toward the unknown, he felt the air grow colder and colder. His robe began to stiffen around him, as frost appeared on his clothes.

It seemed he would fall through the darkness for eternity, and then he felt the cold floor on his bare feet. He had made it to the bottom. Clad completely in the gloom, Inuyasha could barely see the nose in front of his face. But he did not need his eyes to tell him that the place he was in was tainted with the musty smell of age. A dank odor hung in the air, clogging the half demons keen nose. Based on the stench Inuyasha concluded that this area was several years old. And it had been quite a long time since it had been aired out.

His hands stuck out cautiously as Inuyasha groped his way through the black. An unseen wind rippled his kimono, crackling the ice that had formed on the sleeves.

Inuyasha wished for a source of light so as to navigate his way through the dark space that sat beneath the old shop. As if the gods had heard his silent plea, a luminescent spot light was cast upon him, its artificial blue rays shining eerily from the ceiling, where a cloak of black still seemed to stubbornly reside. But the light had done its job. Inuyasha could now see where he was standing. It appeared to be an underground ice cavern of sorts. Slick, ice covered everything, giving the room an azure shine. He could see his reflection staring back at him from several different ice panels upon the walls.



The youkai in Inuyasha flared abruptly, and he felt his soul stir wildly as it whirled within his chest like an inferno hurricane. His nose sprung to life as the familiar tainted aura wafted through the air.

"You truly do not know the meaning of boundaries, do you half demon?"

Inuyasha wheeled around, his eyes blazing.

From out of the thick walls of ice, Yamashi emerged. His form multiplied by the icy mirrors, and it appeared there were six demons strolling toward Inuyasha. As he got closer, Yamashi's clones vanished slowly from six to three, and finally down to one as he stood a few yards from Inuyasha.

The half man seethed, barley keeping his youkai in check. "Boundaries. You most of all should know the meaning of that Yamashi, you crossed that limit by taking my mate hostage." He hissed vehemently at the human looking demon.

Yamashi stared Inuyasha down, his eyes black with malice and unfrequented power. A ghost of a smile graced his face in the pale light, as if he had a delightful secret that he was about to unveil to Inuyasha.

"You should choose your words carefully, boy; you do not know the significance of what they hold."

Inuyasha let out a feral snarl, his youkai threatening to shatter the bonds his body had created. "You are the one who has stolen my mate from me. And you are telling me I should watch _my_ tone?!

Yamashi continued to watch the livid half demon with dark eyes, pointedly ignoring Inuyasha's obvious rage.

The dog eared man growled savagely. "Coward! You hide behind words and illusions! You toy with others emotions and you play your foolish mind games because you are too afraid to face your enemies! Well I am one adversary that you will not be able to hide from! Where is my mate?!" Inuyasha was visibly shaking under the strain his youkai aura was pressing against his chest like a burning claw raking across his insides, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Yamashi's eyes flashed dangerously, but he remained perfectly passive. "Your mate is incapable of hearing you. Where she resides your words cannot reach her, she is as deaf to your cries."

Inuyasha bristled. "What are you talking about?! If you have harmed her, so help me…..

He was interrupted by Yamashi's amused chuckle. "Your mate is of perfect condition Inuyasha." His voice sounded so pleasant one would have thought the two were having a causal 

chat over afternoon tea. But Yamashi only continued to stare at Inuyasha through laughing eyes. This further irritated the half demon and he took a great stride forward towards the demon dressed in a suite.

"You do not believe me? See for yourself." Yamashi gave a grand sweep of his hand towards something on his right. It was a small cave. It was camouflaged so well amongst the walls of ice that Inuyasha almost did not notice it. A dark crevice embedded within the sheer frost. He squinted, trying to see past the dense blackness.

Soft footsteps echoed against the hard floor. A figure slowly began to emerge from the shadows. When the shape stepped into the shaft of cerulean light Inuyasha's heart stopped beating. It was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his worry washing through his strangled voice. He began to walk toward his mate, intent on taking her into his arms and reassuring her. In two bounds he had made it over to her and flung is arms around her, pulling her quickly into him. Running a hand across her black haired head, Inuyasha breathed a silent sigh of relief. His mate was safe and unharmed.

"I'm so glad you are safe." He whispered into her hair. He expected her to start sobbing and babbling hysterically whilst she hugged him tightly. But she remained silent. Her arms remained motionless at her sides; she made to motion to return the hug. Inuyasha noticed that her body was rigid against his, when normally it would immediately melt to his form. Something was wrong.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his voice filled with concern. His answer came in an abrupt, swift pain in his abdomen. He bent forward and held his clawed hands to his stomach in pain. Phlegm flew from his mouth as Inuyasha coughed, trying to retain the breath that had been knocked out of him. His stomach felt on fire, like a red hot thorn had been jammed into the soft flesh and was twisting and turning mercilessly, irritating and bruising the skin. Kagome withdrew her left hand from within Inuyasha's stomach and sent him stumbling to his knees in a fit of coughing. When it finally subsided, Inuyasha looked up from his knees to his mate.

"Kagome?" He said hoarsely, his eyes searching her face, looking for that warm, caring spark in her eyes, her beautiful smile. He found nothing, only dark, cold, emotionless pools sunken in a pale blank face.

**I have finally posted, and I am plenty glad that I was finally able to get this chapter out there, seeing as it took a while to create. What do you think of Yamashi? Pretty cold hearted eh? Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. Until the next chapter then. **


	30. What a Wicked Game We Play

**I recently got a review and someone stated how this scenario is familiar to the first Inuyasha movie, and in a sense it is. I actually had no idea I was recreating the scene until I finished writing it. But rest assured I don't intend to copy the whole thing, there will be differences in my story. Here it is, we have made it to Chapter 30, a great monument! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 30- What a Wicked Game We Play

A thousand needles penetrated Inuyasha's body as he stared up at his emotionless mate. He felt like he had swallowed a block of lead. A wet and sticky liquid began to soak through his inner kimono, making the white linen shirt stick to his skin. The searing pain slowly became a dull throb, and soon his abdomen contorted into several knots as Inuyasha tried to make sense of what had happened.

His Kagome was not his Kagome. She had been possessed somehow; no doubt the work of Yamashi. Inuyasha suspected fowl play the moment Kagome did not respond to his embrace.

Turning to face Yamashi, Inuyasha wore a dark expression. "What have you done to her?!" He demanded.

Yamashi merely raised a hand and slicked back his dark hair. "Why does it matter to you anyway? She was never yours. She was always mine to control." He vanished in a flash of light so fast that Inuyasha had a difficult time following his movement.

In a fraction of a second he was right beside Kagome. Leaning against her, he took a lock of her hair and sniffed it, his eyes closing as he inhaled her ebony tresses, seeming to enjoy her scent. Kagome stood there motionless, her eyes blank slates as black as night. "My little doll." He whispered, while stroking her cheek. Kagome stared straight ahead and did not respond.

Inuyasha was shaking as he watched this beast touch his mate. A blistering heat bubbled in his stomach, and he felt it rise and fill his being. His lips quivered uncontrollably as he fought to keep himself under control. But he could feel his grasp on the reigns slipping. His hands twitched uncontrollably. His fangs pierced his lip, drawing blood. The tiny crimson river made its way down his chin, unnoticed.

"You dare to touch my mate. You dare to lay your filthy hands on her! I will make you pay!" Inuyasha could sense his heart beat within his chest, as it began to beat uncontrollably, the sound filling his sensitive ears, drowning out all other noise. His entire body felt aflame as his eyes flashed scarlet.

"Now now, naughty puppy, that is not how we play." Yamashi mocked him, his voice taking on the tone of a scolding parent.



He turned to Kagome, placing a hand on her cheek once more. "Kagome, why don't you show him how we play?"

The miko seemed to come to life from her immobile stance. With a ghost like quality she floated over to Inuyasha. In a brilliant flash of light she swung her arm at him in a large ark, creating a bright beam of energy for which she aimed at him.

Inuyasha barley had time to register attack, before bounding out of the way. His eyes returned to their normal golden hue, as the attack penetrated through his transformation. The beam of energy whizzed past him, whipping his hair in a silver frenzy. A large explosion told him that the beam had hit the wall behind him, causing several blocks of ice to come tumbling down to the floor below.

"Kagome snap out of it!" He screeched at her. But it was to no avail; Kagome continued to come at him, her arms swinging wildly, beams of light sparking from her fingers.

"Foolish beast, she cannot hear your voice! She has ears only for my commands!" Yamashi called out, his voice malicious and smug. He watched the two dance wildly within the large ice cave, their reflections mirrored on the sheer walls, sending dozens of images of the pair as they ducked and dodged amongst the massive frost blocks.

Inuyasha's mind raced as he continued to evade his mate's relentless attacks. But he knew dodging would not work forever, and soon he would have to come up with an alternate solution that didn't involve hurting Kagome.

He stared into her eyes, hoping his intense gaze would somehow break the trance she was under. It was to no avail, her black soulless eyes stared back at him, not a sliver of emotion in their endless, bleak depths.

_How the hell am I supposed to defeat this trance without hurting her?! She doesn't even respond to my touch or voice, it's as if she doesn't even recognize me anymore._

An intense pain exploded in Inuyasha's right arm, bringing his mind back to reality. Kagome had stuck again. Her sparkling fingertips tinged with energy, drug along Inuyasha's forearm, creating a deep gash. The half demon hissed aloud and bit his tongue to avoid voicing his pain and give Yamashi the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. Kagome swung at him again, and he raised his hand to block the attack. His claws caught her wrist and pierced her skin, blood leaked from the cut.

Inuyasha gasped. He had not intended to hurt her, only stop her attack. He watched as she stared at the dripping wound momentarily before turning her eyes upon him once more and resuming her onslaught.



Inuyasha couldn't believe it. How could she not feel the pain? She continued to attack, as if her injury didn't bother her. It was almost implausible.

"Wondering why your little cut did not affect her ability to keep fighting." Yamashi asked conceitedly.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he narrowly avoided Kagome's deadly hands. "You put some kind of spell on her!" He accused.

Yamashi's sturdy form shook with mirth as he cackled with laughter. "You catch on quickly Inuyasha. I would have thought you would have discovered what ails our Kagome much sooner."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Our?" He said through clenched teeth. He spun away from Kagome and set his eyes on Yamashi.

"She is not some toy for which we share!" He snarled. Flexing his claws he ran towards his foe, sharp points outstretched to slice his flesh.

He was inches away from ripping into his skin, when he was thrown back suddenly by something blocking him. He felt the wind knocked from his chest as he was thrown backward several feet. He landed with a crash on the cold floor, the slick ice causing him to slide backward before finally coming to a stop against a wall.

Kagome had appeared in front of Yamashi, acting as a barrier and protecting him from Inuyasha.

When he was finally able to pull himself up, Inuyasha's head was throbbing from the abrupt contact. He slowly dragged his body up from the frost covered floor. Just as he had gotten to his feet he was nearly forced to the floor again as a searing beam of energy the color of snow came speeding towards him. He felt his feet slip beneath the slick ice, and he went crashing to his knees as the beam zoomed past, mere inches above his scalp. Ignoring his bruised and bleeding kneecaps, Inuyasha focused on getting back up.

"Are you able to grasp the situation now?" Yamashi asked, watching him struggle to regain his balance.

"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha spat. He had finally managed to get to his feet and was glaring at Yamashi through burning eyes.

"No need to be rude. Naughty doggies such as you will not get to play with my new toy." Yamashi admonished the livid half demon while wagging his finger.

"Toy?!" A snarl tore from Inuyasha's lips, which had begun to quiver again.



"Yes puppy, a toy." Yamashi turned to Kagome who had not moved from her spot in front of him. His mouth formed a leering smile. "Kagome my sweet, be a good little girl and go fetch my new toy. I think our guest would be very eager to see it."

Kagome moved without a word. She stepped delicately around the many blocks of ice, dodging icicles and veering around crevices in the floor. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into the cave she had first emerged from. Her lithe body faded into the blackness of the cavern as she went deeper in beyond his range of vision.

He tore his eyes away from the cave's mouth and back to Yamashi. The demon had a pleased expression on his face as he to watched the cave, waiting. It was only a few minutes, but time seemed to stand still as Inuyasha could only wait. He tapped his foot against the floor, the sound ricocheting off the ice, the sound magnifying so that the entire underground cave was filled with the noise.

Yamashi chuckled. "Be patient puppy, it will be here soon."

Inuyasha had had enough. He stormed towards Yamashi, a scowl plastered on his face. Getting close to him, he leaned up until he was inches from his face. "Listen here you vindictive swindler, cut the crap and stop with the psychopathic games. It's getting very old. And one more thing, stop calling me _puppy_, unless you want to regret it." By this time he was finished he was breathing heavily. He would have slashed a good one across his face, but he knew by now that it would only be dodged and he'd end up cutting through air once more. So he settled with a smoldering glare.

Yamashi stood there, a spiteful smirk on his face as he listened to Inuyasha rant. He would admit the half breed was bold to approach him so closely like this. He was brash and reckless nonetheless. But he would learn. They always did.

Reaching out almost gently, he ignored the surprise in Inuyasha's eyes and grasped his face in his hand, his claws pricking the skin. Inuyasha tried to retch his face from Yamashi's grasp, but found himself unable to move an inch. Yamashi pulled him even closer until Inuyasha could feel his icy breath on his captured face.

"Now. I have your complete and undivided attention I suggest you stop your bothersome ranting and take a look over there." He whispered in a dangerously low voice. Yamashi forcefully turned his head in the opposite direction, causing Inuyasha to inwardly wince at the strain on his neck muscles.

Inuyasha saw the light first. A glowing, white sphere was slowly emerging from the darkness, its eerie glow casting dancing shadows on the walls. It looked as if it were floating of its own accord. As the ball came closer Inuyasha realized that Kagome was behind it, her arms 

stretched out, her fingertips inches from the sphere's surface, commanding its course and keeping it suspended in air. The orb was ten feet equally in both length and width and held several unidentifiable items, all of them obscured by the sphere's reflecting light which casted them in a dark shadow. They were long and most of them thin.

Kagome neared them with the floating ball. As she stepped into a ray of light, the objects floating within the sphere where shrouded in luminosity. Inuyasha gasped out loud. They were swords.

"Set them down Kagome, so that Inuyasha may see my collection." Yamashi instructed the puppet like miko.

The said girl slowly lowered her arms, lowering the globe full of weapons with them. They touched down upon the ground, the blades immediately imbedding into the rock hard ice.

"You see. My lovely collection, each one a unique beauty, all of them collected over the centuries." Yamashi swept a hand over the pile of swords, while his other still gripped Inuyasha's face, turning it as he showed off his collection.

There were about thirty swords, of all different sizes. Inuyasha even spotted a halberd amongst the blades.

"Kagome, why don't you pull out the newest edition to my collection?" Yamashi said in a silky voice. He finally let go of Inuyasha, who withdrew quickly with a growl.

Kagome plunged her hand into the massive pile of swords and withdrew one from the ice. Inuyasha could only watch in disbelief as she held a sword wrapped in a black cloth. His heart began to pound as she began to unwrap the weapon. The room was deadly still as the cloth fell away and fluttered to the ground, revealing the sheathed tetsaiga.

The sound of scrapping metal pierced the tension as Kagome slowly drew tetsaiga from its sheath. The sword appeared as a rusty and battered katana. Inuyasha knew it would not transform for Kagome, because she was fully human and possessed no demon blood. But he still felt his heart ache as she pointed the swords toward him in a battle stance.

"Well this is a nice change of pace isn't it?" Yamashi intruded. He approached Kagome. Placing a hand on her shoulder he looked pleased.

"Good work my little miko. Now show Inuyasha a true swords master at work." He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and then stepped back.

"This is ludicrous!" Inuyasha roared. He turned to Kagome. "Dam it Kagome, what are you doing listening to this guy?! Can't you decide for yourself?!"



Kagome ignored his question and leapt into action, swinging the sword expertly in a great arc. She took a swift stab and it was by pure luck that he dodged it.

Bounding backwards Inuyasha landed on a lower block of ice, Kagome teetering on the edge directly above him. Her body seemed to move in one fluid motion, like a flowing waterfall as she fell from the ice cliff towards Inuyasha. Shards of ice exploded everywhere as she drove the tetsaiga into the exact Inuyasha had been mere seconds before. Unmoved she pulled the sword out without effort and continued the chase.

Inuyasha was slightly panting from his quick maneuvering. He stopped to take a short breath, making sure to look around for Kagome. Seeing no sight of her yet, he let himself take a deep breath of air. Cold air filled his grateful lungs, taking some of the tension off his heaving ribcage.

"Better keep your guard up Inuyasha." Yamashi warned him, sounding quite amused.

The half demon barely had time to think about preparing himself for an attack when Kagome struck from the side. Inuyasha felt a dull pain in his side as Kagome made contact with the swords point.

Quickly backing up, Inuyasha skittered on the ice, trying to ignore the sticky liquid dripping down his side and the burning pain that was now spreading.

"Lucky shot." Inuyasha admitted with a smirk. But his smirk soon faded and his face paled as he saw what Kagome was doing. She had raised tetsaiga high above her and ripples of energy where flowing into the sword from her left hand as it held the sword. The blade glowed with an unnatural light.

Spheres of white energy began to appear at the tip of tetsaiga. The entire sword pulsated with the unfamiliar energy.

_How in the hell is she able to control tetsaiga like that?! I have never seen an attack like this one come from the sword. And she is human; she should not be able to activate the swords true power, so how is this happening?!_

Inuyasha wanted to rip his hair out he was so frustrated. His mate was out to kill him and he had no idea how to stop her, let alone figure out how to break the curse put upon her.

A blinding light forced him to collect his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw a massive energy sphere coming straight towards him. He had no time to dodge it and felt it collide with his body, burning through his kimono and searing his flesh. He was thrown through the air and felt his spine connect with a needle sharp icicle. He knew a whole new world of pain as wave after wave crashed over his body and mind alike, torturing him to no end. A feral scream tore from his lips and echoed throughout the room. He wished more than anything the pain would end and he 

could fade into the forgiveness of unconsciousness. At least there he could feel no pain. His wish was granted as he felt his body slip into nothingness.

When he aroused, he was unaware of where he was at first. He knew only that his entire body ached with pain. He tried to move only to have to stifle a moan as his body exploded with a merciless fire, the majority of it coming from his spine. It was then that he noticed that most of his weight was being balanced.

He reached a hand behind him to feel a solid stick of ice protruding from his back and into a block, keeping him suspended there several feet above the ground. He tried to remove the icicle, but found it to be stuck fast within his back, and any slight movement made him cringe and bite his lip in agony.

"Talk about your déjà vu." He mused darkly.

"You have finally awoken. I'm glad, Kagome and I were growing quite bored waiting for you," Yamashi's soft voice spoke.

Inuyasha growled as Yamashi and Kagome approached. Reaching out, Yamashi once more clasped Inuyasha's face, tipping his chin up, and forcing him to look. After a few moments of turning his face this way and that, he let it drop, easily avoiding a sharp fang as Inuyasha tried to bite his finger.

"Good. You're still in ample condition. I was afraid you would be too weak and quickly die off, but it appears you are still able to survive. That means we can continue our game." Yamashi sounded reassured and had a victorious smile on his red lips.

Inuyasha scoffed despite his pain. "Ample condition huh? You had better believe I have more than enough energy left to finish you off." He said with venom.

Yamashi raised an eyebrow and blinked in mock shock. "Me? My dear puppy, it is not I who you will be fighting. You needn't concern yourself with me. I am merely an observer, here to watch and take the necessary action if need be. But your primary concern is with my dear miko Kagome."

He strolled over to her and placed a large hand on her kimono covered thigh. Slipping it between the many folds of silk, he slowly ran it up her leg. Kagome stared with blank eyes straight eyes and made no move to stop him.

Inuyasha was livid. His entire body quivered with rage as he watched Yamashi touch his mate once more. And he was trapped with no way to stop him. He felt his blood trickle down his back in great splashes as he thrashed about on his ice pole. A fairly large puddle had formed at the base of the ice block. Liquid drips of crimson dropped into the pool, causing small ripples. The substance was so dark it almost looked black.



"What the hell Kagome?!" He raged. "Why would you let him touch you like that?! Don't you have any values?! I thought you were stronger than this? The Kagome I know wouldn't let some filthy glutton put his hands on her, let alone take advantage of her and use her as a battle weapon!" Inuyasha had screamed himself hoarse and now hung from the ice panting heavily.

Yamashi chuckled. "The Kagome you know is gone Inuyasha. She has faded away and this Kagome is mine to do with what I will. You must learn to accept it Inuyasha."

"Never! I will never accept it. The fact that you deceived both Kagome and I is unacceptable! You will get what is coming to you Yamashi."

Yamashi smirked. "Foolish half demon. You are so ignorant; you know not when you are defeated. You have nothing left to fight for. You will be slain by your own mate, who knows not who you are."

Inuyasha was becoming desperate. "Does our love mean nothing Kagome?!" He screamed at the emotionless miko. "Does your mark not bind us together as mates?"

Kagome said nothing, her eyes soulless and empty.

As a last ditch effort Inuyasha decided to try something he had not thought of until now. Reaching a shaky arm up slowly, he ran it along the base of his neck. Feeling the mark beneath his fingertips, he ran a claw sharply over it, feeling it slice open and bleed afresh. Blood ran down his exposed neck from the mark. He turned and fixed Kagome with a burning stare, praying it might work.

Kagome's own mark had grown very red and irritated, soon it to began to bleed the same as Inuyasha's had. "Don't you remember me Kagome?" He asked her softly, his golden orbs penetrating hers.

"It is useless; she cannot be reached by any means of yours." Yamashi explained. He looked arrogantly between the two, his arms crossing over his broad chest in a matter that signified his assuredness of his own words.

His arrogant stance crumpled as a stabbing scream shattered the void of silence. Kagome had fallen to her knees and was clutching her head as she shook it back and forth vigorously. It was if a mask that had been placed over her face had been shattered, and now true emotion was free to shine through. Her fingertips tore at her scalp, as if trying to get inside to stop some unseen pain.

Both Yamashi and Inuyasha could only look on in shock as she writhed upon the floor in agony, her body thrashing about like a rag doll. Her pupils had become extremely dilated. Her 

mouth opened wide as all the pain and suffering poured from her soul in an ongoing, wild scream.

**Wew! That was a big one, I was finally glad to get posted. Chapter 30 is finally done!! I am focusing on the obstacles that try and bring Kagome and Inuyasha's love down, like Yamashi for instance. We all know those two love each other, but can their love withstand the greatest obstacles? This chapter takes a dark turn, and tests the faith of their love. Oh and if any of you happened to remember the fight scene between Kagome and Inuyasha in the first movie, parts of this chapter may remind you of it. But by now you will have known that there are several major differences from the movie scene and my story. Anyway, it's not that big of deal, just thought I would drop that in. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	31. Fractured Memories

**Hey there everyone! Hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter might get a little hairy, and a little confusing so bare with me. Just wait until the end of the chapter, and it should all make sense, hopefully. If any of you are still confused after reading this, and have any questions, feel free to email or message me. I will explain it to you. Hopefully it will make sense by the end. Now let's see what is going on inside Kagome's mind shall we?**

Chapter 31- Fractured Memories

Darkness shrouded her soul, smothering her and pressing her further into an endless void for which she could not escape. Everywhere she looked there was blackness, not a shred of light to see by.

She didn't even know why she was here, in this dark, vacant place. But she knew that she needed to leave. The problem was she couldn't. She didn't know how.

The air surrounding her was frigid with cold as it pressed in on her, making her shiver violently. She could feel the cold seeping into her body, paralyzing her limbs, making her body useless.

Dropping to her knees with a thud, she felt the cold take over. She couldn't fight it off; her body had no strength left. Not like she could do anything anyway. Who was she to decide? She didn't even know who she was. She wasn't anyone special. She had no power or strength. There was no one who cared for her. No one would help her. She was worthless.

Letting her dark hair fall into her eyes, she slumped over and laid her head in her hands. She knew not how long lay in that wasteland, it could have been hours, days, she didn't know. Time seemed unimportant. The feeling in her limbs faded and soon she could feel nothing. She was numb.

After some time, she grew tired of moping. Sitting up she rubbed a hand hastily across her face, wiping the crust from her eyes. It was then that she noticed it. A faint dot that bobbed just beyond the horizon. It was fuzzy and it blinked and blurred frequently. Opaque in color, it stood out against the dark background.

Her eyes narrowed to a squint, trying to make out what it was. After staring at it for a moment, she concluded that she would not decipher what it was unless she got closer. Perhaps there was someone there who would be willing to help her. Standing up from her crouch she stretched her aching limbs, and began to rub them, glad that the feeling was slowly returning. Letting the flowing robe she donned fall to her ankles she padded slowly towards the blinking glow.

Her journey seemed to take an eternity as she wondered through the black nothingness; her only source of hope was the light. When she finally approached it, she saw that it was a small globe of pure white light just inches in diameter, hovering in the inky blackness.



Her chocolate eyes stared at it in wonder. She knew not what pulled her towards it, but she found her arm stretching out to touch it. Her pale fingertips brushed through the light. It was an immediate reaction. The instant her fingers touched the light, her body was pulled toward it with unthinkable force. Her sandal strapped feet scrapped on the floor as she dug her feet into the ground, trying to prevent her body from being pulled any further.

The ground was as hard as slate and very smooth, giving her feet no resistance. It was no use, no matter how hard she tried to fight it; her body was yanked into the brilliant light. She gasped aloud as she was pulled from the darkness and into a swirling vortex of colors. A mix of brilliant blue and deep indigo swirled around her as she fell through time, her body weightless. Her black hair fanned out behind her in an invisible wind. She closed her eyes wishing it would stop. No sooner had the thought purged her mind, when she felt solid ground beneath her.

--

Her eyes fluttered open to the golden sunshine and chirping birds. She gazed around her curiously. A brilliant meadow lay before her. Within it lush green plants sprouted with vigor. Trees surrounded the haven and brilliant wild flowers of all different colors were scattered in bunches. She eyed the rainbow clusters with interest.

She strolled among the wild vegetation, looking at her surroundings. She was in a forest of some sorts, but she had no idea where. Her head felt cloudy, as if she was in a bubble, making her vision blurry. Shaking her head at the cloud her mind was cloaked in, she continued to wonder the lush forest.

Her body seemed to be leading her somewhere of its own accord. She didn't know why her legs kept moving forward in firm determination. But she dare not question it, the unknown force that seemed to draw her through the dense forest.

Pushing the young saplings out of her way she noticed the trees began to thin out. A single ray of sunshine penetrated through the branches, causing the girls brown eyes to glitter within the shimmering light. Raising a hand, she shielded her eyes from the glare.

She had broken away from the forests cover and was now standing in a meadow. Lush green grass covered the clearing; it silenced her footsteps as she walked on. Something was up ahead. She had to see it, whatever it was.

Rounding the bend, the sun's rays glared powerfully once more, temporarily blinding her. Squinting her eyes, she peeked through the golden hue, trying to see what lay beyond. The sun finally moved behind a cloud, giving her access. She looked up, just as a flock of birds took flight, their flapping wings the only sound in the meadow. The flock of solid gray flew from their perches, leaving an array of feathers that floated gently in the wind. Her view no longer blocked, she stood in the peaceful silence, staring.



It was a tree. Magnificent and ancient looking, its branches stretched to the sky, the leaves nearly touching the blue abyss. The bark was dark and smooth. The tree seemed to give off an aurora of great importance. But that was not what kept her eyes glued to it.

There was a boy. He donned a crimson red kimono, and was bound to the tree by an arrow. He appeared to be asleep, his eyes closed, his mouth curled into a peaceful smile. Lustrous silver hair billowed in the wind, swirling about the figure. Razor sharp looking claws appeared at his fingertips and toes. Her chocolate eyes roamed his form in wonder, taking in each detail. They widened when she saw the snow white dog ears perched atop his mane.

Stepping closer, she noticed that mangled branches had grown from the trunk of the tree, creating a means for her to approach the sleeping boy. She slowly eased her way onto the thick branch. Once her footing was secure she stood. Her eyes scoured his face, drinking it in. His face, it seemed so familiar. But her mind drew a blank. When she tried to recall his face, her mind was empty and hallow, void of any memories.

"Who are you?" She whispered into the silence. _Who am I?_ The question echoed in her mind.

Reaching a quivering hand forward, her fingertips were inches from his face, longing to touch him. Unable to bare it any longer, her fingers brushed his cheek, feeling his smooth skin.

The contact brought about a rush of emotions as an image overwhelmed her conscious in a rush of light and sound. Her vision was spinning, as she tried to maintain her balance. Her world was spiraling round and round, swirling colors together, and sending her into a confused daze. Then all was dark.

She awoke to the feel of the hard ground beneath her. Sitting up, she placed a hand to her head in an effort to smother the pounding headache that had formed. She was now several yards away from the tree, and sat crumpled in the dark trees. The sun had gone down and plunged the forest into night. What was once a beautiful scene of trees and flowers was now twisted into unrecognizable shadows, which cast their eerie gloom upon the world.

_I must have blacked out._

Standing up, she immediately noticed a distinct difference from her previous encounter in the forest. A tingling feeling within her body made itself known. It coursed through her body, sending chills down her spine.

Unknown to this alien feeling , she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her slim frame in attempt to gain control of the foreign sensation that had plagued her body. Scanning the dark 

horizon she noticed a serious of gold dots bobbing up and down at the edge of the forest. Torches. Men were approaching.

And suddenly she knew she had to make it to the tree before they did. To the boy. She had to see him again. Breaking into a run, her sandals pounded the dewy grass in loud slaps. Her senses tingled more profoundly as she drew nearer. Her heart thudded against her chest. Why was she so intent on getting there? What was so important? What was this profound feeling that seemed to pull her there? These questions remained unanswered, and she knew if she wished to seek the solution she had to continue.

The cold air was tinged her cheeks as she ran through the ebony night. Making her way determinedly through the jumble of trees, the whippy branches slashed her face as she pushed past them in a fevered attempt to move forward.

_Almost there… I'm almost there!_ She kept telling herself that as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she gasped for air. The trees flew by as she quickened her pace to a full out sprint. She was grateful as she broke the tree line and was out in the open.

Turning eastward she jogged to where she knew the tree would be. Her body pulsated faster than ever in such a way, that it made her cringe. Spotting the tree ahead she allowed herself a small smile, once there she could figure all this out.

She came closer, and spotted the boy, still pinned to the tree. And something else. Another figure, dressed in green and white. As she approached she slowed her running down, until her feet were at a brisk walk. She noticed that the figure was lying on the ground in front of the tree.

_That's odd. I wonder what happened._ She asked herself as she approached the figure, which was sprawled on the ground.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" She asked the fallen figure, with genuine concern. It was a young girl with long black hair. She wore a white cotton long sleeved shirt, fashioned in the way of the sailor. An orange sash fell to her chest. A green pleated shirt was very short, and did not spare her modesty. The fallen girl lifted her head with a moan.

The kimono wearing woman paled as she viewed the girl's face. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at twin irises. Her heart crashed into her throat and she resisted the urge to vomit. The girl looked exactly like her. She _was_ her! The girl she was staring at could be her twin, give or take a few years. This young girl seemed to be a few years younger.

"But how can this be?" She breathed, her face still pale and clammy.

Shaking her head, she resolved to talk to this strange girl that was identical to her.



Reaching out a hand to help the girl, up, she was astonished to find that her hand went right through her. Gasping, she stared in disbelieve at her shaking hand.

"I don't understand." She said hopelessly.

Turning with bewildering brown eyes to the girl she raised her voice.

"Hello there." She greeted politely.

Nothing. The girl stared ahead, as if she had heard nothing. Steeling her resolve, the shaken woman waved a hand in front of the girls face. Not even a blink of an eye. It was if the girl could not see nor hear her at all.

Her jaw agape, the woman could only watch in astonishment as the scene folded out, and she an invisible bystander.

The young girl finally sat up to her knees at the sound of a gruff voice.

"Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?" The voice had a mocking tone to it.

Both the girl and the woman looked up. It was that boy, the one pinned to the tree. He had awoken!

"So, you're alive?" The young girl asked, with disbelieving eyes.

The boy ignored her, and continued on, his golden eyes the picture of malice. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me."

The girl just sat there on her knees staring at the boy, who moments ago appeared dead. The woman too was shocked and watched from the sidelines, like a ghost, unseen by them.

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo." The boy said with spite. "The Kikyo _I _Know wouldn't waist her time."

_Who is this Kikyo person? And why does he keep calling her that? That girl looks just like me. Is that my name? Am I Kikyo? What is going on?! _She continued to watch as the two exchanged words, the boy smirking deceitfully, and the girl looking quite clueless.

The young girl stood up, a glimmer of annoyance in her eyes. She fixed the boy with a heated glare. "That does it! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me, because my name is….

"She's here." The boy interrupted in a grave voice. His eyes had lost their arrogance, and now took on a darker look as they narrowed slightly.

An animal like roar shattered through the trees, and a monstrous looking creature came flying from above, a hungry glint in its eye.



The woman had to cover her mouth, in an urge not to scream at the site. She stumbled back a few steps in fear of the beast.

It was as if human had fused with insect. A pale, topless woman with jet black hair was the top section. Instead of two arms, she possessed six, three on each side of her. Her bottom half consisted of a centipede, long and snake like, with dozens of spindly legs.

With a violent roar the creature launched itself at the young girl, determined to tear her flesh. The girl managed to dive out of the way. A shriek tore from her lips, as the monster crept closer. A single arrow stopped its approach.

The men had arrived. They had shot an arrow into the side of the female centipede. Soon a volley of arrows, all with ropes attached, made their way into the centipede's hide. With a mighty cry, one man shouted for all to pull.

The girl had been knocked to the ground once more by the monster. She sat propped up on her elbows, watching the men deal with the beast.

"So I was saved." She murmured.

"You're pathetic Kikyo." The boy sneered.

"I'm not Kikyo!" The girl yelled at him from the ground. Getting up she walked right up to the boy and got in his face, determined to make him listen.

" Look I'm telling you, I'm not her. Whoever _her _ is!"

"And _I'm_ saying you gotta be her! Because there's no way you could smell so… The boy stopped abruptly. He leaned towards the girl, his nose sniffing.

"You're not her." He said unbelievably.

"I know." The girl said with exasperation. "My name is Kagome. Ka –Go- Me" She said emphasizing her name.

A nerve struck somewhere in the woman. She felt her heart stop. _Kagome. Is that me? But how….is this possible? How can I be looking at a person who looks exactly like me, and still be here?_

The sound of neighing horses startled the woman, and she looked up to see the fray.More men on horseback had joined the attack. She spotted an elderly woman dressed in a snow white kimono top, and flowing red pants. A bow was strapped to her back, along with a quiver of arrows. She had an eye patch covering her left eye, and she seemed to lead the men.

"Inuyasha's revived." One of the men informed the old woman. The woman watched from the side as the elderly woman's face changed from shock to disbelief.



She turned away from watching the old woman and back to the boy and girl. The boy, and his piercing golden eyes, his gruff voice, his violent temper.

"Inuyasha." She whispered the name to the wind, her voice still uncertain.

Then they came. The images. Memories flooding back to her conscious, all of the simultaneously. It was too much for her, and she crumbled to her knees, weakened by the forced entry of images into her mind. The forest was spinning, faster and faster as sight, sound, smell, taste, all of the senses muffled her. She faded once again into a fitful unconsciousness.

Among the darkness, she heard it, his voice gruff and rugged, crushing her.

"_Don't you die on me you stupid girl!" _And then the memories came, rushing back, filling the hopeless void that was her mind.

There was a bright light, a round pink ball floated in her vision. It glowed with a pure energy. _Sacred Jewel_. The word popped into her head. She knew what it was, a majestic jewel that granted unbelievable power to any who obtained it.

"I'm going to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon!"The voice echoed, and with it a memory overtook her.

Then she saw him. His normally amber eyes were tainted red. His claws were covered in blood. Purple streaks appeared on his cheeks. He wore a malevolent smile, his fangs jutted over his bottom lip, in razor sharp points. His eyes full of hatred and a desire to kill. He was unstable. And then she was there, with him, only she was younger, dressed in that uniform. He had killed dozens of people without remorse. She had stepped toward him, trying to console him, to get him back to normal. He had been in trouble, couldn't get out, so he transformed. He killed. And then, there was laughter, sick, cruel laughter coming from him. She stepped toward him, her eyes full of pity and sorrow.

"Inuyasha, sit."

He had gone face first into the dirt, by the only means of which she could control him. His spirit had been silenced by a single word. It was the only way she was able to get him back to normal.

The image faded into the black. A new one appeared, this time in a grave yard of enormous bones. They sat in the midst of a massive skeleton. A rusty sword was gripped in Inuyasha's hands.

"The sword is yours now, all you have to do is believe in it, like I believe in you_!"_ The younger versiontold the silver haired youth, her voice sounded happy.



Inuyasha had turned to her, his face the picture of skepticism. "You are nuts! This sword is good for nothing! Me, I'll live, I'm half demon. You though, you ain't got a chance."

"So I should just give up hope_?" _Liquid tear drops threatened to spill over the young girls eyes.

"What…. What are you doing? You're not crying are you? No Crying!"Inuyasha yelled at the sniffling girl.

She turned to him, anger evident in her eyes. "Oh should I laugh?" She suggested, a sarcastic edge in her voice.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened with shock. He retaliated with a growl. "No! You should shut up and let me protect you!"

The woman watched with interest. Was Inuyasha her protector? Before she could watch the scene unfold, the darkness seeped in, and the image was lost.

_This whole fading images thing is getting really old. _The woman contemplated as she waited in the dark. By now she knew the identity of the half dog man. He was Inuyasha. And she obviously had some kind of connection with him. But this Kikyo person, she was still unsure of her connection to the half demon. Inuyasha had called her Kikyo.

"Kikyo." She uttered the name into the darkness. As soon as the syllable left her lips a deep sense of sorrow filled her being. She felt her heart ache, and unshed tears formed in her eyes.

_Why do I feel this way? This deep sense of sadness? I feel as though my heart has been broken._

Suddenly the darkness was gone. And she was staring at Inuyasha once more. Only this time he was embracing a woman. It was night, and the moon cast a ray of ashen light on the couple. The woman was dressed in the traditional miko garb. She had long, silky midnight hair that was tied back loosely with a white ribbon. Her chocolate colored eyes stared longingly into Inuyasha's amber orbs.

"Kikyo, don't you understand, I'm the only one who can protect you." Inuyasha had growled at her, while pulling her into a torrid embrace. She resisted at first, pushing against him. But after a moment she could ignore her feelings no longer and gave in, returning the hug.

As she watched this unfold, she felt her throat hitch, and she couldn't breathe. Her body felt numb as she watched. And then Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha, her arms wrapping around his neck. He did not hesitate and closed his eyes, his lips returning the kiss.

_Oh god! I cannot watch this!_ And turning away, she fled the scene, anguish enveloping her heart in a suffocating grasp. A snap in the trees diverted her attention and she glanced back as she ran.

It was the young girl, who so resembled her. She was carrying a large yellow knapsack and was also watching Inuyasha and Kikyo. They both watched, both woman frozen in their places, unable to look away from the scene.

Glowing white snake like creatures began to surround Kikyo, who was still in Inuyasha's embrace. They lifted her from the ground, their powerful auras generated from souls of the dead. Her soul collectors, her only source that kept her from dying.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha had called out, his voice desperate. But the miko did not answer, and continued to float away, until she was out of site.

Inuyasha had stood there for a fleeting moment in the remorseful silence. Inuyasha looked up at the sound of a snapping twig. The young girl slowly came out from hiding behind a large tree. Her wavering chocolate brown eyes were filled with hurt .All was still.

"Kagome." Inuyasha had whispered.

And then said girl bolted, not giving him a chance to say anything else.

_Kagome. He called her Kagome. That must be my name. Not Kikyo. That young girl, she is me, years ago. But…. Why is it that I cannot remember myself? My memories? And these indescribable feelings, I cannot explain them. When I saw the two of them kiss, I felt as though I would never be happy again, like a piece of me had been cut away, leaving me empty. What could be missing?_

Kagome paced impatiently, her mind so focused; she did not realize the change of scenery. The dark forest had disappeared and she was now standing in a castle of some sorts. A beautiful woman with long ebony hair. She was wearing a flowing red kimono. Her ruby painted lips were stuck out from her pale face. She wore a victorious smile, and her dark eyes glinted with hatred. She commanded a floating mirror, and in it the image of Inuyasha, only instead of silver hair, his tresses were black. His golden eyes were replaced by brown ones. And he possessed human ears.

_He is human._

Kagome turned. There was Inuyasha, standing before her. But he had changed. Like she saw before, his eyes were a deep crimson, and he had longer fangs and claws. He seemed to be struggling to maintain control over his transformation, but was failing miserably due to the woman and her mirror.

_She is controlling him! That woman with the mirror is forcing him to change!_ A swelling rage began to build up in Kagome as she watched Inuyasha thrash about, unable to do anything to help him. Feral snarls and menacing growls radiated from Inuyasha.

She watched as her younger self broke free of her restraints and ran him, throwing herself into his arms in a frantic embrace.

"Inuyasha! I'm begging you, please don't change!" She had screamed over his growling, her eyes burning into his, trying to somehow reach his tormented soul.

"Try what you will, you're efforts are in vain! The human heart he possessed is locked inside this mirror. He will never be a half demon again!" The woman wielding the looking glass had spoken to the young Kagome, her voice dripping with cruelty.

But she did not give up. Clutching Inuyasha's kimono in desperation, she buried her face into the soft red fabric.

"I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!" She yelled her voice fraught with emotion. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

The older Kagome felt her heart leap at these words. _I love him? Could that be why I feel such intense emotions? Could it truly be love?_

"What's the matter Inuyasha, why the hesitation?" The malevolent woman had asked him. Without waiting for an answer, she began to mutter an ancient phrase under her breath.

This seemed to gain control over the crazed dog man. He raised his hands, and with lighting fast speed, he had plunged them into Kagome's arms, his claws piercing through her shirt and into her flesh. She winced at the contact, but none the less did not relinquish her hold on him.

Ever so slowly, she leaned up towards Inuyasha. She was inches from his face, and began to close the gap. At last her soft lips met his. Her eyes closed, and with them brought the spilled tears, running down her cheeks.

"Free the beast of carnage that lives inside you! And once you are a full demon, bring the flesh of that girl!" The angry voice of the woman commanded.

The mirror cracked, breaking the spell over Inuyasha, and freeing his half demon soul. His eyes burned golden once again and his claws returned to normal.

"Inuyasha. Are you going to be ok now?" Kagome asked him, her hands on his chest.

Inuyasha immediately brought his arms around her, holding her close to him in an emotional embrace. His clawed hands stroked her head softly.



"Kagome. Are you nuts? I could have really hurt you! Inuyasha chided her gently. Then in a softer tone he added, I'll stay a half demon a while longer, just for you."

The invisible Kagome felt her own eyes begin to water. He had chosen to stay in his original form, for her. She subconsciously raised a hand to her lips.

"Why can't I remember?" She cried in distress. She felt the hot tears dribble down her cheeks. Her body felt numb, her mind filled with these scattered, images of him. They were like fractured pieces of memories that she could not piece together. And now she was witnessing a kiss shared between them, but she could not remember.

"INUYASHA!!" She screeched to the heavens. But her shout was unheard, and she was left to stand alone, wallowing in her own grief.

"If I could just have some valid proof, some way to believe, to see him. I need to know that he is real…. So that I can remember him, remember me, and my life." Kagome whispered into the vanishing image of her and Inuyasha.

"If I truly have feelings for him, if I really love him… then let me see him, touch him for real." She fell to her knees in a retched sob.

A burning irritation on her neck brought her out of her stupor. Reaching a hand up, she began to rub her neck, trying to sooth the nuisance. But it soon became more than just a mild irritation; it drastically morphed into a searing blaze. She fished around, trying to locate the source of the pain. Her hand found an incision, an unusual scar etched into her neck, marring the smooth skin.

Holding her fingers up to her face, Kagome saw the droplets of blood. "How did I get this wound?" She asked the abyss. She didn't expect anyone to answer; she had been alone for such a long time, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone did.

"Come now Kagome, I thought you'd remember me by now. I gave you a big hint." The voice sounded eerily familiar. The voice had a note of amusement etched within.

Kagome whirled around, frantically searching for the voice's owner, half expecting there to be no one there, and that she was just imaging things. A warm breeze tickled her face, bringing with it an earthen and watery scent. A feathery light touch traced the mark on her neck. It made her shiver, though she knew not why.

"Guess who?" A soft voice whispered in her ear, blowing warm breath on her neck.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her breath caught in her throat, she could hardly breathe!



Ever so slowly she turned around. It must have been a dream, it had to be. There he was, standing before her. His lips curled into a soft smile, golden eyes aglow were with happiness and love. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist, a gentle but firm hold.

"How do I know you?" She asked him, her voice quivering.

"You and I, we're connected, bound together. Our fate has been intertwined for over five hundred years."

Kagome's scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "But, how is it that I can't remember anything? I only have these fractured images floating around in my head, they don't make sense."

"You need to stop trying to analyze the situation, and trust what you feel in here." He covered her small hand with his large one, and moved it, placing it over her heart.

Kagome stared at him, her eyes flicking from his hand on her chest, to his golden orbs that seemed to light up the darkness.

"I want to remember you." She choked out. "But I just can't, I don't remember." She stood trembling before him.

He stepped toward her. She didn't back away. There was no reason to fear him. She felt comfortable; his presence soothed her, quenching her fears.

He took her hand. "Maybe I can refresh your memory."

He pulled her towards him, his lips descended upon hers, claiming them in a heated kiss. Her eyes widened unexpectedly at his sudden act. But soon her guard crumbled and she melted into him, her eyes closing. His lips so soft and gentle against her own, the way his hands pressed upon her back, urging her to contribute.

Kagome needed no other persuasions. Without hesitation she responded to his kiss, with her own desire. A physical need had been boiling up inside her, and now it surfaced, making itself known as she tasted his lips, wanting more. As their lips countered back and forth, her arms floated up around his neck, placing them in a secure grasp.

Her thumb brushed it, the scar on his neck. Startled, Kagome's eyes snapped open at the touch of the rough mark. It was in the same place as her own.

_Don't you remember me, Kagome? _The voice echoed in her mind, and bringing with it, a flourish of remembrance.

Her pupil's widened. It was as if a gate in her mind had opened at last, letting in all of her memories, the good, the bad, everything. She saw the battle with Naraku, the sacred jewel, 

her friends: Miroku, Sango, her adopted son Shippo, her mother, Souta, grandpa, Kagua, Kikyo, Harkura, her old school friends, everything. And most importantly, Inuyasha. She saw them admitting their feelings, the kiss, the mating ritual, everything starting from the day she met him.

They parted at last. Kagome's no longer held that blank, confused stare, now they sparkled and radiated with happiness. She looked up at Inuyasha, who still held her close to him.

"I knew I couldn't forget you." She breathed. Her eyes had welled up and fresh tears made their way down her rosy cheeks, only this time they were joyous. She buried her head in his chest, rejoicing at his familiar scent, the comforting embrace; all of it was so overwhelming.

Inuyasha held her close, wiping away her tears. He stroked her head tenderly, and thanked the gods that his mate was back in his arms.

"I was so afraid; I wouldn't be able to remember. Afraid that I couldn't find you." She sobbed into his kimono.

Inuyasha tilted her chin up, meeting her watery gaze. "Just know that even if you can't see me, and even if I'm barred from your thoughts, I will _always_ find a way back to you. "

Kagome nodded, still sniffling. But she remained unconvinced of his promise. How was she to know that something like this wouldn't happen again?

"Hey, Inuyasha spoke softly; I know you have your doubts. He paused, dipping his head to her neck, and gently he lapped the tiny trickle of blood that collected on her mark. She shivered at the sensual touch. Once finished, he resumed, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity, that she felt her own begin to water once more. But you have to know that I'm right here." He tapped her chest, directly over her heart. "I'll always be here, I love you Kagome."

**At last, we are finished torturing Kagome for a while! Poor girl, gets her memories erased, and can't remember who she is or anyone for that matter. It takes a kiss from her true love to bring her memories back. Oh, and in case any are wondering, the reason I referred to Kagome as "she" for all that time, was because she had no memory of herself, so she couldn't be called by a name. And so she was just a woman, fated to watch her own memories for which she could not recall. But once she remembered who she was, the name Kagome returned. Just writing the chapter's ending got me all choked up! Anyway, what is your opinion on the chapter? R& R please!**


	32. A Miko's Test

**I apologize for taking so long to update, I have been swamped with work and trying to have a remotely social life. To make amends I have written an extra long chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Warning readers please take into consideration the content of this chapter which contains a vicious rape scene and note the M rating of the story. If you feel uncomfortable with this kind of content then please do not read. Thank You and enjoy!**

Chapter 32- A Miko's Test

"How delicious." A dark voice murmured from the shadows. "I believe some adjustments are in order. I can't have my dear miko recovering, not when she is so close to my goal."

Yamashi watched the two embrace from afar, cloaked in darkness, his corrupted mind whirling with a wicked scheme. Dark eyes glittered with malice. "She believes to have found her savior. It's just too bad she has wasted all of those frivolous feelings on that half demon. I can't have Inuyasha messing up my well thought out plans."

The ice demon chuckled sinisterly. Turning away from the couple, his black cloak swirled behind him, keeping him hidden from the naked eye. As the darkness swallowed him, his hollow words lingered. "It's time to join reality my dear. There is no use for petty dreams here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome fisted her hands deeper into Inuyasha's kimono, savoring the feel of his warm skin radiating through the fabric. She placed her head on his chest, just glad to be near her only source of comfort.

"I don't want this to ever end." She whispered into his shoulder. Now that she had finally remembered him, she never wanted to lose him again. He was her life line, her reason for living.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's waist, his claws gently scratching soothing circles across her back. "You have no reason to be afraid. You are safe, here with me. In your dreams nothing can harm you." He spoke in a hushed tone.

Kagome froze. Her body grew numb as she felt the icy breath of fear settle in her chest. Her arms prickled with the unwanted presence of goosebumbs. She felt warm tears trickle down her frozen cheeks and drip onto the red fabric. She took a rattling breath and forced her head up to look at him.

"Did you say dreams?" She asked hoarsely. Her eyes were wavering with a new flood of tears as she stared into his amber eyes that ignited her dark world.

Inuyasha didn't trust himself to speak. How he wanted to tell her a sweet lie. He longed to fabricate her fantasies and to keep her sorrow and anguish at bay. But he knew he could not lie 

to her, no matter how much he wanted to. She deserved the truth. So instead of answering her, he just nodded.

Kagome shivered against him. Her forehead felt clammy and dripped in a cold sweat. Her body trembled uncontrollably, despite the warm embrace she felt. How could this possibly be a dream? It felt so real. She could feel Inuyasha's touch, his lips against hers, his strong arms securing her, his gruff voice comforting her. It seemed impossible for this to be unreal. She refused to believe it.

"No." She whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, trapping the unshed tears and preventing them from escaping. She had finally found him after being so lost, and now she was supposed to accept the fact that he was not real? The thought literally sickened her.

Inuyasha withdrew his head from its place nestled in her hair. He had been hoping that it would be easier to break this to her.

"Now Kagome, you need to listen to me." He tried to console her. Gripping her shoulders gently but firmly, he tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Watery stark eyes pinned him with an incredulous gaze. He knew this was going to be difficult for her, he just didn't expect it to be so unbelievably strenuous. Her nerves were literally shot, after all that she had just recently gone through, obtaining her memories back, and now she was expected to let him go? Inuyasha could understand where her emotions were coming from.

"You need to wake up. It's the only way for you to return to normal." He stroked her cheek softly. She continued to shake with silent sobs. He let her body tremble against his, ignoring his own tormented feelings and focused on soothing the quivering woman who clutched to him.

"I know you're strong enough to wake up from this." He whispered into her frazzled hair. It was unnerving, looking at this woman, so detached looking. She was a former shell of what she had once been. At one time she had been one of the most promising miko's to ever walk Japan. Her spirit was strong and able, her words wise and caring. Now she lay crumbled, in a defeated heap, helpless and void of any self esteem.

Kagome heard his smooth voice from deep within the folds of his haori. Her puffy eyes blinked, sending another river of tears cascading down her cheeks. She relished her hiding place in his kimono, and only wished to stay buried within the warm haven forever.

"I know you wish to ignore me, and pretend this nothing happened. But the truth is it did. You have to learn to accept that. The sooner you do, the sooner you can begin to awaken from this dream." Inuyasha hated to sound so harsh, but he knew if he was ever going to convince her to wake up, he was going to have to start pushing.



Kagome felt her breath hitch. Her eyes narrowed to a steely squint. She drew in a sharp breath. She felt the burning flames of anger lick at her insides. So he thought she was being uncooperative did he? _He_ hadn't just gone through hell and back, trying to get _his_ memories back. _He_ hadn't been used by a malignant demon with a psychotic streak, who enjoyed toying with people's minds.

She looked at him, a frosty gaze in her eyes. "And what would you know of it?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her jaw was rigid, she looked furious, daring him to say otherwise.

Inuyasha's honey eyes widened, he looked at her, startled. A small glimmer of hurt flashed through his hypnotic orbs, before he put up his familiar wall. She could pretend all she wanted too, but that still didn't give her the right to give him the cold shoulder.

"You're being utterly ridiculous, Kagome." He told her in a soft voice, but the annoyance was still evident in his tone. His eyes darkened a tinge as he frowned at her.

Kagome blew off his warning with an angry breath. She pulled out of his arms, eager to escape his ensnaring grasp. Stumbling back a few feet, she was relieved to be free of his iron grip. But no sooner had she been able to steady herself, when she felt his arm clamp onto her wrist. An angry hiss escaped her lips as she was pulled rather roughly back into his arms. This time he encircled her, placing his palms in the small of her back, and applied ample pressure to keep her forced up against his chest. She tried to squirm her way out of his hold, but a sharp growl and a slight squeeze immediately halted her efforts.

Kagome seethed as she was held tightly in place. Her forehead pressed against his shoulder, trying to force him to move. But his body was as hard as marble, and refused to budge. Kagome snarled as her efforts were in vain and she remained pinned to him, clamped in his hold. No matter, she would _make_ him release her. She raised her eyes to him, deviance glazed over them. She sucked in a small breath, preparing to release her last resort.

But she never got the chance as Inuyasha's lips slammed roughly into hers, silencing her words. He ignored her surprised gasp as his lips ravished hers. His fangs pricked her lips dominant and forceful.

Then he parted from her mouth a fraction of an inch. "Don't you dare." he growled his voice low and dangerous. Something in his tone told Kagome she should not defy him. She reluctantly settled to fuming. Satisfied that she was not going to subdue him, Inuyasha backed off.

"I can't believe you were going to resort to something as childish as subduing me." he chided her, the anger still thick in his voice.



Kagome refused to look at him, knowing if she did, she would see his disappointed and angry eyes pointed at her. Inuyasha's arms did not relinquish their hold, but rather slackened, now that he knew she would not try and escape him. His grip now fit more comfortably around her body.

Kagome saw her chance at freedom, and quickly rolled to the side, slipping through his grip. Inuyasha let out a curse as his mate escaped, but Kagome ignored it. As soon as she was free she stumbled to her feet and began to run through the shadows, not knowing where to go, only sure that she wanted to be away from him and his smothering grasp and harsh words.

Kagome had only gotten a few feet at most, when she felt arms snatch her, pulling her clear off the ground at an alarmingly fast rate. Her feet tripped out from under her as she tumbled toward the ground. But instead off slamming into the granite like floor, her body collided with an all too familiar chest, sending her and Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

The sudden impact jarred Kagome, causing her body to jerk involuntarily, but strong arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from the initial damage.

Inuyasha held her close to him, as his back slammed forcefully into the ground. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his spine. After the worst of it was gone, he lay there, holding Kagome immobile to him.

She lay there, listening to the deafening silence, hardly breathing. Her eyes were screwed shut, afraid to open them for fear of what she would face. The only sound was the constant hammering of her heart as it crashed against her chest. Kagome was very aware that she was lying on top of Inuyasha, his arms encasing her in an unbreakable hold.

Somehow she knew she wouldn't have gotten very far, she knew he would catch her. He always did. But the fact still remained that he had told her it was all just a dream, a figment of her manipulated conscious. Those shattering words still swam around in her mind, taunting her. She knew it was unreal, but that didn't lesson the anguish embedded in her heart. She knew she had to accept this, or she would remain trapped her in this shadowy realm forever.

Kagome took a deep, steadying breath. She opened her eyes to twin pools of amber staring back at her. Inuyasha was watching her carefully, his eyes searching hers carefully for any sign of anger. But there was nothing left, her rage had been subdued, and now her chocolate brown eyes only stared widely back at him, filled with a tangled array of emotions.

"Have you calmed yourself down now?" He asked quietly. His molten eyes burned into hers. Seeing her wide eyes fraught with remorse and guilt, he felt his own eyes soften. He began to rub her back gently, methodically as he subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Her nose pressed against his collar bone, his hot skin leaking warmth into her body.



Kagome let out a rattling breath, releasing her pent up anxiety, frustration, and anger. Pressing her hands into Inuyasha's chest, secretly enjoying the back scratch she was receiving.

"I'm surprised you're not still mad at me." She mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. Her hands slid from his chest and dropped into her lap, where they lay unmoving.

Vibrant rumbling shook his chest and she heard soft chuckling. Kagome snapped her head up, seeing his tiny smirk.

Inuyasha slowly sat up from the ground, supporting her back as he leaned toward her. "I'll admit I'm still a little irked at the scene you pulled. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole idea. Do you mind telling me _exactly_ what was going through your head?" Inuyasha stared at her with smoldering eyes, awaiting an answer.

Kagome bit her lip, immediately dropping her head from his hypnotic gaze. She couldn't help but fall to pieces whenever he fixed her with that stare. His eyes pierced right through her.

Inuyasha sighed, and reached down and cupped her chin. He held her face softly in his hands. His lips brushed over hers for a brief instant. Unlike his previous assault, this kiss was gentle and soft. When he drew back, Kagome's lips were tingling pleasantly. She shuddered before resuming her fixed gaze at the clasped hands in her lap.

"What is it Kagome?" He persisted.

He got no answer. Kagome only shook her head, letting her bangs fall in her eyes. Mumbling something incoherent her eyes stayed glued to her lap.

Inuyasha pricked his ears up. Leaning in closer, his two fingers caught her chin, forcing her head up. Brushing her bangs away, he found her eyes fixated down, refusing to look up.

"Look at me." He commanded gently.

Kagome couldn't ignore his voice. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up until they met his. His lips curved into a small smile, glad that they were making some progress.

"I was afraid." Kagome whispered, her voice torn. Her eyes floated away from his. She was far too embarrassed to look at him. She didn't want to see his reaction to her shameful excuse.

"Of what?" He grabbed her chin once more, forcing her to look at him. She needed to learn the concept of looking him in the eye when she spoke to him, no matter how difficult it may be.

"I didn't want to face the fact that this was a dream. I didn't want to go back to reality." Kagome let out an uneasy breath. She had been happy with the way things had been going thus 

far. It all seemed so wonderful, almost too good to be true. Inuyasha's blatant harshness had given her a cruel dose of reality. It was something she was not ready to face.

"You where forcing me to see reality." She accused defensively. She felt another stab of anger in her chest as she voiced her belief. She couldn't help it; Inuyasha seemed to be relentless in his effort to bring her out of this dark illusion.

"Did it _ever_ occur to you that perhaps the reason I forced you to see reality was so that you would be able to distinguish the difference between dreams and the real world? Is it possible that you refused to believe me because you wanted to remain in an illusion? You were too stubborn to accept the fact that it wasn't real. Well I have news for you, the world is a lot crueler then any dream. Flittering amongst trivial illusions is something only a coward would do." Inuyasha's voice was harsh again as he glared at Kagome through narrowed eyes.

Kagome instantly regretted her last sentence. She felt her spirits sink as Inuyasha's words took their affect. She hadn't thought of the reason why she wanted to keep living in this fantasy. All she knew was that she had felt a sense of security. But Inuyasha had proven that living in a delusion was a pitiful way to spend one's life.

"Believe me," He placed his hands over her shoulders softly, bringing her in close. Her chocolate eyes stared tearfully back at him. His voice was softer. "My words hurt you far less then you're death could _ever_ hurt me. Words can be taken back, life can't. Think about that next time you decide to do something as foolish as clinging to an illusion."

Kagome released a choked sob. She collapsed onto his chest, allowing him to rub her back soothingly. She hadn't even considered any other options besides this one. All of her friends and family were waiting on the outside. Her mother, grandfather, and young brother, how would they react knowing she had forsaken herself to a worthless dream? Sango and Miroku would have been devastated. And Shippo would have snapped. His little heart wouldn't have been able to take it. His whole world consisted of her, and to have that ripped away from him, when he'd already gone through so much, it was simply too disturbing to think about.

This last thought brought Kagome out of her hysteria. She wiped her eyes briskly, and after several sniffles she looked up, her eyes finally dry. Inuyasha smiled. He embraced her, tucking his chin gently into her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. "I'm so thankful that I have you, to awaken me from this nightmare. You saved me from having to repeat a horrible fate. If I had been unable to find by way to you, if I had lost my way..." She faltered.

"Hush." Inuyasha admonished gently. "Do not think such thoughts; you must have more faith in yourself. If I were ever unable to help you, you have to believe in your own spirit to have 

the strength to move on. You are a strong person Kagome, one of the strongest I've ever known. You cannot let your own self esteem weaken you."

She nodded, more for his sake then her own. But deep in her heart she knew that she could not survive without him. She bit her lip, worry still clogging her senses. Laying her head on his chest she let him hold her, relishing the feeling of being protected.

"If I weren't so weak, perhaps I could conquer all of this." Kagome whispered. She bowed her head, feeling utterly helpless.

Immediately she knew she had said the wrong thing when she felt Inuyasha stiffen. She winced as she was jerked forcefully from her comfortable position. Inuyasha's golden orbs were burning into hers, fury residing in them. His mouth was drawn into a frown as he glowered at her. Kagome cringed, knowing what was coming.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! Do you fail to grasp the concept that you are an amazing miko with extraordinary power and an amazing gift?! Are you so lost in your own mangled thoughts that you have forgotten who you are? Do you not realize how many people you have helped, how many lives you have saved?!" Inuyasha growled in vehemence. He felt his blood churning as his inner youkai raised its sleeping head and howled.

"You have no idea what I'm going through." Kagome told him bitterly, looking away with hardened eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders with a seething growl. Pulling her close, he gave her a jolt hard enough to bring her distraught filled eyes to look into his own. "I know exactly what you're going through. Believe me I was there to witness it! I _watched_ as he controlled you, turned you against me, and touched you in vulgar ways. I have experienced much in my life that has taught me valuable lessons. One of the most important being trust Kagome! Trust is what holds us together! Without it, we aren't any better than Kikyo was." He hissed with resentment.

Kagome felt a sheet of cold ice wash over her, numbing her body. Her stomach convulsed into twisted knots, and her mouth felt as dry as sand. How dare he bring her up! Especially at a time like this! Who was he to lecture her about trust? He always pushed her away, wanting to shut everyone out and deal with his issues alone. He _rarely _accepted her help, insisting he didn't need any, and then he would end up getting himself injured! And she was there every single time to patch him up again, without a thank you or any sign of recognition.

She had watched every single time he had gone sneaking off with Kikyo and had forgiven him every single time, never mind the endless tears she had cried over him! Kagome felt the choking hold of anger consume her. The ice slowly began to melt as flames began to build inside, her rage fueled by every thought.



Kagome turned to look at him through cold rimmed eyes. "And what would you know of trust Inuyasha? You're no worse than I am. You let a lowly demon come between you and you're supposed beloved. That shows how much trust you have in people." Kagome bit out at him. She knew she was hitting low, but she didn't care. He needed to know how she felt.

Inuyasha's eyes sparked with new felt anger. He felt the beast within him slash against his barrier, longing to escape its confinement. He pitted Kagome with a blazing look, preparing to give her a severe tongue lashing. But he was surprised as she ripped herself from his arms once more and turned to him, her eyes blistering.

Inuyasha saw the familiar determination in her eyes. "Kagome, don't!" He started forward, intent on stopping her. But as he darted forward to grab her, she eluded his grasp by inches. Sucking in a deep breath Kagome prepared herself for what she was about to do. She knew there would be consequences. She knew she was being extremely childish, but right now she didn't give a damn. She needed to do this.

"Inuyasha, sit." She said forcefully.

As soon as the word left her lips, gravity turned on the wide eyed half demon, and he was pulled to the earth by the enchanted beads. A resounding crash indicated his connection with the ground.

Inuyasha's initial reaction was shock. He didn't think she would actually go through with it. But now as he lay face down on the concrete floor, trying to get the feeling back in his aching limbs, his inner demon was snarling and raging, clawing at his chest, sending his heart into frenzy. He rose from the ground slowly, all the while trying to beat the monster back. But he could feel his restraint slipping, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He knew what would happen if lost control, if he hurt her, even accidently. The outcome would be too horrific for him to bear.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled in a raspy voice. His eyes flickered crimson. "Distance yourself from me." He could feel the fire in his veins building, taking over his senses.

The black haired miko stood frozen, her previous anger at the half demon now abolished. Now she only felt concern for her mate, and shame towards herself for acting so childish.

"Inuyasha… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to act so immature. I was just angry. You don't deserve to be ridiculed just because I was being uncooperative and foolish. I should not have said those cruel things and brought up your past, it was wrong of me." Kagome spoke sincerely.



Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes closed, hiding his scarlet orbs from view. "I was in the wrong too. I could have been more patient and understanding of your situation instead of assuming you had to move on and forget about it. I was too harsh with you. I brought up Kikyo when I knew she was a sore subject for you to discuss. But none of that matters now. What is important is that you get as far away from me as you can." Inuyasha was gasping in short breaths now as he tried to keep his demon side at bay.

Kagome didn't move, still rooted to the spot. She could only stare at Inuyasha through watery eyes.

The half demon opened his eyes. Noticing Kagome was still there, his ruby colored eyes narrowed. "What are you waiting for?! I said get out of here, NOW!" He snarled at her. He could feel the merciless fire quickly making its way throughout his body, licking at his insides, muddling his conscious. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop it, not this time, not without tetsaiga. The last thing he saw was his mate sprinting towards him, before his mind clouded over, and he saw red.

Kagome plowed into Inuyasha, immediately wrapping her arms tightly around his form. She could hear his deep, throaty growl. She knew she was too late. Inuyasha's fangs grew in length, their pearly points jutting out over his bottom lip. His hands cracked as his fangs grew longer, more deadly. Jagged purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, finishing the transformation.

"No Inuyasha stop! You must break away from this! Please, I know that you have the power to do it!" Kagome screamed hoarsely, all the while clinging to him.

"It's useless my pet." A new voice broke through the darkness, startling Kagome. Yamashi stood at the edge of the blackness, watching her through emotionless eyes. "Inuyasha is no longer able to hear your desperate pleas." He took a step towards them.

"Don't come any nearer!" Kagome warned. She held onto her raging lover, burying her face into his haori. Inuyasha struggled and thrashed, completely unaware of his mate's voice, only aware that someone was holding him, preventing him from moving. He snarled angrily, digging his claws into Kagome. A gasp flew from her lips as she hissed in pain. Kagome sunk her teeth into her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Blood trickled from her lip and down her chin.

In an instant Yamashi was beside them, observing the couple casually. After watching Kagome struggle with her pain for a few moments he raised a hand and pointed his palm towards Inuyasha.

"I have had quite enough of your trivial behavior." He spoke quietly. Kagome watched with wide eyes as black sparks formed at Yamashi's fingers. The sparks formed 

became a swirling energy that intertwined around Inuyasha. A feral scream tore from Inuyasha's lips as the dark energy bound him, burning his flesh.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kagome screeched at Yamashi. She held on to Inuyasha despite the mass of rippling energy that threatened to consume her.

Yamashi ignored her pleas. His black eyes were fixed on Inuyasha who was snarling and swiping at the sizzling restraints that held him. "It's time to say goodbye." He pointed his hand at him once more. In a blast of wind Inuyasha was flung across the shadowy realm, before vanishing into the darkness with a furious howl. The noise eventually faded as he disappeared from sight into the inky blackness.

All was silent as Kagome could only stare after him in shock. Yamashi stood next to her, observing her with bemused eyes.

"You're bleeding my love." He whispered, stepping towards her his arm outstretched.

His hand swept over her chin and Kagome flinched, expecting the contact to hurt. But he was surprisingly very gentle, his touch feather light as he wiped away the traces of blood from her lip and chin.

"Now that we're alone, and that ignorant half demon has been eliminated, we can get down to business." He licked his lips as he stared her down through unwavering eyes.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him. Her hands became slick with sweat, and her forehead felt clammy. Her breaths came out in quick, short gasps.

Yamashi sauntered toward her deliberately slow, savoring her terrified expression. She took a step back, trying to distance herself from the advancing demon. Yamashi saw this and smirked. In an instant he had vanished. Kagome looked around frantically searching for him.

Clawed hands grasped her waist, causing her to shriek. A hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling her cries. "Shhh, there, there my darling, cease your cries. That despicable half demon is gone. There is no need to waste your pity on him. Not when you have such a riveting experience to look forward to." His velvety voice purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome tried to make a break for it, wrenching herself out of his grasp. Her feet pounded loudly on the hard ground as she bolted away from him. She had only gotten a dozen feet or so when she felt a hand connect with her cheek, sending her crashing to the ground.



Finding herself sprawled on the ground, Kagome tried to ignore the burning pain in her cheek. She felt a wet liquid seep through her kimono and looked down to find dark patches staining her knees. The silken material had been ripped to shreds, exposing her battered kneecaps. Gritting her teeth she focused on sitting up. Pain exploded through her body as she put all her weight on her bloody knees. Staring at her palms she found the skin marred by vicious red scrapes.

Yamashi's voice crooned from above her. "I despise having to use force in order to keep you in line. But if that's what it takes."

He knelt beside her and began to caress the cheek he had struck, ignoring her wince of pain. His other hand found its way to her chest and began to fondle her breasts through her clothing. A soft shudder left his lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her breasts beneath his hand.

His hand left her cheek to wrap firmly around her torso, keeping her in the kneeling position. Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp, only to feel the sharp prick of his claws on her skin, creating angry red welts. Whimpering, she immediately stopped her resistance for fear of being scratched again.

A slimy and wet something slithered along her neck and Kagome realized with a gag what it was. Yamashi trailed his tongue along her pale skin before nibbling her earlobe. She tried to crane her neck in hopes of eluding his touch but a sharp pain on her throat caused her to momentarily stop. Her eyes swiveled to meet his as he held her neck in a stranglehold, forcing her head down, closer to his quivering mouth.

Moving his hand from her throat to the small of her back, Yamashi forced Kagome down to the ground and onto her stomach. The miko in a desperate attempt tried to belly crawl away from him, digging her elbows and knees into the ground. Her efforts were in vain as she felt her feet being drawn together by an unknown force. She looked back and realized that it was the same dark sizzling energy that had bound her feet together, leaving her lower half immobile.

Her hands still free she dug them into the granite like ground, trying to drag herself away. Her feet thrashed in a futile attempt to help her body move.

"Where are you going my little miko?" Yamashi's amused voice rang out as he taunted her.

Kagome's eyes widened as he appeared suddenly in front of her, blocking her path. He bent down to a crouch. Holding his hands out over her scrambling hands, energy pooled from his palms and wrapped themselves around her wrists, efficiently binding them together. She cried out in frustration as her last attempt to escape was thwarted. She 

tried to wiggle free of her restraints only to howl in agony as a nasty electric shock rippled through her, searing her skin and leaving nasty burns.

Yamashi leaned down and fingered the ropes of energy. She felt him bend until he was whispering in her ear. "Remember little miko, you are mine to control." Kagome stiffened, expecting the excruciating shock to course through her body once more. But it never came.

Soft laughter followed her initial shock. "Silly girl, the ropes only respond if you try to escape. It's simple, don't try to run away and you won't be punished."

He planted hot kisses from her neck all the way to the corner of her mouth, ignoring the steady river of tears that flowed down her cheeks. "You will know how it feels to be taken by a demon of true caliber. That half breed animal of yours knows not how to appreciate a woman."

Kagome drew back from his touch, twisting her head away from his wondering mouth. She felt his claws pierce her cheeks as he grabbed her head forcefully and turned it towards him. He slammed his lips over hers, plunging his tongue deep into her throat. Kagome's eyes widened before she reeled back, finally breaking away from his mouth. Gasping and chocking, she concentrated on trying to breath normally again.

"How do you like the taste of a real demon? I bet your pitiful excuse of a mate pales in comparison."

Kagome's eyes were furious as she glared at him. "Even with his half demon heritage, his human blood makes him more of a man then most would ever hope to be. And as for his demon blood, it is what keeps him strong and able to protect the ones he loves."

Yamashi smiled devilishly. "I find it ironic that you speak so highly of your mate, yet he is not here to protect as you say. If he were a true demon he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, especially his own soiled heritage. His blood is tainted with the impurity of humans. Men are greedy and selfish creatures who only yearn for their own selfish desires. You are a mortal yourself and yet you still chose to stay with an exiled beast, rejected by humans and scorned by demons."

Kagome's eyes were a mixture of anger and sorrow as she continued to stare into his sinister smile. He seemed pleased from her reaction, glad that his words had such an effect on her.

"You're wrong. I am human, and I accept Inuyasha for who he is, half demon or not. He is accepted by other humans as well, ones who have come to rely on him as a leader and a faithful friend. There are demons who follow his path as well, seeking his wisdom and protection. Inuyasha has humans and demons alike who accept him for what he is. He drives the ones he loves away in order to protect them. His demon blood leaves him tittering on the brink of 

destruction, trapped between two different worlds both so profoundly different that he was forced to live as an outcast for most of his life."

Yamashi snorted. "You're sympathy for the half breed amuses me. You take pride in being claimed as his mate, and yet you would let yourself be manipulated so easily by insignificant hallucinations. You were so determined to cling to your dreams that you failed to realize how irrational you were acting. You claim to love him and trust him whole heartedly, but you refuse to believe him when he told you the truth about your illusions. He was trying to save you, and you pushed him away. You rejected him."

Kagome lay trembling on the ground. Her hands balled into fists as she pressed them tightly into her torso, trying to find a way to stop the violent trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut as his words penetrated her already weak conscious, breaking down her wall of resistance. His words seemed to crash down on her in a mass of overwhelming pressure. She gasped for air as she clutched at her chest with her useless hands. She felt as if an enormous boulder had been placed on her chest, crushing her lungs and depriving her of much needed oxygen.

Yamashi crouched down behind Kagome, watching her body convulse. He stretched out a hand and caught her throat in a light grip. Even though he did not apply pressure to her windpipe, Kagome immediately tried to stop her body from shaking, afraid that if she didn't he would tighten his hold. But instead he ran his claws lightly across the scar that was etched into her neck.

"This mark is a fluke to true demons. A human marked by a half demon, how trivial. Your bastard mate must feel abashed that he had to mar a beautiful human woman with his dirty blood. How insignificant he is, not to grasp the concept of a proper demon and his mate. He does not know how badly he has scarred you, by marking you as his. He has trapped you in an eternal bound, forever to him. A human and a half demon, it's a shame how desperate he must have been, so eager to have a wench to call his own." Yamashi breathed this all in a raspy whisper.

Kagome's eyes leaked a new river of tears as they fell rapidly from her cheeks to the grimy floor. Yamashi had hacked his way into her heart, and was now tearing it out, piece by painstaking piece. She knew who she had given her heart away to; it had been captured years ago by a roguish half demon with a fiery personality and a spiteful attitude to match. And to hear Yamashi talk of him like that, with such assuredness, how he described Inuyasha as a sex driven animal who only marked her out of pure lust. And the way he claimed to know her as the hapless woman who was forced to be his mate. It made her sick.

Kagome began to writhe upon the ground, trying to force her body to move. She needed to get away from this monster, before something worse occurred.

Yamashi quirked an eyebrow. He placed an arm around her chest, pulling her swiftly against him.



"Are you eager to see your filthy half demon?" He asked huskily in her ear. He tightened his grip around her chest, "Well let's not keep him waiting then." He tucked her under his arm and launched into the blackness.

Kagome let out a small shriek as they flew further into the endless dark. Icy wind frosted her cheeks, numbing her face. Her eyes streamed from the harsh wind. She could do nothing but stare into the bleakness as they flew by at inhuman speeds. The darkness seemed to stretch on like an overwhelming shadow.

Yamashi dashed through the gloom at such a dizzying rate, that Kagome's head began to spin. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the nauseating feeling that had embedded itself into her stomach. Taking in several big gulps of air, she let the frigid air rush down her throat, instantly soothing her burning irritation.

She tried to ignore the fact that Yamashi held her captive. Instead she focused on the prospect of seeing Inuyasha. His transformation just happened to be a slight downfall to her mind's flawless interpretation of him. She smirked despite it all. Inuyasha could have been a raving, monster bent on destruction and she would still love him. Her love for him was unconditional and irrevocable. Most people labeled her as foolish for mating with a half demon. But when did she ever care what other people thought? All that mattered was her love for him, and his for her. And that was enough for Kagome any day.

A faint, unidentifiable noise caused her to open her eyes. They were still rushing though the darkness, but now an echoing howl could be heard, followed by a series of high pitched screeches and snarls. Kagome realized with a jolt of panic what it was. As they continued on the sounds got louder and more frenzied.

Then it was if the darkness melted away, and they were standing under a large spot light that cast a large a beam that pierced through the blackness.

Kagome could only stare in horror from her prison in Yamashi's grasp. Inuyasha was suspended in the air, held up by invisible strands like a lifelike puppet. The dark energy swirled about him like an angry snake waiting to strike. Inuyasha snapped at the black ribbons, but otherwise he was powerless to do anything else. He stared at his visitors through burning scarlet eyes.

Yamashi let go of his hold on Kagome, letting her fall to the ground in front of Inuyasha. A gasp flew from her lips as her already scarred knees collided with the granite hard ground, sending tremors of pain shooting up her spine.

"Here we are once again. This is becoming quite repetitive, our meetings wouldn't you say Inuyasha?" Yamashi sneered at the dangling half demon. Inuyasha snarled at him, his eyes bubbling with untamed rage as he swayed back and forth from his air born position.



Ignoring the vicious snarls, Yamashi approached Kagome, who was still kneeling on the ground. Taking her face in his hands, he gazed at it. "I believe that Kagome knows the purpose of why we are here." He stared at her fearful eyes with excitement. "We simply must conclude who the better mate is. A lowly half demon whose blood is tainted or a true demon whose power outmatches all? It's not much of a contest really. But just to be sure, I might as well take my turn now." Kagome started shaking uncontrollably at his last words.

Yamashi turned to face Inuyasha once more. "Watch and learn from a true demon." A ripping sound pierced the tension filled air. Yamashi's claws held a tattered fragment of silk as Kagome's clothes were torn to shreds. Her kimono now hung precariously from her lithe frame.

Kagome could only tremble as Yamashi eagerly pushed the ragged remains from her shoulders, letting it pool in bunches at her knees. With a flick of his wrist, her obi was in threads, letting the back hang open, revealing her thin undergarment robe.

Yamashi reached a hand in, maneuvering around the fabric, stroking her soft, milky skin. He quivered with desire as his hand found her naked breast.

"No, please." Kagome croaked her voice feeble. She made a weak attempt to push him away, but her efforts were in vain. He curled a hand around her arm, preventing her from moving while he continued his exploration of her body.

After a long moment Yamashi withdrew his hand from the folds of her kimono. Placing a hand on the small of her back he pushed her to the ground. Kagome fell onto her stomach with a huff. She could only lay there vulnerable and weak as he knelt beside her.

He leaned down close and his cold breath was in her ear. "Don't be frightened Kagome. This is an experience you will never forget." He nibbled her ear, causing her to whimper.

Kagome began to quiver as she felt his hands on her body again. With a flash of his claws, Yamashi left her virtually without any clothing. Her inner robe had been torn to ribbons and now hung off her in useless rags. Pushing the discarded clothing aside, he began to stroke her back in long, smooth motions, enjoying the touch of her supple skin.

Growing bored with the back scratching, Yamashi moved down to Kagome's posterior. Her flesh was as white as snow and the perfect fullness. He gave the twin, plump cheeks a firm squeeze. Then ever so slowly, her dragged a claw downward until he was tracing the inner crevice of her thigh. He grinned as he felt the moisture from within. Raising a finger he sucked delicately on it, tasting her juices.

"The taste of pure satisfaction." He murmured.

A piercing scream erupted, and Kagome's head snapped up from its slump on the ground. Inuyasha's mouth was open, his lips curled back to reveal his canine teeth barred in a threatening 

manner. He thrashed bodily in the air all the while howling and spitting in a boiling fury. His red orbs burned with a fiery rage as the youkai within him screeched his wrath and anguish. But still he did not speak, not a single syllable. It seemed his youkai blood had consumed his body in such a way that it prevented his human instincts from arising. Currently he was a raging beast who sought the blood of the one who was violating his mate.

"I seem to have upset him." Yamashi smirked. "Let's see what kind of arise I can get out of our little half demon friend."

He pushed a finger deeper into Kagome's crevice. A petrified cry escaped her lips as she felt his finger inside her. His touch felt wrong, indecent.

Another howl arose from Inuyasha. His chest rumbled with oncoming snarls as he expressed his revulsion.

Kagome had shut her eyes, and tried to imagine that it wasn't Yamashi defiling her this way. She tried to block it out, his touch, voice, everything. She began to shut down, burying herself deep within her own subconscious, determined to block out this horrific experience. Her eyes went blank as she just stared into the distance, completely detached.

"Well now, it looks like you're finally ready to cooperate with me." Yamashi whispered in a cheerful voice, misinterpreting her silence for obedience. Somehow the friendly tone made him all the more threatening.

Kagome didn't even flinch when she felt him lift her body and turn her over. She now rested on her back; her frayed kimono lay open, leaving her completely exposed.

Yamashi leaned down and began to suckle her taught nipple, tugging it vigorously. His tongue swirled over her skin relishing her taste. While his mouth explored her breasts, his hands began to wonder, trailing over her stomach. He tangled his fingers in her dark curls before parting her feminine lips slightly. Here he paused. Leaning away he stripped his formal suite, kicking his pants off and tossing them aside.

He positioned himself before her opening. Slowly, deliberately he began to force himself through the taut crevice. He was halfway within her, grinning in sadistic pleasure as he felt her tight walls close around him. A wall barred his way, her wall, that which kept him from fully taking her. It would be so easy to break, she was already so fragile. So weak.

"You were most easy to control Kagome, like a doll. My doll to do with what I please. And like a doll, you obey without insolence. It is amusing though. How simple it was to get you under my control. You're resistance was frail; all it took was the minimal of power to overcome your mind and body. I thought for sure that once you entered unconsciousness you would return to normal. Just as feisty and stubborn as before. But you continued to surprise me. Even in your foggy, misinterpreted dreams, you still failed to see them for what they were. _Dreams_. Silly 

illusions, not real at all. They are only tricks of the mind Kagome." He crooned to her blank face.

_You have no reason to be afraid. You are safe, here with me. In your dreams nothing can harm you. _A rumbling voice echoed through her.

He broke through her wall, plunging himself deep within her.

She didn't scream, not a sound. Unknown to Yamashi, his words had struck a nerve. They whirled around in Kagome's mind like a vicious hurricane, tearing and ripping at her sensitive defenses. But the rumbling voice was louder, drowning out his cold words with their own.

_Do you fail to grasp the concept that you are an amazing miko with extraordinary power and an amazing gift?! Are you so lost in your own mangled thoughts that you have forgotten who you are?_ The voice screamed in her head, furious.

Kagome was hesitant at first, the words caught in her throat, forming a lump. For a moment she moved her lips and no sound came out. She could feel the words on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to spring forward. She knew she had to say them, to voice her thoughts or else she would never be free of this torturous prison of her mind.

"Dreams cannot hurt me. They are not real. They have no effect; they are merely illusions, figments of one's mind formed by desire."

Yamashi froze, still implanted within her. His smug expression had vanished and was replaced by a mixture of shock and disbelieve.

Kagome's eyes were filled with fiery determination once more. The chocolate orbs shone brightly with resolve and emotion. Her face set into a triumphant smile. She stared up at Yamashi's frozen face.

"And you are just a nightmare, nothing more than a bad dream that I will wake up from."

And then she felt it, like a small pin point at the center of her core, an exhilarating feeling that began to build and grow. It filled her body, mind and soul, warming her from her fingertips to her toes. Her body felt exuberated, the blood pulsed hot and fast in her veins once more. She could feel her heart beating strong in her chest. She had awoken.

Raising her hands from the ground she placed them on Yamashi's chest. Power surged through her and her palms turned a brilliant pink with the pure energy. And then his weight was gone, as he was thrown completely off her.



With firm determination Kagome concentrated her spiritual energy. The burning energy fell away from her limbs. She eased herself up, before slowly rising to her feet. She clutched the haggard fabric to her body, trying her best to cover herself.

Turning, she stared at Inuyasha, whose eyes were still burning out of control. She padded slowly over to him. She stopped a few feet away from him, still wary of him in his transformation.

Closing her eyes for an instant, concentrating on freeing him. She opened them when she heard the thump and a fuming growl. Inuyasha lay on the ground in a heap, freed from his bindings.

"You were right all along you know." She whispered to the irate half demon. "About me."

He stared at her, shock flooded his red irises. His blood was still boiling inside, clogging his mind, making his head cloudy and his judgment inaccurate. All he felt was a burning desire to kill, the demon in him slammed against the hasty restraints he had put up. Her voice was what had reached him, deep inside, the tiny part of his soul that had been salvaged. He could feel the snag, the pull within that willed him to trust her. Her presence was the only thing that kept his sanity in check.

She stepped forward, a cautious step. His youkai immediately went into overdrive as she neared him, her scent alone paralyzing his senses.

"Stay back!" He yelled in a throaty growl. He bounced back in a swift movement to distance himself from her.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot as she watched him through sorrowful eyes. Her knees were trembling, nearly buckling under the tremendous weight that she carried mentally. His eyes still burned an awful red, the aguish and pain had returned.

"Inuyasha please let me help you." She pleaded. Her voice was wrought with distress.

"You're too late. I'm beyond help." The self loathing seeped into his voice.

He turned his back on her abruptly, not wanting to see the torment written on her face. His sensitive ears picked up the delicate sounds of her footsteps as she tried to quietly approach him. A gentle, almost hesitant hand was suddenly on his shoulder. He flinched. He should have known that she wouldn't ignore him. When did she ever listen to what was good for her well being? That was Kagome though, always wanting to help others, not caring if she got hurt in the process. Her own life seemed disposable to her.



Inuyasha quivered, trying to overlook her hand that was still on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that his vision was clouded with red. His hands twitched, itching to rip into her delicate flesh. He clenched his fists together, letting his claws pierce the skin.

"Leave me be, Kagome." He said through clenched teeth. Even without looking at her, he knew she was upset. But he knew if he turned to look at her now, he wouldn't be able to control himself. The anger was so overpowering, a massive wave of blistering heat that seemed to hover over him. His instincts told him to attack, but it was by sheer will power that he remained unmoving, his back still rigid. What he had been forced to whiteness, it was so brutal, so sinister he had to choke back the bile that had formed in his mouth. And to have it happen to Kagome, who was so innocent, so pure and good. He was supposed to be her protector, her mate. And to have someone violate her in such a way… Another shudder ran through him and he had to bite his tongue to keep from turning around.

Kagome stopped, letting her hand fall listlessly from his shoulder. She could only stare at his retreating back as he paced to the end of the darkness.

Standing there, she shivered in the cold, trying in vain to keep herself covered with her tattered rags. Despite what happened, she had done it. She had repelled Yamashi, and as a result her powers had returned to her. Kagome still was not sure how they came back, but she assumed it had something to do with her conscious registering her own strength. It was she who had to make the effort. She who had to find the courage to defeat Yamashi's mind tricks. It had been so dark and bleak, he had overcome her, and she had submitted to his will. She had believed herself to be worthless and unable to find the light.

He had forced himself on her, touched her, and violated her in ways unimaginable. But something he said had stuck with her.

_Even in your foggy, misinterpreted dreams, you still failed to see them for what they were. Dreams, silly illusions, not real at all. They are only tricks of the mind._

Was it all just that? A dream? What was the purpose? Was it some sort of test in order to see if she was strong enough? It had felt so real, everything. Kagome felt gravity press in on her as she forced herself to remain upright. The darkness swirled around her. Her body felt so heavy all of a sudden, the hard ground looked very promising. Maybe if she just lay down for a moment, only to catch her breath of course. Then she would confront Inuyasha.

Kagome let her knees fold, kneeling to the ground. She clutched the threads to her chest, trying to provide some kind of warmth. It was so cold in the confines of her mind. As her eyelids grew heavy, she tried to imagine herself curled up in her bed, snug and warm in her cocoon of blankets. Closing her eyes, she curled up upon the ground. A comforting wave of heat settled over her, and Kagome instantly smiled. Her imagination must be better then she thought. 

Clutching further for her source of warmth, she was rewarded when it pressed in on her, banishing the cold from her bones.

Inuyasha stood crouched over the sleeping miko, his haori tucked securely around her. His eyes were still an unbearable red, but despite that he was able to be close to his mate. He watched her deep, even breathing and allowed himself a small smile.

"You sleep now", he whispered to her. And when you wake up, it will all be better."

He looked across the shadowy hollow to see a crumpled Yamashi. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to angry slits. Hissing through clenched teeth he glared at the fallen demon with disgust. His mind was swarming with endless thoughts and strategies as he prepared himself for the looming slaughter.

**Oh my goodness, that was a monster of a chapter I would say. Kagome had to find her inner strength in order to overpower Yamashi. The mental rape was the shove she needed! I hope it makes sense to you readers and it was not too confusing. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have been putting a lot of time and effort into making this chapter good, so it's not just laziness I promise! I am starting college again on August 25****th**** so it's going to be harder to get in more writing time, plus I also work. But no worries I am not giving up on this fic, it just may be longer periods of time in between chapters. I thank all of the readers for their patience and taking their time to read this story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm dying to know your thoughts! **


	33. Sacrifice

**I am extremely sorry to those readers who have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter. It has been far too long! I have been so busy with school, work and everything else in my life, writing took a back seat. But rest assured, little by little I chipped it out. I have not forgot about the story, you can be sure of that. For a while, I had a severe case of writers block and would just sit staring at my screen! I am hoping that my next chapter will not be such a long wait as far as updating. The good news is I end school May 6****th**** and then I'm free for the most part to write! Again sorry, thank you to all the readers who have kept up with the story thus far! I love you. Here is an extra long chapter for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 33- Sacrifice

Patches of light filtered through the darkness. From under heavy lids, Kagome's eyes fluttered to consciousness. Sitting up she noticed the rapid drop in temperature. Her breath came out in short breaths as puffs of frigid air left her quivering lips in wisps of white smoke. She was in the ice cavern once more. While she did not particularly like the frigid land incased in bitter frost, she preferred it to the dark caverns of her own conscious.

Kagome shuddered, as she let her mind drift back to the time she had spent, trapped in her own mind, confused and alone, left to sift through her memories that she could not remember. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha's intervention she might have very well still been there, a prisoner in her head.

Rising to her knees, she noticed her kimono was fully intact, just as she had left it, not torn to shreds like she so vividly remembered Yamashi doing. Running her hands over the flawless silk, she shivered. It had all seemed so vivid, so real. Yamashi had forced himself on her and…. Shaking her head, her eyes clenched shut Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, trying to block out the horrendous picture.

"Kagome?" A soft voice spoke into her nightmare. The miko whirled around, tears brimming in her eyes. One trickled down her cheek, leaving a tiny wet trail behind. In an instant Inuyasha was there, his arms enveloped her, silver tendrils swaying.

"It all seemed so real," She choked out. "You were there and you had transformed. He trapped you and then made you watch while he… oh god!" Her throat tightened and she collapsed onto his shoulder in a fresh wave of sobs.

After a few moments, her cries subsided into sniffles. He continued to hold her. Neither spoke. They didn't need to. Their silence alone spoke volumes.

The burning in her wrist was what caused Kagome to finally break away. Staring at her hand in confusion she inspected the long, thin gash that was oozing blood.

"How did I… She began, but her voice trailed off when Inuyasha abruptly grabbed her injured wrist. His golden orbs fixated on her, he bent his neck ever so slightly. Kagome was slightly shocked when he lowered his lips to the wound.

It was so light she barley even felt it. Inuyasha's lips puckered against her skin as he slowly ran his tongue over the cut. Kagome felt the most unusual sensation, a tingling on her palm. After a moment he raised his head again. Satisfied that the cut had been efficiently cleaned he gave a quick nod before lowering her hand.

Kagome stared at the wound in shock. Instead of a bleeding cut, there was now a small scar. It was so small it was nearly invisible. What would have taken days to heal properly on its own, he had healed in mere minutes.

"That still doesn't explain how I got this." She reminded him softly.

"It doesn't matter." He replied gruffly before turning away.

But Kagome would not take no for an answer. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her his eyes taking on a softer look, almost regretful.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

"No, not until you tell me."

Inuyasha snorted. His voice spilled out, thick with bitterness and frustration. "You don't need to know, what's done is done. I fixed it, so let's just move on."

"Inuyasha." Her voice was firm. He knew that tone. She wasn't going to give up was she?

What happened next caught him by complete surprise. She threw herself towards him full force, intent on knocking him down. He felt the brunt of her slight weight collide, before instinctively wrapping his arms around her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he cradled her easily, holding her body against his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a gentle hold.

Leaning in close, until their noses nearly touched her words came out in a whisper, her warm breath gently fluttering his bangs.

"Why won't you tell me?" Her cinnamon brown eyes stared back at him with such emotion he had a hard time trying to ignore her.

Dam. He had to admit, she was persuasive.

"Stubborn woman", he growled to her, his amber eyes burning.

He set her on her feet. Taking her wrist gingerly, he examined it. "You got this wound from me. I did this to you." His amber eyes held so much self loathing he looked like he might explode at any moment.

Kagome stared at him, her eyes ablaze with a mixture of anger and such tenderness, it bewildered him.

"You listen to me. Her voice was shaky with pent up emotion. If you even _think_ for one minute that I would abandon you over some ridiculous accident caused by someone who was out to hurt us, then you have some serious re thinking to do about the two of us. I know that we have had our hardships in the past, and that doesn't mean that you have to put such a burden on yourself. You helped me face my demons, now it's your turn to let me help you."

Inuyasha was so shocked, he was speechless. When he finally found his tongue, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. She was right, although he hated to admit it. All along she had followed him, through memories of sorrow, guilt, grief, and the utmost violence and gore that no human her young age should have to face. But follow him she did anyway. Because it was her duty he had told her then. He scoffed now at his audacious and inconsiderate behavior. All for the price of something he only thought he wanted.

Reaching into the folds of his haori, he withdrew the small, pink orb. The sacred jewel, he was amazed he had managed to keep it safe this long. He would have to make a wish soon, and the thought scared him to death. But now was not the time for that, so he returned it to its hiding place.

"I'm sorry. He whispered his eyes soft. I just, don't want to see everything I've worked so hard for disappear. I don't want to see you disappear."

Kagome approached him. Gently, she placed her hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a hug. "Newsflash Inuyasha, If I had wanted to disappear I would have done it years ago. I'm not going anywhere."

Inuyasha placed his hand on hers, running over the smooth skin with care. "I know that now."

Kagome's eyes widened with realization. "You're not pinned anymore. How did you get free?" She asked, mollified.

Inuyasha's mouth morphed into a smirk. "It will take more than a little ice to stop me."

Kagome smiled a merry twinkle in her eyes. "It's a good thing it wasn't a sacred arrow. Then where would we be?"

The half demons eyes were suddenly glassy looking. "Who knows?" He replied unsurely.

He seemed to notice he was getting too sentimental and snapped out of it, his eyes becoming hardened amber steel.

"We have unfinished business to attend to."

Kagome nodded, forgetting the tender moment the two had just shared. Now was not the time, not when danger lingered so close.

Inuyasha's eyes swept over the glittering cave, searching for any sign of Yamashi. He knew the traitor had to be in the cave somewhere; after all there was no way he would leave them unharmed. He would not give them the easy way out.

"So you have finally solved my little riddle."

Kagome's blood ran cold. She knew the silence was too good to last. She heard Inuyasha growl and felt his arm rest protectively around her waist.

Kagome noticed something shiny laying some distance away from them. Looking closer she realized with hysterical relief that it was the tetsiaga. Very subtly she nudged Inuyasha. He looked down at her, wondering what was wrong. Her eyes met his and then traveled over to where the tetsaiga lay.

Inuyasha's heart pounded as he saw his precious sword lying mere yards away. They might still have a chance to get out of this. But how to get it?

"Kagome on my signal, you make a break for it and try to grab the tetsaiga." Inuyasha whispered through tight lips.

Kagome nodded.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Yamashi taunted from his perch.

"Ready…. Now!" At the signal Inuyasha flung himself at Yamashi, claws outstretched. The maneuver happened to catch the demon off guard and he stumbled for a mere second. That was all the time Inuyasha needed. He lunged, successfully slicing through Yamashi's fine suite and leaving a gash in his chest.

Kagome scrambled across the slippery floor, careening toward the fallen tetsaiga. Once within reach she snatched the rusty blade and held it to her chest with quivering hands.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, her eyes frantically watching the two demons struggle. She sprinted across the cave, trying to get to them in time.

The two demons were swiping and slashing at one another as they balanced on the towering edge of the cliffs. Inuyasha was having a hard time inflicting any damage to Yamashi, and the older demon was faster, darting just out of his reach at the last possible moment.

Inuyasha snarled in frustration, his target had evaded him once again.

Yamashi cackled grimly as he nimbly avoided the half demon. "Too fast for you?" He smirked, revealing a fang. He jumped nimbly out of the way, avoiding a swipe.

"Coward!" Inuyasha screamed. "Fight me like a true demon would!"

Inuyasha saw Yamashi's eyes glaze over and knew he had pushed too far.

"Very well, we shall fight your way Inuyasha, brandishing your weapon about like the foolish half breed you are. You're no better than a human, fighting completely unaware, not knowing when to stop, or when to run, like sheep lead to slaughter, you follow blindly."

He flung out his hand toward the pile of swords. The blades began to tremble, until the sound of cracking ice was heard. One sword flew from the rest, toward Yamashi's outstretched hand. It was a long blade, gleaming in the perpetual light. Intricate designs were carved into the blade, running along its flawless surface. Inuyasha noted the swirling ripples of black that glinted off the sword. It must have cost a fortune indeed, and was used by only the highest regarded people. Yamashi held it expertly in his hand, gazing at the weapon in gloating satisfaction.

Inuyasha suddenly found the tip pointed at the hollow of his throat. He was left to stand there, without his own weapon, practically defenseless. His eyes swiveled over to where Kagome had been, and saw her slinking toward them, tetsagia in her hands. Good, they still had a chance.

A sharp prick brought him back to facing Yamashi. It wouldn't bode well for him to get killed and leave Kagome alone with the psychotic killer. No, that would not be a good way to end things.

"Best pay attention Inuyasha." Yamashi murmured silkily, his dark eyes fixated on the half demon.

Inuyasha growled lowly. Damn, if Kagome didn't hurry up with the sword, it would be too late.

Kagome crept on silently footsteps. She knew how to be stealthy, having years of experience sneaking off to the well to escape Inuyasha. She chuckled darkly. How ironic it was, years ago she couldn't wait to take a break from the hot headed, brash half demon. But now things had changed, she hated being away from him, it made her heart ache. She couldn't wait to tell him how much she loved him, if they ever got out of this that is.

She was almost there, and so far she hadn't been spotted by Yamashi. Just a few more steps and she'd be close enough to risk throwing Inuyasha the sword. Kagome set her eyes in firm determination. And if she hadn't been so determined to get there quickly, she would have noticed the jutting piece of ice that stuck out from the slippery floor. But she didn't.

Kagome felt her toe hook on the rock, and her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' as she stumbled for a second, trying to keep her balance on the treacherous terrain.

Time seemed to last an eternity as she pitched forward, her body flailing in a useless effort to stay up right. With a painful crash, Kagome slammed into the granite hard floor. The sword went flying out of her hands and clattered across the cavern, well out of her reach.

Ignoring her burning palms, and scrapped knees, Kagome focused on getting to her feet. She had to get to that sword before Yamashi noticed.

A shadow clouded her vision and she looked up. Yamashi stood towering over her, his sword now pointed at her pale throat. Kagome cursed her clumsiness. Before she could think of a strategy as to how and get out of the situation, she was lifted bodily to her feet.

Yamashi had snatched her from the floor and was now holding her roughly by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Foolish girl." He hissed. "Trying to save your mate, when you know it is inevitable." He slapped her across the face, leaving a burning in Kagome's cheek.

She glared at him defiantly. She would not show weakness to beasts like him. She had learned long ago that showing weakness meant death. It meant submitting. And Kagome would never submit to anyone. Ever.

This beast had mocked her, used her, and nearly taken her for his own. Even if it had only been a foolish illusion, the intentions were still there. He had driven her against the one she loved, and it was only through the most unbearable pain and sorrow that she had been able to find her way back. The pain had been real. The tears were real. She needed neither scars nor marks to prove that.

"It is you who is the fool. You who prey upon weaker demons, only to steal their power because you are too weak to fight your own battles. You, who hides behind a wall only to lash out when others are at their weakest point."

Yamashi was quivering with rage. His black eyes had narrowed into slits as he stared at the miko. How dare she talk to him like that! The audacity of it was unbelievable, that she a mere woman would have the impudence to speak to him in such a way that no one had ever done before. Those who dared to challenge him ended up dead. This girl would be no different.

"Very well, you shall go first, my lady." He spat through clenched teeth.

He brought down the cleaving blade with a mighty thrust, intending to slice through her delicate flesh. So he was quite surprised and frustrated when he did not hear the sound of the blade on flesh, nor see the beautiful splash of her blood on the ice.

Yamashi's eyes widened as his sight was suddenly overcome by red, and it was not the miko's blood as he had been hoping. He was now staring at a crimson kimono.

He looked up and was met with blazing amber eyes. "Miss me?" Inuyasha's voice was rough and ragged as he pinned Yamashi with a smoldering look.

The suite attired demon stared down his younger opponent, who also gripped a sword in his hands, a thin, rusty blade that he had traded for a wedding ring. Yamashi did not see what was so extraordinary about this sword. The miko had been able to bring about some form of power from it, but that was only due to his intervention. In the hands of a half demon it looked like an old battered samurai sword, long forgotten and useless in battle.

Inuyasha stared at his own sword, an intense look on his face. He closed his eyes and gripped the hilt tightly. He breathed in deeply, feeling the power within the blade stir to life.

"One last time old friend." He whispered. He felt it then, the comforting warmth within the blade grew until it was a powerful heat radiating in his hands. The familiar pulsing of the ancient sword brought back memories. In a golden flash, the tetsaiga morphed from its rusty katana form to a massive fang. It had protected and guided him for years.

Glancing back at Kagome, she looked so small next to the powerful tetsaiga. He knew the reason his sword transformed. It was for her. This fiery, emotional and at times downright annoying woman meant the world to him. And dam it all if he wouldn't show her just how much he loved her.

All of those arguments, the hateful words, the tears and sorrow, none if it mattered anymore. Inuyasha clenched his jaw tightly and prepared to engage.

Raising tetsaiga steady, he lashed out at Yamashi who parried with his own blade. Unfazed, Inuyasha dashed to the side, thrusting his blade into an opening. Once again he was blocked by Yamashi's quick speed.

Inuyasha kept his face a careful mask. He knew from experience not to show emotion to the enemy in the heat of battle. Such a rudimentary mistake would only lead to his downfall.

They parried, swung, and jabbed their way across the slick ice. In a brilliant blend of crimson and silver Inuyasha flew through the air his kimono flapping in the invisible wind.

Yamashi bounded toward him, forcing the half demon to quickly back track as the darkness bound demon swung his halberd wildly.

All the while Kagome stood stock still, a trembling mess. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out darkly from her pale face in a frozen, terrified stare. She clutched her kimono, twisting it in nervous bunches over and over again. Her breath came out in short, erratic bursts, and she tried unsuccessfully to calm her pounding heart.

Somewhere, in the far reaches of her fear clouded mind, a voice called out.

_Fight._

In all rational logic, Kagome guessed that it was her own voice that was talking to her, telling her to contribute to the battle that raged on before her. It was the murky fear that lingered like a nasty thunder cloud in her mind that kept her from taking a step forward toward her forget bow.

The voice called out again, questioning her.

_You have fought countless demons, what keeps you from battling this one?_

Kagome trembled, the fear clutching her heart once more. What had happened to the fearless, deviant Kagome that had stood up to Yamashi just moments ago? She knew the answer. That girl had vanished just as soon as she witnessed Inuyasha and Yamashi engage in battle. All of the fear had crept back in, filling her head with those images of her and Yamashi…. She had acted useless; she had lied down and taken it.

_You are not the helpless girl who at one time stood on the sidelines._

She felt a spark waver in the deepest realm of her conscious. It flickered hopefully.

_It was an illusion. Just an illusion._ The voice seemed to reassure her. And it was.

Kagome bit her lip, unsure of herself.

_He has always fought for you. Will you not fight for him? He has always protected you. Will you not do the same for him? He loves you. Do you love him?_

That did it. The spark inside Kagome flared to life. The flame ignited into a burning fire that spread throughout her, driving out all fear and doubt once and for all.

Her eyes narrowed, determined and ready. She took a confident step forward and bent down to retrieve her bow and quiver. She was ready. Gritting her teeth, she strung her bow and knocked an arrow. Pulling back, she took aim.

_Have faith._

She let it fly. The arrow whizzed forward at a blinding speed. Cloaked in a pink light it flew towards her target.

Yamashi was startled when an arrow embedded itself in the ice, mere inches from where he stood. He underestimated the girl. He turned his burning gaze on the irritating miko.

This time, Kagome did not give him the chance to approach her. She let another arrow go. Yamashi only had just enough time to raise his halberd to block it. The arrow hit the metal and with a clunk before veering off into another direction.

"_No! _Kagome what are you _doing?!"_Inuyasha's agonized voice was laced with anger as he glared at his mate. Only Kagome could see the fear behind those eyes.

She ignored him and prepared for Yamashi's onslaught. He came at her, his weapon swung, ready to slice through her. She raised her bow in a defensive pose. The blade should have cut the bow in half. A strong weapon such as the halberd should have reduced it to splinters.

But instead it was deflected by the power emitting from the bow, or rather Kagome. Her bow glowed with her miko energy, rendering Yamashi's attack useless.

She lashed out with her bow, sending a powerful shock wave hurtling towards Yamashi.

The blast sent him skittering back. He managed to regain his balance and leapt toward Kagome, a vicious snarl on his face.

His blade clashed with tetsaiga. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome.

"Impetuous woman! What part of _protect_ do you not comprehend?" He pushed the agitated miko behind further behind him.

Raising his fang he let loose the wind scar. The massive swirling of winds multiplied into a whirling vortex of colossal power.

Yamashi raised the halberd high, trying to deflect the attack. But it proved useless, as it was too overwhelming. The blast buffeted him, sending him flying back, destroying a wall of ice and leaving rubble behind.

Inuyasha dropped his sword, using the moment to rest. Kagome chose this time to storm over to her mate.

"What were you thinking, taking him on full force like that?! You could have gotten hurt!" She seethed.

Inuyasha was shocked. She had the audacity to say that to him after what she did?

"I am not the one who chose to confront my enemy with a weapon that very well may have no chance of defending myself?! You had _no_ idea if that bow was going to hold up or not." His eyes bore into hers, and she knew he was right.

She let her anger fizzle out. She had been thinking pretty rashly. She was usually the level headed one. And here she was running blindly into battle, without even considering the true strength of her weapon.

"If you two are finished arguing I believe we should continue."

Yamashi stood atop the rubble, looking scuffled but not beaten. His halberd had begun to glow with a cerulean light. Lightning sparked from his weapon in sharp crackles.

"You are not the only one with an unusually powerful weapon Inuyasha."

He began to rotate the blade clockwise in the air. The energy began to swirl and crackle as it shrouded the halberd.

Kagome could feel it, the electricity in the air as it wavered and lashed out, without control.

Inuyasha glanced back at her, his eyes obscured underneath his silver fringe.

"When I say duck, you do as I say." His voice was tight with some unfathomable emotion. Somewhere in between rage and anguish, Kagome wasn't sure. He squeezed her hand, and she nodded without a moment's hesitance.

"He is going to unleash his attack full force. It will be incredibly difficult to block the entire wave."

There was a sudden rustle of fabric. Kagome wasn't sure what it was, her eyes were pinned to the ground. She knew if she looked at him, she would lose it. Staring into those amber orbs, so full of depth and emotion, she knew she would crack, and that would be the end of it. So she clamped her eyes shut, and only when she felt a weight being placed over her shoulders did she dare to open them.

Crimson fabric was draped over her. Inuyasha tucked his haori more snugly around her. She pulled it closer on instinct. He nodded. Then in a swish of silver tendrils, he had turned his back on her, towards Yamashi.

She reached forward, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close from behind.

The heat that radiated from his body comforted her, and she leaned closer, pressing herself against him. She closed her eyes once more, concentrating her energy onto flowing into Inuyasha. He would need all the protection he could get.

She felt the rumble first, before she felt anything. She felt Inuyasha lift up as he raised his mighty fang.

The initial shock was unexplainable. Kagome felt a massive weight press in on her. She realized it was Inuyasha. He was struggling to withhold the wave of energy that pressed so close to them, only inches away, held back by only the tetsaiga and Inuyasha's sheer force of will.

Then there was a roaring in her ears, so loud, it smothered all other senses. Then she was flying through the air at an alarming speed. Strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her to a hard chest.

They hit something solid. A wall, Kagome didn't know. All she could see were the tortured eyes of one half demon as they were pinned to the ice. His warmth breath washed over her face, and she instantly felt dizzy.

"Are you all right?" He asked through painfully clenched teeth. He was trying to hold it in. She knew he wouldn't let her see him in pain if he could help it. But she knew better.

Kagome managed to nod. Inuyasha hovered over her, his hands braced against the jagged ice wall. Tetsaiga was still clutched in one hand. She noted the red that seeped from his hands.

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself." He said gruffly.

He heaved himself up from his position over her, before pulling her quickly to his side.

"We have to end this." His voice was thick and husky, like it always was when he was serious.

He stalked forward, his face a death mask. Another wave of energy approached them. Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he raised his sword and with a mighty swing called forth the backlash wave.

Yamashi's attack was met full force by the tetsaiga's power. The icy demon was overwhelmed by the sudden force that was upon him could not block it. Thrown back by the massive shockwave, he was slammed to the unforgiving floor.

Wave after energy wave was thrown back and forth between the two demons. Kagome watched as the horrific display of colors collided again and again. Each one would fall, only to get back up again and rejoin the fray once more.

Inuyasha was slowly becoming ragged. His body no longer moved with ease. He stumbled and fumbled with the tetsaiga. His face was sheen with sweat and he breathed heavily. Various wounds littered his body. Kagome knew that his strength was one to be reckoned with, but he could only last so long. If they didn't do something soon, their chances of surviving would diminish.

_Fight._

There it was again. The voice in her head echoed the word once more. Kagome ignored her quaking hands and knocked another arrow. Sprinting forward to get a closer range she took her aim.

With a _thunk_ the arrow was released and soared away. Kagome was rewarded with a savage cry. Yamashi stood crouched, his hands clutching at his shoulder, where the shaft protruded. Blood poured from the wound, staining the beautiful ice in dark splatters.

Inuyasha sprinted forward, tetsaiga at the ready. But Yamashi surprised him by grasping his sword before it could make contact. There they stood, Inuyasha battling to slice at him and Yamashi keeping him at bay by his hold.

Inuyasha was shaking violently as he tried to keep his strong hold on tetsaiga. The fang began to vibrate against the constant tension being pressured from both sides.

"Fool!" Yamashi hissed his eyes black slits. They had become so dark, he appeared to lack pupils. He was breathing through his nostrils as he glared in rage at Inuyasha. The two were locked in a death hold, neither could move without getting grievously injured.

"Your stupidity will cost you." Yamashi looked triumphant now. He pushed further on the tetsaiga, causing Inuyasha to slide back. His dark eyes seemed to brighten in satisfaction as he clutched the sword, his claws digging into the blade. It began to glow with an unnatural light.

A horrible noise shattered the quiet struggle. It sounded like the scraping of metal over a hard surface. It took Kagome to realize what it was. When she did, her eyes widened with horror. The tetsaiga was cracking.

Inuyasha seemed to realize this too, as his eyes glazed over with glazed disbelief. His head swung over to where Kagome stood perched, her bow still in her hands. She understood at once what she had to do.

She stared at Inuyasha with such sorrow her heart ached. He only stared back with such intensity it made her legs turn to a quivering bundle of nerves. There, within the amber world that was his eyes, she could see it. All of the sorrow, anguish, disappointment, but most of all there was love. It was there, shining strongest and brightest.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Kagome drew her bow back. She had to do it, for the sake of living. Even though it would surely kill him on the inside, and it would certainly hurt her deeply. But it was necessary in order for them to live. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

She closed her eyes, concentrating all of her energy on this one arrow. It began to glow with a pure light.

She glanced at Inuyasha once more, and saw the acknowledgment and acceptance that lingered there.

_It's all right._

This time it was his voice that echoed her thoughts, driving out her guilt. Drawing her mouth into a tight line she released.

The arrow hit its intended target with a resounding crash. It collided with the tetsaiga, embedding itself into the fang and causing the crack to multiple into millions of miniscule crevices, until with a final resonant crack, the sword shattered into millions of tiny shard like pieces.

The pieces rammed their needle points into Yamashi. Everywhere, the sharp metal penetrated his flesh over and over, borrowing themselves deep into his flesh. The demon screamed in agony as the energy within the shards of tetsaiga glowed and slowly purified him.

His glittering eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he flailed his arms uselessly, trying to pry the shards from his body. His fingers ripped and tore at his skin in a frantic effort to rid his body of the purifying shards.

Kagome looked on with a hardened face as the energy slowly burned him from the inside out. He dropped to his knees as his skin began to burn and crumble to ash. His screams echoed, bouncing off the ice and filling the room with his tortured cries.

A few more moments passed and his screams died out. All that remained was a pile of ashes that were swept away in the wind. Yamashi's death was announced with silent finality.

Inuyasha stood there, the hilt of tetsaiga all that was left of the powerful sword. He looked at it, examining it for a split second. His eyes rose to lock onto Kagome's chocolate orbs.

The clank of metal was heard as Inuyasha threw down the hilt and ran to his mate.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry….sorry….sorry." Was all Kagome could quiver into his chest as he pulled her tight to him. She was trembling so violently her teeth were chattering.

She felt utterly miserable. "I didn't want to…. It was your sword… your companion… It protected you…. And I just…." Her quaking voice was silenced when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers softly. Her tears splashed onto his hot skin.

"I love you." He simply said. His eyes held such soft tenderness and compassion it made Kagome feel miserable all over again. How could he love her after what she had done? How did he have the grace to forgive her? She had destroyed his most precious possession.

"But I…how can you…?" She sputtered.

He smiled, making her heart flutter. "I told you that it would be all right."

Her eyes widened in bewilderment. That had really been his voice in her head. He had been speaking to her through his thoughts.

She stared at him in wonder. He chuckled at her baffled expression.

"The tetsaiga is a weapon. You are a person. There's a difference." He said simply.

"How?" She whispered.

His eyes narrowed at her doubt.

"Simple. The tetsaiga's shattering is an insignificant blip in my life. It is an inanimate object, a weapon. But you are my mate. It's symbolic death hurts me far less than your death ever could."

Kagome stared at him through blurry eyes. She scrubbed the tears from her face, only for more to trickle down.

He sighed.

"Put it this way. No one has ever loved anyone as unconditionally as I have loved you. Nothing can change that, not even a shattered sword."

Her face crumbled again and she threw her arms around his neck.

He chuckled, his laugh vibrating in her chest. "Foolish woman, have you not grasped it yet? Nothing you do will ever stop me from loving you. Understand?"

She looked at him, her eyes alight with tears. She smiled and let him cup her face tenderly.

"I love you too." She whispered hoarsely.

This time she leaned into him and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Their bodies seemed to mold to a perfect fit.

After a moment, Inuyasha pulled away. He smirked at Kagome's ruby stained cheeks. Even after all this time, she still blushed.

He walked away to where he had thrown the tetsaiga's hilt. Scooping it up he tucked it away.

Returning to Kagome he picked her up with ease. She still squealed much to his satisfaction. He adjusted the haori so it fit more closely around her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and he immediately took off at a sprint. Bounding from mound to mound he carefully made his way over to the opening they had jumped through earlier. With a giant leap, they left the ice cavern behind and ascended into momentary darkness.

Seconds later they were in the deterring jewelry store. All the ice seemed to have melted along with the death of Yamashi.

Inuyasha made his way over to the window and leapt out into the welcoming sunshine. Kagome smiled as she felt the pleasant heat warm her face. It was good to be in the sunlight again. She was down in that dark place for so long she was grateful for the sun's rays.

She cringed inwardly as she noted their clothing. They had both suffered injuries while in battle, and their clothing could do with a thorough washing. She giggled. Mama would sure have her hands full with this one!

**This was another long one! I hoped you liked it. What do you think of tetsaiga's shattering? You are probably horrified right? Not to worry, I have a strong idea that I have been working on for quite some time now as far as Inuyasha's weapon goes. Sadly, tetsaiga will not be returning, but an unexpected someone will contribute to Inuyasha's new weapon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, you know I love and soak up the feedback!**


	34. Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter 34-Bittersweet Reunion

The irksome humming and beeping of the noisy machines had Inuyasha clamping his ears to his head. Glaring at the insufferable machine he contemplated throwing it out the window. But his desire vanished as he realized that the strange machine was currently connected to his mate keeping her alive.

Clear bags full of a strange smelling liquid hung next to his sleeping lover. Tubes ran from the bag and into a needle which was injected into her wrist. Inuyasha growled lowly at the thought of anyone having to harm his mate in order for her to be well.

But that's what those strange healers had reassured him as he tried to rip the infernal tubes that were attached to the pale woman that did not resemble his Kagome.

This woman was too frail looking, and her skin was so sallow, not the usual rosy hue that Kagome's cheeks were.

A soft hand brushed his shoulder. He turned with solemn eyes to look at Kagome's mother. Her chocolate brown eyes, so much like her daughters regarded with a warm gaze.

"She will be fine." Miya's soft voice reassured him, though Inuyasha thought he saw a glimmer of uncertainty behind her eyes.

He chose not to respond and only turned to stare at the beeping monitor once more. But he did take Miya's hand in his and squeezed it softly.

Her reassurance did him no real good. She shouldn't even _be_ in this foul smelling place with all these machines hooked up to her, pumping Buddha knows what into her.

They had been on their way home. He had been dashing through the sun bathed streets of Tokyo, Kagome slung on his back. She had been laughing, telling him how excited she was to be heading back to the feudal era soon, how the wish on the jewel could be made, now that there was no threat, and various other things she chattered on about. Her melodious voice rang out, causing warmth to bloom in his chest. He had quickened his speed with a joyful leap.

Inuyasha had picked up her heart beat as it steadily began to slow. Her laughter died down. She became limp upon his back. He had immediately halted, and taken her unconscious form into his arms, abruptly shaking her and screaming her name.

There was no answer. He noticed at once that her face had gone a ghostly pale and her pulse beat weakly under her soft throat. Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha had all but barreled down the pedestrians in a desperate effort to return to the Higurashi Shrine.

Miya had been much calmer about then he had. She had seen the state of her daughter and immediately called an ambulance.

A loud, wailing metal contraption with bright flashing lights had screeched to a stop at the bottom of the shrine. Men in uniform had bustled out of the metal beast's insides and had quickly taken Kagome from him and proceeded to load her onto a strange looking futon that rolled on wheels.

Inuyasha had snarled at the men who put Kagome into the metal beast. What were they planning to do, sacrifice her to this strange rumbling demon?!

It was Miya who had calmed his temper down to a simmering tolerance. She explained to him that Kagome was ill, and that these people needed to take her to a hopsical, whatever that was.

Miya further explained that a hospital was a place where hurt and sick people go in order to get better. And this strange screaming beast was intended to take Kagome there in a hurry.

"We will follow them in a taxi Inuyasha." She told him soothingly.

She had left a note for the old man and the kid and then they had quickly departed.

And here they were, hours later in a small room within the hospital. Inuyasha had demanded to know what was wrong with Kagome. A small round man in a white coat sweated under the half demon's burning gaze while stumbling over his words in an effort to explain.

"Ms. Higurashi has suffered multiple injuries, severe post dramatic shock, and a possible concussion to the temporal lobe in her brain."

Inuyasha did not understand half of what the man said, but guessed that none of it was a good thing if Kagome remained unconscious.

"We have been pumping her with fluids in order to keep her body dehydrated. She is also on a steady drip of morphine in order for her body to tolerate the pain."

The doctor and Miya left the room to give him some privacy and to discuss more medical terms that Inuyasha did not understand.

The half demon grunted in response to the man's jumble. He stared at the lifeless woman that lie limp against the pristine sheets. Padding across the sleek tiled floor, he sat in the chair beside her bed.

Taking her limp hand in his, he noted how cold it was. Pressing his lips softly to it, he leaned in close. Brushing her ebony bangs away, he crouched beside her ear.

"I'm here." He whispered throatily. "I'm here for you, and I'm not leaving. Not now, nor ever. You have pried your way into my life, Kagome. Even when I refused your company and deliberately hurt you."

He paused, looking out the window at the setting sun. It cast its brilliant array of iridescent colors across the land. Inuyasha became bathed in it as the glittering band filtered through the window and fell upon him in buttery waves. His eyes caught the sunlight and were illuminated and became pools of wavering gold speckled with tawny flecks. Surrounded by thick lashes he turned his smoldering look back to his mate.

"You refused to back down. Your fierce protectiveness for me set me off guard. I suppose that's why I tried so hard to push you away. I was not used to having someone so close, someone who actually cared for me."

He thrust a hand into his robe and withdrew the purified jewel. "It's amazing. Even after everything we have been through you remained by my side." He gazed at the jewels incomparable beauty.

They had worked so hard towards this. So much suffering and loss and occurred. He scowled as he recalled his selfish reason for obtaining the jewel. He continued to stare at the small pink sphere pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

"Maybe that's why you captured my heart" he continued on hoarsely. He continued to stare at the jewel through blurry eyes. Maybe it was all of the momentum built up from the day's events. Or perhaps it was years of pent up emotion. Maybe it was the fact that he was staring at the very thing he had been craving for over fifty years, and now it no longer mattered. Whatever it was Inuyasha felt a sudden wetness on his cheeks. Hastily he scrubbed at his face, erasing any tear tracks.

"Believe it or not Kagome; you have given my heart a home. There was a time when I closed my heart off to anyone, too afraid to be hurt again. Then you came along and brought with you a whole lot of complications. You and your kindness, your understanding and compassion for others floored me. You were a human, just a stupid girl whose body had housed the jewel. A reincarnation from a past I wished to burry. I wasn't supposed to love you. But I just couldn't help myself."

He stroked her pitch colored tresses with the utmost tenderness. "Come back to me koi. I need you. Who else would convince me to submit to such a human tradition as marriage? It's your fault you know." Here his voice cracked unexpectedly, his last words coming out in a ragged tone.

"It's your fault, you made me love you." He whispered. Gazing at her, he noticed how shallow her breathing was. Her chest rose up and down in a stuttering, weakened rhythm. Bruises dotted her thin arms. She looked like hell, no doubt from the fight with Yamashi.

Getting up from his chair he carefully maneuvered around the various tubes that were connected to her body. Taking her limp form in his arms, he shifted her slightly over so that he could climb into the narrow hospital bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her gently to him. Tucking his chin on top of her head, he rocked her tenderly.

"My mother used to do this for me when I was scared or upset. It always helped me calm down. Well right now I'm scared Kagome. I have no idea what you're feeling, if you're even feeling anything at all. But I will rock you all the same."

He brushed his lips against her forehead before eventually closing his eyes to the world.

That was how the doctor and Miya found them when they returned some time later.

"I need to check on Ms. Higurashi's current state." The man informed Miya, while staring at the two figures tangled within the bed.

Miya nodded while never taking her eyes off her daughter as she lay in the arms of her husband to be. She quietly approached the sleeping hanyou.

"Inuyasha." A gentle voice easily probed him from his light sleep.

His eyes flickered open, and for a fraction of a second he thought he was looking at Kagome. But his vision soon came into focus and he realized it was only Miya, whom resembled her daughter quite similarly.

"The doctor needs to check on Kagome." She informed him with a gentle pat to the shoulder.

He only nodded, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, his bare feet slapping against the slick linoleum.

A shrill, drawn out beep had his eyes snapping to stare at the monitor. It had flat lined. Suddenly everything happened all at once. The doctor had snatched a phone from its place on the wall. His fingers flew over the buttons. He barked into the phone, and mere seconds later a team came bustling into the room.

Inuyasha was hustled into the hall, where he was left to stare through the small window at all of the scrambling people crowded around Kagome.

They were all shouting things at once, their voices jumbling amongst all the chaos.

"She's not responding!"

"Make way for the defibrillator!"

"Ready! Clear!"

Kagome's body seemed to jump of its own accord. The doctor placed the paddles to her chest again.

"Clear!"

Her body was wretched from the bed once more by the electric shock.

The machine hummed to life beeping in a timed rhythm.

"Good! She is stabilizing."

Inuyasha felt his heart thrumming in his chest. Somehow, for reasons he could not explain, this made the entire situation worse. It was the horrifying fact that he had nearly lost her. _Again._

He felt the rhythmic pulse from under his clothes. The jewel knew of her condition. It reacted to its protector with a burning resilience. He could feel the aura radiating. It was too much to bear.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice wafted through his mental breakdown.

He looked into the soulful eyes of Miya Higurashi. She stood there, a head shorter than him, looking so small, yet determined.

"Will you be all right?"

He pulled the jewel where it sat, nestled within his clothes. Staring at the glowing orb with a profound gaze he turned to her.

"I will be."

He took off down the corridor, dodging nurses and rolling beds left and right.

_I'm leaving, even though I said I wouldn't. I promise you I will return. Wait for me._

Miya stood, rooted to the spot as she watched the man that would come to marry her daughter tear through the hospital.

Her eyes followed his every move as he dipped, dodged, and swiveled his way out of the hospital. She felt a tug at her heart. Despite the bleak situation, a tentative smile curled upon her lips.

She turned to look at her daughter, lying unnaturally still in the bed.

Yes it would be all right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sprinted through the busy streets of Tokyo, ignoring the stares he received in his wake. He followed his nose on pure instinct and found his way back to the Higurashi shrine.

Flinging open the familiar rickety doors to the well shrine, he launched himself through the darkness and into the past.

He dashed through the sunlit glade, scattering a flock of birds, who promptly took off in a flutter of flapping wings at his hasty approach.

Kaede was just beginning to enjoy her afternoon tea, when she sensed someone fast approaching. No sooner had she taken her first sip when Inuyasha burst through the door, chest heaving, eyes wild, shaking like a leaf.

"I could have lost her!" He boomed, shattering the quiet serenity that Kaede had been enjoying.

"Inuyasha, do come in." She took another sip.

"You obtuse old woman! I nearly let Kagome be killed! Thanks to my thoughtlessness, she is lying, practically at deaths door as we speak!"

Kaede set down her cup, and fixed him with a calm gaze.

Inuyasha took this as her being purposely insensitive.

"Don't you understand you frustrating old hag, because of me Kagome could have _died_! She still could!" He snarled into her face, eyes aflame. He sat back on his hunches, having invaded her personal space and now waiting to see how she would react.

"Are you quite through with your little tantrum?"

Inuyasha sat back, thoroughly snuffed at her too calm reaction. "Yes." He relented.

"Good. Here, have a cup of tea." She turned and poured the steaming liquid into another cup before handing it to him.

Inuyasha winced at the bitter taste, but said nothing.

"Now. If you can consent to speak in a calm and rational voice then you may tell me what went on with you and Kagome."

He huffed at her placid expression. How could she be _so_ calm? He guessed it must be from years of experience as the residing miko of the village.

He proceeded to launch the story of how he and Kagome had come upon Yamashi's hideout, the battle, Kagome becoming possessed, the loss of Tetsiaga, and her current condition in the hospital.

By the end he was looking thoroughly on edge. Kaede continued to sip her tea whilst regarding him with a composed gaze.

"It seems to me that you believe this entire ordeal to be your fault, am I correct in assuming that?"

Inuyasha's eyes glared at the floor. She was absolutely right in assuming that he blamed himself for this entire mess. How could he not? He shoved his cup away with a frustrated growl.

"Inuyasha, it seems to me that you have a problem with taking on all of the responsibilities, as well as the guilt that comes with such an unfortunate situation as this one. You need to understand that what occurred was not something you could have prevented. You are not to blame yourself for something that happened to Kagome purely on unpredicted circumstances."

Inuyasha was seething. Didn't the old woman _get_ it? "I'm going to marry her! Of course I should be held responsible! The whole point of she becoming my mate was so that I would be able to protect her! And I _couldn't!_"

Kaede smiled ruefully. "I thought the mating process occurred because you wished to be with Kagome. I assumed that it was because you loved her. And that is also why you are consenting to marry her under human terms."

Inuyasha gaped furiously. How dare she try to assume his reasoning! It wasn't as if she had ever felt this way about anyone!

"What would you know of it old woman? It's not as if….He faltered. He had not come faced to face with a situation like this in over fifty years. Not since Kikyo.

He was jerked forward suddenly. Kaede had taken hold of his side locks and forced him to meet her eye.

"I know you have suffered deeply in the past Inuyasha, her dark eyes penetrated his, "You and my sister had your differences, and that is partly why your relationship ended in such turmoil. The fact that your trust in one another was dwindling did not help when Naraku deceived the two of you."

"Kikyo and I—

Inuyasha started, but Kaede gave him a swift look and he subsided.

"Yours and Kagome's relationship is not at all like the one you and Kikyo had. For one thing, you two developed an immeasurable amount of trust in each other. Kagome has accepted you in a way that my sister could not. And you in return have opened your heart and allowed someone to love you."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"Do you think that you will lose Kagome the way that you lost Kikyo?"

He did not respond.

Kaede sighed. "You forget Inuyasha, though she was reborn reincarnated, Kagome is not the same person Kikyo was, not at all."

"I know that." He admitted huskily. "It's just we've been fighting this for so long. Now that we have finally reached a point where we can actually settle down, and she gets hurt."

"Kagome, although she is human, she is strong. The fact that she is mated to you will improve her tolerance for pain, as well as prolong her life. This brings us back to the fact of her love for you. She would not have agreed to mate with you, had she not loved you. The question that remains is: what was your reason for mating and agreeing to marry her?"

Inuyasha fixed her with a heated gaze. She was a crafty old woman, he'd give her that.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"If that's what it takes to banish your guilt."

Inuyasha ground his teeth together in exasperation. "All right listen up you sly woman, because I should not have to be telling you this. And keep in mind I am only going to say this once, so clean the wax out of your ears. _Of course_ I love Kagome. She is the most frustrating, irritating, insufferable woman I have ever had to put up with. It doesn't matter that she irks me to no end, I love her and that will not change for as long as I live."

Kaede smiled warmly. She let go of his side locks, finally satisfied.

"My Inuyasha, can you not see how you have changed over these years?"

The half demon grunted, trying unsuccessfully trying to hide his blush.

"Now that we have that settled, let us enjoy our tea shall we?" Kaede settled back to sip at her cup once again.

"Er, there was one more thing." He fumbled, searching for the right words.

The elder miko set down her cup. "Oh? What is it Inuyasha?"

He was not even sure how to explain this to her. So, tossing all attempt at explanation aside, he pulled out the jewel.

Kaede's reaction was immediate. She lurched forward, sending their cups clattering. Kneeling in a puddle of tea she quickly snatched the jewel from Inuyasha's hand.

"What were you thinking, bringing the jewel back here?!" She hissed.

"Kagome has yet to purify it, and with her current condition, I thought that maybe you could…. He trailed off, caught up in watching her frantic attempts to take control of the situation.

Kaede scrambled as fast as her old bones allowed. She quickly pulled a cover over the window, darkening the hut, living only the flickering fire for light.

She set the jewel on the small alter, closed her eyes and began to chant. After several long moments she opened her eyes.

"I have placed a protective ward over it. Demons shall not be able to sense its presence."

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"But be warned, it will not last forever. Only Kagome can truly produce such a powerful barrier. It would be better if the jewel was wished upon, a pure wish at that, and then it would cease to exist."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Kagome is in her time, the healers there are trying to cure her."

"I think it would be best if you took the jewel back to her Inuyasha, it is best protected in her time, where there are few demons. Let us pray that Kagome gets well soon."

He nodded. She was right, he knew she would be.

"Kaede? There was another thing."

The elder miko sighed. She knew there would be; with Inuyasha nothing was ever simple.

"What is it?"

He pulled out the hilt of tetsaiga, laying it on the floor for her to inspect.

A breath gasp shuttered within Kaede's frail bones. "So this is what has become of the mighty tetsaiga. What will you do now Inuyasha? This sword is what seals your demon blood, it protects you."

The half demon growled. He knew that! Having the old woman bring it up was not making the situation any better.

Despite his frustration, he sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know." The tetsaiga had been what protected him, keeping his youkai blood from taking control. Without it, he was surly bound to fall into the clutches of his volatile inner demon.

All this talk of his imprisoned demon was beginning to put Inuyasha on edge. He decided to deliberately change the subject.

"So how goes the plans for the wedding?"

Kaede decided to humor him, considering how much stress he was under. "All is well. I have let the village know of yours and Kagome's marriage as well as Sango and Miroku's."

"Keh, I'm sure the villagers love the fact of a demon courting a human!"

Kaede frowned in sympathy. It was no secret that Inuyasha's life had been hard. Especially after the death of his mother. The villagers had shunned the woman for breeding with a demon and siring a pup by him. They only tolerated Izayoi and her son because of the woman's status as the daughter of a noble house. Shunned for most of his life for being a half-breed, Inuyasha was reluctant to trust anyone. To Inuyasha, the people residing in the village seemed no different than those who scorned him and his mother.

"You will be quite surprised when I tell you that these people, although wary in the past, have come to an agreement."

Inuyasha snorted. Wary? Hardly. They had fled like frightened sheep at the mere sight of him. That had been fifty years ago. Of course his reputation fifty years ago was not the best, but who was judging?

"The point is that you have more than often proven your worth to the people of this village by protecting it time and again from hostile enemies. They accept you Inuyasha, and they are willing to forget all matters of the past and move on, if you are willing to keep up the agreement."

"And that would be?"

"Continue to protect the village."

"I'm not some guard dog."

Kaede smirked. "To the inhabitants of this village you are. You have become the resident protector, or as you put it 'guard dog'. And for agreeing to this matter, the villagers will help you build accommodations for you and your new wife."

Inuyasha had not thought of that. Kagome would appreciate a house near the village. And despite his misgivings, he had come to appreciate the village and its human populace.

"All right, it's a deal."

"Splendid! Now, on with the wedding preparations. Of course the entire village will come out for the reception. Invitations have been sent out as requested. Akitoki Hojo has received his, as well as Miroku's master Mushin, Jenengi, Kohaku, Koga, and your brother."

Inuyasha's eyes steeled. "She invited that flea bag?"

"It was by Kagome's request, and you know by now how much she loves you, so do be quiet."

Gritting his teeth, he pressed on, determined to find a fault in Kagome's disastrous planning.

Inuyasha bristled. "Sesshomaru?! What was she thinking?!"

"Although hostile and cold in the past, your brother has shown great promise, and he did provide a great advantage in the battle of Naraku. Those were Kagome's exact words she directed me to say to you, in case you decide to throw a hissy fit as she so puts it." Kaede finished, looking expectantly at the half demon.

"Plus Rin would not want to miss this for the world."

Inuyasha nodded curtly, trying to regain some self control while he still had some left.

"Well the conniving wench forgot one. She did not put old Totosai on the list."

The pleasant glow left Kaede's face and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I am afraid that master Totosai has moved on from this world."

He felt something inside him wither away. Although he and Totosai were never close, he held a grudging respect for the blacksmith who had forged his tetsaiga. He had been a good friend of his father, and despite his cowardly and absentminded ways, he was a good man. The old man had proved to be tougher then his looks proclaimed him to be, but even he could not live forever.

Inuyasha stared glumly at the hilt of his former sword. Well so much for getting Totosai to forge him a new weapon. This certainly put a bleak outcome on things thus far. Until he came up with a suitable replacement, he would have to take extra precautions. Just one slip up and the consequences would be too much for him to bear.

"I need some air." He finally decided.

Getting up from his crouch on the hearth, he gingerly handed Kaede his cup. "Er, thanks for the tea." He said awkwardly.

The old woman chuckled. "You're welcome Inuyasha, though I don't think either of us got much in our stomachs, considering most of the tea is now on the floor."

"Sorry." He replied somewhat abashedly. He snatched up a rag and began to mop up the cold tea puddle.

Kaede's eyes were twinkling now. "No need to apologize, I was the one who caused our drinks to spill."

Inuyasha was uncomfortable with the sudden breach in boundaries. He was not used to confiding so much into the elder woman who resided in this village for as long as he had known her. But it was inescapable. He had developed a friendship with this woman. He had once called her a sniveling brat; she now stood here before him an elderly woman in her late fifties. Where had the time gone?

"Yea, but if I hadn't foolishly brought the jewel here…. Kaede help her hand, stopping his self battering.

"Inuyasha, when did you become so wise?" She stood up, more slowly, her old bones cracking.

He blushed, not used to people complimenting him.

"The jewel will be safe for now. You are free to take your walk. See your friends. I am sure they are anxious to meet with you, Shippo especially."

A fond smile graced Inuyasha's lips. Ah Shippo, he had been wondering how the kitsune had been holding up. He had been so devastated when they had left. He would have to assure his little fox that the temporary trips through the well were exactly that. They would be living here. He grinned at the thought of Kagome and him setting up house here, Shippo with them, and Sango and Miroku not far off. That thought put him in high spirits.

"All right old lady, I'm off. Safeguard that for me would you?" He jerked his thumb toward the glittering jewel."

"With my life." Kaede promised.

He nodded before disappearing out the door.

"My how you have changed." Kaede whispered fondly to her now empty hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm afternoon sun shined brilliantly from the cobalt sky. A few patchy clouds dotted the sky in white puffs. A slight breeze tickled Inuyasha's nose, sending with it a familiar sent.

"Otou!" A shrill voice called out.

He turned to stare down the path to see Shippo sprinting towards him, a grin plastered on his boyish face.

The small demon barreled into him, immediately wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist in a fierce hug.

"I missed you!" He looked up with shimmering jade eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, looping an arm around the kit. He pressed his forehead lightly to Shippo's until they were eye to eye. "And I missed you." He whispered to him.

"Although I've only been gone a few days." He told his adopted son.

"I know, but two weeks is a long time and I…. He struggled to find the right words.

"I was worried about you." He finally choked out.

Inuyasha was shocked. Never had he expected Shippo to display such intuitive insight. As he was still young, he was not supposed to concern himself with such things. And yet, everything he had been through proved that he was more than capable of taking on tasks far more advanced for his age.

"Shippo, you are still the child here. It's not your job to be worrying over me. I am the adult. It's my job to worry about you."

The kit frowned; it looked almost comical on his normally sweet face. Swooping down, Inuyasha enveloped the boy in a hug. He felt his smaller arms wrap around his neck, clinging in a desperate need to be close.

He supposed this was considered normal. Though they had only been gone a few days, Shippo had acted like it was an eternity. In packs, the families stuck together. And that's what this was. It was the beginning of his own pack.

"Where is okassan?"

That question caught him off guard, bringing with it a heaviness that smothered his heart.

"She's back in her time."

"Oh. Well, why isn't she with you?"

"Because she got hurt and has to heal."

Shippo's face immediately crumbled. This was where Inuyasha faltered; he was no good at handling distressed people, humans nor demons. Deciding he was going to have to get used to this sometime, he dove into a hasty reassurance.

"It's all right; the healers in her time are very skilled. She is going to recover."

This seemed to only slightly qualm Shippo's fears. But it was better than nothing, and Inuyasha would take what he could get.

"So why are you here papa?" He piped up, curiosity swimming in his eyes.

"I came back to do some thinking."

"Oh. What about?"

"Kagome mostly. And the jewel. The time has nearly come for a wish to be made. But it must an unselfish, pure wish, or else the jewel will become tainted with malice."

Shippo shuffled his foot on the ground, stirring up a small dirt cloud. The whirl of dust seemed to hinder him because a second later his eyes were watering and his nose began to twitch.

Several sneezes later, when he finally managed to open his eyes, Shippo found himself tucked against a familiar muscular chest, and suddenly perched in the sturdy branches of a tree.

A hand patted his head softly. "I had to get you out of there. You were about to keel over from all that sneezing." Inuyasha's voice rumbled in his ears.

Shippo blushed. He supposed this was something he was going to have to get used to. Not to say that he didn't mind. He was part of a pack now. And he liked it.

They sat there for a few more moments, basking in the others comfortable presence. Just when Shippo thought he would drift off for a nap under the glowing warm sunshine, he felt a slight weight on the top of his head.

He turned sideways to see that Inuyasha had rested his chin on top of his orange mop. When he caught the kits eye he gave a toothy grin.

"Hey, what do you say we go find Sango and Miroku and see how things are coming along?"

Shippo brightened. "Okay!" He cheered exuberantly.

They dropped from the tree's limbs to the ground with a thud.

It was a sight to behold. A tall, chiseled hanyou, having come of age, and a feisty young fox demon.

But to the monk and demon slayer, this was nothing new. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise. May I enquire as to what you are doing here, and without Kagome I might add?" Miroku left no wiggle room and swooped upon them with the ferocity of a hawk as soon as they walked through the door.

Sango had been a little more forgiving and shooed her fiancée away, before folding herself next to the fire, an equally expectant look on her face.

Seeing as he was not going to get by without an explanation and the fact that Miroku possessed a handful of powerful sutras Inuyasha launched the story through grim, tightly clenched lips.

By the end, he sat with his hands lying uselessly in his lap.

"So let me get this straight. You and Kagome defeated Yamashi?"

"Yea."

"But Yamashi somehow possessed her and raped her mentally, through some kind of sick illusion mind game?

"Yes."

"And in the midst of it all the tetsaiga got shattered?"

"That's right."

"And you have no way to possibly repair it because the one sword smith who could is _dead_?" Miroku concluded with his mouth agape.

Inuyasha finally cracked. "Yes, the answer to all of those is undoubtedly, unfortunately _yes._ Now would you stop with the twenty questions already!"

It was Sango who broke his hard exterior. "How is Kagome?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "She's….. Unconscious for lack of a better word."

Sango's eyes seemed to waver. "And the jewel?" She asked.

"Safe with Kaede. For now. But it needs to be wished upon and only a pure wish will cause it to disappear."

"And how are you going to achieve that?" Sango inquired while stroking a sleeping Kilala.

"I have _no idea_!" Inuyasha flopped to the floor in an exasperated slump.

"Sweet Buddha, and the wedding is in less than two weeks!" Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead. "I have sent out the invitations as requested, but how on earth are we going to pull this off?!"

"You're guess is as good as mine. I have enough on my plate to worry about, let alone getting married when my bride isn't even conscious."

"We shall just have to do the best we can." Sango's voice replied. She was the rock, the stable one with the level head while all around them chaos and uncertainty raged.

"I can't take back the invitations. The journey alone to track down some of those guests…. Miroku trailed off listlessly.

"If it comes down to it, those guests may only witness one couple in the bonds of holy matrimony." Sango said evenly, though her eyes were looking off somewhere far away.

A heavy silence fell over the group. Inuyasha knew what she meant, without having to say it aloud. If Kagome did not recover in time, then they would not be married along with Miroku and Sango. He felt a tightness in his throat at the very thought.

"I'm going to take a walk." He left no room for discussion, and they knew him well enough by now not to question his motives.

He strolled through the village, taking in the sites of the everyday hustle and bustle. A gaggle of children ran across his path, squealing and hollering, their faces covered in some sticky residue.

Inuyasha smiled fondly at the lot of them. He wouldn't mind having his own brood someday. He already had one: Shippo who had he had recently declared his own was already a part of the family. Family. That was a nice word. He had never truly had one of his own. It would be nice to start one with Kagome.

He meandered through the local marketplace, weaving in and around the many people who were clutching their baskets full of fruit and spices.

Several vendors were set up, people sat crouched behind them trying to sell their stock. It being spring meant that fruits such as strawberries, the bamboo shoots, and wakame- a sea vegetable were in season. The bamboo shoots were in high demand considering the variety of uses for them. The shoots, also known as takenoko were used to make a special dish: takenoko rice.

Inuyasha reminisced about his first, fleeting taste of takenoko rice. The sunbathed marketplace melted away like ink on parchment. The sounds, sights, and smells drifted away and he was left standing in a small, familiar hut buried deep within his suppressed memory.

"Mother it smells funny!" A small dog eared child complained, whilst wrinkling his sensitive nose.

A melodious laughter filled the small hut. "That's because you have such a good little sniffer my son." She rubbed one of his triangular ears atop his silvery head. He growled contently at the affectionate touch.

His mother puts on a look of feign shock. "Inuyasha, are you growling at me?" There was a smile behind her shining eyes, so he knew she wasn't truly angry.

"Grrr! I'm a hungry monster come to gobble up your takenoko rice! Grrr!" He stomped around theatrically, gashing his teeth and flexing his claws.

"Oh be still my heart! What to do! Be gone you monster, or else!" She had backed up, waving her wooded spoon dramatically.

Inuyasha stopped up short, a look of confusion replacing his hungry monster face. "Or else what?"

Izayoi broke out into a grin. "Or else I will have to release my own monster. The tickle monster! Raaah!!" She descended upon them, her long, elegant fingers dancing across his ribs.

Inuyasha immediately dropped his monster façade and succumbed to the tickle monster. "No please, please I surrender!" His childish giggling echoed within the hut.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked, her fingers prodding for other ticklish spots.

"Yes!" He gasped, flailing to avoid her masterful hands.

"All right then." His mother had backed off, taking the tickle monster with her.

"Now what say you we finish this takenoko rice, so that we can eat it?"

"Yea!" Inuyasha had cheered, throwing up his chubby arms in a show of excitement.

A few more moments and the dish was simmering on the pot, ready to be served. Izayoi scooped the mixture of steaming rice and bamboo shoots into two small bowls for herself and her son.

Inuyasha stood, hovering over his bowl, inhaling all of the wonderful spices and herbs that had went into making this dish. He could take it no longer and plopped his rump onto a cushion before snatching up his chop sticks and devouring the food.

He was nearly half way through when he noticed his mother had not touched her meal.

"Aren't you hungry mother?" He asked through a mouthful.

His mother did not answer. She stood stock still, her eyes fixed on the doorway.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, go to your room."

"What? But mother why?" His confusion deepened at his mother's abrupt request.

"Do as I say." Her normally soft, placid voice rings out sharp in his ears.

Amber eyes wide with uncertainty and a burning curiosity he complied and scurried to his small room.

Izayoi stands up, slowly from her spot at their small table. Floating over to the doorway she folds back the cover to reveal the village headman. A hard scowl is etched into his aged face.

"My lady," He spits out the formal introduction, though it is evident that he struggled to maintain a proper tone with her. "I have been informed that your…_son_ has been making a nuisance of himself among the village people." Here his eyes hardened into black diamonds.

Izayoi looks shocked at the man's proclamation. "I have told Inuyasha to leave the village people well enough alone. He knows that they are busy and do not wish to be bothered while they go about their day to day activities. What is it that he has done?"

The headman cleared his throat, his eyes darting around her hut, as if searching for the boy in order to pin him with the accusation he was about to divulge.

"The villagers have complained to me that your boy has been increasingly involved with their children. They claim that he is distracting them from their duties and engaging in unnecessary activities with them."

Izayoi looked confused for a split second. Then, relief and amusement washed over her features. "Oh they must have misunderstood. He was merely playing with the other village children is all." She chuckled merrily. "Children engage in many a game with one another. All Inuyasha was doing was joining in on their fun. Children do have such boundless energy after all. I am sure there would be no objections towards children expressing the urge to play."

The headmen seemed to take her cheery indifference as an insult. His voice came out in graveled tones."Nevertheless, they have asked me to come to you and request your boy not interact with their children. They believe him to be an unnecessary influence."

It was at that moment that Izayoi realized what he meant. There was no 'duties' that the children were settled with, no 'activities' that they were doing either. The villagers simply did not wish her son to play with their own children. They believed him to be a hindrance, someone who would corrupt their children. In other words, they did not see Inuyasha as the innocent child he was. They only saw what their eyes wished them to see. A demon.

Something inside Izayoi crumbled and fell away into endless blackness. She realized at once what it was. Her heart. It was breaking for her son. For the fact that he would never be treated equally. He would be forever shunned for being a half demon. A lone tear trickled down her snowy cheek. The headman followed it, as if tracking a target. She noticed his gaze and immediately composed herself.

"Very well headman. I understand. I will inform Inuyasha of the situation. There is no need to worry." She was the perfect lady, polite, composed, and perfectly agreeable. On the outside at least. She had to be. It was engrained in her very nature to act this way. It was for nearly all woman of that era. They were taught to be meek, delicate, submissive, and virtually illiterate creatures whose only purpose was to bear children and care for them.

She bowed to the headman, showing respect, though knowing he deserved none of it. He turned stiffly and walked away from their small abode. Izayoi waited until he was out of site before collapsing against the doorframe. The tears came freely now. Pooling in her chocolate eyes they fell to their suicide deaths.

"Mother?" A small, uncertain voice reached Izayoi through her blurry curtain of tears.

Inuyasha stood there, a small, wavering figure clad in red. He stared at his mother, wary of her tears. His mother never cried. She was the one who dried his tears.

"Oh Inuyasha." She breathed. A second later he was smothered in a veil of silk, the smell of jasmine in his nose. His mother had swooped down upon him, enveloping him in a sweeping embrace.

"Mother?" His voice was very small now, muffled by the waterfall of elaborate silk that brushed softly against his cheek.

"I love you, son." She had whispered to him, whilst running her hands through his silver locks.

"I love you too." He clung to her kimono, clinging to the very sent that was his mother. She was soft, warm, and gentle. She was mother, his comfort in the night, his protector. She was his as he was hers.

The memory sifted away like grains of sand. Inuyasha blinked one golden eye and he was back within the bubbling market square.

Mother. The thought touched briefly in his swirling conscious before slipping back into the further crevices where he kept his most secluded memories.

Inuyasha sighed, shrouding his already wary youkai. Gritting his teeth, he managed to suppress the raging torrent of raw power, beating it back by sheer force of will.

This would not do. No tetsaiga meant no protection, most of all from the overwhelming demon that clawed his insides. There had to be some other way.

Unfortunately he had to shove the tetsaiga issue to the back of his things to do list. Some things were more important.

He set out, dashing through the village and into the whispering trees beyond it. They were waiting when he reached the well.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Why am I not surprised to see you three here?" He asked gruffly, trying to ignore the warmth blossoming in his chest.

"We had to see you off. And to give you some last minute advice." Miroku clapped him on the back, something he would have previously slashed him for, but now found oddly comforting. He was getting soft.

"And what would this so called advice be hm?" His brows knotted to a harsh v shape as he scrutinized the monk for misdemeanors.

"That you watch out for yourself, and keep a low profile." Sango finished for her fiancée. Her eyes regarded him in a soft gaze. 

Oh. Right. Inuyasha studied the shooting grass blades beneath his feet, fighting the heat that rose to his cheeks. He forgot people still cared about him. He supposed that recent flashback might have something to do with his low self esteem. Friends were supposed to say that kind of sappy, heartwarming mush that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm on it." He promised them.

He turned to Shippo last. Somehow this felt like déjà vu all over again when they had left at the start of their visit. Looking at the kit, he saw a distinct difference this time.

Shippo was smiling. It was a small, somewhat sad smile, but a smile none the less.

Tipping his chin up he gazed into those emerald orbs, loosing himself in a sea of green. "Are you going to be ok this time around?"

The smile dimmed just a little, but Inuyasha felt the weight on his heart all the same. He'd become so close with the kit that stood before him, it made his insides churn at the thought of being separated.

"I'll be fine." Shippo's steady pitch made Inuyasha want to sweep him into his arms and promise to never leave again.

But he couldn't do that. To make such a promise would prove fatal down the road. So, he put on his best brave face, hoping Shippo would do the same.

"That's good to know. I'm going to need you strong and ready when we get back. You have to help me start a life here in this god forsaken village." Inuyasha smiled ruefully. He was going to be living among humans. Buddha help him.

Shippo nodded eagerly. "I will, I promise."

"Good. I'm counting on you. Pup."

Shippo blushed at the name, but his smile didn't falter.

"All right then." Taking one last look at their hopeful faces he mounted the wooden lip of the well before descending into darkness.

As the familiar swell of magic surrounded him, Inuyasha pondered his friend's expressions. They had all looked so hopeful, so trusting in his abilities to set things right again.

He dug his claws into the side of the well, gauging out slivers of the ancient wood as he pulled himself up. It figures they viewed him as the dedicated rouge hero. He was always charging into battle, the ripple of raw, unimaginable power tingling at the tips of his claws.

What they failed to understand was where that power derived from. It was always because of her. Kagome had fueled his power. She had given him the strength to go on when he felt he might surrender. She had been there by his side, ever faithful and encouraging. He was determined to be by hers.

The roar of busy traffic, the constant babble of the people, it was all muffled in his ears. He streaked by the unaware humans, making his way back to the hospital by following his nose.

Soon the concrete building loomed before him, a tall, foreboding, and reeking of death and the sickly.

Navigating his way through endless halls, he finally found his way back to the room.

Grandpa and Souta were there. The old man's wrinkled face was stretched thin over his brittle cheek bones as he gazed with worry at his granddaughter's frail looking body.

Souta looked positively sorrowful. His eyes, normally bright and cheerful, were now dull and murky.

Miya immediately got up from her bedside vigil upon his arrival

"You're' back." She put her arms around him in a hug.

He draped a loose arm across her shoulder. "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"She's hanging in there. She's a fighter. The doctors informed us that the concussion in her brain is not fatal. But her body is under a lot of stress. They have done all they can do as far as medical help is concerned. Her body is provided with enough medication to help the healing process. But ultimately it is up to her." Inuyasha could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She was scared to death, as only a mother can be for her daughter.

"Why don't you go get some hot tea? It will help." He offered.

Miya smiled warmly. "You are a good man. And I know you will be good to my daughter." She cupped his cheek tenderly, and for a moment Inuyasha pictured his own mother, bestowing her blessing upon him.

"Thank you. I would do anything for Kagome." He replied huskily.

Miya's eyes twinkled. "You don't have to tell me that Inuyasha. I have witnessed it myself, countless times over the years. You have shown dedication and the utmost love and care for my daughter. I know that you will treat her well."

Inuyasha nodded, swallowing the hot lump lodged in his throat.

Grandpa eased himself up out of his chair and followed after his daughter. He turned briefly to stare at Inuyasha through coal black eyes.

Clapping him on the shoulder, he nodded his approval and disappeared out the door.

Souta was last to retreat from the room. "I knew you would be good for her." He said. His eyes flooded. His gaze snapped to the floor, he was determined not to show his tears.

"Souta." The young boy found himself staring into the endless depths of a brilliant band of gold. They were gazing at him with the softest gaze it made him want to cry all over again.

"You know it's ok to cry." Inuyasha told him. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." This caught Souta's attention. He leaned in closer.

Inuyasha bent down so his mouth was close to the boy's ear. "I've cried too."

Sota's eyes were as wide as saucers, a few straggling tears leaked out rolling down his flushed cheeks. He couldn't believe it.

"No. Not you."

"Yes. It's true."

"When have you ever cried?" Souta asked. This had to be interesting; he was talking to the strongest half demon he knew! Heck, Inuyasha was the _only _half demon he knew!

"I cried when I thought I had lost your sister."

Oh. Well that certainly changed his perspective on things. Souta was not entirely aware of all of the things that occurred in the feudal era. He knew there was plenty of danger, but it never occurred to him just how much Kagome could encounter.

"Oh. So you really must love her huh?" He sounded unbelievably wise for someone his age.

"Yea, Souta. I _really_ love her. Almost to the point where it hurts."

Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair. "So does that cover any qualms you have about crying?"

Smiling shyly now, he nodded.

"Good. Now you look peaked there kid. Why don't you go down and see if you can find yourself some food?"

Souta nodded and turned to go.

Inuyasha called him back. "Oh and Souta, see if they have any ramen." He licked his lips in hungry anticipation. Souta could almost see the steaming cups of noodles floating in the half demons eyes.

"All right, will do." He chuckled softly before retreating, leaving Inuyasha alone with the pale woman on the bed.

"Hey there." He called softly to Kagome, who remained unresponsive.

"I visited our friends. They are worried about you. As am I."

He laced his fingers with her limp ones. "So far, the wedding is still on. I just hope that we will be able to cover up those pale, sick features you have going on there. You look like hell Kagome." A bark like laugh flew from his lips. Who was he, laughing at his own dark sense of humor while his mate lay there battered and unconscious?

"I left the jewel with Kaede, just for a little while. She promised to protect it until you are well again."

There was a flash of movement and Inuyasha turned to the doorway. Souta had returned and held a steaming cup of noodles in his hands.

"I wasn't sure what kind to get, so I ended up purchasing one of each." The boy motioned to the bag tucked under the crook of his arm.

"Thanks kid. You're a life saver."

Souta nodded and proffered the cup. "How is she?" He asked as he eased himself into one of the bedside chairs and dumped the bag onto the small table.

"Same as always, pale, bruised, unresponsive. She shows no signs of waking up, she's just….there." Inuyasha replied grimly. He ventured a taste of the hot noodles. Ick. Kagome made better ramen.

Souta nodded solemnly, absently stirring his own cup.

All was silent for a few minutes as the two brooded over lukewarm noodles.

"Do you think she will be all right?" Souta finally asked his eyes wary.

Inuyasha sighed. It was a question they all desperately wanted answered. "Only time will tell us."

He was about to take another bite of his bland lunch when the monitor next to Kagome let out another screeching howl.

Inuyasha knew enough from the last incident that this was not good. He got up, nearly toppling over his chair. He was about to dash out the door and grab one of the doctors when he felt something brush his wrist. He looked down. Kagome had grabbed hold of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something inside Kagome had awoken. The heavy fog that surrounded her, pinning her to some unknown surface seemed to relent, but only slightly. She was aware that she was under some sort of medication; the drowsiness that weighed down her limbs was proof enough.

It was dark in her world. Dark and quiet. Where was she? Where was Inuyasha? Kagome tried to open her eyes, only to find it impossible. Her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton and refused to open no matter how hard she tried.

She could make out muffled voices. It was like someone had stuffed her ears full of cotton. It was very frustrating as Kagome strained to hear what was going on around her. She managed to catch snippets here and there.

"…the doctor. Something's wrong….. I don't know! grabbed my hand….. Must mean something."

Nothing made sense to Kagome. What doctor? Who grabbed whose hand? Panic began to settle into her chest. Her heart thumped rapidly, bringing with it a flurry of burning flames that descended upon her in a scorching, unrelenting heat.

"Hurry…. Heartbeat accelerating….could be….a seizure."

Was that the heat that licked at her exposed flesh? Kagome squirmed, trying to suppress the merciless flames that smothered her.

Through the blanket of fire she felt a twinge somewhere near her hand. She groped, blindly trying to navigate her way through the inferno that raged inside her.

Something brushed her wrist; at least she thought it was her wrist. The blaze was beginning to cloud her senses, to choke her. Kagome was clawing desperately now as she and the fire fought one another. The flames would push her back inch by inch, trapping her in the eternal heat.

A familiar dull numbness was at her side, her ally against the fire. It must be the meds, some morphine or other such pain reliever. But _why_ was she on morphine?

The touch at her wrist flared again and Kagome barreled her way through the flames once more, determined to discover that feeling.

Hands. That was the touch she felt. Someone's hand on hers. _Clawed_ hands. Inuyasha. She had to open her eyes and find out what was going on.

Straining what felt like every muscle in her body, Kagome forced her eyelids open to a blinding white. That's when everything slipped.

It was if a barrier had broken down. The dull numbness of the morphine had faded. A torrent of unbelievable pain washed over her. Compared to the fire this was nothing. Kagome would have preferred the fire then this. She would have been grateful. It felt like her body was literally being torn at. Ripping, clawing biting. Invisible teeth tore at her flesh as the fire seemed to reach a new heat. The inferno raged hotter and hotter. Kagome glimpsed a pair of golden eyes wide with fear and worry. Her tolerance finally slipped. She opened her mouth and a scream erupted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had seen a lot in his life. He had slaughtered demons, even humans, though he was not proud of that fact. He had witnessed death and the utmost violence and gore. He saw woman and children succumb to the black hand of death. But nothing, _nothing_ had prepared him for this.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, two murky orbs, frantic and filled with and the utmost pain. Then the screaming began. His mate thrashed in her bed, a howling animal like screech emitting from her being.

"Souta! The doctor!" Inuyasha yelled over the howling.

The boy, white as a sheet headed his orders and bolted out the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to grab his mates flailing hands. He caught a nail or two before he was able to grip her wrists.

She was like a snake. Violently thrashing about, slamming into her pillows. Her eyes were frantic, and kept darting in and out of focus.

"Please, make it stop!" She wailed. "_Please_. I'll do anything. Just make the pain go away." She was begging, sounding like a small child. Her eyes bore into his, feverish and unseeing.

"Finish it!" Her demented glaze pinned him to the bed. Horror stricken, he could only hold on to her, trying to prevent her body from doing any more damage.

Her body had taken to uncontrollably flailing to the point where Inuyasha had to restrain her to prevent her from hurting herself. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his body.

Every violent jolt of her body Inuyasha felt. She slammed into him again and again, but he did not relinquish his hold.

Kagome clawed at his clothes, trying to wretch herself away.

Her obsidian hair clung to her forehead, damp with sweat.

Kagome writhed, ripping at her thin gown, tearing into her own flesh

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pressed his face to her seizing one. "Kagome, I'm here." He spoke into her clouded eyes.

"Out of the way!" An alert voice sounded.

A flurry of doctors rushed into the room, crowding Inuyasha from the bed. A syringe was attached to the bag. Inuyasha watched as the morphine trickled into her bloodstream. Slowly, her body stopped convulsing. The crazed look faded from her eyes. She shuddered once more before falling slack against the pillows.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha stood up, his eyes blazing on the doctors.

"The morphine sustaining her pain wore off. She was most likely experiencing aftershock from the trauma, and has acted out by means of convulsion. Her body had taken on a life of its own, reacting in such a way that caused her to shake violently."

"She asked me to _finish_ it!" Inuyasha hissed his own animosity and fear coming out in tumbling waves. He paced the room, claws twitching in irritation.

"That was most likely had to do with some unseen illusion or nightmare that Kagome was going through, due to her traumatic shock. That, coupled with the abrupt loss of the morphine caused her body to act of its own accord. Kagome had no idea what she was doing; it is almost as if she was in a hazy fog, lost in the tremulous world of her thoughts and dreams, all intertwining as one. The poor girl will most likely have no recollection of the incident. And if all goes well, and she checks out, she should be out of her in a couple of days, a week at the latest."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to rip the man's throat out. Honestly, the healers here were very insufferable. They claimed to know everything and be the best at what they did, but in reality they seemed to cover up their uncertainties with a lot of big words that Inuyasha did not understand.

The half demon sighed, his frustration slowly seeping out, until he was left with a throbbing temple. Miya chose that time to talk to the doctors, most likely about her daughter's condition. As a mother she wanted to know personally. Inuyasha didn't pretend to understand what they were talking about. Instead he let their voices drift over him, while he sat by Kagome's bed, her limp hand clasped in his.

Soon the gaggle of doctors left, giving the family some much needed peace and quiet. Kagome's screeching words still echoed over and over in his head. She had asked him to finish it. Inuyasha shuddered, an idea coming to mind of exactly what Kagome wanted him to finish. Never in his life would he suspect her of asking such a thing. But she had been under a large dose of medication, which alone made her unstable.

Inuyasha nodded, more to reassure himself than anything else. As he sat there, gazing at the limp body that would soon be his wife, he made a solemn vow to himself. He vowed that when Kagome came out of this, he would be a better mate, a better husband, someone she deserved and was worthy of.

That he could at least do.

Soon Miya came to stand next to him. "I know you're anxious about all of this." Her quiet voice fluttered in his sensitive ear. "Kagome is strong. The least we can do for her is be strong too."

Inuyasha nodded, more to convince Miya then for anything else. The truth was that he was due to get married in less than a fortnight, and here his bride lay, incapacitated.

"We just have to give it time." She reassured him.

Inuyasha did not know how Miya could take this. On the outside, she was the strong force that kept everyone together. But on the inside…. Inuyasha knew. She was crumbling. Only so much could be burdened on someone before they eventually fell to pieces. And Inuyasha concluded that Miya Higurashi was on her last leg.

"Excuse me, I think I will go and have another cup of tea." She said brightly. She quickly scuttled out of the room, past Souta and Grandpa, who both gave her odd looks.

Inuyasha wasted no time. Getting up from his bed side perch, he followed the older woman. He found her, huddled in the cafeteria, nursing her lone cup of tea. He could smell the tears before he reached her.

"Oh! Inuyasha dear, I didn't hear you come in." Miya was wiping hastily at her eyes with her sleeve.

He placed his hand on top of her delicate one. "You don't have to be strong for me."

Miya looked at him, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. Inuyasha brought her close to rest against his shoulder.

"She's my only daughter. My baby." She sobbed quietly into his kimono.

Inuyasha was virtually an expert with crying woman by now, and opted to pat her shoulder in reassurance. Here was her break down. She had been so tough, so strong for everyone else. Where was her support, her shoulder to cry on?

They lapsed into silence; the only sound was Miya's quiet sobs. After several moments her tears subsided into occasional sniffles. She looked up from her place, buried in Inuyasha's shoulder. Amber eyes stared back, a fire burned within them, so hot and ferocious that Miya gasped in surprise.

She seemed to compose herself and sat up. "Oh look at me, crying over what is most likely nothing. Oh and I've gone and gotten you all wet." She fussed at his damp shirt, dabbing at it with her handkerchief. Her smile seemed to appear most suddenly, like the sun after a violent storm. He stared at her smile and realized that it was Kagome's he was looking at. It was a smile that made him physically weak. Her smile made him want to be a better person, and it scared him.

"Let's go see our girl." She stood up, and offered him a hand.

Inuyasha took it without hesitation, having come to admire, respect and love Miya Higurashi almost like his own mother.

They walked down the blinding white halls, Miya's pumps clunking softly on the spotless linoleum, while Inuyasha walked without shoes, his bare feet silent on the cold floor.

Miya entered their private room, Inuyasha trailing behind. If he had entered first he would have seen her expression. But he didn't so her sudden sharp intake of breath startled him.

She stood stock still, blocking the doorway. Immediately sensing that something was wrong, he tried to glimpse what had her so frazzled.

The small woman backed away, allowing Inuyasha access to the room. Now he understood why Miya seemed to freeze upon her entrance.

Sitting up in bed her eyes blinking slowly was Kagome. She turned her head, her dazed eyes locked on his. And in Inuyasha's mind, it all seemed to be a dream, a wonderful, blissful dream. And suddenly he was there by her side, stroking her hair, murmuring softly in her ear. And if it was a dream, he prayed to Buddha to never awaken. He would have liked to stay there by her side forever. There was nothing but Kagome, and her sweet smelling hair, and his lips on hers. It was as if the day had never happened. She was back, she was with him, and he could say goodbye to his hellish nightmare.

When they broke, he backed away, regarding her with a soft gaze. He just wanted to keep staring at her. Her eyes were pure melted chocolate, and her hair so gauzy and soft. She was Kagome and nothing else mattered.

"I take it you've been waiting for me a while." She murmured, her voice coming out in ragged heaves.

"You could say that." He smiled, and felt his heart soar when she smiled back. She was real and whole and she still loved him. He decided right then and there that he would marry her, even if it killed him.

Kagome stretched her arms, and yawned widely, arching her back. "I slept like a rock." She announced.

At this declaration Miya promptly burst into sobs and rushed forward, claiming her daughter in a smothering hug. Souta and grandpa were right behind her, clustering around Kagome, each one bending in for a kiss, a gentle hug, all of them glad to see her awake once more.

Inuyasha hung back, letting them have their moment with Kagome. Miya looked up from the knot of people hovering around her daughter.

"What are you waiting for Inuyasha? You're family too." She beckoned him over.

He glided forward upon her request and pressed himself slightly against the throng of people that crowded around Kagome. He felt a hand reach for him through the huddle of bodies. He looked up and saw Kagome and her radiant smile. It was such a radical change compared to the pale, limp body he had been clutching to for the past several hours.

His keen ears picked up the movement of other visitors. He saw that the doctors had arrived, clipboards in hand, ready to reevaluate their patient. He turned away, blocking them out from his warm, shining moment with his mate. There would be time for tests, for medicine, for recovery and explanations, for weddings, for wishes, and more. But right now, Inuyasha pondered to himself, he was perfectly content with the way things stood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter. I wanted to through in a twist, something exciting and possibly unexpected. Kagome was weakened, obviously from her battle with Yamashi. So I deemed a trip to the hospital in order. I believe this chapter tested the relationship not only with Inuyasha and Kagome, but with Inuyasha and himself, his friends, Kaede, as well as Kagome's family. I think that he learns to be able to trust himself and accept the fact that everyone has flaws, and that sometimes the unfortunate happens, and the only thing we can do is pray and be there for one another in the time of need. **

**I think this chapter served as a good clincher for the soon to be wedding. And for those wondering: WHEN is the wedding already, and stop dragging it out! I can delay it no longer. The next chapter, we will begin our descent into holy matrimony! *big smiles* But for all those having read this one, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Review if you please!**


	35. The Taiyoukai’s Gift

For all you Sesshy fans out there, I hope you enjoy this chapter, featuring our favorite demon lord. I had to put in this chapter, after all Sesshomaru was hardly mentioned at all in this story, it would have been a shame to leave him out. Oh- and just a little side note, I know Rin originally lives in the village. But this is my story and in this fic, Sesshomaru decided against the village. I tried my best to keep him in character, so do enjoy!

Chapter 35-The Taiyoukai's Gift

Sesshomaru stared impassively at the formal looking scroll sitting conspicuously on his desk. He took the delicate parchment in his hands once more, his tawny eyes scanning over the elegant script.

He resisted the urge to shred it, and instead opted for burying it deep beneath a pile of forgotten scrolls.

He would not go. Someone of his caliber, ranking at the utmost elite status in power and domination would not be seen making an utter fool of himself. He Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the west would not go to a wedding, least of all his younger brothers.

Turning on the spot, his silver tendrils swishing in his wake, Sesshomaru walked silently out of his study.

Swishing through the regal halls of his castle, he recalled why he had returned to his estate. It was because of Naraku's defeat. He saw no other reason to travel the countryside anymore. So he had toted Jaken and Rin along after him back to his place of birthright.

"Pardon my intrusion my lord."

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken bowing lowly to his feet.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me my lord, but there is a problem." Jaken trembled under the taiyoukai's emotionless gaze.

"It's Rin sire. She refuses to come out of the garden."

Jaken had nearly lost control of his bladder by now. He ventured a look at his lord.

Sesshomaru's face was an impassive mask. But Jaken knew better than to be fooled by his gaze. Staring into the amber orbs of his master, the toad found the emotions hidden behind the walls of iridescent brilliant gold.

Without a word, Sesshomaru started off down the corridor, leaving Jaken to scramble after him.

Thrusting open the doors, the demon lord was greeted with a flood of golden sunshine. A wave of floral scent permeated the area as Sesshomaru observed his flourishing garden. His eyes danced over the lush landscape, scrutinizing every exotic flower and shrub until he found what he was looking for.

Perched up in one of the tallest Sakura trees, amongst the floating cherry blossoms sat his ward.

At twelve years old, Rin was all arms and legs. Not still a child, yet she had not fully bloomed into womanhood. Her pitch black hair hung down to her back, and tangled in it was an intricate crown of flowers. Sesshomaru noted that although she had grown over the years, she still had not given up her love of flowers.

"Rin, what is the meaning of this?" He stared up at her, irked at being interrupted from his duties.

"I want to give Inuyasha and Kagome-sama a gift at their wedding too." The girl declared, whilst twirling a dark strand around her delicate finger. Leaves and other foliage clung to the tangled nest that was her hair. He would have to order her to bathe later.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl in annoyance. It was obvious that his ward had discovered the scroll before he had thought to hide it. What was worse was that she had also seemed to uncover his secret, which he had hoped to keep hidden until the time came to reveal it.

"Enough of this foolishness, I will not be attending, and therefore neither shall you. Now if you would cease this childish behavior and come down from there, we will have lunch."

Sesshomaru thought he was being quite reasonable, all things considered. Rin had always been an obedient child. On the other hand she has also been very stubborn and willful. That fact was proved to him when she clung to the branches of the tree ever tighter, wrapping her gangly frame around its sturdy limbs.

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. His wall of patience was beginning to crack. Deciding that the only way to solve the problem at hand was with a direct approach, he crouched low and pounced.

Rin gasped. She was startled at seeing her lord among the branches with her, when he had been on the ground only seconds before. The Sakura blossoms shimmered and swayed, floating gently in the wind, only to settle in Sesshomaru's hair. The petals resembled pink snowflakes, entangled in a waterfall of silver.

A small shake of the head, and the petals were carried away from their silver nest by the whispering wind. Rin was awestruck at her honorable lord's beauty and sat grinning at him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"What are you smiling at girl? You know this Sesshomaru does not like being disobeyed."

He watched the smile droop and the sparkle vanish. He waited, sure that some absurd explanation would come spilling out of her little mouth. She was one to talk, always babbling and chattering away at him about one trivial thing or another. This would be no different. He would simply wait to her explanation before quickly and efficiently shutting it down. And that would be that.

"Forgive Rin Lord Sesshomaru-sama, but Rin has a very important reason as to why Rin should attend Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama's ceremony." The girl fidgeted in her nest of branches. Her hands played idly with the hem of her bright kimono.

Sesshomaru noted that she had spoken in first person, and that it had only resurfaced in an act of great desperation coupled with nervousness.

"It's just… Rin knows about the important parcel you have, and it would be a shame not to go if only to bestow it….

A clawed hand was held up, and the young girl fell silent.

"Enough."

He waited until she had composed herself before continuing. "I will not have you poking your nose about where it does not belong, that is another's business and not for a child such as you to concern yourself with. This is a personal matter that I and I alone must deal with."

Rin nodded. She knew her lord was very important. He was the taiyoukai of the west, great and powerful, no demon could match his status.

Sesshomaru waited, knowing there was more. He searched her restless face, confident that she would not succumb so willingly in compliance.

Rin's chocolate colored orbs looked up, scanning his face for the briefest of seconds. Noticing him staring, she bit her lip fretfully.

"Was there something else?"

Her head bobbed in the tiniest of nods, ebony hair swaying softly in the wind. Rin continued to stare into her lap, uncertainty clouding her young features.

She felt claws grip her chin and gently tip it up. His gaze trapped her and she felt herself drowning in a pool of amber.

"You know better than that." He chastised softly. "Didn't I say to always look at me when speaking?"

His only response was another nod.

Rin bit her lip worriedly. How was she to explain this to her lord? She was only twelve, a mere child in his eyes. Who would reason with a child? Lord Sesshomaru would undoubtedly see her as foolish if she were to explain her reason for attending.

Clutching her kimono in erratic bunches, Rin felt the all too familiar hitch in her throat. She bit back a sob, not wanting her lord to see her cry. She knew he saw tears as a weakness. And Rin strived to be anything but weak in his eyes.

Just as her sob was climbing her throat, ready to burst from her lips like an angry betrayal, Rin felt movement on her branch.

In an instant she found herself pressed firmly against a silk laden chest. Eyes wide as saucers, Rin could only remember to breathe, as clawed hands settled her into a broad lap.

Rin lay against her lord, listening to the deep rumble of his heart. She allowed her restless sob to settle, the constant drumming of his strong heartbeat lulling her into serenity.

"Have you efficiently calmed yourself?" Sesshomaru inquired after several quite moments.

"Yes." She breathed against his chest.

Sesshomaru nodded, looking briefly at the girl cuddled in his lap. His eyes rested on her downy head before returning to stare at the horizon. How is it that he, Lord of the West, feared demon by all, brutal conqueror, could be swayed by a mere child?

Looking back, he let the years trickle sweeping through the memories until he found what he was searching for. That fateful day flashed before his eyes. A thin, dirty little girl had wandered upon him in the midst of recovery. He had lashed out, intending to scare her, or better yet kill her. It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

But she was persistent. She returned with water, and later food. He had shunned her, scorning her meager offering. She had left after that. And Sesshomaru was left to ponder the strange little human, and why she had cared for him, when he had absolutely no qualms about dispatching her.

He had recovered soon after that, and had left the forest, intent on finding Jaken and returning to their patrol. The smell of blood hindered his departure. He had known before he had discovered her body that it was the same girl.

Eyes glassy and frozen in a look of horror, she lay in a crimson puddle. Sesshomaru was not sure what came over him then. To this day he still called it a test. Drawing tensaiga, he had slashed the sword in a graceful arc, effectively ridding the hellish demons that were feasting on her body.

She drew a breath then, and he watched in barley contained astonishment as her body flushed pink, life had returned to her by his hand.

Sesshomaru had not known it then, but at that moment when he resurrected Rin something inside had changed.

He was brought back to the present when small arms squeezed his middle. He looked down to see Rin burying herself into his kimono.

Sighing he placed a hand delicately on her head, smoothing her hair. "Oh child, what have you done to make this Sesshomaru act so blatantly different?"

Dropping his hand from her head, he rested it on the smooth bark of the tree. It was a rhetorical question, he knew. He was not sure why he asked her, he already knew the answer.

Like it or not, Sesshomaru's demeanor had changed in large part thanks to a small orphaned girl. He still asked himself why he allowed her to follow him that day. Or why he continued to provide food, clothing, and shelter for her.

Not a day went by that he did not continually question himself as to why he had not killed her. The task would have been effortless.

And yet, he hadn't. Over time his brittle exterior had relented, until he came to realize he had a soft spot for the girl.

Rin and her big, soft brown eyes, and innocent smile, it was all so surreal. Her melodious laughter was something to preserve. He recalled her endless curiosity and constant questions with a smirk.

Sesshomaru felt his ward stir from her place nestled in his lap.

"Rin." His deep voice roused her from the pleasant cloud her mind had been dozing in.

She looked at him, her eyes bright and full of wonder and adoration.

"Why is this visit so important to you?" There. He'd asked the question he knew had been weighing on her mind ever since she discovered Inuyasha and his female wench were to be wed.

Rin's eyes found her lap once more. She knew her lord would only tolerate avoidance for so long.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she prepared herself. "Mama and papa had a wedding once." She whispered.

"I barely remember I was just a small child then." Her eyes looked off, to somewhere he could not see.

"I remember white, and silk." The girl had a small smile on her face, and it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to understand.

Rin's mother was unwed when she gave birth. Her parents had married out of sheer honor and convenience. To not marry would bring shame upon their families, and an unwed mother was the ultimate dishonor.

The girl's parents did not want to suffer the harsh reprimands society would hurl at them. It was understandable. Most demons married for sheer convenience, as well as to carry on powerful blood lines. It was only humans who usually married for such a simplistic and ineffectual thing like love. Apparently Rin's parents had been one of the few that defied the stereotype.

All was quiet, and Sesshomaru realized the girl had stopped talking. Glancing down, he noticed her delicate hand intertwined in a lock of his silver mane.

"Must you consent to tangle your hands in my hair? You have created a very unfortunate knot." He took her small hand in his own, and brought it to sit obediently in her lap once more.

"Gomen." She mumbled, her cheeks a dusty pink. Suddenly she brightened.

"I can fix it my lord!" She reached into the folds of her kimono, and pulled out a ratty looking comb. Perhaps at one time it had been a bright and gleaming hair piece, but over the years it had lost its sheen and several teeth. Now it resembled a much abused piece of wood. The black paint that had once been flawless was now chipped. If there had been some time of jewel it was now gone, and the comb left barren.

Smiling in triumph she reached over and to his great surprise and amusement he began to work out the knot. Her tongue poked through her lips, as she scrunched her face in deep concentration.

Sesshomaru would have killed anyone else in this position. But this was Rin. He could have chosen to evade her grisly comb and be at the mercy of her pout. There really didn't seem to be a point to the juncture though, so he sat and suffered her tuneless humming as she gently brushed his locks. Sometimes you had to pick your battles. Looking at the girl combing his hair, Sesshomaru decided he had chosen correct.

"We shall not be staying long, just so you are aware." He told her. He really had no idea why he was doing this. Damn the girl.

"What?" Rin had been caught off guard, as she pulled the comb through his sleek hair, the knot having vanished long ago. Yet she still brushed.

"An hour at the very most. And I am to hear no whining when we depart. Am I clear?" He looked at expectantly.

It was then that Rin caught on. Her eyes light up, caught in the brilliant glow of the midday sun, golden flecks caught in the chocolate rings. She threw her arms around his neck, and would have knocked them from the tree; had not Sesshomaru not steadied them.

"Thank you!" She cried joyfully.

"Yes, well just remember, I expect you to conduct yourself in a professional manner as a young woman would. You are after all, a representative of myself, and I'll not have you running amuck."

Rin nodded so vigorously, Sesshomaru thought her head might fall off. Why did she have to thank him? And act so happy? He tensed as her arms squeezed him. What was it with humans and touching?

His ward leaned back too quickly wobbling unsteadily for a second, her body swaying in the wind. Her eyes widened as gravity turned on her, and she began to fall backwards out of the tree.

Before she could fall to a painful crash on the unmerciful ground, an arm caught her wrist. Rin was left to dangle in the air, suspended by her lord's hold.

"You really should be more careful." His eyes bore into hers as she could only stare up from her swinging position.

He pulled her up effortlessly. "Now, I believe we have wasted enough time dawdling. Lunch has grown cold by now."

Rin felt herself pulled tightly to his side as he launched them off the branch with a graceful ease she could never conduct.

Instead of free falling to the ground, they floated lazily towards the earth below them. Touching down on the grass, Sesshomaru let go of Rin's waist.

Walking toward the looming estate before them, the demon lord pondered why he had changed his mind. It certainly was not because of Rin, nor her pathetic sob story of her unwed parents. No, he had a task to accomplish. Her attendance was just so he was not forced to bring Jaken along.

"We leave tomorrow. You had best be prepared for our departure by then." He informed her, though he doubted she heard him. She was too busy twirling and giggling with glee.

He was Sesshomaru. He didn't need to reassure a child. His word was law. And yet, as he stared after the twirling figure of the once mute girl, he could not help but notice. She had changed. She had grown from a scrawny, weak human who spoke not a word, to a bubbling, intelligent young girl with quick wit and pure nerve.

He may have been Sesshomaru, great and powerful, whose equal was none, but he was still left staring. And wondering why he was so curious over something that used to be so indifferent. Better yet was why the hell he bothered to care in the first place. ____________________________________________________________________

Hours later, the countryside was doused in a pale moonlight, as night had befallen the land. Rin scurried through the castle, her bare feet creaking on the smooth polished wooden floor. She had to hurry and ready her belongings. An endless smile tugged at her lips. She could not believe lord Sesshomrau had actually agreed to let her go! It was simply unreal.

They left at dawn tomorrow, and Rin had to be sure of her selection of clothing. Slipping through a sliding door she arrived in her modest room. A generous sized futon lay in the middle of the room. To the left was her wardrobe. Walking over to the tall wooden dresser, her hands tugged at the knobs. Rin stepped back to take inventory of what was inside.

Her kimonos' greeted her, but nothing too extraordinary popped caught her eye. She fingered the delicate silk of one colored in a deep cerulean with a simple pattern on it. Or should she go with the pale yellow with red petals and play the shy maiden? Black was always nice, very elegant. Of course she didn't want to seem like she was making a big statement or anything. After all this was Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's wedding. Why would she need to overcompensate? It wasn't as if this was a special day for her or anything.

"Ooooh! This is hopeless!" Rin groaned in exasperation, before sitting on her futon with a huff.

"And what may I ask is so hopeless that you appear to be acting as though the world has ended?"

Rin jumped out of her skin at the sudden smooth tempo of her lord's voice. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway, a perplexed expression on his face.

"I cannot decide what to wear." Rin's glum reply resonated in Sesshomaru's keen ears.

"You have several choices on your attire. Why not just choose one of those?"

"You're right." Rin relented, before diving back into her wardrobe with renewed hope.

Bustling over to the mirror, she held three kimonos up at once, feverishly pinning them to her small frame. Her eyes scrutinized each one, searching for a flaw.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment as she experimented with her hair, holding the obsidian waves in a mimic of an elaborate style. Releasing her hold, the waves cascaded down her shoulders. Rin's face wrinkled in frustration as she tried her best to tame her wild locks.

"I like the blue one."

She turned around to thank him, but as usual he had vanished without a sound. Rin decided that Lord Sesshomaru was very much like the wind. He came and went, as silent and suddenly like a soft breeze in the midst of spring.

Folding the kimono carefully, Rin placed it in a neat square upon the table. Sitting on her futon once more with a content sigh, she pondered tomorrows anticipated event. She patted her still damp hair, running her fingers through it. Giggling at the thought of lord Sesshomarou promptly ordering her to the bath house the minute they had returned from the garden.

Rin's smile widened as she recalled his exact words. "I'll not have an unwashed wench walk the halls of my estate." His voice rumbled in her ears, before he had pointed without another word towards the steaming bathhouse. To anyone else, this would have seemed like a stern reprimand. But she knew better.

Eyes feeling especially heavy, Rin decided a good night sleep was in order. She snuggled under the blankets, intent on being well rested for tomorrow. After all it was not every day that one attended the wedding of a half demon and a human. Closing her eyes, Rin let the hypnotic wave of sleep wash over her, sending her into a drowsy cloud of blissful darkness.

* * *

The day dawned bright and cherry, sending its golden rays upon the awakening earth. The brilliant pinks and oranges that streaked the horizon of a new day gave way to a brilliant gold as the sun announced its presence to the world. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

One bride in particular was not agreeing at the moment.

"This is completely unnecessary!" A shrill voice, laced with agitation pierced the morning air.

"I don't care."

"I'm a grown woman; I am perfectly able to do this myself."

"Like that'll fly. You just got released, there is no way in hell I'm letting you climb down the well and then climb out again in your condition. End of discussion." Inuyasha growled irritably at the woman in his arms.

Kagome crossed her arms in a huff. She was currently bundled in a thick blanket to shield her from the chilly morning air. She was being held hostage by her mate and soon to be husband, who absolutely refused to let her go down the well by herself. He had _insisted_ on carrying her.

The two stood by the well house, waiting for Miya who had continually run back to the house for last minute things. There were currently several bulging boxes sitting next to them which held all of the things deemed necessary to prepare Kagome for the wedding and apparently several other items that would be for their house once it was finished.

Inuyasha scoffed. What was wrong with what she was wearing? There was no need to make this complicated. He had made the mistake of mentioning this to Kagome and received a steely glare in return. Inuyasha wisely decided that he would out keep out of the whole matter. This was something women fretted over.

"All right, here's the camera." Miya had returned with the device and promptly handed it to her daughter. "Remember to take lots of pictures!" She was already dabbing at her misty eyes with a handkerchief.

"Oh mama!" Kagome reached out and hugged her mother, sniffing back her own tears. "I wish you could be there!" She hiccupped.

"Now don't fret. This way I will have lots of pictures to look forward to." Miya patted her daughter on the shoulder.

"You know, a mother's happiest day is the one where she can see her daughter be happy with the man she loves and move on and start her own life. I am proud to watch my daughter start a life with such a man I know who will care for her and love her for all the rest of her days."

Miya turned to Inuyasha, her eyes flooding with tears. "I am also very proud to call you my son."

"Thank you for giving me your daughter." Inuyasha croaked feebly.

He set Kagome down so she could say her goodbyes to the rest of the family.

"I'll miss you grandpa." Kagome embraced the old man.

"Take of yourself." Grandpa rubbed her back affectionately.

"I always knew you were destined for something beyond this world, little did I know that it was beyond this time!" He chuckled softly whilst taking her face and planting a kiss on her brow.

Kagome turned to Souta last. The young boy hugged his sister fiercely. "If you had to marry someone, I am glad it's Inuyasha." He mumbled against his sister's shoulder.

The miko laughed half heartedly. "You're all acting like I'm going away forever. I will be back to visit, I promise."

"We know dear. It's not every day your daughter marries a half demon and starts her new life five hundred years in the past." Miya gave her daughter a warm smile that only a mother could give.

Giving them one last sweeping look, Kagome allowed her mate to pick her up. "Well so long everyone, I will see you soon."

Without another glance, Inuyasha walked into the well house. Standing over the lip of the ancient well, he chanced a look at the woman in his arms.

Kagome had her head buried in his shoulder, her silent tears soaking her shirt. Inuyasha dropped off the edge and into the iridescent swirl of magic that awaited them.

Launching them out of the well and into the sunlight meadow, he set his cargo down gently.

With the promise of returning Inuyasha went back to fetch the boxes. Upon his return he found the meadow was absent of his mate. Looking around, he spotted a figure huddled under the sacred tree.

" Are you all right?" He asked softly.

Cupping her snowy cheek softly, he tipped it up to see her wet eyes. Pulling her too him, he stroked her head softly, letting her know in his silent way that he was there for her.

"It won't be forever. We can visit." He reassured the fretful woman in his arms.

"I-know. It's just I….wish they could be here. Once the jewel is wished upon, I don't think the well will stay open and then..." She broke off in a fresh torrent of tears.

Inuyasha brought her face close, brushing his lips against her velvety ones. "Don't think about that now. It's a special day for you; you're supposed to be happy."

A scratchy laugh broke Kagome's flood of tears. "Happy? Of course I am. I'm marrying you after all, how much better can it get?" She smiled at him.

"Just wait." He whispered. "It gets better."

"Can't wait." She whispered.

Insisting she could walk to the village, Inuyasha grudgingly allowed her the luxury. After all, she had pointed out it would be a tough journey carrying all the boxes and her. The half demon huffed and was about to explain that it was no problem whatsoever but his grumbling fell on deaf ears, seeing as Kagome had already started the worn path to the village.

Their arrival was met with a flurry of smiling faces.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, embracing her best friend with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you have recovered!" She beamed at the younger woman.

"So am I Sango. That hospital stay is one I would like to forget!" She replied with a grimace, and noticed her mate instantly stiffen beside her.

A soft hand on his shoulder had Inuyasha taking a deep, steadying breath. He had waited years for this day, every obstacle they had overcome, every villain that had stood in their way of happiness and a normal life, it was all behind them. Today was the first day of the rest of his life, their life.

He gave his mate a tiny smile, reassuring her. Kagome's own lips twitched, glad that her mate had dropped his stiff posture and had attempted to relax.

"Kagome." Miroku's kind voice reached them next as he entered the hut they occupied. He embraced his friend warmly. "I too am glad to see you well again; Sango would have been simply devastated if you weren't here to share this day with her." He said this last part in a sly whisper, oblivious to the mock glare the woman behind him was giving.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome looked around, noticing he was the only one absent. She did not have to look beside her to notice her mate's amber orbs scanning the hut, his nose on high alert for their adopted son.

"He is outside. Kaede answered her question as she appeared through the doorway, which is where you men will be going." She directed her eyes towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What!? Forget it old woman!" Inuyasha instantly flared up, irked at having been told he was leaving without any asking on his part.

"You're going." Miroku was already tugging him out the door. "You need a proper bath. We can't have you looking like a peasant on your wedding day."

"Hey!" The half demon growled.

His growl was cut short by the giggling woman whose smile made him weak.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He quipped at the miko with a snarky smirk.

"Every minute."

"Just wait, I'm going to get you for this!" He threatened. The rest of his sentence was lost as he was dragged out the door by Miroku.

Laughter floated after him, and the three women were left alone in the hut.

"Now." Kaede turned to Kagome and Sango. "It is time to prepare you ladies for your wedding day." The elder miko had a sparkling twinkle in her ageing eyes.

"Great!" Kagome trilled. Grabbing a bag she dumped its contents onto the huts floor.

Out came an array of cosmetics. Several different shades of eye shadows, lipsticks, rouge, and several other items were displayed on the floor.

"Kagome what is this?" Sango held up an eye lash curler, twirling it in her hand curiously.

The miko was grinning widely. "That, Sango is how we are going to get those men out there to stop in their tracks."

"All right, let's get beautiful!" Kagome yelled, pumping her fist. Sango giggled, nodding along with her friend.

Kaede was eyeing the battery operated curling iron with immense interest. Wait until those boys got an eyeful of their brides!

* * *

"I still don't understand the point of this!" Inuyasha harrumphed as he was pushed further down the path by a determined Miroku. Shippo trailed behind them, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"The point is we don't want Kagome to see you all mangy like you hadn't bathed in three days. Speaking of which, how long has it been my friend?" Miroku was standing a few feet away, fanning his nose.

"I resent that! Kagome fell for the natural me." Inuyasha snarled, eyes blazing at the monk.

"That's natural all right." Miroku muttered, pushing the irritated half demon further down the path with his staff. Shippo suppressed a giggle.

"Oil! Pup! Get over here!" Inuyasha barked to the young fox.

The kit flitted to his side and was promptly given a good hair ruffle. "You think that's funny do you?"

Shippo giggled. "A little." He admitted with a sly smile. But his gleeful look faded when he saw his toucan's face.

Inuyasha expression was dead serious. "Well I'm glad I amuse you." His ominous voice stopped Shippo in his tracks.

"I'm sorry." Shippo demurred.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Inuyasha swooped down on him and plucked him from the ground. Carrying the squirming fox to the edge of the bushes he peeked through. The hot springs lay before them, steamy and luxurious.

"Oh _no_. No, no, no! Otou!" Shippo was already protesting as his father carried him to the edge.

His protests were drowned out as Inuyasha promptly tossed him into the steamy springs, clothes and all.

Several seconds later a sopping wet Shippo emerged from the spring, wiping his wet hair from his dripping face to see Inuyasha and Miroku roaring with laughter.

"Two can play at that game." He challenged.

Seconds later, Inuyasha and Miroku were facing a wall of water as Shippo manipulated it with his progressing fox magic.

"You think we would have seen this coming." Miroku said while staring at the rippling wall of water as it prepared to crash on them.

"That little trickster." Inuyasha was grinning before they were both drenched in a warm wave.

"Shall we commence to our bath my friend?" Miroku asked, while squeezing out his indigo robes.

"Bring it on." A fanged smirk twitched on the have demons face as he stared down the fox who now sat in the spring.

Disrobing along with the monk, the two men joined Shippo for a well overdue soak.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Miroku waded over to the edge of the spring, and ruffling among his wet clothing produced a small draw string bag. The monk opened the bag, sending Inuyasha's nose into a sniffing furry.

"What is _that_?" He nodded toward the bag, which Miroku seemed to be trying to conceal.

"Well… He turned toward the other two, and Inuyasha spotted what was in his arms.

"There is no way she expects me to bath with that… that _stuff_." He sniffed indigently

"I'm afraid so." Miroku popped open the bottle of shampoo and gave it an experimental sniff.

"It sure smells nice." He commented.

"Yea, if you like that flowery, sugary smell." Inuyasha sat against the bank, sliding lower under the simmering water.

A few minutes later he felt a cool goop dribble into his hair. "Gah! What are you _doing_ monk?" Flailing his arms uselessly in the water, he tried to shake off the man who seemed to be intent on scrubbing his scalp raw with the goopy, messy stuff Kagome called shampoo.

"Hey Shippo, come over and give me a hand." Miroku called to the fox demon.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha threatened. The soap was already running into his eyes. And it _stung_.

But Shippo was already there, rubbing his hair as vigorously as Miroku was. "Hey it foams up!" He said with a wily grin, oblivious to his father's glare.

"Well enjoy this, because you're next!" Inuyasha said his own devilish smirk form as he watched Shippo's face turn pale.

"The girls insisted we come back looking clean and presentable and I for one am not going to bed a woman when coated in grime and smelling of stale sweat. I'm sure you would agree Inuyasha."

Miroku looked down into the flaming face of his friend and suppressed a chuckle. That ought to shut him up. And indeed it did. For the next twenty minutes all that came out of the half demons mouth was half hearted grumbles.

"Really Inuyasha, do you _ever_ clean your hair?" Miroku was trying to run a fine tooth comb through the silvery locks, only to have it snag on a bur or become entangled in the rat's nest that seemed to have taken a permanent residence.

"Yes!" He huffed, clearly offended.

"Huh, I'll believe that when I see it."

"All right, that should do it!" Miroku sat back, a triumphant smile on his face.

It had taken twice the amount of shampoo and nearly an hour of detangling, but he had done it.

Inuyasha looked positively radiant. His skin glowed naturally, offsetting the suns brilliant rays. And his hair! Miroku had never seen it look so soft and clean. It was like silver spun silk, blowing delicately in the wind.

"Well, know that your _finally_ clean I guess we can get on with our bath." Miroku let out a relieved sigh.

A tremendous splash had him dripping and sputtering, as he tried to wipe his banks from his eyes.

He peeked through the dark strands to see a smirking half demon, his golden eyes glimmering mischievously. Really, you'd think by now he would learn that there was a time and a place for such actions.

In the middle of a hot spring with an easily irked half demon was not one of them. Miroku sighed once more and picked up the bottle labeled body wash.

He starred at curiously. It had a picture of a woman dripping wet, who was-Miroku gulped, very _enthusiastically_ washing herself. Her chestnut hair clung to her wet shoulders, and her ruby red lips parted just so. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms wrapped around her chest, covering her well developed assets.

"Just one dose and they'll come running." Miroku read the descriptive logo, his mouth twitching.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Shippo floated up curiously beside the monk.

"Ah, nothing Shippo, just reassuring my night is as pleasant as possible." Miroku barley glanced at the kit, as he began to feverishly dump globs of the sweet smelling mixture onto his entire body, taking careful measure to rub some into his hair, on his chest, and other areas that would need it.

"Inuyasha care for a drop of the good stuff my friend?" Miroku shook the bottle under the hanyou's nose, waggling his eyebrows.

"Get that crap away from me!"

"More for me then." Miroku shrugged, whilst dumping nearly the entire contents of the body wash over his head.

"The sweet smell of pleasure." The monk sighed, his eyes closed, basking in a world unseen by Shippo or Inuyasha.

"He's probably imagining Sango." Inuyasha snickered to the kit, both of them smirked gleefully.

"Don't pretend you're not thinking about Kagome." Miroku's voice floated over the spring, sending Inuyasha into a sputtering furry.

"Gee, I can't imagine why you two are so anxious." Shippo pondered, a cheeky grin playing at his lips.

"Could it be, that you've waited all these years to wed such beautiful, smart, courageous woman, but where always too hesitant to do anything?" The kit floated along, chuckling softly to himself at his witty humor. He was getting really good at this bantering thing.

If Shippo hadn't been so caught up in having a laugh, he would have noticed how silent the spring had gotten. And if he had been listening he would have heard his predators creep up behind him. But Shippo wasn't paying attention.

"There was that lord, Sango almost married, and then Koga was always after Mama, so there was always the slight possibility that-Ach!" Shippo's sentence was drowned out as he was dunked mercilessly into the spring.

He emerged to see Inuyasha and Miroku, both wearing satisfied smirks.

Shippo sent another wave towards them with a playful giggle. And thus began the all out water fight, each man trying to douse the other into submission.

Shippo eventually found himself on the receiving end of a great chase, as he waded as fast as he could around the spring to evade his captors.

A good half hour later, and the three were lying on the banks of the spring, their energy spent. As the sun rose to mid morning, the golden rays dried their skin as well as the clothes that lay on the rocks before them.

"Looks like the clothes are dry enough to wear again." Miroku noted, whilst patting his still slightly damp robes.

"We'd best get going then." Inuyasha pulled on his clothes, noting the much brighter shade of red they had become.

"Today, we become men, tied to the bonds we make with our woman. Today we wed!" Miroku announced.

"Joy." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh cheer up. You've matured a lot over the years, at least enough to make a half way decent husband for Kagome." Miroku clapped him on the back.

"You think?" Inuyasha replied, the remnants of uncertainty creeping in.

"Heck, you could even pull of the family man act, I'd wager." Miroku said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks monk, you know now is the time when you can put to good use the words 'bear my child'."

Miroku nodded sagely. Honestly, the anticipation of having children excited him. His father had died when he was a boy due to the curse, and his mother in childbirth. He only had Mushin for a father figure, as stimulating as the old drunk was; he still wasn't what Miroku would call the ideal father. The prospect of being there for his own children gave him a renewed sense of hope and pride.

"What are you two going on about?" Shippo piped up.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older." Inuyasha ruffled the kits head.

"I _am _older." Shippo pointed out.

"Old enough to mate." Inuyasha clarified.

Pink bloomed on Shippo's cheeks, silencing him effectively. Inuyasha chuckled. The kid was young, but he wasn't completely oblivious.

The three continued their animated chat, down the path to the village.

"Are we all ready then?" Kaede stopped them at the entrance to her hut.

The two men nodded, both seemingly transfixed on the doorway.

"Very well." Kaede stepped aside, and with a great flourish, drew away the flap.

Sango emerged first.

Miroku's violet orbs widened at the sight of his fiancée. The demon slayer was dressed in a traditional style wedding kimono. Pristinely white, it shimmered in the sunlight. A chrysanthemum billowed around her. Her face was done up very carefully. Delicate pink rouge painted her cheeks, and her lips were a vibrant shade of red. Her hair, Miroku had never seen it look so elaborate. Gone was her practical ribbon which held back her dark tresses. Instead her hair was pinned up in a dark pile atop her head. Delicate slippers replaced her sturdy sandals. She was a whole different woman. And Miroku couldn't stop gazing at her.

A beautiful glittering comb lay in Sango's hair, holding it in place. The demon slayer was blushing madly. Her eyes flicked to Miroku.

"Kagome helped me with the hair." She mumbled, motioning to the headdress, still very flustered with having him look at her like that. "The villager's managed to purchase this." She waved a hand at her kimono, clearly uncomfortable at having been provided such a beautiful garment.

He would have to find a way to repay the villagers for such kindness. Miroku withdrew the ring he had bought for Sango. Although they did not practice such customs like Christianity as Kagome had explained to them that it would not develop for several years. But still, he wanted to show his love for the one woman who had captured his heart. He knew others would question the ring, not knowing its meaning. But that was fine with Miroku. He may be a man that practiced the worship of Buddha, but it this case, the ring held a significant importance to Sango. That was good enough for him.

Kagome had carefully explained to him the meaning of a wedding ring, and the bond that it held between a man and wife. Though they were to have a traditional wedding, Miroku did not mind adding some modern flare from the miko's time. He had purchased a modest gold ring for himself, so as to complete the unity of marriage. He still did not fully understand the meaning of Christianity, but it didn't matter. He caught Sango's radiant smile. _That_ was what mattered. He would go beyond the tight reins of tradition if it meant spending the rest of his life with her.

Reaching out, he grasped her hand softly. Pulling her to him, his hand hovered over her delicate cheek, yearning to touch the soft snowy skin. Instead he opted to squeeze her hand.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

They turned to see Kagome appear.

If Miroku had ever seen Inuyasha speechless, it was now. He stood gazing at the woman from the future, a faint glimmer in his amber eyes.

Kagome had donned her mother's wedding kimono. It too was white, with tiny, delicate patterns intricately embroidered into the flawless silk. Her midnight locks were pinned carefully atop her head, held in place by a shimmering headdress. A bright crimson hair comb stood out among the sea of white. Inuyasha noted that it matched his kimono exactly. Her cheeks pinked at his prolonged silence. She stared at him from under thick full lashes, suddenly shy. Reaching out her hand, she waited.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Her chocolate eyes stared back. They were brimming with love and compassion that he had to swallow his astonishment to take her hand.

"Shall we go?" She asked through ruby lips.

He could only nod.

Kaede led the two couples through the village and up to the altar shrine where the ceremony would be performed. The elder miko had previously gone to the altar and said a prayer, asking the residing gods to bless the marriage of the couples. She was pleased to know that the gods had seemed pleased at the prospect, having accepted the rings as part of the bond.

Leading them into the shrine, Kaede had them all kneel before beginning the prayer to start the ceremony. Waiting for some sort of sign from the gods, the elder woman was rewarded with a soft wind that whistled throughout the shrine, rustling clothes and brushing her cheek softly. Deciding, that was sign enough, she continued on.

Next began the ceremony of cups. She took the two stacks of three cups each; taking the first one from each stack she poured a small amount of sake into it. Handing a cup to Inuyasha and Miroku, the two men drank three sips each. Kaede refilled the cups and handed the each to the perspective brides. Sango and Kagome each took three sips from their cups. Taking the cups, Kaede proceeded with the second cup, and handed them to Kagome and Sango who drank again before handing them to the men. Miroku and Inuyasha drank three sips once more, before Kaede started the process over with the third cup.

"It is now time for the rings." Kaede motioned Inuyasha to start first.

He turned, suddenly more nervous than ever before. Hoping to remember the words Kagome had taught him, he took the sparkling ring and slipped it onto her delicate finger.

"I Inuyasha take you Kagome to be my wedded wife, I receive you from this day forward, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in times of joy and strife, and I shall love and cherish you for all the days of my life."

He watched a tear glisten in Kagome's eye, before trailing down her rosy cheek.

Kagome turned to him, holding her father's ring, bestowed upon by her insistent mother. Her heart beat fast in her chest. The blood ran hot and thick in her veins as she stared at the man she was about to be bound to for life. Taking a steadying breath, she put the ring onto his clawed finger.

"I Kagome take you Inuyasha to be my wedded husband, I receive you from this day forward, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in times of joy and strife, and I shall love you—here she choked up, having to take a few seconds to calm herself. "All the days of my life." She said with a small gasp.

Kaede placed their hands together, and put her own hand over their adjoined ones. "As the gods bless it, so it shall not be undone." She announced. The wind stirred once more, the gods having approved.

It was now Miroku and Sango's turn. Miroku turned to the demon slayer whom he had fought beside for years, having come to know her as a faithful comrade and now looking at her as his wife and life partner. He didn't know much about the wedding vows that were displayed in the future, but he had decided on displaying his feelings for Sango the best way he could.

"Sango, I take you here and now as my wife, forsaking all others to share my life with you forevermore. I will care for you, comfort you, and love you as long as I shall live and more. Let this humble monk find his happiness with you, for evermore." He slipped the ring on her dried and calloused working hands.

Sango had to compose herself before continuing. She held the glittering gold ring in her trembling before slipping it on Miroku's finger, with hushed breath she began her proclamation, stumbling at first, but growing stronger with each passing word.

"Miroku, I take you as my husband, in good times and troubled times, in whatever we face; I know you will always have my back, just as I have yours. I will give you all my love for as long as I live."

She glanced at him, a smile on her lips. Miroku's violate eyes glowed with happiness at her statement.

Kaede repeated the statement, and once again the soft wind rustled through the shrine.

Each couple stood and bowed to the altar, honoring the gods, and the ceremony was brought to a close.

Returning to the village, a reception was planned out in the main square. Many came up and congratulated the two couples, wishing them many long years of happiness.

Inuyasha was surprised when Koga approached them, much to the abashment of the villagers and congratulated them. Ayame was at his side, glowing contently, rubbing her swollen belly tenderly.

Mushin was already tottering toward a group of young village maidens, his sake cup sloshing precariously.

Kohaku approached his sister, a happy glimmer in his eyes. Taking his hand softly, congratulated Sango on her marriage and wished them a happy life. The demon slayer's blissful smile was a dead giveaway to her happiness that had flourished since her brother's arrival.

Akitoki Hojo approached them next, his own wife trailing after him. He presented each couple with an overflowing basket full of elaborate gifts, much to the girl's humble dismay. Miroku gladly took his basket, and set it aside for later.

"Inuyasha." Kagome nudged her husband. "Look." She pointed off into the green hills in the distant.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he spotted the silver dot, wavering in the grassy hills.

"We should go see what he wants." Kagome prodded him.

"Why? He's probably come to antagonize me upon marrying a lowly human." Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, then why is Rin with him?" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha whipped his head around. Sure enough, he could spot the young girl, trailing after the demon lord. She was clad in a brilliant blue kimono.

"Excuse us." Kagome dismissed them from their guests, before starting down the path that lead to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed politely to the demon lord, who regarded her with a placid gaze.

"Miko. I see my brother has finally roped you into that imprudent ritual you humans call marriage."

"No roping involved. I went willingly."

Sesshomaru's molted eyes swept over her appearance with a critical gaze. "I see. Well I have merely come to---

"I know why you came, sneaky bastard!" Inuyasha jumped in, putting himself in between Kagome and his brother.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, who was still glued to his side. "You may go and amuse yourself for an hour." He told her.

The young girl grinned fiercely, before giving her lord a fleeting hug, bowing to Inuyasha and Kagome before dashing off to the celebration. The sun glinted off the brilliant new comb nestled in her hair.

"You thought you'd catch me off guard, on my wedding day. Well tough luck, I suspected your arrival and am well prepared for it." Inuyasha flexed his claws. Oh what he wouldn't give for tetsaiga right now, the brilliant fang glistening in the sun with all its power and glory. That would cut Sesshomaru down to size!

"I see. Well you are mistaken as usual little brother. I have come only to present this."

The demon lord withdrew a wrapped package from the inner folds of his kimono. He drew aside the shawl to reveal a long, fairly wide sword within its sheath.

"Come to flaunt another one of your grand weapons have you? Well save it! I'm not in the mood to deal with your arrogant ass right now!"

"If your simplistic brain would take the time to wrap around the fact that I already possess several quality swords, then you would grasp the concept that I need no other weapon. Your naïve nature refuses to die, and so you assume that this is my blade. This is where you are wrong. This sword is for you, dear brother."

The silence was deafening. "You have got to be joking." Inuyasha had a look of disbelieve etched on his face, as though he expected Sesshomaru to snatch back the sword and then laugh in his face.

"I do not jest."

"Why would _you _of all people, give me a sword?"

"I would think the solution is obvious. Or perhaps you have forgotten already. You previous blade has been permanently disposed of due to some foolish thinking on your part."

"I gave it up for Kagome." Inuyasha replied hotly.

"Like I have said, it was foolish thinking." Sesshomaru continued on, ignoring the venomous look in his younger brother's eyes.

"Regardless of that fact, I come bearing this blade, and against my better judgment, present it to you."

"There is no way I am accepting anything from you." Inuyasha's jaw was rigid, as he withstood his ground.

"If you wish for your soul to be eternally damned then so be it. It matters not to me. This sword protects your soul. It prevents you from making foolish mistakes and endangering your own life as well as the others that so deeply care for you. Seeing as I am sure you wish not to leave your new bride unprotected I suggest you take it."

"I'll find my own sword. I don't need your sympathy."

"I assure you, this is not sympathy. Totosai was your only option for another blade, and after I told him not to forge you a new sword—

"You did _what?_!"

A flicker of annoyance flashed in Sesshomru's eyes. "Are you incapable of listening or are you just so idiotic that you only hear what you wish to hear? As it is Totosai is no longer living, and thus your plan to have a new sword forged is now terminated regardless."

"I _know_ that!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't help but be aggravated; his brother was being an egotistical bastard.

"Thus, Totosai has charged me with the completion of your weapon."

"Excuse me!? You mean to tell me that Totosai asked _you_ to make _me_ a sword?! And you actually complied?!"

"Why don't we calm down and talk rationally hm?" Kagome cut in, stepping between the two brothers.

She shot a pleading glance at Inuyasha. Her eyes raked over his face, giving him the 'Cant you at least _try_ and be civil?' look.

Damn. Inuyasha suppressed a frustrated snarl. How was he supposed to act civil when he and Sesshomaru's past hadn't been exactly clean? Hell, the bastard had tried to massacre him on several occasions, not to mention steal the tetsaiga.

Damn it! Curse his underlying, weak nature that allowed him to crumble before his new bride. Sesshomaru had provided _some _help during their brawl with Naraku. But that was beside the point!

This was Sesshomaru they were talking about. Here was a demon as cunning, ruthless, and detached as they come. He slaughtered any that stood in his way, not caring whose life he ruined in the process of total domination.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe his hard exterior, tough guy act really was crumbling to dust. Whatever it was, he took an eternal breath, and stepped gingerly towards his brother.

"All right I'll give, what's this sword all about?" He asked gruffly.

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a miniscule smirk appear on Sesshomaru's face. He blinked, and the mask had returned.

"Shall we take a walk?" Sesshomaru's eyes flicked toward the tree line.

Inuyasha knew this wasn't really a question. This was not open for discussion.

"Meet me back in the square?" He asked Kagome.

She nodded, her lips pressed. "Be careful."

He caught her arm as she pulled away. Golden eyes penetrated chocolate ones. They shared a silent moment, discarding everything else. Sound fell away, their world cloaked in a heavy silence. It was just them.

"I'll be back soon." He promised.

Kagome nodded, before lifting her kimono and starting back toward the village.

Once she was back in the village square, he turned to Sesshomaru.

"All right, you have my attention."

"We must go where we will not be overheard."

"Forget it! This spot is perfectly fine! You're lucky I even agreed to this at all! If it wasn't for Kagome I'd---

His words where cut short, as he suddenly found his windpipe severely restricted. Sesshomau's hand was closed around it in a vice like grip.

"Listen and listen well you belligerent whelp, I do not, nor will I ever take orders from one such as you. Now. If you would keep that running mouth of yours shut, we can get on with this arrangement."

Inuyasha managed to nod through his gasping and sputtering. Sesshomaru let him go. With a strangled yelp Inuyasha fell to the ground, his face slowly regaining its natural color.

A flash of silver caught Inuyasha's eye as his vision slowly came back into focus. The tip of a blade greeted him as he stood up.

Inuyasha stared at the sword grasped in Sesshomaru's hand. Whoa. Energy shrouded it in a swirling, golden vortex of colossal energy. He could see the energy sparking from the blade. It emitted a welcoming wave of heat, as if beckoning him to take hold of it.

Something inside Inuyasha stirred. His inner youkai reared its head from its heavy slumber. A deep yearning welled up inside Inuyasha. He hadn't felt this type of calling since he had first discovered tetsaiga. A trail of fire ignited in his belly, his inner youkai howling in eager protest. He could feel his control slip by a fraction of an inch. He quickly snapped his restraints back in place, as his forehead started to bead with sweat. That was close.

"I see this sword has captured your interest."

"It's admirable." Inuyasha's voice strained.

"It is far more than that little brother. This sword was designed specifically with you in mind. It has the demonic energy to harness your inner youkai and control it."

Inuyasha gasped. That was new.

"Not only does this blade protect you from enemies alone, like the tetsaiga did, it can protect you from your demon blood gaining the upper hand. Its energy comes from the countless lives that were lost in battle due to sacrifice. In other words, it has the energy of thousands of humans who have given up their lives to protect the ones they hold dear."

Inuyasha gulped. He had known sacrifice, so had mother. Come to think of it, his father did too. It was his life he gave up in order for his mother and himself to be able to live. Human. His mother was human, his father a demon. Two worlds clashed, leaving emotional turmoil amongst their social classes.

Inuyasha raised a clawed hand to stare at the band that glittered on his finger. He was a demon. He had wed a human woman. He had followed in his father's footsteps, forsaking what all others deemed as a worthless proposition. He was half human, his blood tainted with that of a demons. And yet, he had found hope when all else seemed lost, when he had been doomed to live a meaningless exist for centuries to come.

Kagome had given him hope. She had provided him with the strength and resilience to continue on. She helped him realize that his demon nature was not a burden, but a gift. His demon blood gave him power to defend himself and those he cherished.

"I know what you think Inuyasha. This sword is filled with the energy of human sacrifice, so therefore it can only be wielded by a human. This is untrue. Although this blade is filled with the life energy of humans, it also posses strength from demons as well."

Inuyasha pondered this. Tetsaiga had been a sword used to protect humans. It only transformed when there was a great need. This blade on the other hand, was a different story. It held the energy of humans and demons that had been slain in the heat of battle, protecting the ones they loved. He could see how the blades were similar.

"Shall we have a demonstration?" Sesshomaru's voice tore Inuyasha away from his brooding thoughts.

"Take hold of it." Inuyasha found himself staring at the hilt of the blade.

Pleasant warmth spread throughout him as he clutched the sword in his hand. All thoughts of sorrow and doubt were washed away, leaving him with a sense of right.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath, transfixed at the blade before him. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought of something like this. It was like this sword was a part of him, almost like an extension of his body. He could feel his youkai energy flow into the blade, and the knot in his stomach loosened. He had control now. He could harness his own power and channel it into the blade.

"Try focusing your youkai more intensely and watch what happens."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that radiated in his hands. He felt the change immediately. It was as if someone had turned on a switch. He could feel it, as the energy sparked and crackled wildly, full of life.

"Open your eyes."

Amber eyes opened to an astonishing sight. The blade was now a brilliant iridescent color, glimmering with light. The rift of energy had been sucked into the blade, turning it this shimmering color.

"It has the ability to absorb your energy and correspond based on what you are feeling. It turned this color based on your emotions. I can only assume what this iridescent white represents for you. My best guess is a feeling of calm, serenity, of peace, and willing to protect that peace."

Inuyasha could only stare at the sword, as its energy writhed and flailed around the blade. Amazing. He noted the similarities between tetsaiga and this new blade and the thought warmed his heart.

"Test it."

The half demon gave the blade a tentative stroke. The energy rumbled beneath his clutched fingers, as the blade seemed to come _alive_.

Sporadic energy spiked from the blade, singing the grove of trees around them. Wow.

"That was just a small dose of the blade's power. It will progress further as you come to terms and develop your own strength."

Inuyasha was speechless.

"Think of it as an incontrovertible truce."

"You're offering me a truce?"

Inuyasha gawked at his brother. Was that even _possible?_ He and Sesshomaru had been fighting for years. He had always been looked down upon as the dirty half breed. Sesshomaru had wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, except if it involved killing him.

What had changed?

Staring down at the cheerful young girl in the village, Inuyasha had a pretty good idea what. It was the exact same thing he himself had experienced. Humans. They had this way about them of squeezing their into your heart when you least expected it, and then rearranging all your emotions so you didn't know _what_ you felt anymore.

Damn. And he had just married one. Deciding he should have foreseen this coming, Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, a wily smirk on his face.

"All right. We have deal."

The demon lord nodded.

"Inuyasha, there will of course be some conditions."

"I figured as much. What are they?"

"Through our agreement, I would expect certain…. Accommodations." For the first time in his life, Inuyasha saw his brother falter.

He couldn't help but hold this one over him. "So you're saying you want Rin to be taken care of. A sort of second layer of protection if you will. You protect my pack, I protect yours."

"I'm glad we have come to an understanding."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sure, sure. I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd agree with you. It's kind of ironic."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'd better get back to my wedding, care to join?" Inuyasha threw it out there, not expecting Sesshomaru to consent.

"I will come to collect Rin."

Well. That was something that didn't occur every day, Sesshomaru entering a human village.

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"You're sheath." Sesshomaru held out a jet black scabbard that would house his new sword. It gleamed in the sun, clearly made of some powerful material.

"It's infused with dragon hide. So as to help protect the sword, and yourself. It also keeps the swords power in check when it is inside."

Inuyasha stared. This would definitely take some getting used to.

He slid the sword into its sheath, and attached it to his hip. It felt right, having a weapon at his side again.

"Kouken."

"What's that mean?"

"It's the swords name. It means guardian."

"You don't say?" Inuyasha smirked. "You know, we could use one of those around here."

The two brother's set off towards the village, two silver twins shimmering in the sunlight.

* * *

What do you think? They are finally married!! I tried to make the ceremony as traditional as I could, I looked up traditional Japanese weddings. The ring thing was something I added to give my only little spark to the story.

I will have more progressing on the wedding day in the next chapter. What of Sesshomaru and the new sword? I tried to make it different then Inuyasha's original tetsaiga, although there are some similarities, it has to protect him and all. Lend me your thoughts, feelings, ideas! Read and review please!


	36. Completion

Chapter 36-Completion

It was a strange thing. Inuyasha pondered this as he glanced at his older brother walking beside him. Years ago he would have never imagined himself walking side by side with Sesshomaru.

He would never have imagined himself married either. He stared thoughtfully at his bride who was chatting with the villagers. Never had he dreamed he could be so lucky.

They had reached the square. The demon lord lingered at the edge of the gathering, intent on staring placidly into the trees.

The villagers often threw wary looks at him, but none approached him for out of fear or cautiousness, Inuyasha didn't know.

The rigid silver haired man who stood guard at the edge of town soon was known as Inuyasha-sama's apathetic older brother.

Inuyasha spotted some young village girls edging closer to his brother. They giggled in a flustered heap as one of their own broke away from the tightly knitted group to approach Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha shook his head and returned his attention to the bustle of the square. The only woman his brother would pay any heed to was currently chatting animatedly with Kagome.

The half demon approached his wife. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of him, making his heart thump wildly in his chest.

"Rin, might I have a word with my new bride?" He asked the young girl.

"Of course Inuyasah-sama!" She chirped happily before scurrying off and disappearing in the throng.

"When did _that_ start happening?" He arched a brow at the woman beside him.

Kagome giggled. "I think it's sweet. It shows a sign of respect. Believe it or not you have earned that around here." She pointed out.

Inuyasha took this time to really drink in his bride's appearance. The sun glittered brilliantly off her wedding kimono. Her face was aglow with happiness. She was a stunning vision in white.

"Husband greet your wife!" A voice called merrily out from the crown.

Nearly every head in the square turned to look at the couple. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed scarlet.

Inuyasha's head whipped around, trying to spot the perpetrator. Shippo grinned cheekily from his place among the throng.

He turned to Kagome almost shyly. She looked up at him through full lashes, her eyes brimming with tears. Without a word he pulled her close. His lips found hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Cheering erupted from the crowd as they parted.

"Let's not let them have all the fun!" Miroku's jovial voice rang out as he led Sango by the hand through the crowd to stand next to them.

People watched with growing interest as he dipped Sango slightly and kissed her soundly on the mouth with such passion, a few whistles floated from the mass. When he pulled away Sango was blushing profusely.

Another round of cheering erupted as the two couples stood side by side before the village.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting with old friends and reminiscing. Kagome even managed to get Inuyasha to hold still for a few pictures.

As the sun sank lower, people began to slowly fade out.

The last of the people trickled away, back to their houses leaving the two couples standing in the square in the waning sunlight.

Sesshomaru had disappeared long ago with a trailing Rin. Inuyasha didn't doubt he would see him eventually. The demon lord had a habit of showing up unexpectedly.

"Shall we take a walk?" Kagome offered the group.

Everyone complied and they set off, the girls being lead by their husbands as they picked their way through the grass.

Not to their surprise they ended up under Goshinboku. Miroku procured a bottle of sake and some cups and the group toasted.

"To friends!" Miroku declared valiantly.

" To family." Shippou appeared. He eyed Inuyasha through soulful eyes. Inuyasha put a loose arm around the kit, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"To a long and happy life." Sango replied with a smile. Miroku caught her hand within his and shared her smile.

"To a new start." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked up in startled astonishment at her declaration. He met her eyes and saw the love mirrored in those chocolate pools. Smiling softly he brushed his lips to her hand, watching her cheeks redden.

Everyone drank from their cups. A comfortable silence enveloped them as the group of misfits watched the setting sun dip lower behind the horizon.

It really was an odd group, Inuyasha decided. He looked around at each one of the people he had come to cherish and call family.

Shippou had been the first to join them on their rigorous quest to find the jewel shards. He had been belligerent and cocky for a demon so young, even being so bold as to try and steal a shard from them.

But Inuyasha discovered that the attitude was merely a cover. Underneath hid a frightened and misguided child in need of a family. The kid had found it. Within each member of their pack hid a fierce obligation to protect their youngest member. Inuyasha wondered when the transition had occurred from unruly brat to son. He supposed it had slipped by unnoticed, until Shippou became so immersed in their lives it was inevitable. Inuyasha was thankful for his son.

Miroku's entrance had been interesting to say the least. But as amorous as he had been, he always came through. The monk possessed fierce loyalty to his friends. From someone whose outlook on the future was grim for so long, Miroku remained ever the optimist. He had offered Inuyasha many words of wisdom and had saved him countless heartache by consoling the troubled half demon. He was always there to stand by his comrades in whatever situation the fates dealt them. Inuyasha was grateful for Miroku's companionship.

Sango, now she was a fierce combatant. Inuyasha had experienced firsthand what it was like to face the demon slayer. He was glad that she was there to defend their ranks. Sango had come from a troubled past, intent on toiling away in her past mistakes, never letting anyone see her struggle. Inuyasha had taken a deep look into the demon slayer's past and discovered a lonely woman who was too brave and proud to let anyone see her cry. It had taken a lot to get her to open up and share with them. Inuyasha was glad he had put in the effort for Sango.

Kagome. He glanced at the miko from the future, so different from all of them. She was a woman who hailed from a different time period. She had been thrust unwillingly into their world, into _his _world. Kagome was innocent and pure, having no notions at all of how to survive in such a violent and unpredictable world. But she had learned.

She had adjusted to living part of her life in this time period, sacrificing so much in order to be there for them. He ducked his head in shame, remembering those times he had been so insensitive. The truth was that she had a life before him. She had friends and family, and her education to think about. And he had taken her away from that. Inuyasha thanked the gods every day that she came into his life. She had tamed his fierce heart. He was lucky to have Kagome.

His wife's hand on his shoulder brought him back. Everyone took a sip from their cups.

As his sake left a burning trail of fire down his throat, Inuyasha said his own silent toast to himself.

To the future. His future with Kagome; with all of them looked significantly brighter.

A new figure approached them. Kaede stepped gingerly out of the twilight and into their midst.

The woman held a box in her withering hands, a purposeful look on her aging face.

So, it was time.

"I believe that you have one last task to take care of." She looked around at them, the unlikely group she had often taken shelter in her humble house while on their journey. They really were something else.

She held the box out to Inuyasha. The hanyou was flabbergasted. Never before had he expected this moment to be like this. His thoughts and desires had changed drastically over the years. He no longer wished to be a full demon.

Looking at Kagome he decided that this was enough. More than enough, it was all he ever really wanted.

"Remember, the wish must be pure and unselfish in order for the jewel to disappear." Kaede informed him.

She handed Inuyasha the box. He sat the wooden chest in his lap, afraid to open it.

"I don't want it." He said.

He instead handed the box to Kagome. "You're the reason we all came together. If it weren't for you coming here, none of us would have ever met. I would still be pinned to this tree." Inuyasha ran his hand over the scar that marred the bark.

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes, cascading down her rosy cheeks and onto the pristine silk kimono.

"I never thought we'd get this far. And now that it's finally here I just…..I don't want to make the wrong wish." She hugged the box to her chest as if she were afraid the jewel would shatter once more and their journey would start anew.

"Child, you must make a wish, otherwise those who wish to use it for wicked intentions will come for possession of the jewel. It must be cast from existence." Kaede consoled her gently.

Kagome glanced desperately at the well, cloaked in shadow just beyond them. If she made a wish on the jewel, the well would close. The jewel was what had bound her to the past, had enabled her to make her journey to and from the future. If the well closed she would never see her family again.

She looked around at all the condoling faces of the people who surrounded her. They had become her family as well.

But Mama, grandpa and Souta, to never see them again… it broke her heart.

Tears stained her makeup, falling onto her silken lap, marring the beautiful kimono.

To make the correct wish, it would have to be completely unselfish. Then the jewel would fade from existence.

Looking around at all of the encouraging faces of her friends, whom she had come to cherish as her own little family Kagome found the strength dwelling deep inside her to open the aged box.

A faint light enveloped them as Kagome laid eyes on the complete Shikon no Tama. It glittered brilliantly, its otherworldly beauty only exceeded by the immense power it possessed.

So long had they waited for this moment. Now that it was upon them, Kagome was more than a little overwhelmed.

She chanced a look at the dark well in the distance. The well. Her way home. A chord struck her in sudden realization as she looked at the golden eyed hanyou across from her whom she had come to love unconditionally. Home was wherever he was, no matter the distance between times.

She would miss her mother, grandfather, and brother dearly. But if it was to put all this chaos to rest, to finally be at peace, which is what Kikyo had wanted all along, she would do it.

Inuyasha's hand grasped hers in encouragement. "You can do it." His voice echoed in her ringing ears. He believed in her. They all did. They had faith in her that she would make the right choice, no matter the emotional turmoil it may cause.

"We'll write to them." Inuyasha said quietly in her ear.

Kagome gasped, another wave of tears cascading down her cheeks. She squeezed his hand, letting him know she appreciated his effort.

Chocolate collided with amber, sending Kagome's head into a dizzying rush. She couldn't breathe when those eyes pierced her. She couldn't put into words what he meant to her. It was like living in the city for ones entire life, and then moving to the countryside. He was a breath of fresh air, her air. He rejuvenated her, filled her with clean, sweet life. She had tasted his world, and could never return to the way things were before.

In that moment one true fact remained: there was no one within eternity who loved Inuyasha more than Kagome. There was no one in the present in the past, present, or future who loved Kagome more than Inuyasha.

With that reality planted firmly in her mind, Kagome grasped the jewel, closed her eyes, and made a wish.

The jewel glowed brightly and Kagome threw her best hope to the heavens. She felt a surge of warmth flutter through her body, light as a feather. Kikyo was with her.

She felt another presence, in addition to Kikyo's. This one held all the power and wisdom time had to offer. Midoriko

_Give me strength Kikyo, Midoriko_.

Kagome hoped the women had heard her prayer. Kagome felt their presence, a ghostly hand on her shoulder.

The jewel grew warm in her hands before slowly fading away within the blinding light.

Once the light faded, Kagome chanced a look. The faces staring at her were composed with a mixture of shock and amazement.

They had done it. The jewel was gone, forever.

Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha, her energy spent. The hanyou gathered his wife onto his lap, holding her to him. He traced his hands softly over her, feeling every curve, and outline that was her body.

"I think it would be prudent if we all turned in." Miroku advised.

Inuyasha nodded, helping his wife up.

Kagome swayed dangerously, her head was reeling with the loss of energy. She leaned heavily against her husband.

"M' all right." Kagome breathed heavily against his neck.

"Of course." He replied dryly." But this is just in case." Inuyasha scooped his wife up, cradling her against his chest.

"Inuyasha, I have something to show you, this way." Kaede started down the path towards the village.

The hanyou's brow quirked in curiosity, what could she possibly want? After a quick nod to his friends, Inuyasha followed the elderly miko into the ascending night. As dusk finally faded and the night sky took its place, the hanyou noticed the stars slowly appearing. Little pin pricks of light, they faded into existence against the inky darkness of the sky.

Inuyasha followed Kaede up the well worn path, seeking the welcoming light of the village. He glimpsed the sporadic lights in the distance and knew they were close.

But instead of continuing down the path towards the glow of the village, Kaede took another path, up the hill.

Curious, Inuyasha followed, clutching his wife to his chest all the while.

Kaede stumbled in the darkness, only to have her arm caught be a gentle yet firm grip.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede's smile was hidden in the dark. He had changed so much from the brash, angry young man she knew all those years ago. Looking back, she could see why he changed. It was a human's kindness and love that had tamed his wayward heart.

"We're almost there." She said, slightly winded as she urged her aging body up the hill. She wasn't as young as she used to be.

"Don't give out on me baba." He took her arm and helped lead her through the night.

As they trekked up the hill, Inuyasha noticed the trees had begun to thin out.

Kagome stirred in his arms. "Inuyasha?" She mumbled groggily.

"Yes koi?" He whispered.

"Where are we?" Kagome looked around from her mates arms, searching the darkness.

"I actually don't know myself." Inuyasha was just as stumped as to why Kaede had led them up here.

"We're here." Kaede stopped to lean against a tree, a bit weary.

"Where is here?" Inuyasha asked, putting his wife down.

"Take a look for yourself." The old miko's voice held a silver of amusement in it.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped and then was reaching blindly for him.

Out of the blackness, loomed a fairly tall and large structure. A house. _Their_ house.

"Oh. _Oh_!" And Kagome was crying against him, crystal tears dampening fine silk.

Inuyasha somehow managed to stop his head from spinning. They had a house. The villagers had kept their end of the deal.

"Why don't you see it for yourselves?" Kaede replied. Stooping in the fading light, she groped near the doorway for something on the ground.

With a flash of sparks she had lit a candle, and held it out to him. Wordlessly Inuyasha took the light, and swept it over their new home, illuminating it in a warm, golden glow.

The front room was fairly large. A fire pit sat in the center. Shelves lined the walls. A table sat in the corner, several cushions crowded around it.

Inuyasha could see off to the right were the bedchambers, and off to the left was the storage room. The boxes that he brought up earlier that day were stacked in against the wall.

"I have a gift for the two of you." Kaede broke the silence.

She presented them with an iron kettle.

"For the many meals you will share together." The old miko said, handing the kettle to a glassy eyed Kagome.

"Thank you so much Kaede-sama." She hugged the older woman.

Inuyasha shuffled, not sure what to say. He mumbled a gruff thank you, taking the kettle from the woman.

"I'll let you two get acquainted then shall I?" Inuyasha caught a wink in her dark, ageless eyes. Her faded shuffling signaled she had left.

Kagome turned to him, a look of wonder whirling about her. "I can't believe it." She breathed. "We actually have a house."

"Yea." Inuyasha could hardly believe it himself. The villagers must have been working on this house for a long time, before they had struck up the bargain. He had no idea how they had kept this from him. His gaze swept over the dwelling, noting its sturdy appearance. Though he would have liked to be a part of the building process, Inuyasha had to admit it was a suitable home. Besides, there was always time in the future to make changes.

Time. It was a concept still somewhat strange and foreign to the hanyou. He had always been an extremely driven person, always pursuing the next opportunity, never settling anywhere. He shuffled from place to place, constantly on the move, never truly finding a place to call home.

But now….he could stay. Smooth fingers found his calloused ones, guiding them into the rightful place intertwined with his wife's. _He had a wife. _ He had time to spend with her to just…. _be_.

A smile tugged at Inuyasha's lips. Warmth bubbled in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he let it run free, frothing and foaming until it filled him up completely. He didn't need to hide his feelings anymore. He was free to live, to be at peace, to_ love_, with Kagome.

He pulled his wife close, burying his face in her soft, pale throat.

She giggled at his antics. "We're married." She whispered softly.

His reply was to trail fiery kisses along her collar bone.

They stood there, in the doorway to their home, looking out at the starry heavens. An easy silence enveloped them, and Inuyasha welcomed it, pulling Kagome snug against his chest. Clawed fingers stroked ebony hair.

Sometime later, murmured chatter broke the tranquil silence. Inuyasha looked up to see three familiar figures making their way towards the house in the still night.

"It seems you've finally found a permanent dwelling Inuyasha, and may I say it's quite nice." Miroku complimented, his violate eyes sweeping over the structure.

Inuyasha smirked proudly, draping an arm over Kagome's shoulder.

Shippou was eyeing the house curiously.

"Stop snooping and go check out your room." Inuyasha said gruffly, his golden stare bringing heat rising to the kits cheeks.

"Really? I have my own room?" Shippou asked in a whisper, almost unsure.

Inuyasha nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. His kit could be so self-doubting sometimes. Inuyasha vowed to help him change that.

Shippou ducked into the house, eager to see the room he would call his own.

Gleeful shouts echoed from within the house and Inuyasha fought back a chuckle. Shippou must have found the coloring books he'd stashed in there. And Kagome said he was too rough around the edges. That was _ridiculous._

Turning towards his wife, he caught her staring and fought down the blush that was creeping its way up his neck. "Shall we take a walk?" He murmured softly to the group, leaving the question hanging.

A delighted smile broke out on Kagome's face. She interlaced her fingers with his, nodding.

Miroku and Sango both nodded, and together they all set out through the silent night.

Inuyasha lead them up the hill, through the spindly trees, through the shadows. In a way, he had always been leading them Kagome decided. He was the pack leader, the alpha, the protector. He watched out for them, defending his own with fierceness that blazed within the tendrils of brilliant gold in his eyes.

She could remember when so much anger and sorrow clouded those dusky orbs. His very soul had been chained to both worlds, yet he lingered on the edge, tittering between the demonic claws of damnation and the sharp spear of humanity. He had never been comfortable enough in either. But now, things were different. Kagome smiled. Their souls were linked together now, and Inuyasha no longer hovered on the edge, torn in two.

Kagome noticed the trees thinning out as they approached a clearing. Her breath faltered in her chest as she first caught site of the velvety heavens overhead. The brilliant light from the stars glittered, shrouding the night in soft luminosity.

There they sat, in peacefully silence. Sometime later Shippou joined them, grinning happily in the satisfaction of his new room. Plopping down beside his father, the kit let out a blissful sigh, laying his head on the dewy grass.

"Happy?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou nodded with a serene smile on his face. He couldn't imagine life getting any better than this. He had a family to call his own. He could settle down now. No longer was there a tug of uncertainty pulling at his heart. Peace settled nicely within the young demon's soul, a feeling that had long since been plagued from his heart.

Inuyasha felt his own smile tug on his lips. He glanced around at the family they had forged. Each one of them was so different, unique in ways of their own.

They had all come from an uncertain past, the ground shaky beneath their feet. Fear and doubt had clouded each of their hearts at one point.

A distrustful hanyou with a fractured heart, an innocent miko with hidden power, an abandoned kitsune without a family, an amorous monk with a dark secret, and a hardened demon slayer burdened with guilt. As unlikely as it was; they had come together, relying on each other for support

The broken pieces had been mended at last. It had been a long, tedious process, full of sorrow, guilt, doubt, and fear. Somehow, through it all, love had blossomed under the weight of the burdens they had to carry.

Kagome stared in wonder at the sea of stars scattered before them in the endless heavens. Her heart swelled with love for the people around her. She was so unbelievably lucky to have stumbled upon their world, a world she could now call her own.

A streak of light streamed across the sky, and the miko gasped in startled delight. It was a shooting star.

She felt his eyes on her and turned to meet his gaze. Amber orbs so full of intensity looked back at her.

"Make a wish." He said softly, grasping her hand in his own.

She stared at him, a blush creeping across her cheeks from their close proximity. An unrelenting wave of emotion crashed over her suddenly, and she felt her eyes grow heavy with the onslaught of tears.

Inuyasha's face instantly clouded in soft concern. "What's with the tears?" He brushed her cheek softly, catching the first tear as it cascaded down her face.

Kagome shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just yet. When she found her voice, it was choked and slightly shaky.

"I'm just so happy." She gasped out. She took his face in her hands, drinking him in. She couldn't believe it, this was hers.

"I don't need to make a wish." She continued on breathlessly.

"I have everything I need right here." Another wave of tears poured from her eyes, and Inuyasha felt his heart leap.

She accepted him. She loved him with every fiber of her being, heart and soul.

He brought her face close, his lips nearing hers. "I love you." He murmured quietly. Their lips met, and Inuyasha felt the pull deep within him, the connection that bound him to this woman for all time.

"And I love you, so much." She breathed against his lips.

He brushed her silken black hair from her face, admiring how breathtaking she was. Now, here under the twinkling heavens, she was his. This strong, amazing, compassionate woman had chosen him. They had until the end of forever to spend their lives together.

Inuyasha knew that his heart had settled. He was at last at peace. They all were.

High above within the heavens, two young women watched with content smiles. At last, their destiny's had been fulfilled. They could now rest in peace, knowing that their most cherished ones had completed their task.

"Good evening my fair mikos" A man bowed politely to the two women before him.

"How do our guests fair this lovely night?" He asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"They appear very content Makoto. All is well in the realm of earth." Kikyo reassured him.

"And my little girl?" He asked his voice radiated warmth and passion, though his eyes held a slightly saddened look.

Midoriko smiled, smoothing her kimono. "She is no longer a little girl, but a woman. She has married this day, to a man who shall treasure her always."

This seemed to quell the misty look within Makoto's eyes. "I always knew she was destined for something far beyond our world." He whispered. "I just never knew how far she would come."

"She has persevered greatly. They all have." Midoriko praised. "This group has vanquished the Shikon no Tama for good. They have protected it from all malignant beings who wished to taint it. They have accomplished what I ultimately could not. They deserve this life of happiness after so many struggles."

"Kagome." Makoto whispered his voice was carried away on the wind. Although he could not be there for his daughter physically, he was present in other ways.

His warm voice was the wind that tickled her cheek. The sunshine represented his ever glowing pride. The sacred tree, Goshinboku was his sheltering embrace.

Makoto smiled fondly, recalling cherished memories with his daughter when she was just a child. "You always told me you'd grow up and go on your own adventure. You were never afraid to try new things. Although you're all grown up, and may not need me anymore, I'll still be here baby girl. I love you, my Kagome."

The man kneeled and clasped his hands together in prayer.

He could still hear her melodious voice in his ear.

_I'm going to go on my own adventure some day!" The six year old boldly declared. "My knight in shining armor will take me away and we'll live happily ever after!" She trilled, twirling in a circle around her amused father._

"_Are you sure you won't need your old dad to come along and battle those monsters?"He chuckled good naturedly, rubbing noses with his daughter._

"_You can come too daddy!" She giggled, tugging his large hand in her small one._

But he couldn't come. He could not join his daughter on her adventure; he couldn't be that knight in shining armor that would protect her from all that threatened her.

"You'll just have to settle for a knight clad in red." Makoto chuckled, despite the ache in his heart. He felt the sting behind his eyes, and rubbed absently at them.

"I know he'll do right by you baby. I can tell. You've come a long way, and this man, Inuyasha; he has waited a long time to find you. You'll have your quarrels, and he'll drive you crazy and vice versa. Other times you'll come upon those special moments that you want to capture forever. Treasure them Kagome, hold every memory close."

He closed his eyes, and brushed his lips against his closed fist. "A kiss from the heavens sent down to you, until we meet once more."

The trio watched from the other realm as a miko and a hanyou intertwined their destinies, forging a new life together under the heavens.


End file.
